From the Romulan Empire with Love
by Steppenwoelfin
Summary: A Human woman is mistaken for a Federation spy, kidnapped by the Romulans and forced into marriage with a Romulan. As she adapts to life on Romulus, Senator Vreenak's appearance further complicates matters… Human OC/Romulan OC, Vreenak. This is a slow burn story.
1. Kidnapped

**From the Romulan Empire with Love**

 **Summary:** In a chaotic series of events, human being Asha Sen is abducted from Earth and flown to Romulus, where she and a Romulan fellow prisoner are forced into marriage...Also features Vreenak later on in the story.

 **Foreword:** The Star Trek universe belongs to Paramount Pictures. I'm only borrowing the characters for your pleasure. This story features original Romulan and Human characters, but includes Vreenak from "In the Pale Moonlight" ( _Deep Space Nine_ ).

You won't find the Romulan Thorek tr'Darak in canon, as I was audacious enough to invent him and make up his names, though I did include the t'/tr' as per the Romulan language rules I found on the web. He is an original character. Parem is a Romulan who appeared in "The Next Phase" of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_.

Asha is also an original character and as you might guess from the context, originally from India. The name – among other derivations and meanings – comes from Sanskrit and means, "hope", "desire". As you will see much later on, there is a very particular reason why I picked that name.

If there are any readers from my previous Harry Potter fanfics: thank you for your enormous encouragement and for nipping round to have a look at a completely different fanfic universe!

I was enormously inspired by the fanfics penned by the following authors:

Manufactured-triumph, Sensara, WikkityTweak, LornaWinters, cataloo456 and Jamille Shane.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Thorek stood up from where he had been sitting on the hard ground of his prison cell. He was uninjured, but extremely confused and very angry. A scientist and teacher in astrophysics, he had been arrested outside his workplace and thrown into prison without an explanation. He had been stuck inside his cramped quarters for a good four hours, during which he had been offered some food and water. He had refused both, his appetite wiped out by the massive disruption of his daily routine. As he glared at the force field blocking the entrance, he heard signs of a struggle and a furious female voice exclaiming: "Let me go!" Then the noise faded, and silence returned.

But not for long.

Heavy footsteps approached his cell. The force field was turned off, and two stony-faced guards stood in front of him, pointing disruptors at him. Firm hands were placed on his arms and he felt the weapons poke into his back. He wisely held his tongue as he was marched out of the oppressive room and into the well-lit corridor. After a few minutes, they arrived at another room, and its doors parted with a hiss. Thorek looked around, saw more guards and, facing him, a young Human woman with a mussed braid and a bruise on one golden-brown arm. She was dressed in Earth clothes – a black blouse and trousers consisting of a thick dark-blue fabric. She had a delicate face with large piercing eyes and her nose was adorned with a small silver ornate ring on one side. She looked very small between the towering guards standing behind her.

Another Romulan detached himself from the shadows at the back of the room – a general, to judge from his costume. Arrogance was etched in every line of his face, and a sneer made the corners of his lips droop downwards.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said mockingly. "I am General Parem from the Tal Shiar, and this," he pointed at the woman in a contemptuous manner, "is your wife-to-be." He looked at Thorek. He and the Human stared at each other in shock. It was she who spoke first.

"What are you saying? I am supposed to _marry_ him?!"

"That is correct," he said. "It is a suitable punishment for both your crimes."

"Crime? I don't know what he has committed, but I declare myself innocent! In fact, _you_ kidnapped me when I was trying to write my holonovel!" Bangles jangled on her wrists as she gestured with her hands.

"There is a strong possibility that you might be a Federation spy trying to gain insight into the technology of our military space vessels," General Parem stated coolly.

She laughed incredulously. "Excuse me? I was collecting material for my holonovel! I even contacted your embassy for permission in advance!"

"A pretext," he scoffed. "I am aware of your request since it was forwarded to our headquarters."

The woman actually sniffed scornfully. "That's complete paranoia."

"Enough," General Parem barked.

Thorek couldn't help half admiring, half disdaining her bravery, for whether it was reasonable when confronting someone in the service of the dreaded Tal Shiar was another question.

The bruise on her arm drew his attention again. He hated it, and the confusion and fear in her eyes did not leave him untouched. She noticed his gaze and looked at him, and he saw with surprise that one eye was dark brown and the other green. She was fighting hard to reign in her emotions; her hands kept gripping the seam of her blouse to have something to hold onto.

She started to speak: "Are you-"

General Parem cut across her: "You will not speak to him, Ms Asha Sen. His parents were arrested and executed by us, the Tal Shiar, for causing political unrest. We have not forgotten their shameful actions. It is their son's punishment that he should marry an inferior species."

"That's insane, and I am _not_ inferior!" she snapped and actually tried to jam her elbow into the ribs of the guard behind her.

He reacted by viciously seizing her braid and yanking her back. She struggled ferociously and managed to backhand him across the face, and her bangles collided smartly with his nose, triggering a green nosebleed.

Thorek lunged forwards when the other guard raised his hand to slap her across the face, and was pulled back by his own guard.

"Don't hit her!" he exclaimed. General Parem removed his disruptor from its holster and fired at the wall, just above Thorek's head. Everyone went still. He nodded curtly at the guards. They let go of her but grabbed her arms instead. Her gaze met his again.

"Keep still," he whispered. The Tal Shiar was one of the most dangerous organisations on Romulus, cloaked behind the title of Intelligence Agency. Arguing with them was a very bad idea indeed.

She heard him and stopped struggling. Her eyes, however, kept burning like flames, and her lips were parted from her teeth. She resembled a _Ter'ak_ , a fierce feline species that roamed some of the Romulan woods.

General Parem crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thorek tr'Darak, as you know, I expect you to marry this individual…" he cast a cold glance at Asha, who stared right back at him, "…as it is now impossible to return her to her planet. Why, if you are…fortunate, you might even father children with her…"

Asha took a deep breath. "What you are proposing is sanctioned abuse."

General Parem raised an eyebrow. "It is our way of doing things on Romulus, Human. Now that you are here and given our…ah…state of communications with your planet, it is very unlikely you will ever see your home planet again. You are unwelcome over here, and it is in our best interest…" he walked over to her, stooped and stared right into her eyes, "that you remember this every second of the day and night. As for you…" he straightened and approached Thorek, "a lasting reminder is necessary to remind you never to raise your hand against us, the Tal Shiar."

He paced towards the middle of the room and announced pompously:

"Tomorrow, you will be married, and you, Human, will live in your husband's home." And, addressing the guards: "Return them to their cells."

As Thorek was thrown back into his cell, he brushed up his memory about the state of affairs between the Romulans and Federation. The former had accused the latter of new destructions of Romulan outposts in the Neutral Zone. The Federation had denied these attacks vehemently, and the result was that the treaty between the two planets was in jeopardy. No doubt the Tal Shiar had taken steps to erase every trace of kidnapping a Federation citizen. The family, friends and acquaintances of that Human woman would have to give her up as lost. And in the meantime, he would have to marry her. He punched at the force field and grit his teeth as it singed his fist.


	2. Trapped

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

 **A/N: Thank you very much for your encouraging reviews, Manufactured-triumph, Potterhead1 and Guest reviewer!**

* * *

Asha was panicking inside. She wanted to punch the living daylights out of General Parem. All she had done was travel to the space station where Romulan vessels often docked, transporting cargo from Romulan ale to confections. Smaller vessels with senators, ambassadors and other important individuals also used the station as a brief stopover on their journey to earth. And all she herself had done was write a holonovel thriller together with her friend André. Part of it took place on a Romulan warbird, and as both of them were completely unfamiliar with Romulus and its starships, they had had to conduct research. With great enthusiasm, she had travelled to a federation outpost near the frontier to watch the Romulan vessels uncloak and dock, and to use the holodeck to integrate her observations. In the meantime, André had stayed back on Earth to wrestle with the little he could find about the Romulan language and culture. She remembered saying Bye to him. She remembered his old turquoise bicycle leaning against a bench outside the library. She remembered setting off for the spaceport to catch a transport to the outpost, excited and encouraged about the answer from the Romulan embassy. She had departed with two suitcases, as she had planned to fly directly to a cousin's wedding after her three-day-stay at the outpost.

Two Romulans had surprised her outside the holodeck and beamed her onto their ship. They had rummaged through her quarters and confiscated her belongings and suitcases. What could be remotely threatening about two henna cones, Indian jewellery and clothes for the wedding, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, cosmetics, books and other necessities forming the basics of a modern woman's journey equipment was beyond her. They had even scanned her bangles for hidden recording devices and made a huge fuss about her odd-coloured eyes, insisting that she might be carrying a sensor implanted in her optic nerve. It was the most absurd thing she had ever experienced. Obviously, they had never heard of heterochromia, a rare condition where people had different-coloured eyes. Her type was genetic, harmless and usually one of the first things about her people noticed.

As she sat on the ground and picked at the food, which tasted of cardboard, she ruminated about her situation. Her eyes stung with tears as she thought of her friends and family back on Earth. They were probably worried sick about her. And the gifts she had bought for her cousin's wedding… She broke out into a sweat when she thought of her own impending marriage the next day.

Marriage, children and all the trimmings had never been part of the vision she had mapped out for her life, and she had in fact taken deliberate steps to avoid such distractions. André had once claimed that she possessed the discipline and single-mindedness of a Vulcan. Now that her life plan had been upset, she tried to establish a rough picture of her future husband. His face had been thoroughly expressionless throughout the fiasco, but she also recalled how he had tried to help her by calling off the guards and telling her to stop struggling against them. It didn't have to mean anything, of course. For all she knew, he could turn out to be a despicable tyrant. She began to feel dizzy as more adrenaline pumped into her blood. Whether Human or Romulan, conquerors had always derived sickening pleasure from inflicting sexual violence to control and shame their prisoners. She stood up and leant against the wall. The forced marriage was supposed to punish Thorek as well; but the bottom line was that he was a Romulan citizen on his home planet and familiar with the ways of Romulan life. And she…wasn't, to state the painfully obvious. She slowly went through the items in her suitcases to distract herself.

As the evening wore on, supper consisting of some kind of unpalatable broth was delivered together with a PADD. This item contained information on her future husband. She surmised he would be receiving her profile as well.

He was fifty-three years old – very youthful for a Romulan, and this fact added a woefully adolescent touch to her own thirty-three years when she took the diverging lifespans for Humans and Romulans into account. She was a babe in the woods, indeed; perfect as a victim for copious amounts of marital abuse. She wrinkled her nose. If there was one thing she would do, she would rather fight and be shot down with a disruptor than forced into the conjugal bed. She would not be a victim, and she lashed out at the force field with her foot to cement her thought. Her toes protested, but she didn't care. She continued to peruse the PADD after hopping on one foot. A stellar education and career, several awards and publications to his name, unbonded and no children. He knew three languages: Romulan, English and Vulcan. Interesting. She would have thought that Vulcan would be highly unpopular, given the Romulans' brutal history with their biological cousins.

The next morning, she ate a bowl of tasteless porridge, brushed her teeth and showered in the tiny bathroom. She asked the sullen guard who carried away her breakfast tray if she could at least change into fresh clothes. He muttered something in Romulan and left. To her surprise, he returned with one of her suitcases, deactivated the force field, shoved the suitcase at her and left, glaring at her suspiciously as he reactivated the invisible barrier. She changed her clothes, brushed and braided her hair and waited nervously.

After an hour, she was escorted by the sullen guard to the same room where she had met General Parem and Thorek.

Both were already there, the former pacing the ground with his arms crossed pompously across his chest and the latter sitting at the table and focusing on his feet. The guards stood around the table, staring into space. Thorek looked up when she was pushed inside.

His face was expressionless. We're in the same boat, actually. He is being forced into this charade, too, she told herself. So far, the Romulans were living up to the bad reputation they had created for themselves among human beings, and she had already half made up her mind that he would be abusive and force her into consummating their wedding. Her palms grew sweaty, and she clenched them.

The wedding took exactly three minutes. There was no ceremony, only a PADD to sign in the presence of the guards and General Parem. They had been kind enough to add an English translation along the mysterious-looking Romulan script. Obviously, bilingualism was a given among the Tal Shiar – not so much to promote cultural exchange or enhanced cognitive abilities than to spy and eavesdrop on anything which could remotely pose a threat to the Romulan government.

Thorek signed first. He did so like an automaton. General Parem took the stylus from him and practically forced it into her hand. All the English translation said was that a wedding bond was being established between Thorek tr'Darak and Asha Sen, making her bear his name as Asha Sen t'Darak. She wondered if a Romulan woman could keep her own last name or was forced to take her husband's last name – in which case she was going to have a very poor opinion of their stance on gender equality.

She took a deep breath and reluctantly dragged the stylus across the screen, feeling like she was signing her life away. She put the stylus down, stepped back and looked at Thorek. He returned her gaze and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of compassion in his dark eyes.


	3. Home Away from Home

**Chapter 3: Home Away from Home**

After the wedding ceremony, if it could be called such a thing, Asha was marched back to her prison cell in chilly silence. Thorek watched her leave broodingly, and General Parem turned to him.

"You will, of course, want to make preparations for your wife's arrival." He smirked, and a muscle twitched briefly in Thorek's cheek. "You can leave right away. My guards will escort you home in a flitter, and your wife will join you after…five days? Five days should suffice?"

Thorek gave a very curt nod.

"Excellent. This way, please," General Parem said.

Asha was glaring daggers at the force field blocking the entrance of her cell, nauseated by the prospect of spending almost a week in prison. It was definitely not the kind of honeymoon any spouse would want. She thought of her cousin's wedding, probably a beautiful modern Hindu-Vulcan do. Cousin Maya had met her Vulcan fiancé Navok fresh out of Starfleet Medical Academy, and they had bonded together over discussions on similarities between Indian and Vulcan meditation techniques. Although Maya and Asha had completely different life visions, they two of them had always got on well because they had never judged or condemned each other for being total opposites. Maya and Navok would be wondering about her whereabouts. She guessed that even Navok's logic would be at a standstill where she was concerned.

All she had for entertainment of some kind was her PADD with her research notes, returned to her by Mr Sullen, as she had dubbed the sour-faced guard, and the contents of one suitcase. She had to credit the Romulans with not having pawed through her belongings. In fact, everything seemed untouched. They had probably used one of their many scanners to run a check like an x-ray.

Asha chewed her lip as she mulled over her marriage. She was the property of her husband and from what she had read on the PADD, she did not possess full rights as a Romulan citizen. She slept very badly during the next five nights, picked at her food and began to lose weight. Who knew – maybe Thorek would strangle her in her sleep or force himself on her night after night or find some other method of soundly abusing her.

Finally the five days elapsed. The force field was deactivated and Mr Sullen led her to a flitter with her belongings (including the other suitcase). She got inside and sat with trembling knees in the aircar, swallowing down her fear and keeping her hands firmly folded in her lap while she tried to think of some helpful mantra or the other. The driver ignored her. Then she thought of André and his turquoise bicycle. And that helped.

When they arrived, she looked in astonishment at the enormous villa in front of which they had landed.

Thorek was waiting for her, and as she got out, she noticed the tension in his body language and face.

"This is...our home," he said, trying to hide his discomfort. He had almost said "my home".

"It's beautiful," she said spontaneously, admiring the architecture and stately pillars.

"You think so?"

"Yes. It fits perfectly into this area."

"Thank you. I tried to design the building that way."

Her eyes widened. "You built this yourself?"

"Not with my own hands. I merely designed the plans."

"You're an architect as well?"

"Order and disorder in space fascinate me. Fortunately, I have never been interested in designing a prison."

They looked at each other, sizing each other up. Then she said:

"You stopped those guards from slapping me. Thank you."

"No one deserves such treatment, not even a Hu-" he stopped.

She raised her eyebrows. "Not even a Human?"

He looked defensive. "It is ingrained in our culture that other species are...not as developed as we are."

"And you as an astrophysicist with a highly educated and scientific background are willing to accept this indoctrination without scepticism? After what resulted in my arrival on Romulus, I daresay I would have several excellent reasons to measure all Romulans by the same yardstick?"

"I suppose you would," he said reluctantly and decided to change the topic. "You must be wanting to unpack your luggage. Let me show you the house and your bedroom. I daresay you prefer your own bedroom?"

"Yes." She decided to speak openly. "I am very grateful to you about arranging separate bedrooms for us. Given our circumstances, I do not think sharing a bed would be a voluntary option for either of us."

"True. Forcing anyone into my bed is a criminal act in my eyes."

"And in the eyes of Romulan law?"

"Rape is forbidden and punishable by imprisonment or death, but only between Romulans. For arrangements like ours, the law excludes non-Romulan victims. That would be you, obviously. Know, however, that I prefer pleasure that is given with full consent and a passionate heart."

"I am glad you think that way. I was…" she took a deep breath, "…afraid you might insist on, uh, consummating our wedding."

"A very unflattering but natural conclusion to draw. You have nothing to fear under this roof, which is yours, too."

"Thank you." The relief in her voice was evident. They looked at each other, now with growing curiosity. Asha took a deep breath.

"As we are talking about such an intimate topic, there's something important I have to tell you. General Parem mentioned you fathering children with me. I do not want and cannot have children. I know myself well enough that I would make a completely unsuitable mother. I underwent a small surgical intervention three years ago to prevent a pregnancy for good. I do know that family and children are very important to your society, and it is the same with human beings. Women like me are still regarded with suspicion even in this century." She paused, watching him cautiously. "I hope I have not offended you with my opinion."

"You have not, as I feel the same way about my lack of paternal instincts. Nor am I the only one in a population of millions. Parenting is not for everyone, regardless of species. Such a role must be considered very carefully."

"That's a relief to hear." She gave him a small smile.

"I share your feelings on this matter. Now, it is my turn to tell you something important."

He was silent for a few moments, rearranging his thoughts.

"I occasionally meet a woman and have been doing so for four years. Her name is R'ëal. I do not wish to discontinue the intimate relations she and I share."

She said calmly: "Thank you for being honest. We both had a life before I came along. Uh…If you continue to see your, er, lover, I would prefer if you kept it to yourself. It's a matter between you two, and I don't want to mess with your personal life, however strange that sounds, now that we're husband and wife and expected to share a life."

Her cheeks had become a bit red.

"It makes sense to me."

"Does she know about our marriage?"

"Not yet." He sounded terse, and it was clear that he was not keen on discussing the topic further.

"I understand. As I said, it's between the two of you."

An awkward silence followed, and then he said: "You will want to see the house and meet my house staff."

"House staff?"

"Yes," he said, raising an arched eyebrow. Asha had been used to doing her own cooking, household, chores and being very hands-on with how she ran her life. She told him so.

"Romulan life is different," he said pointedly. "We will discuss your activities on Romulus later. I will not force you to do anything you don't want, despite what the Tal Shiar might say. As you know, my sympathy with them is…minimal."

"That is not surprising, seeing what they did to your family. An activity I would be interested in is learning your language."

He nodded briefly, studying her face. His eyes lingered on her bare arms. The bruise he had first seen had darkened to a purple-blue shade. She noticed his gaze.

"It will fade."

"I have a dermal regenerator. Every Romulan household has or should have one. I am not sure about Terran households." A slight haughtiness crept into his voice. "If you wait here, I will be back with the regenerator."

He left her and returned with the apparatus after a few minutes. He carefully took her arm by the elbow and activated the regenerator. He perceived that she was watching him closely with her odd-coloured eyes, scrutinising and assessing him. He found it slightly unnerving – not because of the dissimilar iris colours, but because of the intensity with which she was looking at his profile, despite the discreet lowering of her eyelids. He let go of her arm once he had finished.

"Thank you. It was very kind of you," she said. The gratitude in her striking eyes was sincere.

He inclined his head somewhat stiffly. "Come, I will show you around."

In comparison to her own spartan living arrangements back on Earth, Thorek's house was quite luxurious; but what captured her interest the most was the amount of vegetation surrounding the area. The capital, bearing the same name as the planet, was a flourishing verdant place. As Romulus was rich in lakes, ponds and plenty of water sources, she could see a beautiful stretch of water in the distance from the back of the house. Forests and hills were abundant, and she smiled absent-mindedly as she admired them. Thorek noticed her expression and could not help feeling proud. He had chosen this spot with great care and celebrated with a big bottle of kali-fal on receiving his building permit from the responsible authorities.

The rooms were decorated with strange-looking pictures, reminiscent of Surrealism back on Earth, and little statues and sculptures. Obviously, her husband had a penchant for art – and, she was thrilled to discover – for books as well. Green was the predominant colour, visible on curtains, carpets and furniture upholstery in varying shades without overtaxing the eye.

Her own quarters were spacious, and she explored them with awe. They were usually reserved for guests, but now, all these rooms were hers – a bedroom, lounge, terrace and a huge bathroom.

"Your home is lovely," she remarked, gazing at the carved ceiling.

"I am grateful for your extravagant praise," he said, sounding very formal. "Please join me in the hall downstairs once you have finished unpacking."

"All right."

He gave her an abrupt nod and left. Asha let out a huge breath. An uninterested husband seemed a million times better than one who might easily have gone out of his way to make her life pure hell with systematic abuse. She was almost relieved that he had a lover. It confirmed that she would be occupying her bed alone at night. And now that she realised that her settling on Romulus might in fact be a very lonely affair, homesickness began to creep in. As she unpacked, she tried not to think of her family and friends. She had a new life, and she had to make the most out of the cards she had been dealt. There was no use comparing Maya's marriage to her own. It would only trigger the prelude to a damaging thought cycle, and it was the last thing she wanted or needed.


	4. New Beginnings

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

 **A/N: I invented the name R'ëal and I got Kihika from a Romulan name generator on the web. The amazing things one finds out there…**

* * *

Thorek was glad that Asha kept her hands to herself as he showed her around the house. While she was going to live under the same roof, it didn't mean that his possessions were automatically hers. She had taken the news about his lover very calmly, and she had not pried. Excellent – all the better if she stayed out of his way and he out of hers; but although she was quiet, in contrast to her behaviour at the prison, her silence was not submissive. There was something dignified about the way she moved and spoke, and she had been very direct about not wanting to share a bed or produce children. As it was, the thought of engaging in intimate relations with a Human was distasteful enough. He thought of his lover R'ëal, and his desire for her made his face blush green. She stirred and dominated his lust like no other Romulan woman had ever done. His nights with her were incomparable.

He thought of Asha.

And scoffed.

He lost himself in thoughts about R'ëal. R'ëal possessed an arrogant aristocratic beauty: tall, slim, luscious black hair worn short as she was in the military; sharp, angled cheekbones and a mouth capable of many wicked delights. Her clan was rich and respected. To maintain its reputable image, she conducted her liaison in secret, as neither she nor Thorek had any intention of marriage and starting a family. In the meantime, her relatives were interested in seeing her bonded with a distant cousin, an accomplished young man who was making a name for himself in the military.

R'ëal embodied all Thorek admired in a woman. She was brilliant, beautiful, powerful and unbelievably erotic. How could anyone hold a candle to her?

Later during the day, he introduced Asha to his house staff, including her own assistant called Kihika, and sat down with her to discuss her future life on Romulus.

"I will be arranging a tutor for you to teach you the Romulan language and rules of Romulan society. Since dealings with the Federation started, highborn families have had their children tutored in English. As many families send their children to the military, bilingualism is considered a big advantage. It is probable that they might have to deal with your species during their career, and seeing that Starfleet is not averse to encroaching on our territory..."

Asha wisely remained silent, but she raised an eyebrow. She considered it a pity to learn a language to keep someone away instead of building bridges. Thorek continued: "The Romulan language is not easy to learn. It is my hope that you will be able to master it nevertheless."

"Thank you. I studied Xenolinguistics, and learning a new language will be exciting for me. Speaking of which…what kind of opportunities are there for me to make a living here?"

This time it was Thorek who raised an eyebrow. "It is not necessary for you to search for employment." He refrained from telling her that the house and quality of life should be clear indicators of his ample remuneration. Despite his Romulan pride, he knew when to be modest.

"I want to contribute to society, although I am not certain what my limited rights grant me. I have been used to being financially independent. However much I enjoy studying and exploring, I want and need something hands-on to do. I used to write holo-instructions for a living back on Earth. I am not sure how I can contribute over here."

"I see. Your attitude is quite…admirable. I already have a tutor in mind for you, and I will go over your questions about employment with her."

"I am very grateful for the trouble you are taking on my behalf."

"It is my duty. Do you have further questions?"

Asha decided to broach another delicate topic.

"The money I earned back on Earth is stranded over there. I suppose it will remain so?"

"Considering the current state between the Federation and our Empire – yes. I have arranged sufficient funds for you to cover what you need. You will find the information on this PADD."

He handed it to her.

"I am touched by your generosity. I do hope, however, that I can find a way to independence despite my limited rights."

"You can start by reading these."

He rose and gave her the remaining PADDS which had been stacked on the table next to his chair. "This material will help you gain a first understanding of Romulus's geography, history and other basics."

"Thank you. There is something I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"I saw on your profile that you have a mastery of the Vulcan language."

"Correct."

"Well…I recall that your history with the Vulcans is rather fraught and the language unpopular over here…?"

"True. My maternal great-grandmother was Vulcan. She taught me. She was a medical doctor like my great-grandfather. They met at a conference and she married him against the wishes of her family, who disowned her. Obviously, the Tal Shiar's research was very thorough. They plant many spies who walk and talk among us. It would seem that the very walls have got ears. The language is all I have to remember her by. We were very close."

"And how did your great-grandfather's family react to his marriage?"

"They cut off contact with him but reconciled when he became a father." He stopped abruptly and looked at her. Her head was slightly inclined on one side, and she was listening attentively. If this alone was able to make him open up about his family history, he wondered what else he would end up telling her. His common sense claimed she was trustworthy, but his paranoid attitude warned him that she was Human, an alien, an imposter, and thus not deserving of trust. She confused him. Maybe she would have the same effect on the tutor he had in mind for her.

"Well," he resumed, "you will be having a lot to read during the next weeks. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Not at the moment."

"Your assistant Kihika will aid you if you are looking for something in the house or need to go outdoors – to make purchases, for instance. I strongly recommend that you take her with you."

Asha wondered if Kihika's presence also encompassed secret surveillance duties. It was all very well for Thorek to criticise the Tal Shiar's paranoia when he himself was affected by such an unhealthy attitude.

"I will be absent during the night and return the next morning," he informed her. Asha knew instinctively that he was going to visit his lover R'ëal.

"All right."

He nodded in his curt fashion and left.

* * *

R'ëal ran her hands up and down Thorek's body. He kissed her greedily and slid one leg between hers.

"Why, you have been starving for me," she laughed, pulling him close and moaning as his fingers toyed with her sex.

"Indeed, maybe more than you for me?"

"Oh, really? Let's see if that is true," she countered, reaching between his thighs and guiding him into her body. They moved smoothly together, and he admired how the light accented her angular cheekbones and graceful lean curves.

At dawn, they lay in each other's arms, exhausted after hours of pleasure. As they dozed together pleasantly, Thorek took a deep breath and announced: "R'ëal…I have to discuss something very important with you."

"I'm listening."

He told her.

There was a silence, then R'ëal reached out and turned on the lights, choosing the maximum brightness setting.

Thorek blinked and shielded his eyes against the sudden glare.

"So. You are married. To a Human."

"Yes."

"A Human!" She snorted derisively, getting out of bed. "A puny Human from a laughable excuse of a planet!"

Thorek suddenly felt defensive about Asha. "This situation is not her fault. The Tal Shiar overreacted. She was dragged here against her will," he said firmly.

She turned around. "Have you shared your bed with this woman already?"

"We sleep separately. She is my wife, and I will treat her with respect. As it is she was treated very poorly in prison. You don't know her, and she doesn't know you." His tone was final.

"True," R'ëal said. "Maybe it is just as well that this happened. I have been wanting to think about the future of this…arrangement between us."

He leaned against the pillows. "A relationship built on lust has little future in our society, R'ëal, though I would also like to think that we share friendship, too. However, you have told me what your relatives have been suggesting."

She sat down next to him, and he admired the beautiful curve of her back. "Yes, lust and friendship…"

They looked at each other and smiled. From the very beginning, they had shared a warm camaraderie. A Romulan matchmaker would have deemed them an excellent couple; but it was precisely the distance which added such a thrill to their relationship, stemming from the knowledge that a long-term commitment was simply not something they envisaged together. R'ëal was completely devoted to her career, which Thorek deeply admired her for, and the bottom line was that she wanted a stable structure in an intimate relationship sanctioned by her family and their society. Thorek's clan had enjoyed a similar status, but had fallen into disrepute because of its resistance to the Tal Shiar and overt protests concerning political issues. His relatives were scattered across various provinces and hardly kept in touch; he had no siblings, and being in the Tal Shiar's bad books was enough to disappoint any Romulan woman. After his parents had been cruelly executed by the Tal Shiar, he had been forced to become a self-made Romulan and had worked his way up without rich family connections.

R'ëal accepted these facts about him, and he accepted hers. R'ëal stretched out her hand to him, and they silently went to her bathroom and bathed together. When they were dressed, she asked: "What does your wife look like?"

He pulled his PADD out of his pocket and handed it to her. R'ëal studied Asha's portrait for a good minute or two.

"She is…not unbecoming to look at. Her eyes are very unusual."

A slight smile touched Thorek's lips. "They are. It must be a genetic anomaly."

"An anomaly, but pleasing." She handed him the PADD. "And what do you intend to do with this Human by your side?"

He sighed. "R'ëal, I don't know."

"And I don't know what to do with you by my side, Thorek."

"That is unkind, my love."

"Thorek, we knew from the very start that a future for both of us would be difficult or even impossible. I am in the military. You are a man of science. We are people who want and need facts. And the facts are unkind."

"What do you propose?"

"I will have to think about it. Can you visit me in four weeks on the same day at the same time?"

"Very well. I agree that we both need time to think this through."


	5. Change

**Chapter 5: Change**

 **A/N: The Y'gora tree and the province of Calanista do not belong to me. My research places their origin in non-canon Romulan fiction. "Ihhei" means "Madam" and "Ihhai" "Sir". I found them and the other Romulan words on the website of the Imperial Romulan Language Institute. The Romulan name generator came in useful again for the name of Asha's language tutor. If you want to see how a dupatta (Indian shawl) is worn, you'll find many pictures and descriptions on the internet. Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement!**

* * *

Asha was surprised to find that everything had been thought of when her assistant Kihika showed her her new wardrobe. She had unpacked her suitcases and moved her Earth clothes to a large cupboard, only to discover that special Romulan wear had been delivered for her.

"These are all for me?" she asked, admiring the clothes inside another part of the cupboard.

"Yes, my Lady."

"They are so beautiful."

Kihika's suspicious face relaxed a little. "Ihhai has refined tastes."

"He certainly does."

She found a simple sleeveless dress consisting of silvery material, and a shawl to go with it. Obviously, he had gone by her measurements on the PADD. It fitted well, although for a perfect fit, she would have to regain the weight she had lost in prison. She pleated the shawl and placed it over her right shoulder, securing it carefully with a small safety pin, and draped the front end over her right arm. Kihika watched approvingly.

"An unfamiliar style of wearing it, but very becoming."

"Thank you. How is it usually worn?"

"Loosely around the neck or the waist."

"I will give that a try later, then."

"Can I assist you in any other way?"

"Not at the moment. Thank you, Kihika."

The young Romulan inclined her head gracefully and left.

When Thorek returned, there was no sign of Asha. Kihika, however, told him that she was in the garden.

"She rose at five-thirty, had breakfast and went outside. I am keeping an eye on her movements lest she should attempt to escape."

"Excellent. Did she eat everything?"

"Yes – her plate was empty."

"Any observations about her mood?"

"She seemed calm enough and greatly admired her wardrobe. She asked me about the flowers and trees in the garden."

"Thank you, Kihika. Please continue to observe her."

As he headed towards the garden, he reflected on the situation. She seemed interested in learning the Romulan language, but who said that she genuinely wanted to do so? Maybe she was just pretending and, in the meantime, secretly searching for avenues to escape or even alarm the Federation. He slowed down his pace. He was forgetting that his wife was Human and not used to the paranoia and suspicion so rampant in Romulan society. Of course, Humans could be just as cunning as Romulans, but Asha seemed…different. How come he had told her about his Vulcan great-grandmother when he had never even told his lover R'ëal about this part of his ancestry? As he mulled over this fact, he reached the garden, and he found her standing in front of the huge tree planted in the centre, her face uplifted as she studied its golden-green flowers reverently. She was touching its trunk with one hand as if it was sentient being – and for all he knew, maybe it was. She had chosen to wear the plain silvery dress with the shawl draped in an unusual manner, and it became her very well. Her hair was loose, and his eyes lingered on the tips curling rebelliously off her back.

"I believe you are an early riser," he greeted her. Asha suppressed a smile. Obviously, Kihika was keeping him well informed about the status of her movements. He was so tall he easily towered over her. He had high cheekbones, a stern mouth and penetrating dark eyes. Despite this rather patrician appearance, his features were pleasing, especially when his lips curved into an almost-smile. She wondered if all Romulans were averse to smiling openly or laughing, or whether it was simply her own bias distorting her impressions.

"I was admiring this tree. It's enormous," she said.

"Indeed. It is more than three hundred years old."

Asha laughed. "On Earth, trees are almost notorious for their longevity – not all kinds, but many. It seems to be the same over here. What is this tree called?"

"It's an Y'gora tree. If you are interested in Romulus's flora and fauna, you will find inexhaustible materials on them."

His eyes moved to the shawl on her right shoulder.

"The dress suits you well, as does your unusual style of wearing the shawl."

"I am grateful for your generous and detailed attention to my needs. I thought I would see what the shawl looks like if worn like a dupatta."

"It is an unfamiliar word. What is a…?"

"A dupatta is a shawl woman wear with some of their costumes in India or Indian communities abroad."

"Interesting. It would seem your people have a variety of styles and fashions."

She smiled, and he noticed dimples emerge on her cheeks.

"We certainly do."

"I will inform you once I have spoken to your prospective tutor. Enjoy the morning." He inclined his head and walked back to the house. It was going to be a long four weeks while R'ëal and he tried to figure out their relationship and Asha adapted to her new environment.

After ten days, Asha's new tutor came to the house to teach her Rihan, as the Romulan language was called, and its written form Kzhad. Rhian t'Merek was a tall handsome Romulan woman with the typical glossy crewcut and – unfortunately – a scornful look and an attitude to match when she saw Asha, her grey eyes lingering on her student's non-existent forehead ridges. Thorek introduced them briefly to each other and left them together in one of the rooms facing the garden. He had given Asha a PADD containing Rhian's profile and credentials. She had worked at notable educational institutes all over Romulus as a linguistic researcher, teacher and expert on Romulan literature. While the subjects were right up Asha's door, thanks to her own training as a Xenolinguist, she was intimidated by her new tutor, who opened the lesson by saying haughtily: "I see you have a background in Xenolinguistics. Whether it will be useful for learning one of the most noble and sophisticated languages in all the universe remains to be seen. My expectations of your species are, frankly speaking, quite low."

Asha took a deep breath to suppress her anger at her new tutor's arrogant tone.

"Then it's time for me to raise your expectations, lhhei t'Merek. How about giving me a chance to prove myself?" Asha said firmly.

Rhian stared at her for a few moments, the wind clearly taken out of her sails. She arched one eyebrow so that it nearly brushed her black-grey bangs.

"Very well. The alphabet is a good start."

Asha wondered how to translate "No shit, Sherlock" into Romulan.

She decided not to ask.

After four weeks, Thorek told Asha that he would be spending the night away again. She nodded knowingly. It was a bizarre situation, and the best she could do was accept it with grace. She had undergone three weekly gruelling sessions with Rhian t'Merek so far. While her tutor was exacting and often addressed her using a sarcastic undertone, the woman was truly passionate about the Romulan language, its context and culture. She explained its Vulcan roots to Asha, stating that to learn a language, its etymology was of profound importance. Asha agreed with her. She decided to spend her husband-free evening going over her homework.

* * *

Thorek was received by R'ëal herself, as both of them always planned his visits after the staff had retired in the evenings. Despite her military training, he could see that she was tense. She led him silently to her sitting room.

"Please," she said, gesturing at their favourite sofa. He complied, and they looked at each other in silence. She opened her mouth to speak, but he was faster. Taking her hands in his, he announced: "I know what you are about to say, R'ëal. I'm about to say the same thing. I know that we have no future together."

She exhaled and nodded. "Yes, you're correct. It pains me, but I see no other option."

"It is a logical solution," he said, sounding and looking Vulcan-like.

"My betrothal to my cousin has been arranged. We will be marrying in three months' time. He will arrive in a week, and after our wedding, we will move to Calanista where he resides."

"It is good that you have a clear vision of your life," he remarked neutrally.

They looked at each other again, then he drew her to him and kissed her. She responded and when their kisses and caresses grew more demanding, she rose and held out her hand. He took it, and they went to her bedroom. They undressed each other slowly, knowing it was the last night they would be spending together. Once on the bed, she straddled him, and he propped himself up against the pillows so they could embrace and kiss each other. They moved at a leisurely pace, wanting and not wanting this last act of intimacy to end, bringing each other to satisfaction several times. Inexorably, however, they approached the peak and death of their relationship, and she cried out and drew blood as she sunk her nails into his back and her teeth into his shoulder. He did the same to her and shuddered as pleasure and despair overwhelmed him simultaneously. Then it was over, and they were breathing heavily, exchanging gentle lingering kisses, their foreheads touching. Outside, the sky turned a gentle blue-grey as the sun rose.

They hugged each other and stayed that way with him inside her until his body had the last say and slid out of her, separating them. R'ëal slowly withdrew her arms from around his neck, looked intently into his eyes and got up from his lap. They dressed silently, and when it was time to part, they exchanged a long gaze.

"Goodbye, my dearest," she said softly. "I enjoyed our time together."

"I wish you well in your future, my love. You have always known what is good for you."

She nodded. "I wish you fortune with your wife."

"Thank you. Jolan'tru, R'ëal, and be well." He kissed her on the forehead, and she returned the gesture.

"Jolan'tru, Thorek," she said, touching his cheek briefly; and she turned around and vanished inside the house.

When he came back later during the day, he found Asha sitting on a bench near the Y'gora tree, immersed in a PADD.

"What are you reading?" he asked her somewhat abruptly.

"I'm doing my homework. Ihhei t'Merek has asked me to read up on Rihan's etymology," she answered.

"Hm." He paced around the bench once. Then, after a minute, a second time. After the fifth time, Asha decided that she simply couldn't concentrate with her husband prowling about like a tiger.

"You seem distracted about something," she said finally, placing the PADD next to her on the bench. Thorek stopped marching up and down and stood in front of her, folding his arms across his chest.

"R'ëal is betrothed and we have terminated our contact."

Asha didn't know what to say. He glanced at her.

"Our outlooks on life were always very different. She in fact seemed relieved."

Asha nodded. "I guess because the decision was made for her, in a manner of speaking."

"Yes, one could say so."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Relieved that it is behind me, and of no relevance now."

There was a tone of finality in his voice, and that was the end of the matter. She was glad he was not letting out his disappointment or anger on her – at least at the moment. It would have been very easy for him to make her a scapegoat; but she also knew that he was suffering from a fresh wound only time could heal; and even then, he would carry the scar. He had not said much, but his pain had been evident from his behaviour and the look in his eyes.


	6. Grieving

**Chapter 6: Grieving**

 **A/N: Thank you very much for your kind review, LORIOVER50!**

* * *

While nursing a broken heart and the most annoying sexual frustration in the wake of his final separation from R'ëal, Thorek kept to himself, much as he had done before, except that he deliberately took steps to avoid Asha. He was ashamed of having displayed his vulnerability before her in the garden. Overall, his pride was deeply dented. Asha did not say anything about it, but she would glance knowingly at him and try not to regard herself as an impostor when they ate dinner together in uneasy silence or happened to cross each other in some part of the house or the other. She in fact felt like Thorek and R'ëal had been the married couple and she an impediment to their relationship. It made her feel guilty. She told herself that if anyone was to blame, it was the Tal Shiar. At the same time, she hated the idea of living with her husband like they were two strangers. She looked back on her first four weeks on Romulus with a critical eye. Her husband was courteous enough, always formal verging on cold during his interactions with her. She could hardly fault him; not only she, but he, too, had been forced into marriage, and the woman he truly loved had chosen another path in life, basically stranding him with her, Asha.

As it happened, it was Rhian t'Merek who unknowingly hit upon a good solution to allow for more interaction between her and Thorek.

"Poring over books and exercises is all very fine and may be the way Humans do it, but speaking the language would greatly contribute your mastery of Rihan."

"Humans believe in the same thing, so please don't be anxious on behalf of language lessons on my former planet, although I hugely appreciate the sentiment. Besides, I'm on Romulus now," Asha said sweetly. Her tutor glanced at her, aware of being the recipient instead of the giver of sarcasm for a change.

"Excellent. In that case, you might want to practise speaking Rihan with your husband."

"I'll see if I can convince him."

"If you can't, I can. We have known each other since we were children."

"That is extremely encouraging to hear. I'll get back to you if I encounter any problems," Asha replied blandly, bending her head over a PADD. Rhian's face soured.

Later in the evening, Asha approached her husband, inching closer as if she was about to approach a volcano on the edge of eruption.

"Thorek?" she asked cautiously. He turned.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you…Would you have the patience to spend about half an hour a day practising my spoken Rihan with me? Ihhei t'Merek recommends it."

He wanted to decline and say he was too busy; but as he looked at her, his half-formulated polite and vague answer turned into, "Certainly."

Her face lit up, and dimples emerged on both her cheeks. It was a heart-warming sight, and he suddenly realised that a smile was something he had been needing for a long time. That, and distraction besides his work. If his wife could provide it, why not?

"Thank you! When would you have time?"

"How about now? I suggest a stroll in the garden. It is said that an atmosphere in natural surroundings is conducive to studying."

"I have heard the same. I'll just fetch my PADD with the grammar rules."

"No. There's no need of any tools."

"Improvisation, then?"

"Yes, to encourage natural conversation."

Maybe what he really wanted was to make life just a little more difficult for her. She took a deep breath. "Right."

As they walked around the garden, she was somewhat tense and on the qui vive at first, not only because of the new language, but because she suspected her husband of all kinds of ulterior motives. After a few minutes, she began to warm up and grew more comfortable in Thorek's presence, especially because he did not reprimand her or grow impatient with her. "It's like practising a musical instrument," he said in English. The more she tried, the easier it grew, and in this spirit, almost an hour passed. Afterwards, as they went their separate ways to their bedrooms, she felt more hopeful.

Well, she thought, at least she could speak with him for a longer amount of time when it came to practising her Rihan. It was not ideal, since he seemed more like her teacher than someone with whom she could be on an equal footing, but at least it was a start. In the meantime, she had been mastering Romulan insults and curse words, without the knowledge of her tutor or husband. It gave her a grim private satisfaction. She disliked Rhian and hardly knew anything about Thorek except for his work and his love life, of all things. Clues on Romulan courtship and mating practices gleaned from the PADDs Thorek had given her encouraged her to believe that Romulans possessed a voracious sexual appetite. If that was true, no wonder why Thorek had been so reluctant to give up his trysts with R'ëal.

The next day, Thorek was absent. He was hosting a conference at the Headquarters of Astrophysics of which he was the director and where he taught and did his research.

It was a quiet evening. Asha was alone, and the staff was about to leave, going home to their respective families.

As she paced up and down in the hall, she became aware of how out of place she felt. She missed her friend André terribly and even the bickering and nagging between her parents. She didn't want to imagine what they were going through at the moment. It scared her that it might take a toll on their health. Or maybe it would put a temporary stop to their bickering and nagging.

A soft voice startled her. "Lady t'Darak, are you missing something?" It was Kihika, who was in search of her mistress in order to take leave. Asha sat down on a chair with a sigh, blinking back her tears. In all probability, what she told Kihika would find its way to Thorek. Well, so be it. For just this once, she would be candid about what was going through her mind.

"My home, Kihika. I miss my home so much. I don't know how my family and friends are, whether they're doing well and are in good health. My husband is generous and patient, but I am a misfit here. If there was cosmetic surgery that made me look like you, I would undergo it."

Kihika was young and part of a generation that disapproved of their society's isolationist practices. She had felt compassion for her new mistress, who was always polite and kind to her, from the start. She obeyed her master's orders, keeping a sharp eye on Asha's movements, but she didn't like it, and she liked Asha's sadness even less.

"That, my Lady, would be a shame, for the surgeons would correct your remarkable eyes."

Asha smiled a little. "I don't know how to speak with your people. Not so much because of the language, but because I'm...different. Am I the only Human here?"

"I don't think so, my Lady, though you are the first Human I have met. May I make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"In almost five weeks, you have ventured out to the garden at the most. You need to discover what lies outside. You will find Romulus full of life and if you are fond of nature, many plants and animals to see. Take me with you, my Lady, and as much as you miss your loved ones, try and make this your second home while I show you the city."

Asha smiled and rose. She brushed the girl's cheek with the back of her forefinger.

"Thank you, Kihika. How about you accompany me to town tomorrow and give me a tour?"

Kihika's face lit up. "With pleasure, my Lady."

The next morning, Thorek asked Kihika about her observations.

"Ihhai, she is very homesick and misses her family and friends. She worries about their wellbeing. I am showing her the city today, for she has hardly ventured from the house. She is starving her mind."

"A wise idea, Kihika."

"She said you were generous and patient. Those were her words."

"Thank you." He dismissed her with a nod, and she left. Thorek's heart was heavy. In his focus on mourning over the disintegration of his relationship with R'ëal, he had overlooked his wife's struggles with her own grief.


	7. Touring the Town

**Chapter 7: Touring the Town**

 **A/N: Manufactured-triumph, you're such a gem, thank you for your encouragement! Warmest thanks to you, too, LORIOVER50.**

 **Today's vocab lesson: "Ailhun" means "wife", "deyhhan" means "husband". Of the food, only Osol twists are canon (** ** _Deep Space Nine_** **). I also had a good look at pictures of the Romulan Senate building (** ** _Star Trek: Nemesis_** **), and while Vreenak is canon, his first name Merken is not. It appears in one of the Star Trek novelisations (none of which I have read, I am sorry to say…!)**

* * *

Thorek mulled over Kihika's words. As a Romulan citizen with full rights, albeit in the bad books of the Tal Shiar, and as a husband, he had responsibilities. He had most certainly not expected Asha to describe him as generous and patient, given his cold attitude towards her. Yet she had described him as such. Although he had not offered to show her his hometown, or help her with practising Rihan, or simply get to know her better. Instead, her assistant Kihika had taken charge of familiarising Asha with her new environment.

It was humiliating. On the other hand, he had heard terrible tales about unions like his, where Romulans had treated their non-Romulan spouses like dirt, subjecting them to unspeakable cruelty, breaking their bodies and spirits, driving them to suicide. Negligence towards a spouse, he reflected, was another type of disrespect, even torture.

He heard the two women descend the stairs, ready for their excursion. Asha was wearing a green embroidered dress with flowing sleeves and a matching shawl tied around her waist. The ends reached till her calves, accentuating the airy style of the garment. Not only was it perfect for the warm humid weather, it also brought out her brown-green eyes. Kihika was dressed in a simple but elegant grey robe.

"Romulan wear becomes you very well, my ailhun. Are you having lunch in town?"

"Yes," both women said at the same time, and Asha followed up his comment with: "Thank you for your compliment, my deyhhan."

He inclined his head as a "You're welcome" and asked: "Have you planned where?"

"The establishment In'hhui Khfau. Fish Palace in English, my Lady, as you mentioned enjoying seafood. Romulus is very rich in marine life."

"So far, I have asked my kitchen staff to program the replicator with food patterns similar to your Terran meals. Now is a good time to introduce you to Romulan cuisine," Thorek said. "As I am partial to seafood myself, I would be pleased to lunch with you after my morning's work."

"Sure, I'd like that," Asha said, trying not to look astonished.

Kihika inclined her head. "I will arrange a reservation for three people. In'hhui Khfau is very popular and becomes quite full around lunchtime," she explained to Asha, taking out her PADD to send off their reservation. She showed it to her mistress. "This is what it looks like."

It was confusing to Asha, not just because her mastery of the language was very basic, but because the script was vertical in contrast to the horizontal scripts she knew back on Earth.

Kihika was right about Asha stagnating at home. Their trip outdoors brought the shine back to her eyes, a bloom to her complexion and tons of questions about Romulan life. She watched Kihika start the flitter and asked her about driving licenses. Asha did have a driving license from Earth, but as it was not valid on Romulus and her rights were limited, she wondered if she could drive one. She was reassured to hear that if her Romulan spouse agreed, she could do so after he took the necessary steps.

Once they had parked in the city, they stepped outside, and Asha looked around eagerly, observing Romulan women, men and children go about their daily routine. Their voices and the general hustle and bustle raised her spirits. The first step was the market, where the two women watched others bargain with the vendors and make their purchases. Some Romulans soon noticed that a Human was among them. A few stared at Asha suspiciously; one Romulan woman pulled a face as if a bad smell had assaulted her nostrils; others, however, actually inclined their heads in greeting, probably reassured by Kihika's presence. Although she was intimidated by her very first interaction with them, she gracefully responded by pronouncing "Jolan'tru" and focusing on the accent Rhian t'Merek had made sure to din into her mind. Finally, an elderly couple approached her and Kihika and asked her questions about her country of origin, family and her unusual eye colour. Kihika acted as translator. The couple was satisfied, smiled and continued on their way.

The next stop was the Romulan Museum and Aquarium of Marine Biology. Kihika smiled as Asha gazed fascinatedly at all kinds of odd aquatic creatures, including one which resembled an octopus, and an enormous whale-like creature with massive tusk-like teeth jutting from its upper jaw. Asha's head was almost bursting with impressions from an exciting morning, and she was very hungry when lunchtime approached.

In'hhui Khfau was already quite crowded, and Thorek was waiting for them at their table, looking regal in his crisp top robe. He was sitting with a glass of almost neon light blue liquid.

They greeted each other, and Asha sat down, looking at his drink with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"It is kali-fal." He pushed it towards her. "Do you wish to try?"

She looked at him with watering eyes and coughed. "No thanks. I think it might be a bit, uh, strong for me."

"That is obvious," he remarked dryly, moving the glass away from her at a safe distance. Instead of being insulted, she laughed.

"It would be surprising if it wasn't." She dabbed at her eyes discreetly. "I like the colour, though. Blue as ice. I have seen so many colours this morning."

"Tell me what you saw, then. In Rihan, please."

She haltingly told him about the first part of the tour, with Kihika translating tirelessly where necessary. Thorek helped her choose from the menu and ordered the same for himself and Kihika. When the food arrived, Asha eyed her fish warily. Its flesh was green, one of the dominant colours of Romulus. She daintily cut off a piece and put it boldly into her mouth. It was buttery soft, spicy and a little pungent, with a flavour that reminded her a little of tandoori mixed with garlic.

"I like this a lot," she announced. Thorek and Kihika nodded approvingly at each other. The vegetables served with the fish looked like fennel but tasted completely different. They had a sour undertone. It complemented the main dish well. Asha cleaned up her plate. Dessert was more challenging, consisting of a confection called Osol twists.

"These do not taste half as sweet as they look!" Still, she finished hers bravely. It was sour, and as a chocolate lover, she had to battle to eat it; but finish it she did. Kihika focused politely on her confection, but Thorek watched his wife closely. "You can leave it if you wish," he said gently.

"Oh no! See, I'm almost finished. It's a very…unique…dessert!" she said bravely, fortifying herself with a gulp of water.

When they had finished, Thorek parted with a "Jolan'tru", and the two women visited the Romulan senate building. Asha almost gasped at its size and the architectural skill evident in its construction. Massive statues, staircases and well-tended green lawns surrounded the area. Kihika and Asha joined a small tourist group consisting of Romulan civilians. It was a fascinating experience. As their guide was describing some impressive murals (Kihika whispered helpful translations to Asha), a Senator strode through the hall; a tall handsome man with astonishing blue eyes, the colour reminiscent of kali-fal. He was dressed in impressive robes, and his posture was proud, his head held high. The whole group pressed their hands to the left side of their chests and inclined their heads deeply. Asha hastily imitated their movements. When she raised her head, she discovered, to her shock, that the Senator was staring right at her. Summoning all her courage, she gazed back steadily. After a few seconds, he resumed his way and disappeared from their view as he left the room. She smoothed her braid nervously.

"That," their guide said in an awed voice, "was Senator Merken tr'Vreenak, former Vice-Chair of the…Tal Shiar."

Asha shivered inwardly. The arm of the Tal Shiar was truly everywhere. Maybe he had heard of her capture by his former employers. Maybe he had even been involved…? She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the rest of their tour.

Asha and Kihika finished the day by taking a yall'ianen carriage home. This contraption was very similar to horse-drawn carriages back on Earth. A typical Romulan one was outfitted with a sunshade (mostly green) and pulled by a pair of yall'ianen, horse-like animals with lovingly braided manes and tails. Bells decorated their harness, filling the streets with their merry jangling. Their dark-brown coats were speckled with black spots, not unlike a leopard; they had large pointed ears with tufts, and enormous doe-like eyes. They were good-natured creatures, fiercely loyal to their owners, and could land an interfering Romulan into hospital with a vicious bite or a solid kick. Kihika encouraged Asha to pat one. It nuzzled her gently while she stroked its soft face.

Asha was quite exhausted when she took supper with her husband, but she told him enthusiastically about her impressions, with some Rihan thrown in. Thorek listened, smiling every now and then, and barely getting a word in. To make things better, Kihika was drawing up an outdoors program for her mistress to make sure she saw as much of the city and its outskirts as possible, for what Asha had seen had only been a very small part of a gigantic planet.

For the very first time since her arrival on Romulus, Asha slept peacefully through the night, undeterred by Thorek's reminder that he was going to introduce her to Romulan cuisine the very next day, or Senator Vreenak's icy stare.


	8. A Break in the Routine

**Chapter 8: A Break in the Routine**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews; and yes, Manufactured-triumph, especially Thorek has a ton to learn :-) The dish called viinerine is canon.**

* * *

Asha's breakfast was interesting in appearance. Two fried eggs, but definitely not Terran ones; then some type of fish mousse, and flat bread in the shape of two triangles spread out like an open book. The dish looked very different from Asha's usual breakfast of toasted bread and honey. Kihika was already waiting for her.

"You just tuck the eggs and fish into the bread and close it up like a pouch," she explained. "Enjoy your first Romulan breakfast, my Lady."

Asha thanked her and followed her assistant's instructions. She took a deep breath and bit into it. It was…different, that was for sure. The fish was salty in a pleasant way and the eggs spicy. The texture of the bread was reminiscent of the Indian chapati, though it would seem that Romulans had a hard time keeping their hands off spices. Fortunately, none of it was pungent, and she looked forward to getting used to her new breakfast. The beverage, violet in colour, was refreshing, with a mint-like flavour.

As the days passed, she slowly gained an overview of Romulan foods. The meats were a challenge. They were high in salt content and the taste was often atrocious. The popular viinerine unfailingly made her gag reflex spring into action.

The confections were rather tart, and nothing even closely resembled chocolate. She heartily disliked Osol twists, and like on Earth, she steered clear of alcohol, her nose prickling unpleasantly at the slightest whiff of kali-fal. There was nothing to complain about the vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds, many of which resembled Earth produce quite closely.

Thorek followed the culinary part of Asha's integration with curiosity, and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that she didn't turn up her Human nose at the food before trying it. On doing research on Indian food, he decided to introduce a very spicy array of dishes to their table. Asha, unaware of his research, began to encounter several meals that made her palate roar up into violent protest. Still, undeterred, she would almost grimly fork some new unknown morsel into her mouth. Her stomach, too, became upset, causing her to rush to the bathroom right after meals. Her husband was very puzzled.

Finally, one dish made her choke and run to the sink to stick her tongue under the tap.

"Chili – gasp – peppers! I didn't – splutter – know you had chilies on Romu – cough – lus!"

"We don't," Thorek said, watching her in a confused manner. Once she had recovered from the turmoil torturing her taste buds, he asked: "What are chilies?"

She explained in between further gulps of water.

"It would seem that Human food is less uniform than I thought."

"That is an understatement. Human creativity and cuisine go hand in hand."

"It would also seem that I assumed wrongly that you would enjoy spicy foods."

"Let me guess: you did research on Indian food."

"Yes."

Asha laughed. "Ah well. It can be rather individual. Some people of Indian origin like spicy food, others do not. Besides, India is huge, with different culinary customs. I was also born outside the subcontinent and acculturated to English and American society. Call me an intercontinental and interspatial citizen."

"My apologies." He cleared his throat. "I have to…work on my…bias."

"We both do," Asha said gently. "Earth claims a number of things about you based on encounters with your military and political forces. It is very rare that Federation citizens encounter the actual population."

She decided to leave it at that – she didn't have the heart to tell him she had been expecting torture at his hands, not after the trouble he had put into researching spicy foods for her sake.

He nodded, and they looked at each other for a few seconds. "I will see what my kitchen staff can produce for you to avoid this kind of unfortunate accident. I am learning more about my own cuisine than I ever did." He gestured towards the tap.

"Thank you." Then she dissolved into laughter.

"You are amused despite the discomfort you underwent?"

"Well, this whole gastro-experimentation is sort of funny."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "I can see the humour in the situation."

* * *

There was so much to get used to, and it was evident that her body was trying to adapt. She had not had her period for almost nine weeks. Finally, when it did come, it arrived with a brutality she had never known. Her periods had always been on the heavier side, but this torrent made her afraid to even walk. Kihika discovered her hunched over in bed after breakfast one morning with her hands on her abdomen. Her face was drawn with pain.

"My Lady, are you unwell?"

"I have got my period."

"Period?"

"I'm menstruating."

"Ah, I see, my Lady." She looked puzzled. "I suppose it is different with Humans, then. Ours is light, two to three days in length and every five to six weeks."

"Thank you for pointing out the superiority of your reproductive system to me," Asha said scathingly. "Now, what kind of products do Romulan women use during that time? Because I'm running out of my inferior Earth hygiene products."

Realising that her mistress was highly irritable because of her discomfort, she overlooked the sarcasm and focused on the question. "I'll just show you some."

Asha took a deep breath. "My apologies for being rude, Kihika. I'm feeling awful today, but it doesn't give me the right to lash out at you."

Kihika inclined her head gracefully. "No offence taken, my Lady. I will be right back."

She returned holding little square containers with rounded corners – the Romulan equivalent of menstrual cups.

"Thank you for your trouble, Kihika, but if I use those, they'll come swimming out like corks in a sea. A red clotty sea. Have you got something similar to what I'm currently using?"

Kihika managed to retain a neutral expression at this graphic description.

"We have products women use after childbirth. They are very similar to yours."

"Thank goodness! Is it possible to get me a stock?"

"I'll get you some right away, my Lady."

"You're an angel, Kihika."

"What is an angel?"

"A divine being that brings blessings and fortune to especially those undergoing times of doubt or difficulty. They have other roles, too, often mediating between people and their creator."

Her ears turned green. "Oh, my Lady, I am merely doing my duty."

She left hastily to procure the necessary articles for her mistress and was stopped on her way by Thorek, who was working from home and had noticed the unusual bustle.

"Is the Lady unwell?" he inquired.

"She is indisposed," Kihika said delicately.

"In what kind of manner?"

"She is menstruating after nine weeks and experiencing pain," she replied clinically.

"Ah." His frown deepened. "I will have to read up on the anatomy of the female Human."

"Maybe," Kihika suggested gently, "speaking to her might save you the time. I have given her an analgesic and I'm fetching products to replace her Terran ones."

When she returned and showed her purchases to Asha, she was greeted with a radiant face. "You saved my whole week, Kihika. If you could please tell me from where I can get these in the future, I would be much obliged to you."

After things had settled down, Thorek went upstairs and knocked softly on the door, which was ajar. His wife opened it herself. He felt sorry when he saw her tired face.

"I see you are in discomfort. Do lie down."

She obeyed. "We talk very openly about menstruation and bodily functions in Romulan society. In fact, we have several poems praising the complexity of the female reproductive system. Is it considered shameful among Humans?"

"It used to be. No longer, fortunately. I wasn't sure about your society, though, and Kihika said that Romulan women have a far lighter and shorter time of it. There is a lot of variance among Human women, though. I have never had it as badly as this time. It must be the change in environment."

"Probably. Should this continue, I would suggest a doctor who specialises in reproductive medicine."

"I'll see how it goes over the next few months."

"It would be a sensible idea if it were not for the discomfort you are going through. For Romulan women, it is usually a very mild inconvenience. I suspect Human women are far more delicate."

She shot him an irritated look. "There are millions of Romulan women on this planet. I am sure as wide a spectrum of menstrual discomfort exists as it does with Humans, so how can you be so sure that it is a mild inconvenience for every Romulan woman? You wouldn't happen to have studies or statistics on the subject?"

He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Not to my knowledge, but I have known several women intimately in the past, including their cycle patterns. My experience is extensive."

"Oh boy," Asha muttered.

"Sexual education and thorough experimentation are vital to a Romulan's wellbeing," he added candidly, not realising that his wife was forming a rather wild opinion of his mating practices.

"In my next life, I hope to be born a Romulan woman," she announced dryly. "Light periods, drugs, sex and rock 'n' roll."

"That is very flattering to hear, but drug-dealing is strictly prohibited over here and punishable by a long prison sentence or execution. What is rock 'n' roll?"

"Well…I would define it as a specific genre of music which is wildly popular with Humans. Definitely not punishable by prison or death. Not on Earth, anyway." She decided to change the subject. "Kihika is wonderful. She administered an analgesic and got products to help me through the next few days."

"I am pleased to hear it."

There was a brief silence, during which they looked into each other's eyes. Finally, he rose. "Please tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

He gave her his usual brief nod and went downstairs. Asha couldn't help smiling at her husband's candidness about what Humans would call his dating experiences. She decided that she rather liked his open manner when it came to such topics.

* * *

Thorek was irritated. He had arranged for Kihika to assist Asha, but that Kihika was always ten steps ahead of him and had effortlessly established a bond with his wife annoyed him. She was doing everything, from showing Asha the city to teaching her the finer nuances of food, language and even the Romulan reproductive system in a discreet unobtrusive manner.

And now the two of them were bonding over menstrual discomfort. He thought of R'ëal with whom he had enjoyed intimate hours even when she had been menstruating. And with some of her predecessors as well. Human women seemed very difficult indeed. Then he realised that he was doing both of them a big injustice by placing his former lover on a pedestal and viewing his Human wife as someone grovelling submissively at that pedestal. Besides, Asha could definitely not be described as submissive. On the contrary: she was spirited, determined and eager to learn.

In the meantime, a Senator with keen blue eyes strode through the hall, once again encountering a group of awed tourists, as he so often did. Merken tr'Vreenak paused ever so slightly, but all he could see were Romulan brow ridges. It was to be expected. It had been a few days since he had walked quite close past the group and spotted _her_ in that crowd of Romulan faces. Who was she? Where was she? What was she doing on Romulus? He recalled her dress. Green and airy. Romulan wear. Braided hair resting on one shoulder. Beautiful odd-coloured eyes. Not used to the way of the Romulan people, to judge from how she had had to copy the salute the Romulans had given him. And the way she had looked right back at him! Without hesitation. Without abashment. With pride. There had been an assistant with her – a young Romulan woman. He made up his mind.

The data on the security devices installed all over the building might contain more clues than his memory. He pulled out a PADD to call a security officer and request a copy of the data taped by the cameras installed in the hall. He had to know what a Human with a Romulan assistant was doing in the senate building – especially one with so bold a reaction to his stare. He had once suggested installing fingerprint scanners even for tourist groups. Despite the paranoid mindset rampant in his society, his suggestion had sat badly with most of his colleagues and especially with the Romulan Department of Tourism. His opponents had argued that most tourism consisted of Romulans visiting other Romulan provinces. Fingerprint scanners would put them off visiting other places on Romulus and damage the economy. Vreenak had scoffed. As it was, every citizen was listed in a detailed database. What harm would an extra precaution do? But the idea was scrapped. It didn't make sense when most of the tourism fell under the category of domestic tourism. It was too Tal Shiar.

One of the things that had made Senator Vreenak enjoy such a stellar career was his principle to see things through and leave no stone unturned.

He had to know more about that Human woman. As much as he could.

Now.


	9. Driving Force

**Chapter 9: Driving Force**

 **A/N: According to non-canon, Romulus has 25 hours. By the way, it seems that in the far future, our planet Earth might also end up with 25 hours due to its slowing orbit. Great for night owls!**

 **Also according to non-canon, Romulans who are religious worship the four elements earth, fire, water and air.**

 **LORIOVER50, thank you for your kind review! Much appreciated!**

* * *

"Kihika, can you recommend a good hairdresser or hair salon to me? I'm starting to look very untidy," Asha asked as she wrestled with the knots and kinks in her hair.

"We can have a hairdresser come to the house, or you can visit a public hairdressing salon. It depends on your preference."

The first option sounded comfortable, stashed away in the house with just one person dressing her hair. The second option would be uncomfortable, surrounded by the public and she would probably be the only Human again. It would force her to leave the house and confront her fears. She had been stuck at home during the past few days because of her heavy period and she was in danger of becoming too inactive again.

"The second option, Kihika. I am curious to know what a Romulan hair salon is like, and I want to be out in the city again and practise my basic Romulan, as you and my tutor have suggested."

Kihika beamed. "Shall we leave now, my Lady?"

"Please. I'm shedding like a...set'leth, right?"

"Yes," Kihika giggled. "Ihhai mentioned that he had one when he was a boy."

Asha smiled. "I must ask Ihhai to show me his childhood pictures."

Kihika smiled, too. "I'll take you to Rareek's."

Thorek had already left for work when the two women climbed into the flitter and flew off to town. Only four days ago, Asha had asked Thorek about obtaining a Romulan driver's licence and had shown him a copy of her Terran licence on her travelling PADD. He had immediately taken the necessary steps. Within forty-eight hours, he had obtained a licence for her that allowed her to handle a flitter without company in the city of Romulus. However, his presence was required in the vehicle outside of Romulus due to her limited rights. Asha had been impressed with the effort Thorek had put into this matter, and she was touched by his generosity. She suspected that despite his stand-offish and often lofty demeanour, he had a kind heart.

Asha took the wheel and Kihika clutched at the seat as the flitter surged out of its parking slot and they rattled off into the air. "Uh, my Lady, please keep an eye on the speed limits."

"I will. Your traffic rules are very similar to Terran ones and your flitters are practically identical. Though outfitted with more bells and whistles." She narrowed her eyes with enthusiasm and sent the flitter slewing steeply to the left. Kihika swallowed tensely, darting anxious looks at Asha's relaxed profile. When they landed, Kihika got out rather shakily. She took a deep breath. "We just have to walk for five minutes, and we'll be there."

"I'm looking forward!" her mistress said cheerfully as she locked the car.

The hair salon was like a Terran one. True, the people, equipment and hair products were different, but the hustle, bustle and chatty atmosphere were the same. Hair salons were great places to collect news. Rareek himself hurried forwards to greet his new customer, not showing a sign of suspicion or rudeness when he saw that she was a Human. On the contrary, he beamed. "What a wealth of hair!" he exclaimed loudly in excellent English, staring at her head. All the other customers turned to have a look, too. Asha blushed. He ushered her into a chair and draped a green robe over her. He brought her several hairstyle catalogues and decided to shorten her waist-length hair to below-shoulder-length.

"I used to have another Human client, with red hair. She moved to another province with her husband."

Asha's heart leapt. So there were other Humans on the planet, just as Kihika had said. She wondered if this Human had been in a happy marriage or not.

The door of the salon opened, and two Romulan men entered. One kissed the other tenderly on the mouth and stepped out of the shop, and the other was received by one of Rareek's assistants. Asha was glad. It would seem that in many areas, Romulan society was very progressive and modern. She liked that a lot. Besides so-called high-born Romulans who were tutored in English from an early age, Romulans with smart business sense obviously seemed have a mastery of English as well.

"Who knows where our dealings with the Federation might lead us? The English language might open many doors. Then again, I am not a politician or a military expert, Ihhei t'Darak," Rareek stated.

"I quite agree with you. It makes sense to plan for the unforeseen."

"Exactly!" He pinned up her hair with green clips. Asha saw that they were in the shape of raptors, the talons functioning as grips and the wings as handles. The blades of Rareek's scissors were shaped like the bill of a bird of prey, and even an eye was included on one blade. Rareek was a shrewd entrepreneur to pay attention to these little details.

When he had finished with her hair, Asha almost gasped. He had done a splendid job and made a Romulan hairdo for her with a braided chignon at the back and a cluster of more braids in front. "It's a masterpiece, Rareek," she said. "You put the hairdressers on Earth to shame."

He turned bright green and bowed. She had fortunately read up on money-spending and tipping practices beforehand, and she tipped him generously and bought a bottle of violet shampoo as well.

Kihika had returned from shopping and was waiting for her mistress next to the flitter. Her eyes grew round when she saw Asha's hairdo. "How lovely, Ihhei!"

"Kihika, you're truly an angel. That man worked magic on my hair!" Kihika smiled and inclined her head modestly. "I am glad my suggestion was of use." Then she remembered that they still had to get back home. "Shall I take the wheel, my Lady?"

"No thank you, Kihika, I had such fun driving over here."

Kihika gulped. "Very well, my Lady."

She got into the passenger's seat bravely, and her face turned an interesting shade of pale grey when the flitter swooped up into the air and took off like a bullet. On a deserted street near their home, Asha calmly ignored the red light.

"My Lady!" Kihika squeaked, gripping the door handle as they whooshed past the traffic lights.

"Well, there's no one around, and these lights have no surveillance cameras according to my research and the flitter's sensors. The costs are too high to equip traffic lights on roads with only few cars."

Kihika began to pray to the four elements as Asha slalomed casually through the air with the engine of the vehicle howling intermittently. When they landed and parked, she suppressed a groan and tottered out of the flitter. Asha sauntered out with her new hairdo perfectly intact, playing with the flitter keys.

Later in the evening, she updated Thorek on the day's happenings. He nodded approval when he heard about her outing to the hair salon and raised his eyebrows when she described her flitter trip to and from Rareek's.

"Ihhei is a…a… _devil_ at the wheel," she told him in a low voice. Thorek listened to her report with suppressed amusement, though he did cough once in a disapproving manner when Kihika told him about Asha jumping the red light.

"Thank you, Kihika. I'll join her myself on her next excursion if my timetable allows me."

"Ihhai, you might want to refrain from doing so for safety reasons."

"Nonsense," Thorek said lightheartedly.

He did mention the red light violation to his wife during supper, however, after complimenting her warmly on her hairstyle and expressing his relief about her taking steps to integrate into her new environment.

Asha's dimples emerged. "You know, some rules are made to be broken, limited rights or not. Especially with not a soul on the street."

"Ah well, my wife, I see your reasoning, but I do ask you to respect our traffic rules more. How about we go out for a drive tomorrow morning?"

The next day was the equivalent of Earth's Saturday. Thorek was free on that day and the day after that. The Romulan calendar was different in that their days had twenty-five hours.

"Sure," Asha said enthusiastically. "I'll be glad to take you for a spin."

The next morning, Kihika gazed pityingly at her master as he got into the flitter. She noticed the enthusiasm spreading across her mistress's face. She began to pray staunchly to the four elements again.

Thorek's relaxed stance vanished abruptly as he lurched forwards in his seat when Asha steered the flitter in a steep vertical angle towards the sky and slammed her foot on the brake, bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt. Then she roared ahead merrily, sending the flitter into maximum speed when they reached a long stretch of deserted road near the woods. The engine began to howl. Thorek had become very pale with green patches on his cheeks, and he was clutching at his seatbelt. As they sped along, he glanced at his wife several times and opened his mouth once to say something, but changed his mind when she aimed the car to a path on the right, narrowing her eyes and inhaling sharply. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. He closed his mouth and stared ahead as if he was going to his own execution.

Thorek was not a religious man, but for one of the few times in his life, he began to silently call upon the four elements to bring both of them and the vehicle back in one piece.

Asha sent the flitter climbing up into the air, then pressed the brake and deactivated the hover function. The aircar tumbled down, spiralling (Thorek gasped audibly), and she released the brake and kicked on the hover button. The car hurtled upwards and forwards. Thorek's hands began to tremble noticeably.

She turned the car and flew very low above a tree, forcing a group of birds to leave their perch, squawking furiously. The rest of the drive was smooth, uneventful and silent, Asha zooming along casually and Thorek sitting stiffly in his seat like a statue. She did stop at the red light this time, tapping her fingers impatiently on the dashboard, revving up the engine ominously. Her husband dabbed at his sweaty face discreetly with a silk handkerchief.

As soon as Asha landed the flitter, Thorek got out with wobbling knees. Kihika was expecting them. She took one look at his face, gestured at a bottle of kali-fal on the sideboard and discreetly went upstairs.

Thorek wordlessly sank down into a chair. Asha joined him. He helped himself to a generous glass of kali-fal and took a massive gulp. Finally, he said: "The next time you want to make an attempt on my life, please tell me so beforehand, that way I can make arrangements."

Asha looked surprised. "Well, you did ask to be taken out for a spin."

"I didn't expect such a literal implementation. There is certainly no doubt that you can handle the flitter very, hm, competently."

"My friend André taught me how to drive."

"This André individual did a very thorough job indeed. Because, you, my wife, are a complete devil on the air roads. Rarely has anything struck such terror into my heart."

Asha dissolved into giggles. Thorek looked at her reproachfully. That made her laugh harder. It was contagious, and he began to laugh loudly, too. It was rare that the house was filled with such laughter, and whatever staff was around looked at each other and began to smile or laugh, too.

* * *

Senator Vreenak scrolled through the PADD containing the data his security officer had pulled off the cameras. Yes – there _she_ was, and there he was, both of them staring at each other for a few seconds. He made some notes and consulted the database. He narrowed down the search to non-Romulan citizens residing in Romulus only. And there she was again. He transferred the data to a fresh PADD and looked at Asha Sen t'Darak's picture for a long time. Were those eyes real? It would seem they were.

Married. To a Romulan. Only around ten weeks ago? He viewed the marriage certificate. No signs of forgery. With narrowed eyes, he sifted through the data. He had the distinct feeling that the truly pertinent data was residing with his former employers at the Tal Shiar headquarters. He muttered a profane word in Romulan. Very well. He would have to pull a few strings to get at that data. So be it.

Within two days, he had before him a data rod with a holodeck program on it. He examined the rod closely. It certainly didn't look fake. There was another data rod containing audio logs made by the Human woman, and correspondence between her and another Human called André Schmitt. That, too, didn't look fake.

He leant back and steepled his long well-manicured fingers together. His former employers had always suffered from massive paranoia, one of his reasons for resigning from his position as Vice-Chairman. Since the fresh attacks on the Romulan outposts in the Neutral Zone, the paranoia had naturally become worse. And so they had ended up kidnapping her and wiping up all traces. They had made her and her loved ones suffer. He thought of her loved ones back on Earth. It was a despicable idea and only someone as ruthless as a Tal Shiar agent could come up with such an atrocity. Whatever his opinion on Humans, no innocent citizen deserved to be ripped from their family like that, and he had a strong feeling that she had nothing to do with any Federation spying activities. He had missed out on family because he had focused single-mindedly on his career. It hadn't always been easy.

Vreenak turned his attention to her husband, Thorek tr'Darak. He raised his eyebrows a few times. Execution of his parents by the Tal Shiar. No siblings. Remaining clan like distant cousins scattered across the planet. Exemplary academic career. Stern-looking, like most Romulans, and distinguished. An interesting match, Vreenak thought. He put the PADDs away and focused on the data rods.


	10. Connecting

**Chapter 10: Connecting**

 **A/N:** **A very big thank you to all my readers and another big thank you for your review, LORIOVER50!**

* * *

After his workday, Thorek watched his wife as she did her homework, engrossed in the Romulan language. She enjoyed sitting in the spacious hall, and now she felt comfortable enough around him that she would join him on the sofa when he was around. She was due for language tuitions with Rhian soon and studying hard.

He had to confess that he was mystified by her. She could be quiet, and, like now, focus intensely for a long time on one thing. She was not easily distracted. And then there was that daredevil in her that had had him on tenterhooks during their excursion with the flitter. She possessed a streak of exuberance, and he had not forgotten her bravery at the prison. As she sat on the sofa with her braid drooping over one shoulder, he recalled a short conversation with Kihika in the morning.

"I must ask Ihhei if she would like assistance with her hair. There are so many things I could do with it!"

Thorek had leapt at the idea. And, annoyed that Kihika had ended up ten steps ahead of him again, he said smoothly: "An excellent thought. In fact, I would like to offer her my own assistance with dressing her hair, unless she prefers your skilled hands. I will ask her."

"Certainly, Ihhai." She looked puzzled, wondering how he would know the art of dressing a lady's hair.

As it was, Thorek had been in a relationship with a woman who had worn her hair long. This had offered him ample opportunity to practise. That, and stealing glances at Asha's abundance of locks and imagining which Romulan hairstyle would suit her particularly well. As with most things, he approached unfamiliar situations with an analytical touch.

On Romulus, everyone had black or dark-brown hair. The older population had grey-white hair, like Humans. But unlike Romulans, Human hair came in red, blond, brown, black and all colours in between these shades. And Asha's hair, though black, was a different black because of its texture and natural auburn sheen in the sunlight. He wanted to touch it.

"My wife," he said as she put down her PADD, "May I assist you with dressing your hair after breakfast tomorrow?"

She looked quite taken aback and blinked. "Oh! Certainly. That is very kind of you."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement of her accepting his offer. "How are you managing with your tutor?"

"She is an expert in her field. We just need to get used to each other."

"In what manner?"

"Well...She has never had a Human student before, so it's very new for her. And for me, too."

"How does this manifest itself?"

Asha hated gossiping about other people. She also remembered that Rhian and Thorek had been friends for a very long time.

"She wants to see proof that I am as industrious as a Romulan student. It's understandable," she said cautiously. What she really meant was that Rhian kept making unfavourable comparisons between her learning prowess and that of other students and even her own children.

"My own daughter was three by the time she could flawlessly recite Romulan poetry!" she stated once. "And you, who are thirty years older…" She shook her head despairingly.

Thorek noticed that Asha was being deliberately vague about Rhian. He decided against pushing her into telling him what she really meant. He was sure she could handle the situation on her own. He instead practiced some basic Rihan grammar with her, to warm her up, as she called it, for her lesson. Though she liked studying the language, she did not look forward to seeing Rhian again.

She was growing tired of her tutor's behaviour. She refused to complain to her husband, but she also refused to be trampled upon. She decided to stand up for herself without her husband's intervention. Rhian was right: she was thirty years older than her daughter. She could handle it.

This evening, as Asha sat down in her usual place diagonally from Rhian, the Romulan woman stared at her hair.

"You have had it cut," she remarked.

"Yes, it was becoming too long. I did think of a hairstyle like yours, but maybe some other time."

"My hairstyle would never suit you. You look far too delicate, and you're a Human. You're not one of us Romulans, my dear," she said crushingly.

Asha had had enough. Obviously, her politeness was being mistaken for submissiveness. It would never do.

"I don't care whether you are Romulan, Vulcan, Klingon, Ferengi or – heaven forbid – Human. You, however, are ready to judge and condemn me without even trying to get beyond my missing brow ridges and iron blood. You are a poor role model for a teacher. Now, please address me properly. 'My dear' is not to my taste."

She rose and leant on the table towards her, staring her right in the eyes. Rhian remained seated. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears had become very green indeed. Asha continued.

"Now, you will kindly or unkindly listen to me a little longer, Ihhei t'Merek. I dislike you as much as you dislike me. You have put a lot of effort into bringing out the worst of my feelings. But I do respect you, your knowledge, your expertise and your time. If you are able to show me the same respect despite your hatred of me, I am certain we can work together efficiently. If you are doubtful, I will speak with my husband about relieving you of your duties and engaging another tutor. I do not give a whit about your childhood friendship with him."

Rhian blinked. It was rare that someone stood up to her so directly. Asha's voice was calm, but the look in her eyes was dangerous.

Rhian was forced to respect this Human for the fact that despite her efforts to integrate, she still had her pride. And pride was very important to Romulans.

She nodded quite humbly. "Very well. If you would please care to join me at the table again, Ihhei t'Darak."

Asha nodded coolly and sat down gracefully. The rest of the hour passed without sneering or abrasive comments from her teacher, and when the lesson ended, Rhian left with a lot to think about. She felt deeply ashamed of herself.

* * *

The next morning, Thorek, true to his word, went upstairs to dress Asha's hair. He almost felt smug. Now he was ten steps ahead of Kihika. It was quite absurd, actually, viewing her assistant as competition when he himself had hand-picked her.

Asha sat down, away from the mirror and facing the window. Thorek sat down behind her and took her hair in one hand. There was a comfortable silence between them while he brushed it slowly. Because many Romulans retained a slight touch sensitivity due to their Vulcan roots and he himself had a Vulcan ancestor, his hands tingled a little as he touched the smooth locks. He enjoyed the softness and texture of her hair doubly, and she his ministrations. He put down the brush and divided her hair into neat sections. He braided a plaited band across the top of her head and left loose strands in front. When he had finished and she turned to the mirror, her face became radiant.

"You'll have to take over Rareek's establishment. It's beautiful, my deyhhan!"

Thorek's ears turned green. "I am glad you like it. If you wish, I can do your hair on the days I am free."

"I would love that, but only if it's not too much trouble."

"I consider it a very relaxing occupation." He hesitated, then added: "It is in fact a pleasure."

"Thank you." She would have enjoyed giving him a spontaneous hug, but she opted for patting his forearm instead. When she withdrew her hand, she brushed his fingers accidentally. She felt her hand tingle for a few moments, and she became aware that he was watching her closely. It was the first time they had touched, however fleetingly.

"I believe you have not yet visited our library as yet, and I have seen that you love the printed page. The library of Romulus is the biggest one on the whole planet. Would you like to accompany me and spend a day over there?"

She actually jumped up and down and clapped her hands like a child. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please!" She almost really did give him a hug, but restrained herself again.

Thorek smiled. "Let us take a carriage, then."

Asha grinned. "I'll drive the flitter very carefully, if that is what you are concerned about."

"A carriage ride is worth it because of the sights on the way. We can take the flitter with you at the wheel the next time, which I intend to be soon. I have other things in mind to complement Kihaka's program for you."

"All right," she agreed.

Thorek and Asha looked like a fairytale couple as they sat in the carriage, the yall'ianen's bells jingling merrily through the street. Thorek pointed out various buildings and sights to her.

"I should have taken my holo-camera along. Your people are very skilled architects. No wonder you have an affinity for architecture," Asha remarked.

"We tend to be very disciplined and orderly people," Thorek explained.

"And passionate verging onto irascible underneath all the discipline?"

"Yes. Hence the need for discipline."

"But not to a Vulcan extent."

"No. That would be quite unimaginable for me, however close I was to my Vulcan great-grandmother."

"Kihika tells me you had a set'leth as a child. Have you got childhood pictures?"

"I do. You wish to see them?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Then I will show them to you." The carriage slowed down, and he announced: "We have arrived."

Asha blinked at the enormous circular building. A huge green raptor, the emblem of the Romulan Empire, was mounted on top of the domed roof. Its eyes, also green, were made of some crystal or glass material, and flashed in the daylight. Thorek was about to help her down from the carriage, but Asha had already descended and was patting one of the yall'ianen. She also paid for their transport with the "cash card", as she dubbed the money-paying device, and ignored the carriage-owner's lingering stare at her missing brow ridges. Thorek smiled inwardly. She had a mind of her own, all right.

Once Asha was at the library, she seemed to have made up her mind to live there. It was an enormous building subdivided into different media, including books, PADDs, a wealth of databases, audio files, transcriptions and other data carriers. A large part of the library contained a section for children. The Romulan isolationism made itself felt over here, too, for the main bulk of the material was in Romulan, and Vulcan was almost non-existent. Fortunately, a fairly adequate amount of English material was available, including Romulan-English dictionaries (of which she had a set at home for her tuitions). She also discovered some Romulan poetry for beginners. She picked that up at once. While Thorek busied himself on another floor of the library, she wandered alone through the various sections. She was looking at a shelf of what seemed to be algebraic geometry when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around.

A tall woman was standing before her. She had light-brown bobbed hair, grey eyes, no brow ridges…Asha blinked.

She smiled and said: "You must be Asha t'Darak. I'm Christine t'Jo'rek."

"Human?" she half whispered, half stated.

"Yes. Word travels quietly but fast in this city. I came here to look for you."

"How did you know I was here?"

Christine looked around carefully. "Let's walk together a bit and not talk."

Once they had reached a corner, Christine spoke again. "We go to the same hairdresser."

"Ah! But he said he used to have a Human client who left for another province."

"He in particular has to be very careful with what he says. You don't know which customers are connected to whom, you see, so he didn't mention me. When he saw me, he asked me very casually if I knew a Thorek t'Darak. When I said I didn't, he told me I might want to keep the name in mind. I researched, found out about you, and sent one of my assistants to your home under a pretext."

"Ah, and they were told that Thorek and I had gone to the library, and they passed the word on to you…"

"Yes. Our assistant Galan is faithful, but our pretext had to fool even him." She sighed. "We have to be as sneaky as those who might be watching us."

Asha smiled. "Indeed. And you are married to a Romulan, too?"

Christine's face softened. "Yes, for ten years. I am very fortunate. We have a happy marriage. Come and visit us. My husband Vekal knows."

She pressed a slip of paper into Asha's hand, pretending as if she had accidentally bumped into her slightly. "I dare not transmit anything digitally over here," she whispered. "You just don't know."

"Is it all right with you if my husband accompanies me?"

"Do you trust him?" Christine asked.

"I have trusted him with my life, and he has honoured my trust. We respect each other, and he is good to me."

Christine nodded. "Only read that paper when you reach your home."

* * *

Vreenak was wearing a deep frown. He had gone through the data, and for him it was crystal clear that Asha Sen t'Darak was innocent of any wrongdoing. A bit too overenthusiastic about that ridiculous holonovel she was planning with that André friend of hers, but otherwise…?

And what she was doing was what he had seen: she was trying to make a new life on Romulus. Still…Keeping an eye on her wouldn't hurt. He wanted to know how she was adapting.


	11. Arguments

**Chapter 11: Arguments**

Thorek noticed that his wife seemed distracted and agitated on their way back. She had borrowed books on Romulan poetry and a massive tome chronicling the Romulan exodus. The case in which she was carrying them was next to her on the seat, and she kept a protective hand on its lid.

She noticed his glances at her and she whispered to him: "I'll tell you once we're home."

"All right," he whispered back.

After they arrived, she addressed the matter at once.

"I met a Human woman at the library. At least, that's what she says. You never know with cosmetic surgery and what lengths spies might go to. Her name is Christine, and she is married to a Romulan. His name is Vekal tr'Jo'rek. She has invited me to visit them. I asked her if you could also come, and she's fine with it. I hope it's okay with you. I would have preferred asking you beforehand, actually. I want to be careful about whom to trust. I had thoughts like, what if they're Tal Shiar spies or something…"

"I'll come with you. You acted very wisely. And…" He hesitated, gazing at her; then he took both her hands in his. "Thank you for trusting me. I honour your trust with mine."

She smiled. "Now it is my turn to thank you." Then, softly: "The tingling I'm feeling all over my hands now – is it from your touch?"

"Yes. Vulcan roots run stronger in some Romulan families than others. And since I had a Vulcan great-grandmother, touch sensitivity runs all the stronger in my family."

"It feels special. Is it two-way?"

"Yes, I feel the sensation, too."

"Amazing. That's quite a gift." He gently let go of her hands.

"A matter of genetics, actually. Speaking of which: do eyes like yours run in your family?"

"No, I'm the only one. I was born with it."

"It must be rare."

"Yes. It is called heterochromia iridium on Earth. Are Romulans born with it, too?"

"Not to my knowledge. You are the first person I have seen with such eyes. If I may say so, you are the bearer of a very attractive accident of genetics."

"Thank you," she said, her cheeks turning rosy. And he, as was the custom, bowed his head in acknowledgement.

It was a high compliment coming from a Romulan. She had been horrified when Rhian had told her that foetuses and babies with even "mild" genetic defects were "disposed of". However, Rhian had also said that the practice had left several expectant parents heartbroken, and a handful of parents had decided to keep their baby and raise them with great love despite relatives cutting contact and ostracization.

She wondered if her heterochromia would have made her a viable candidate for their type of "euthanasia". Romulans certainly took notice of her eyes, though with more curiosity verging on admiration rather than with suspicion or disgust. The Tal Shiar had been the one exception, of course, and she had been very angry when they had scanned her eyes.

She tore her thoughts away from the Tal Shiar and put her hand inside her pocket.

"Christine also gave me this."

She pulled out the slip of paper. "I haven't read it as yet." Together, they bent their heads over it.

"It contains lines of code," Asha remarked.

"Yes, I recognise this type of code. It is for highly encrypted communication channels. Asha, I have to ask you to not say a word about this to even Kihika."

She nodded. "I know. Christine said that she did not reveal anything about us to her own assistant either."

"If you will research the database on Vekal tr'Jo'rek, I will examine the code in the meantime."

They got down to work, sitting next to each other at the table. Finally, Asha looked up.

"Vekal's whole family was executed by the Tal Shiar for political dissent," she said, struck by the similarity to her husband's own past.

"Fvadt," Thorek swore softly in Rihan. _Damn_.

"Fvadt indeed," Asha muttered. "And there's only the usual data on Christine. Picture, date of birth and all that. But I bet she was kidnapped like I was." And softly: "And I bet her husband has a kind heart like yours."

Thorek looked at her sceptically. "Romulans are not known for their kindness, but I do try to listen to my conscience, my wife."

"Thank you for doing so."

* * *

Later in the evening, Thorek discovered Asha perusing a PADD with raised eyebrows.

"What are you reading?" he inquired, sitting down opposite her.

"The section on Romulan marriage and mating customs," she said. "The descriptions are very detailed."

"Ah, I see. We are a passionate people, including in the matrimonial bed. We have turned the act of mating into an art. You will find ample resources in the library."

"Well, that is similar to Humans and many other peoples. The topic seems to be a universal obsession."

"That is hardly surprising, considering its vastness and the sensations it elicits. I myself consider the act of mating a highly enjoyable addition to my life."

It was a strange feeling sitting next to her husband talking to him about sex, but not indulging in it with him. She tried to imagine what it would be like and found it too difficult to wrap her mind around the idea. Only R'ëal and the other past loves of his life knew.

"What about having sex with your own gender?" she asked.

"In contrast to Humans, Romulan society has always considered sex between people of the same gender perfectly natural."

"I know Human history is blotted with shameful atrocities. At the same time, at least in matters of sexuality, we have come a long way. But is your society flawless? The Tal Shiar? The Remans…?"

"That is true. No society is perfect." That was quite a huge thing for a Romulan to admit.

"It looks like I'll have to visit the library again to read up on your approach to sexuality."

"It might benefit you if you found someone suitable to mate with besides consulting books."

She looked at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

"It is frowned upon to do so outside marriage, but seeing that this is an exceptional situation and I myself until recently had an extramarital connection..."

"I thank you for being so, uhm, accommodating. But I can't do that."

"Time will tell."

"Chances are small, seeing that my Human origin might act as a repellant."

"It might still be worth considering my suggestion."

"I can't! It's just not me!" she said passionately.

"As I mentioned, time will tell."

"No."

"You are a strange Human. You refuse to seek a mate outside our marriage despite my encouraging it – something most Romulan spouses would not tolerate."

"Thorek, wouldn't this contradict your views on loyalty and fidelity? Wouldn't your opinion of me as a Human sink if I walked away with someone else? And what about my views on my own integrity? If you think this is a special favour you're doing for me, please think again."

His eyebrows drew together. "This is an unusual situation, as I just mentioned before."

"You are not just encouraging me to seek a mate so _you_ can seek one, too, are you?"

His face flushed green. "That is an offensive idea, my wife!"

"Why should it be? Thorek, do you really want to go without mating with someone you truly desire for what might be a long time? You did say you enjoyed mating?"

He sighed. "Can't the same be said of you? You ask me questions I find myself unable to answer."

"There's another thing, Thorek. Christine did tell me that she and her husband have got a happy marriage."

"I see what you are implying. I have no wish to mate with a Human just because Christine may do so with her husband," he said bluntly.

"I am aware of that, Thorek. You do not wish to mate with a Human because they're Human, yes?"

"Correct. I have no interest in intimate interspecies relations. Looking at you, a Human female might be…puny…during certain activities," he stated impassively, forgetting that his former lover R'ëal had used precisely that word to describe Asha and also forgetting that he had protested about it.

"Wow. Just…wow. You're a lot more xenophobic than I thought," she said coldly. "I am amazed that General Parem and you are not bosom friends, then."

Thorek went even greener with anger. "Your statement is rude and crass!"

"So are your views on, ah, intimate interspecies relations. And here I was, thinking that you were working on your bias towards my Humanity as I was working on mine towards your people. I believed better of you. I see that I was completely and totally mistaken." She stood up, her eyes flashing. "You care just as much about my missing brow ridges as everyone else. You disgust me, and…and I hope I die soon over here."

She strode away from him, pulled on her boots and went outside, slamming the door on her way out so hard that a glass ornament on the wall fell down on the floor and broke. Thorek cursed softly. He opened his mouth to call one of the household staff to clean up the mess. Instead, he fetched the necessary tools, got down on his knees and cleaned it up himself.

Feeling reckless with adrenaline after her dramatic exit, Asha took the flitter to the woods which she had always wanted to visit. Back on Earth, she had always cooled off after some crisis or the other by walking along the banks of the river and watching nature. It was still light, and she walked along a gravel path, admiring the extraordinarily beautiful landscape unfold around her. The vegetation on Romulus was lush and tropical, and there were many birds and insects she had never seen before. High above in the sky, she could see birds of prey circling majestically. She pulled up a map of the area on her PADD. It would not do to get lost in a place she had never been before – all the more so because she was alone and a Human. As she walked along slowly, she noted that the way was well marked, and she was reassured to discover that she could translate the Romulan notices and signboards into English quite well. She had to give Rhian t'Merek credit for being a thorough teacher.

Finally, she sat down on a wooden bench and wondered how "spinsterhood" was regarded in Romulan society. Her own aunt Preity had managed to successfully navigate life without a significant other or children, ignored silly comments from other people and had lived a full and happy life. It sounded like it was going to be this way for her – and who said it had to be bad? Sooner or later, Thorek would pursue another lover and she…well…Maybe he would strangle her in her sleep after all. She thought of her family and friends.

Cousin Maya and her Vulcan husband Navok were probably honeymooning. And André was bound to be cycling around the place on his turquoise bicycle. And her parents…Asha began to cry, and once she had started, she seemed unable to stop. Finally, when she did stop, she concluded that she most certainly didn't want to die soon anywhere. She wiped her face and looked up in alarm. It was late and getting very dark. She checked her PADD for the time. Almost three hours since she had left! She had even missed supper. With a start, she got up and fairly ran back to the flitter park. Cursing and with trembling hands, she sent the flitter hurtling homewards like a bullet, thought she did stop at the red lights.

Thorek opened the door for her. He noticed that she had been crying. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot…I was…" she trailed away.

"This is your home. You can come and go whenever you wish, though a message is always appreciated. However, given the circumstances…" He took a deep breath. This was going to be very hard to say. He took her hands in his – the second time he was doing so. "I owe you an apology for our…dispute this evening. You are right that I should rethink my views on your species. It would mean a lot to me if you continued to believe better of me."

"Apology accepted."

"Still, think about what I said concerning a mate. Your heart might choose differently than your mind one day. Don't let the Tal Shiar have the final word in matters of the heart, Asha."

"As you said, time will tell. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, as people say on Earth," she replied neutrally. There was a small pause, during which they looked at each other.

"I have kept supper for you," he said.

"Thank you."

He nodded, let go of her hands and left, realising she needed her space and wished to eat her supper alone. He stopped and turned around, though.

"I hope you have no intentions of dying soon over here."

"I won't give you the satisfaction of that." She smiled as she said so, and he realised she was joking.

"Good," he said.

* * *

The next morning, while Kihika was doing her hair, Asha asked:

"How are permanently unmarried or unbonded Romulans viewed in your society, Kihika?"

Kihika looked surprised. "Not any differently from bonded ones, my Lady. Why are you asking?"

Asha shifted in her chair. Kihika discreetly continued to brush Asha's thick black locks.

"Well... So many species take it for granted that everyone partners up, even if procreation is not a priority. Some people live with someone and are happy, but others are still alone and unhappy in their relationship. Then there are always those who live alone. Always. And they rarely or never mate. And they're happy. Society's opinions on individuals living alone without mating differ wildly. It is expected that mating is a must. I was wondering how that is perceived in your society."

"We do have priestesses and priests who never take a mate or spouse. For married spouses, however, this would not be a viable path, unless they broke the connection. Once married, divorce is a very uncommon practice. It is why Romulans take several mates before marriage to test their suitability as prospective spouses."

"Ah, I see. Some Humans have a similar practice, though divorce is very common. It's called serial monogamy." She snorted slightly as she considered such labels absurd.

"It would take enormous discipline for most Romulans to go through life without a mate, my Lady. We are a very passionate people and while we adhere to discipline, we do indulge our sexual curiosity quite thoroughly. However, mating is certainly not a must among our people, and we hold no prejudice against those who do not mate. Although we talk very openly about sexuality in our society, the discussion of actual mating practices is reserved between bonded Romulans."

"Whereas your cousins, the Vulcans, are forced to mate every few years?"

"Indeed, my Lady, though they can mate whenever they wish. But they are forced to undergo the pon farr every seven years and are betrothed already as children, which we Romulans have never done and will never do. Romulans do not experience blood fever, for we do not suppress our emotions. If you anger us, we will react in anger. If you make us happy, we will react thus. Even our priests and priestesses possess an art of channelling sexual power in ways that remain a secret to us."

"Thank you for enlightening me, Kihika. I am learning so much from you."

"It's a pleasure, my Lady," she said, beaming.


	12. Meetings

**Chapter 12: Meetings**

Asha was nervous about meeting Christine and her husband, worried that it might be too good to be true, and she and her husband might be walking into a trap instead. On the other hand, she did not wish the paranoia rampant in the Romulan society to hijack her own common sense.

When it was time to leave, Asha was careful to drive the flitter in a non-daredevil manner, much to her husband's relief.

"Maybe I'll experiment more with our flitter's function on the way back," she told him, however.

"I hope I am correctly discerning a humorous undertone to this ominous statement, my wife," Thorek said, stiffening slightly in his seat. Asha grinned, amused at his ever-lofty choice of words – which was precisely why she had decided to tease him.

"You'll find out on the way back."

"If you insist on exposing me and other road users to your exuberance, I will be most short-tempered."

"In that case, I'll think about it again," she answered cheerfully.

"Please do," Thorek said grimly.

When they arrived at the Jo'reks' beautiful villa, Christine and her husband were waiting for them. The couple's assistant, Galan, escorted them from their flitter to their hosts.

They exchanged greetings, and Asha looked cautiously at Vekal tr'Jo'rek. He was very tall, with greying hair and wise brown eyes. He smiled kindly at her as Galan led them inside the house.

"Pardon all this secrecy," Christine said to Asha when Galan left the room. "The Tal Shiar is interested in keeping us apart in case Humans band up and disturb the peace."

"We have a government and an efficient Senate, but those who truly rule the planet, population and our activities is the Tal Shiar. The military has no love for them and those whose families they ruined or executed loathe them," Vekal added, his eyes darkening. Christine placed her hand gently on his forearm. He turned his head, looked into her eyes and took her hand in his. Asha felt a sharp pang in her heart; not only for his grief, but also because she longed for the kind of tenderness she was witnessing between Christine and Vekal.

"You must be having many questions on your mind," Vekal told Asha in a fatherly manner; then, looking at Thorek: "And you as well. Let us show you around the house first, and then we can talk about the matters on all our minds."

The house was cheerful and homely. It contained more colours and bright little decorative objectives than back home – her Romulan home, Asha had to remind herself. Or maybe it was not so much the interior decorations and furnishings that made everything so inviting, but rather the quiet affection between Christine and her husband. Asha gazed wistfully at their clasped hands every now and then.

Finally, their group separated. Christine took Asha's arm and led her to the hall, and the other two went outside to the garden.

* * *

Christine and Asha sat down and helped themselves to some tea.

"Ironically, we have the Tal Shiar to thank for our meeting," Christine remarked. "They executed Vekal's family like they did with your husband. Vekal noticed the parallels at once. As for me, they kidnapped me in case I smuggled plant genes onto their planet that would cause all their crops to die or their livestock to weaken due to the introduction of deliberately manipulated genes. I asked the Romulan government if I could study some of their crop samples, seeing that the treaty between the Federation and Romulus seemed steady enough back then. And then they proceeded to arrest me."

"They're completely insane! They are willing to go so far that they will use perfectly innocuous situations and material as proof for crime and a justification for murder! I was accused of spying on Romulan warfare because I was conducting research for a holonovel. _A holonovel_! How ridiculous is that? How come no one has tried to get rid of them?" Asha exclaimed, her face flushing with anger.

"The Tal Shiar have tentacles everywhere. They operate underground and have power over the politicians and authorities in the Romulan government. Excuses serve as explanations."

"The mighty and malicious have always fallen. Often, the little things have the last word when the mighty turn a blind eye to them. No organisation can supervise each and everything. You and I would hardly be having this conversation otherwise. Or maybe I am too idealistic and too hopeful. Maybe my glass is too half-full."

Christine smiled. "I do not think so. One day, the Tal Shiar will fall. But at what cost?"

They were silent for a little; then Christine said: "Romulan spouses give each other bracelets. I saw that you and your husband do not wear them?"

"I know about the practice and don't see what good it would be for an enforced marriage. I notice that you and your husband wear them?" Asha said.

"Yes. Vekal got them quite soon after our marriage. He can be quite traditional in some ways," she smiled, showing Asha the beautiful cuff bracelet with her name engraved on it in Kzhad characters.

"It's beautiful."

She was silent for a little, then said: "I wonder where Thorek and I will be in four or five years. Whether he'll find a truly suitable mate in a Romulan woman and we'll just kind of muddle along, or whether we'll do the uncommon thing and divorce."

She fully expected Thorek to seek out another mate sooner or later.

"Asha," Christine said gently, "You seem to have made up your mind about where you see your marriage going. Are you really so sure that it will end in separation of some kind or the other?"

"I can't imagine us wanting to stick it out with each other for the rest of our lives. He is in fact encouraging me to seek a mate outside our marriage because he finds the thought of mating with a Human so distasteful," she gushed.

Christine nodded.

"I mean, I don't long to…you know…be intimate with him, either. He is good to me in that he makes sure my needs are covered, and he never forces me into anything. I respect him, and I believe his heart is kind. But I don't suit him, you see. He recently split from a woman he truly loved. A Romulan, of course. She decided on a betrothal with someone else. As I mentioned to you when we first met, I trust him with my life. But would we make a good husband and wife? I don't think so. And I don't fit anywhere, really, although my assistant Kihika is an angel, and some Romulans are agreeable to me. Not all are alike, and I can't fault my husband."

"You have been on Romulus for around four months?"

"Yes."

"It may seem like a long time to you, but in the end it is very short, or seems so to me as I have lived here for ten years. Give it time, Asha."

"Time!" she exclaimed softly. "Do you have family and friends back on Earth?"

"I do."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes. Every day."

"And has time softened that longing to see them, to speak with them…to reach out to them?"

Christine sighed. "No, Asha. But it has made me accept what has to be accepted. That we might never hear from each other again. It has made me accept that I had it in me to start a new life on a hostile planet. And Romulus has surprised me in so many good ways, Asha. Most of all my husband."

"Well, for all I know, my parents are probably still so busy nagging at each other they never noticed my disappearance." She laughed, ignoring Christine's slight frown, then resumed: "I can see that you and your husband love each other."

Christine smiled. "Yes, very much. You know, after our forced marriage, I did my best to keep him at arm's length. I would try to avoid him, and he would do everything to be able to speak just one word to me. In fact, as I was really horrid to him. When I saw how hard he was trying, I just couldn't resist. He came to me one night, knelt before me and asked me to speak with him. Romulans are extremely proud people, and it must have cost his pride dearly to kneel before a Human. I felt ashamed of my behaviour. We began to talk. I found out that he had a heart of gold. And we fell in love."

She paused, gathering her thoughts, then resumed. "He was there for me when I miscarried. We grieved together. Not once did he make me feel guilty about it. That loss, too, I learn to accept, and I am very happy today. Above all, we do not expect perfection from each other, because there's no such thing. We have learnt to live a full life, just the two of us."

"I'm sorry you lost your baby," Asha said, "and I'm glad you have found joy in your marriage."

"Life, no matter on which planet, is unpredictable. Give Thorek and yourself a chance. Or…"

"Yes?"

"Thorek's suggestion might be worth considering."

"Oh no, not you, too!" Asha snapped crossly. "That's out of the question!"

Christine chuckled. "I won't hold your youthful stubbornness against you, young lady, but it would seem you are just as unwilling to give some things a second chance, too!"

Asha didn't respond, but concentrated heavily on her cup of tea.

"You will find an intimate relationship with a Romulan most enjoyable. Believe me." Her eyes twinkled.

Asha's dimples emerged. "Can they be tender? Caring?"

"Yes. Of course. They're not the ruthless barbarians people on Earth claim they are."

"Okay. That's good to know. Well, they are as diverse as Humans. In the end, we're all people."

"Yes. And you won't get mauled up. Unless you want to be."

"Christine!"

Christine laughed into her teacup.

* * *

Vekal and Thorek exchanged thoughts over their cups of tea.

"Asha is different in so many ways and yet we are very similar in some ways. It baffles me," Thorek said.

"You are surprised because you think she should be the complete opposite of your expectations in every way. It can be quite shocking to discover common ground because that discovery defies your prejudice," Vekal remarked, sipping at his tea. He leant back comfortably.

"I was married once before. I was unfaithful, and my first wife remarried, and she's happy. And then Christine and I met by force, but we fell in love by choice."

He told Thorek how he had won her heart with patience, respect and humility.

"We have gone through ups and downs, we lost a child before it had the opportunity to see the light of Romulus, and we grew together. My life would be very empty without her. We have been married for ten years. I have cherished each one of those years."

"Asha and I are but four months into our marriage. It has been very difficult. I am not sure she and I are as well suited as you and Christine."

Vekal smiled wisely. "That is what Christine and I also thought at first. But in the end, no two marriages are alike, obviously, and only the two of you can decide."

Thorek sipped his tea. "She can be quiet, and she can be very passionate and opinionated. Then she's very direct, and then again she's withdrawn."

Vekal raised his eyebrows. "A Human with a Romulan personality. Or so people who prefer absolutes would choose to view it, yes?"

Thorek looked sheepish. "You have a point."

"I do think time will be your best ally, as it was for me. That, and spending that time with your wife."

"I have started to do so."

"And?" Vekal prompted.

"It seems to please her."

"And does it please you?"

"It does. She can be refreshingly mischievous. She laughs a lot, and it is very contagious."

"In other words, she is able to make you laugh. And you are surprised?"

Thorek gazed into the depths of his teacup. "It is unexpected."

Vekal smiled, reached for the teapot and poised it over his guest's cup. "In this kind of marriage, expect to be in for a lot of surprises. You'll see, it will make your life very exciting and depending on your reactions, fulfilling, especially if her heart is given to laughter. More tea?"

"Yes please, thank you."

In the afternoon, they assembled for lunch and regrouped later. Christine and Thorek sat down in the hall while Vekal invited Asha to stroll around with him in the huge garden.

* * *

"So," Christine said, smiling. "I am the second Human you are meeting, is that correct?"

"Yes," Thorek replied awkwardly, looking at a picture of his hosts on the wall.

Christine watched him in amused silence until he said: "I would be grateful for your advice, Ihhei."

"Naturally. Consider this a small Human-Romulan exchange program. And I can start by assuring you that we Humans can be as temperamental and capricious as a hundred Romulans put together."

"Ihhei, even to me that sounds alarming."

"Excellent. And do feel free to call me Christine."

"May I please have a closer look at your picture?"

"Certainly." She removed it from the wall and handed it to him. Thorek studied it earnestly.

"You both look very happy," he said finally, handing it back to her carefully.

Christine laughed. "Yes, we were and we still are. We decided to celebrate our fifth wedding anniversary at the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong. Our baby was conceived there, but I miscarried."

"Your husband told me. You must have suffered much."

"Yes, but we also suffered together. And life continued." She smiled. "And so it will for you and Asha. She is very frightened, although she won't show it, and she doubts herself and everyone around her, though she won't show that, either. Did you notice her body language when she sits down?"

"No."

"She is so tense her body won't touch the back of the chair. She digs her fingers into the backs of her hands and keeps her feet pressed together. Small things, but they show me she's very tense. She's on her guard all the time."

Thorek sighed. "I didn't notice."

"I was the same way and my husband had to learn how to 'read' me, just as I had to learn how to 'read' him. It is a give and take, and this kind of thing never comes overnight. You already know all this, but it always helps when someone says it aloud. Anyway, once we crossed that bridge, we were in a good place. Each relationship is unique, and you will have your own bridge to cross in your own way, provided you're willing."

Thorek nodded. "I like to hear her laugh," he said rather suddenly.

Christine's eyes brightened. "That sounds like an excellent start."

* * *

In the meantime, Asha nervously accompanied Vekal to the garden.

"There is no need to look so worried, Asha – if I may call you so?"

"Yes, please do, Ihhai."

"I am Vekal to you."

"Thank you. Am I really looking that worried?"

"Quite."

"I feel like I have to be on the defensive all the time," she said.

"You are safe here."

"I know – it's not the location. It's this Romulan superiority and Human inferiority issue," she said directly.

"I understand. You are concerned that I might be biased against you."

"Well, yes and no. It makes no sense, because you are hosting me and my husband so generously, and you are kind to me. I know that just like Humans are not all alike, Romulans are not all alike. And still that knowledge doesn't want to sink into my mind."

"You arrived very recently on Romulus and were forced into marriage against your will. It's not easy, paenhe."

It was the custom of older male Romulans to address younger females they were on familiar terms with as paenhe – _daughter_. Asha decided she preferred this over the use of their first names. It made her feel like she had a family again. She looked at him, touched.

"You confer a big honour on me by calling me daughter, eneh," she replied, returning the gesture by calling him _father_.

"You are learning our culture and manners of speech fast," he complimented her.

"I have a very good teacher. Thorek is doing his best to help me integrate."

"It is not easy getting used to each other, isn't it?"

"It isn't, but I am very fortunate, for he has a kind heart. Even though he insists that he only listens to his conscience and that Romulans are not known for kindness."

Vekal smiled. "And you are unconvinced."

"Totally," Asha said with conviction. Vekal laughed. "No wonder he is mystified by you."

"Mystified? By me? But I'm just…me."

"You are observing things he has not observed about himself before. Tell me, my paenhe, does he show some bias against you?"

"Yes, but I, uhm, scold him, and he does not seem the type to bear grudges."

Vekal chuckled. "You have the spirit of a raptor."

As they walked, Asha stopped at a familiar-looking tree. "We have one like this in our garden at home. An Y'gora tree?"

"Yes."

"They are such beautiful trees." She ran her hand over its trunk and looked up to its golden-green flowers as she always did with the tree at home.

"Golden in summer, silver in winter," Vekal said. "Just like trees transition from one state to another, so do relationships between people, paenhe. If you have any questions at any time, contact me. My wife and I are happy to help."

"Thank you, eneh," Asha said gratefully, her eyes filling with tears. And like a father, Vekal took her in his arms and comforted her in the shade of the Y'gora tree by simply holding her and letting her grieve.


	13. Six Months on Romulus

**Chapter 13: Six Months on Romulus**

 **A/N: Big thanks again to the Romulan name generator (for Asha's doctor). So why does Asha need a doctor? Please read on!  
**

* * *

When Asha and Thorek said goodbye to Christine and Vekal, Asha felt like she was finally getting a better foothold on this planet that was still new to her. Vekal and Christine had provided her with such precious information, and Vekal had shown her that kindness was not a foreign concept to Romulans. Thorek, too, had shown several moments of kindness, but he was far more reserved about openly displaying his feelings and could come across as rather lofty and formal – probably like he did when he taught at the Department of Astrophysics. Whether it was simply his way or a habit he had acquired over time was anyone's guess.

Asha drove them home in the flitter without breaking any traffic rules, much to Thorek's relief.

"I'm glad we went after all," she told her husband. "It was like an exchange program."

"I agree. Although it is practically a given that you and I will not attain the level of intimacy our hosts share, I learnt a lot from them. I do believe you and I will function very well in a co-working capacity."

"Yes, exactly," Asha agreed. However, she also remembered what both Vekal and Christine had told her about pigeon-holing her marriage. She and Thorek had basically just "co-worker-zoned" their relationship. It felt like shutting the door on other possibilities and throwing the key away. Thorek's statement had such a tone of finality about it. It seemed to contradict his work as a scientist, where he took so many factors and possibilities into account and tested them as thoroughly as he could before excluding them if they did not satisfy his criteria. There was an undertone of rejection in his words, and somehow it…hurt.

As the days went past, Thorek remained dutiful, practising Rihan with her, braiding her hair on his free mornings, discussing a variety of topics from nature to politics with her and taking her out on excursions every now and then to show her the city, but always careful to maintain a certain distance towards her.

Asha's favourite part of the city was its surrounding woods and forests.

She had already visited that area once when she had stormed out on Thorek after their argument. Now she went there again, first with Kihika's accompaniment, then alone. The other Romulan hikers were a mixed lot. Some stared at her, others ignored her deliberately, and others wished back courteously. No one seemed particularly keen on speaking with her. Overall, she was left to her own devices, and she discovered a wealth of wildlife in the lush forests. Some of the animals reminded her of Terran ones, but not one of them could be found on Earth. A large variety of flowers grew about in rich tints. Some were edible, others highly poisonous. Then there was a wicked plant with long vines which liked to lash out when touched and smack the passers-by in the face. After a painful encounter, Asha gave it a wide berth, rubbing her forehead where it had hit her.

Once, she felt something on her neck tickle her. She searched in her bag and took out her PADD, holding it up like a mirror. It was a caterpillar of some sort. She patiently coaxed it onto her finger and studied it. It was a plain grey creature, unobtrusive and unremarkable, with a pair of green eyes. She carried it carefully to a flowering plant and continued her walk. Later, the caterpillar would turn into a chrysalis and the chrysalis would turn into one of the beautiful and beloved butterflies of Romulus, with green iridescent wings and large, fan-like feelers. Such insects had been around for ages before the Romulans had even arrived and settled on the planet.

Her lessons with Rhian t'Merek were far better since Asha had put her teacher in place. The two women even went together to the library once to collect fresh material for her lessons, taking a yall'ianen carriage to the place. During their outing, they spoke Rihan with each other, using simple phrases and sentences.

"Speak more with your chest and with less of a lilt. You want to use the latter for poetry recitals," Rhian reminded her.

Asha tried.

"Again," Rhian said, "until you get it right."

Asha gave it her best, and Rhian nodded, satisfied. "Good."

Finally, a day came when Asha realised that she had been on Romulus for six months. While she felt more familiar with Romulus, its language, culture and people, she realised that she still had tons to learn. She also felt a little sad that while her husband interacted with her, he continued to treat her formally as if she were a work colleague. They occasionally laughed together, especially when she unintentionally said something funny due to mispronouncing a Rihan word. But otherwise, cordial was too strong a word to describe their relationship. He was simply not very demonstrative.

She kept in touch with Christine and Vekal, but she carefully avoided mentioning the lack of progress in her marriage. She also tried to avoid making comparisons between Thorek and Vekal. That kind of thing simply wasn't fair to anyone. She also examined her behaviour and discovered that she was reacting to Thorek's distance by setting up a wall of her own.

Getting used to Romulus and realising that building a warmer rapport with her husband was hard began to take a toll on her body. The emotions, frustrations and homesickness she kept burying deep down into her mind seemed to make themselves noticed in other ways.

Her periods became even heavier, and she noticed funny dents in her nails. Her hair became dry, the corners of her mouth began to crack, and climbing up the stairs made her so breathless that she had to stop halfway to get enough air. Kihika looked on with worried eyes as her mistress panted and dragged herself from step to step and task to task. Even her hairbrush seemed too heavy, and she felt exhausted after her outings to the woods.

She suspected that her iron levels were low. Where was she going to get iron infusions on Romulus where people had copper in their blood and Romulan women (according to Kihika and Thorek, at least) didn't seem to have anything like copper deficiency? Besides, a Romulan doctor was the last thing she wanted. After all she had experienced on this planet, a Romulan doctor would probably poke fun at her Human physiognomy. And were there any Romulan doctors with expertise in Human medicine? She doubted it, and why would there be anything of the sort, with just a handful of Humans on Romulus? It would be a waste of resources.

In a fit of pride, stubbornness and foolishness, she forced herself to go out on her usual afternoon excursions over the weekend. It would have been funny, she thought, if she had suddenly decided to stay at home. She was, in Earth terms, unemployed, and forced to be because of her limited rights as a citizen, and sitting at home would have driven her mad in any case. She "armed" herself as well as she could to prevent embarrassing accidents on the way and placed a thick towel on the flitter seat when she drove towards the woods. Her head was swimming, and she was having trouble focusing on the air roads. She blinked furiously as she bullied her mind into cooperating with her will.

As soon as she arrived at her destination and started to walk, she knew that she had done something very silly. She broke out into a sweat, and for a moment she thought she was going to pass out.

"Shit," she cursed, dragging herself to a bench and sitting down to rest. When she got up and turned, she cursed again. The seat of the bench was red, and all her precautions were for nothing; and the fact that her blood was red and theirs green would make it easy to pinpoint a Human in the vicinity as the "culprit". And that, naturally, would be her.

She searched her bag for something to wipe up. There was only her spare towel. She hastily cleaned up the mess and froze when she heard voices of other hikers in the distance. Panicking, she grabbed her gear and half ran to the flitter, gasping for breath, forced to stop every now and then. To make things worse, there was a Romulan family getting out of their flitter in the park. Asha kept her head down and walked discreetly to her own flitter, pretending everything was fine and thankful that the patch of blood on her black pants could not be seen that easily – or so she hoped.

Kihika was outside when she faltered her way out of the flitter.

"My Lady!" she exclaimed, rushing forwards to support Asha, whose face was sweaty and ashen. Thorek raised his head when the two women got into the house. His wife looked as if she was going to faint, and her trousers were soaked with blood. He could catch a slightly metallic scent as he approached her. Iron. She was losing iron. Too much of it.

"Let me – I've got her," he said to Kihika in a low voice. He tried to make her sit. "I can't – I'll mess up the chair and floor," she said.

"Asha, this is your home. You can mess up anything you want."

She actually smiled, then clutched at him, breathing through her teeth. He spontaneously stroked her hair. It was the most tender gesture she had received from him so far, and it brought tears to her eyes. She hastily swallowed them down, feeling desperately vulnerable.

"Why did you go out?" he inquired softly.

"I, uh, didn't want to appear weak," she muttered. He took her hand.

"I understand that you are hearing many derogatory remarks about your being a Human, including from me. Try not to listen to us."

She actually chuckled at that. "You can laugh at yourself. I like that." Then: "You are not embarrassed being married to a Human?"

"No. You are one of the bravest people I know. You don't need me to tell you that."

He looked tenderly into her eyes and continued: "I did my research on the Human female cycle. It seems it can be most uncomfortable for many Humans. There was a lot on prostaglandins."

"Ah yes, they can cause a bit of grief. They're meant to. Wait, you read up on Human periods?"

"Well, you are a mystery in many ways. I realise there are times when I may have come over as...condescending. I apologise."

"Goodness knows with what kind of oddities I have been puzzling you with, so I owe you an apology back. Oh…Can you please help me to the bathroom?"

He wrapped one arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs, then paced up and down while she had a quick shower. He hated seeing her in pain.

When she came out, he said: "There was an interesting chapter on female hormones and their effects on female behaviour."

"You really did your research thoroughly. Ever thought of becoming a medical doctor? I'm serious."

"No, but I really am thinking of calling one."

"No, no, there's really no need."

"My ailhun, sooner or later, you are going to require services of a Romulan doctor, as does just about everyone on this planet."

Asha laughed. He enjoyed seeing her laugh. "You're right. I do need to put my healthcare in the hands of a Romulan doctor. How about if I ask Christine? I don't see how she could have managed without medical treatment during her pregnancy and miscarriage."

"An excellent idea, my wife."

* * *

Thorek was sad to see his wife suffer. He was conflicted, not knowing how much distance she wished for and how much he should show. He didn't want to become too familiar with her in case she disliked it. Being a type of mentor, he reasoned, might work. And so they had become something like co-workers – not friends, but not acquaintances either.

It was confusing, it did not feel right and he actually felt a little hesitant around her and wished he could smile and laugh as easily as she did.

And now, as in such situations, he realised that spontaneity worked well. Without thinking, he had stroked her hair to soothe her, and she had liked it. And she had felt good in his arms, too. Despite her condition, she was anything but puny.

Together, they set up the encrypted communications channel, and Christine appeared on the screen wearing thick gloves and a hat. She greeted them and said she had been gardening. Thorek discreetly retired to his study to give them some alone time. Asha explained the situation to her and asked if she knew a good doctor.

Christine smiled. "I do, and she's wonderful. Her name is Doctor Ruvasa t'Metak, and she's very open-minded and competent. She helped me during my miscarriage." She gave Asha her contact data. Then:

"How's it going with you two?"

"I thought he was disinterested, but now I think he's just shy. I really can't make up my mind about him. Right now, he's being very solicitous about my menstrual adventures."

Christine smiled. "Yes, Romulans can be shy, just like Humans. When I spoke to him during our meeting, I got the impression he's very good-natured and reluctant to show it."

Asha bit her lip. "I think I've been judging him too fast," she confessed.

"And he you. It's part of the process. Now, let Doctor Metak get you back on your feet and if your husband wants to spoil you, let him."

* * *

While Asha was lying in bed with Kihika fussing about her, Thorek visited her with a cup of tea on a tray. Kihika left the room.

Thorek handed the tray to Asha. "Some tea for you, ailhun. It is supposed to be invigorating."

She thanked him warmly and stated: "You're being really sweet about this."

"It's my duty." He cleared his throat. "I do not think anyone has used the word 'sweet' in conjunction with my behaviour before."

Asha smiled, preferring to read in his eyes what was missing from his words.

"Then it's high time, isn't it? Besides, kindness is not the same as duty," she said wisely. Thorek's ears went a little green. His wife had dark circles underneath her eyes and she looked very tired, but still she could disrupt his composure.

"Was Christine able to help you?" he asked.

"Yes." She gave him the doctor's name and the data she had downloaded to her PADD.

"The name is unfamiliar to me, but her credentials are excellent. And I see she offers house visits," he remarked.

"Is that okay with you?" House visits were more expensive.

"I see no inconvenience at all, my wife. Go ahead." He inclined his head, stroked her hair briefly and went downstairs.

Kihika stepped inside the bedroom again, and Asha explained that she wanted to set up an appointment.

"Which time would suit you, my Lady?" Kihika asked, picking up her own PADD.

"Oh, that's kind of you, Kihika, but I'll do it myself."

"It is unusual for Ladies and Masters of high standing to make such arrangements themselves," Kihika observed. Asha winced inwardly. She was not fond of this kind of hierarchical system, but she was on Romulus, not on Earth.

"Oh, I forgot, Kihika," she said diplomatically. "Sure, go ahead. I'll just transmit the data to your PADD. Anytime over the next four days is fine, seeing that my gory visitor has placed me under house arrest."

Kihika suppressed a giggle. "Very well, my Lady."

Asha sipped her tea. "Sweet," she said.

"The tea, my Lady?" Kihika asked, puzzled. Romulans were not known for their sweet tooth.

"No, my husband," Asha clarified, smiling. Kihika smiled, too.


	14. Realisations

**Chapter 14: Realisations**

A/N: Thank you very much for your comment, guest reviewer! Yes, I wanted to make the Tal Shiar come across like a pack of insane paranoid people, so I'm glad you got that impression :-) I'm a fan of Romulan Commander Toreth from "The Face of the Enemy" ( _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ ). She openly mentioned her dislike towards the Tal Shiar and spoke about what they had done to her family. It becomes evident in that episode that the Tal Shiar are a very nasty bunch of people indeed.

The Terothka virus is mentioned in "Message in a Bottle" from the _Voyager_ series.

You don't need to have seen either of these episodes to keep on reading, though :-D

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Asha eyed Doctor Ruvasa t'Metak apprehensively, bracing herself for some scathing remark or the other about her Human anatomy.

Doctor Metak had iron-grey hair and kind dark eyes that twinkled like a bird's. She sensed Asha's unease and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Jolan'tru, Ihhei t'Darak. You are my third Human patient and I have studied reproductive healthcare in Humans. I can see that you are concerned. Try not to worry."

Asha sat up abruptly. Her head swam. Doctor Metak gently supported her and pushed a pillow behind her back.

"Thank you, Ihhei t'Metak. I am so grateful you could come. There are other Humans in this city besides Christine and me?"

"Yes. I understand that you might be very eager to contact them, but I have to keep my patients' identity confidential and act according to the rules of the government. But know that you're not alone, and Romulans and Humans can have very happy unions."

"That is good to know. It's a relief to me." She smiled, and Doctor Metak smiled back.

"I have a copy of my medical history. I hope it will be useful," Asha said, handing her a PADD. She always took one while travelling, and she was glad it had been returned to her once she had been able to leave the Tal Shiar prison.

"Thank you, Ihhei. Please allow me a few minutes to go over your data."

Asha liked Doctor Metak at once. She had an outgoing manner, asked clear questions, listened carefully and took notes. She examined her new patient carefully and didn't bat an eyelid when Asha informed her that she hadn't had sexual intercourse with Thorek. Yet. In all likelihood, she would never be intimate with him. She tried not to think about it, but she heard Christine's voice in her mind, backed up by Vekal's calm tones. Give it time, both of them had advised. Time. Nothing more and nothing less.

She knew her husband enjoyed an active sexual life. She wrested her mind away from the beginning spiral of anxious thoughts and focused on Doctor Metak's kind face. The doctor withdrew some blood with a hypospray. She checked Asha's iron on the spot and confirmed her patient's suspicions. She also asked Asha if she could share this information with Thorek since, as on Earth, doctor-patient confidentiality was sacrosanct. Asha agreed.

After finishing her session with her new patient, Doctor Metak spoke with Thorek: "I checked your wife. She has severe anaemia due to iron deficiency. She says you're doing everything to make her comfortable and that she is more familiar with our customs. Now, she doesn't want to show it, but to me it is evident that she is very stressed while adapting to a completely new environment under unusual circumstances. Stress in Humans will show up in a bewildering range of manners. The body and the mind will cross swords more often than you think."

"I have noticed that she doesn't want to show any signs of weakness."

"That is hardly surprising. Our whole society functions in a psychologically unhealthy manner." She pursed her lips. "We are very isolationist, and it is not doing us any good – at least from my point of view, Ihhai. I am reassured that you are helping your wife integrate into our society. We are not the most welcoming of people."

"Yes, I'm trying hard." He sighed. "You know what is expected from our marriage. That I force her into mating and producing a child. That I make her suffer. It is an abominable thought to me. I will never do it!" His voice was passionate.

She smiled. "I can see that you care for her wellbeing."

"It is my responsibility as a dutiful husband," he said formally. A knowing smile touched Doctor Metak's lips, and her eyes twinkled; then her expression returned to its professional neutral expression.

"Once her menstruation is over, I plan to give her iron. I want to complete her blood work first, though. I require a full blood panel before proceeding."

"Yes – she knows the symptoms. She has difficulties using the stairs this time. I try to help her." His mouth quirked. "She can be very stubborn, though."

"Then she'll be fine," Doctor Metak said humorously.

"I have no doubt about that. She has a spirit of fire."

* * *

Asha refused to lie in bed.

"It's not a disease!" she protested, frowning heavily. "I'm sure the women over here don't spend their days lying around in bed when their bodies are doing what they've got to do. Yes – I know their physiognomy is different. Really, I'm starting to wish I had been born a Romulan!"

Thorek smiled at her rebellious behaviour. "Menstrual periods are as individual in our people as they are in yours. So the doctor told me."

"But only two days in average length! And green. What I would give to have green periods…"

He laughed heartily. "Well, if you don't want to rest in bed, may I suggest a short stroll in the garden?"

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, yes!"

"You are very Romulan in your affection for nature," he observed.

"I could say that you are very Human about nature," she replied. "You see the things we do have in common?"

He looked at her. "I do."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes." He brushed two fingers over her cheek. "It is. I'm glad you are Human-born."

"You are?"

"You wouldn't be the way you are."

Her dimples emerged. "And it took me a bucketful of iron for you to say that?"

"To use your Human saying: blood, sweat and tears?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Is that a double affirmative that conveys the opposite of what it means, namely 'no' in a humorous manner?"

She nodded, and they both laughed.

As soon as her period was over and her blood results were in, Doctor Metak gave her iron. Gone were the days of the 21st century intravenous iron infusion, and the treatment could be administered via hypospray. What had not changed was waiting for half an hour in case symptoms of an allergic reaction appeared.

For this purpose, Asha had to set foot for the first time in the medical centre where Doctor Metak and five other medical colleagues practised.

The waiting room was large and nicely decorated in soothing green colours. A couple – expectant parents, to judge from the size of the woman's stomach – was waiting together with their toddler son and a pet set'leth. Asha greeted them in flawless Rihan, and they responded politely. The fact that she was wearing a Romulan dress and hairstyle must have helped.

The set'leth immediately stood up, walked over to her and rubbed its head against her hand. The child, interested, followed the canine-like creature and stood at Asha's knee. Asha half expected the couple to intervene, but they smiled and watched. She conversed with them, asking in basic Rihan about the child's name and age, and wished them all the best with the latest addition to their family when an assistant arrived to pick them up. The little boy beamed when she patted his head before he walked back to his parents.

She felt happy knowing that she could make conversation with strangers and pleased that both pet and child, creatures of instinct, had shown no qualms about approaching her.

Soon, another assistant arrived to pick her up – a serious Romulan youth who took her to a small room and invited her to lie down in a recliner. He consulted his PADD and asked her to roll up her sleeve in English. She obeyed, and he pressed a large hypospray against her inner arm. She was asked to lie down for half an hour and press a button on a control pad attached to the recliner if she felt funny. She thanked him in Rihan, and he raised his eyebrows, obviously pleasantly surprised, and inclined his head gracefully.

She lay with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds in the corridor, an occasional murmur in Rihan, footsteps…The door opened after fifteen minutes and revealed Doctor Metak, who pulled up a chair at her side and smiled at Asha's sleepy greeting. She checked her patient briefly and left Asha to resume her nap.

The waiting period of half an hour passed without incident, and Kihika picked her up and drove them home in the flitter.

During lunch, Asha received a message from Thorek, asking how she was doing. Asha smiled. She wrote back telling him she was fine and thanked him for thinking of her.

* * *

At his workplace, Thorek read his wife's message and nodded to himself with relief.

He had been thinking of her a lot. She was simply unlike anyone he had ever met before, and not just because she was a Human. She was fascinated with his world. The smallest insect scrambling around awoke her curiosity and had her squatting on her heels to watch it. It made him see his own surroundings with different eyes. She asked him questions he had to look up or think about for some time. Her personality was both sweet and spirited.

His colleagues were curious about Asha, too. By now, the whole department knew about his marriage, that his wife was Human and the union forced, for he did not wear the spousal bracelet betrothed Romulans exchanged before getting married. He was also asked about his plans concerning fatherhood. Such prying questions annoyed him to no end, and he stalled them with abrasive answers. Above all, he was angry at how his colleagues were asking questions about Asha as if she were an exotic animal at a Romulan zoo. The day a newly employed teacher had the audacity to ask him about Asha's mating practices, he almost lost his temper. He dressed down the young Romulan in a calm but firm voice and asked him what he would feel like if he inquired about the mating habits of his, the teacher's, wife. After that, all questions stopped and his work atmosphere returned to normal. Normal in that his colleagues inquired as usual about each other's families and spouses and never about his non-Romulan wife, as if he were still unmarried.

It was during that time that Thorek began to realise how ostracised Asha must have been feeling. He could have easily distanced himself from his wife and blamed her for the discrimination he himself was experiencing at his workplace. He instead faced the unpleasant truth and had a good hard look at his society's xenophobic tendencies. By now, he valued his Human wife's feelings and opinions far above theirs, and she was his family. His loyalty was towards her first, and he was proud of her efforts to integrate into a society he was coming to acknowledge as hostile.

Now that she had been sharing the same roof with him for half a year, he found it difficult to imagine a home and life without her. Whether he wanted to admit or not, she had shaken things up and livened up the place with her presence. Kihika was genuinely devoted to her and even Rhian praised her industriousness. Asha could be as thoughtful and insightful as an ancient Romulan sage or philosopher, and as exuberant and mischievous as a child, to say nothing of passionate and stubborn. It would have taken a particularly cruel and ruthless Romulan to crush the spirit out of her in accordance to the Tal Shiar's expectations. He felt sick at the thought of some Romulan brute harming even a hair on her head and robbing her of those sweet dimples whenever she smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Thorek returned from work sniffling and with stomach cramps. By night, he had sprouted a vicious rash on his face, arms and legs. It turned out that a particularly nasty strain of the Terothka virus was going around. It also turned out that Humans were not affected by the virus. People were lining up at the Romulan equivalent of pharmacies to pick up their medication. Asha, her worries about his health set to rest by Thorek's doctor and Vekal, checked in on him regularly. She helped him apply salve to his skin to calm down the itching rash and cheered him up with her smile.

"This is an area where Humans are superior to us Romulans," Thorek said. He looked exhausted after spending most of the evening in the bathroom with symptoms reminiscent of stomach flu.

"Oh, my deyhhan, how about just forgetting about this Human versus Romulan or Romulan versus Human thing?" She smiled down at him and took his hand. He held it firmly. The tingling started, then calmed down.

He smiled back. "Yes. Christine and Vekal did point that out to me. But what is your saying? Old habits die hard?"

She laughed. "True. Speaking of sayings…I want to go over my homework. I'll be right back."

She left the room and returned with her PADDs. Thorek dozed comfortably in bed, listening to her go over the words in a soft singsong. Sometimes, she would play with her braid when she was mulling over the translation of a sentence. She was dressed in comfortable summer trousers and a t-shirt from Earth. There were so many things he hardly knew about his wife's Terran background.

Rihan was a lively language with a very musical prosody. For Asha, it practically invited a speaker of Rihan to venture into the world of poetry. Romulans loved anecdotes in poetry form. All Romulan children had to attend classes on poetry, speech-writing and elocution. As a linguist, she took a huge interest in this domain, and she decided that she would try her hand at writing poetry in Rihan once she had gained advanced mastery of the language. For now, rhymes and rhythm helped her with getting the nuances right. Finally, Thorek asked her to fetch a book of nature poetry and read a little to him.

He listened to her closely, making gentle corrections here and there when she had finished reading a poem. Then he said:

"I have not forgotten your wish to be employed. With full mastery of our language, Rhian thinks you might have several opportunities, provided you can gain full rights as a Romulan citizen. Such a way is littered with bureaucracy, discrimination due to your Human origin and hurdles. The Tal Shiar might well become aware and take steps to prevent you from becoming a fully-fledged Romulan citizen, especially given the current state of the treaty between Romulus and the Federation. Christine t'Jo'rek obtained full citizenship two years ago, however. I am willing to do what is in my power to make you a citizen with full rights on this planet."

Asha rose in astonishment. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes. I see with my own eyes that you are willing to work hard and have a natural inclination to language-related fields and beyond. Do you wish to see your talents and ambitions rot away under the thumb of the Tal Shiar? I think not. Non-Romulans can apply for citizenship after three years at the very earliest. We will make the most of that time to prepare you. Should they reject you, we will try again, like Christine did. Though her having tried to conceive a child with Vekal might have been a factor in her favour. As in: a Romulan has successfully broken in his Human wife. Believe me, I don't like this mindset."

"It makes no sense…Humans are despised, but add some Romulan DNA, and then it's okay?…Well, it can't be helped. And you truly wish to undergo all this trouble on my behalf?"

"Yes."

She shook her head in disbelief, then approached his bedside and took his hand again. "Thank you from the bottom and the top of my heart."

"It is merely-"

"-your duty as a responsible husband, right?"

"Yes."

Asha smiled. "You're not doing it because you're feeling crappy and your defences are down?"

"Indeed I'm not!" he said crossly. "What a strange idea!"

Asha chuckled. "I was joking with you."

"I am not amused!"

"Of course you're not. You're doing it because you have a kind heart. You just won't admit it."

He finally gave in to her amusement and laughed. "Your company refreshes me, my wife."

"Thank you. By the way, I think it's time for that salve your physician prescribed for your rash."

"Terrible stuff. It stinks. I don't want it."

"That's a very _rash_ decision."

"And that was a dreadful pun, my wife. Now, if you would have the kindness of handing me that awful salve…" A smile tugged at his lips.

Asha pressed the tube into his hand with a triumphant grin. Her expression was contagious, and he leant back in the pillow and laughed.

"My ailhun, your wit and repartees are urging me to make a quick recovery."

Before she left for bed, she placed her cool hand on his forehead and studied his face. "You are looking more cheerful."

"I am. If you would care to keep me company as you did this evening, I will have every reason to be cheerful. But do not stick to the house. Make sure you go out with Kihika and see more of the city or the woods near our house. A stagnating mind is one of the worst diseases of all."

She nodded. "I agree. I'll take my holo-camera with me in the woods."


	15. Acceptance

**Chapter 15: Acceptance**

A/N: Thank you very much for your kind review, Soaring Hawk1! :-)

Today's vocab information: I made up the name for Thorek's pet set'leth. I found kheshoe (Romulan type of nuts) on a German website on Romulans. Maybe based on cashew nuts?

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Three months passed, and the weather became less hot and humid. Asha made further progress in her language studies, got to see more of the city and became an avid hiker. She recovered her strength thanks to Doctor Metak's iron treatment, and as she slowly got used to Romulus, her periods began to sort themselves out, too. She accepted that her homsesickness and longing for her family and friends would always remain. She also accepted that it was up to her to overcome such feelings of despair and discouragement. It was a time of acceptance, the one Christine had mentioned.

Sometimes, when she conversed with Thorek, Asha would mention her Human friend André Schmitt. The individual who had taught her to drive like a daredevil and with whom she had been working on her holonovel project. The one who would unfailingly elicit a smile or a chuckle from her. Thorek grew increasingly curious about this friend who was so many light years away but who held a permanent place in Asha's affection and memory. He wondered how to find out more about him without prying.

Finally, he asked her when they were having supper together: "Do you have pictures of your life on Earth? Such as of your family and friends like this André you often mention?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like to look at them?"

"I would be very interested."

"Sure. I'll show you after supper. And I would like to see some of your pictures. Kihika told me you used to have a pet set'leth when you were a boy."

Thorek's ears turned a little green. He actually looked shy. "It would be a pleasure." He paused. "I was devoted to Shah'ko. Did you grow up with a pet?"

"A cat called Lucy. I've got a picture of her."

After finishing their meal, Thorek followed her to her bedroom.

She opened one of the cupboards and took out a large box. Its contents had been in her suitcases when she had been kidnapped from the space station where she had been conducting her holonovel research. It seemed so long ago.

She flipped up the lid of the box and extracted a photo album with printed pictures – a relic from the 21st and 20th centuries containing pictures of her ancestors, and a digital photo frame. They went through the pictures together, including nature photographs she had taken. Several were of Lucy the cat. He was genuinely interested in them, asking her questions about life on Earth.

He studied the picture of her parents carefully. Asha's mother had gifted her daughter with her luxurious thick hair and delicate face while the shape of Asha's eyes and her nose were her father's. Both of them had dark brown eyes. There was not the slightest hint that their daughter would be born with such a unique pair of eyes.

Finally, they reached a picture that showed a man with long messy purple-dyed hair and Asha next to him. They were standing in front of a huge building and grinning widely into the camera. Next to them was a turquoise bicycle.

"That's André," she said, beaming. Thorek noticed that their arms were around each other. André was wearing a leather jacket and the same kind of blue trousers Asha had been wearing when he had seen her for the very first time. According to Asha, they were called jeans. Asha herself was in a t-shirt, shorts and sneakers.

"He is wearing nose jewellery like you," Thorek observed.

"Yes, he could really pull it off. It looked sexy on him."

"Sexy? As in, sexually attractive?"

"No, not quite." Asha frowned. "Good question, actually. It depends on the context. In this case, it just suited him so well that it seemed like it was made for him. From my point of view. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I understand. Does the purple hair have a special significance?"

Asha grinned. "Not really. He always liked to experiment with dyeing his hair. And his bicycle was not originally turquoise. It was blue. He always said he wanted to improve on the original. I helped him with the paint job, so you're seeing our labour of love."

Thorek studied the picture closely.

"Did you share living quarters?"

"No, we each had our own flat. Quarters, if you will. We would run round to each other's place a lot, though - we were discussing about co-writing a military holonovel."

"A military holonovel?"

She grinned again. "We always had too much imagination."

"This is the holonovel which resulted in your kidnapping?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were dragged into the mess, too. You know, I was scared that you might abuse me and force children on me, or, uhm, kill me in the middle of the night."

"That, though most unflattering, is very understandable. Violence sickens me. My parents spoke out against the violent practices of the Tal Shiar. The Tal Shiar is the embodiment of our society paranoia. And irony of ironies, I noticed it in myself when we married. Humans are very puzzling to us."

"As are Romulans to Humans. We have a lot in common, though." She smiled. "Both our species value family very highly. You must be missing yours a lot."

"Every day." He looked at her silently for a few seconds. "You are my family now."

She gave him a spontaneous hug, both arms around his neck. He responded, holding her tightly to him. They finished browsing through her pictures, and then it was his turn.

They went to his bedroom, and he took out a device similar to Asha's photo frame.

"My parents," he said. Asha saw a couple with a serious little boy. He strongly resembled his mother, a proud-looking Romulan. His father reached till his wife's ear and had a small smile. Their pet set'leth was sitting next to Thorek.

"And that's Shah'ko?" Asha said.

"Yes," Thorek said, tenderness in his voice.

He also showed her a picture of his Vulcan great-grandmother – a stern refined-looking woman in dark purple robes who had passed her patrician looks all the way down to him.

"I would have liked to meet your family," Asha said softly.

"And I yours," he said. "Maybe things might change between our governments, and travelling between our two planets will be possible."

"Only time will tell."

"And hopefully time will tell us kind things. Hope is a universal sentiment, and despite what Vulcans might say about its being illogical, it can be a good thing and worth believing in."

"I agree," Asha said. They smiled at each other. Then he showed her some videos of himself playing with Shah'ko, his parents' voices and laughter in the background. And so the evening flew past until the twenty-fifth hour had almost elapsed, and it was well past their bedtime.

On her way back to her bedroom, Asha turned her head and smiled. "Sleep well, deyhhan."

"You, too, ailhun."

She left, and he got into bed. As he prepared himself for sleep, he discovered that he had even more questions about that André individual than before. He wondered if Asha and André had had sex with each other.

* * *

"Were André and you lovers?" Thorek asked her when they were reading in the hall a few days later. Asha, who was eating some nuts called kheshoe and going over Rihan grammar, almost choked and covered her mouth as she guffawed. Her cheeks went red and her eyes filled with tears of amusement. Thorek watched her, his already arched eyebrows climbing even higher. He had not expected such a reaction. His wife took five minutes to calm down. When she had, she dabbed at her eyes.

"My apologies. No, we were never lovers. That would almost be like incest! If you asked André the same question, he'd have the same reaction as I had now. Then again, you're not the first to ask."

"Incest?"

She explained how they had met at school as teenagers and been inseparable friends in the past eighteen years.

"What prevented you from becoming lovers if you were so close?"

"We discussed that once. He said he always wanted a younger sister. I always wanted an older brother. We both have no idea why. We were never attracted to each other sexually. It just never happened. And somehow, that made perfect sense for us and it was exactly the way we wanted it. Not every relationship between a man and a woman has to automatically be a sexual one. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if you had a lover in your life like I did before our marriage. I know very little about your past. Do you know what you want from a lover?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she admitted calmly.

"So you have had a lover?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Mere curiosity. Besides the fact that you know about my former lover, including her name…"

She smiled, savouring his Romulan suaveness.

"Ah, but it was your choice to divulge that information."

He smiled, too. "Very true." He inclined his head on one side and studied her. He always did so when he was engrossed in a conversation. It was encouraging since he was doing this a lot around her.

"So, if my assumptions are correct, you are innocent."

"It depends how you define innocent." She knew what he meant, but she was trying to buy time. Being married to a Romulan was like being married to a chessboard sometimes.

"You have never experienced the intimate touch of a man or woman? You have never mated?" It was a shrewd move, as he was basically repeating his question.

Asha decided on a similarly direct approach. "No. I never regarded it as the compulsory milestone everyone made it out to be. I was extremely focused on my studies and…" She stopped, thinking.

"And…?" he prompted gently, with respect.

"I had already mapped out a life of contented so-called spinsterhood like my aunt. I used to wonder from time to time about having a relationship, but…" she shrugged. "…it just didn't seem worth the trouble. I am attracted to men, but avoidance has made things so much easier."

Thorek frowned slightly. It was evident that he disagreed with her stance, but he decided against contradicting her.

"Why did you choose avoidance?" he asked instead.

"I drew very unfavourable conclusions about watching the relationships of other people around me, especially my parents' marriage, and…" she paused a second time.

"Yes?" Gently again.

"...I just wasn't willing to invest time, energy and rollercoaster emotions to go dating and mating. There were always so many other things to do. My career as a holonovel writer was my main priority. My life plan always seemed logical to me."

"Dating and mating," he looked amused. "The former is a foreign concept to me. Romulans meet prospective mates quite formally before venturing into intimate relationships. In many cases, weddings are in fact arranged between clans, provided the betrothed are also willing. Well, you certainly have a mind of your own, no doubt encouraged by your aunt. She sounds like a very impressive woman."

"She is," Asha beamed. "Another of my relatives, Uncle Raj, refused to marry or settle down, as Humans call it. He said he wanted to travel and do his research in peace. He was an entomologist. Many people thought that Aunt Preity and Uncle Raj were eccentric oddballs, but they were simply very independent, and Uncle Raj preferred chasing insects instead of the opposite sex. And both struck me as perfectly happy with their choice."

"You certainly have inspiring relatives. I admire much about your attitude, though your opinion on intimacy does remind me of my distant cousins the Vulcans, as you mentioned logic."

"Well, sometimes, one has to be pragmatic. It's not worth staying with someone in a crumbling relationship. I know it doesn't have to be that way, but it's too much trouble to find out. Speaking of Vulcans, it is an advantage both our species are spared the pon farr. My attitude would not do me any favours."

"True, we are fortunate, especially given my Vulcan ancestor. I wonder if there is a particular way each species feels and shows love."

"Is there a Romulan way of loving?"

"We have rituals... traditions... but loving in itself? If I love with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my passion... Is that Romulan?"

"I can say that many Humans love that way you just described."

"Then my theory is invalid, and there is no Romulan or Human way of loving."

"I guess it's the packaging around lust and love that bears the markers of specific cultures," Asha said.

"Yes, well put." He was silent for a few moments, then he boldly tackled a delicate topic. "Are you open to encouraging intimate relations should a suitor take an interest in you or you in a potential mate?"

"I don't know, Thorek. I really can't say. I think only time knows the answer. What about you?"

"I would react if the interest were mutual," he replied honestly.

"I would probably feel like I'm disrespecting our marriage if I initiated a sexual encounter with someone else," Asha said just as honestly. "I know you disagree with me on this point. You have encouraged me to keep my heart open and choose a suitable mate if I wish. But it is complicated, deyhhan. A mate means so many things. A bondmate is not the same as a bedmate."

"I agree, ailhun. It's not so simple. Now, you have told me about your Aunt Preity and Uncle Raj and your conclusions from seeing marriages crumble around you. Is this what _you_ want or what _others_ have made you think you want so you don't risk repeating _their_ mistakes?"

Asha laughed. "Oh, Thorek, all I know is that I am rebuilding my life from scratch. Let's do it this way, my husband. Should I wish to initiate a more intimate encounter with someone else, I will tell you, for I trust you and prefer discussing frankly with you."

"I give you my word that I will do the same."

"All right. We have an arrangement, then."

They both inclined their heads towards each other.

As Thorek went to bed, he thought about his wife for the umpteenth time. Whenever he was sure that he had her backed into a corner with his questions, she managed to hold her own against him by meeting him head-on. Moreover, he enjoyed her company and was embarrassed about his apprehension concerning that friend of hers. If he had to be completely honest, he was rather jealous of that André creature although he had no reason to be anything of the sort. But he was no Vulcan who could resort to pure logic and counteract such sentiments. How had this outrageous-looking person managed to create such a strong bond of friendship with his wife? Had she also ruminated as much when he had told her about R'ëal and spent the night in R'ëal's arms?

He was absolutely sure that Asha would attract the attention of an ardent suitor sooner or later. A passionately inclined Romulan would not be put off by a forced marriage. On the contrary: he would view such a marriage, especially an unconsummated one, as null and void.

He decided to read up on Human friendship and courting practices. What they referred to as dating. He was a man of science, after all.


	16. Comparisons

**Chapter 16: Comparisons**

A/N: Hi guest reviewer, thank you very much for your comment! Asha and Christine do not have any Vulcan genes :-) I've tried to portray the Tal Shiar as ruthlessly paranoid. If you recall Commander Toreth from TNG's "Face of the Enemy", the Tal Shiar picked up her father in the middle of the night and murdered him for speaking out against them.

If they can do that, I bet they can kidnap innocent Terrans for the stupidest reasons (Asha for her holonovel research, Christine for her botany project) and make a mountain out of an innocuous molehill by blowing things out of proportion. For my type of Tal Shiar, forcing innocent Terrans to marry Romulans with a history of political dissent is a way of killing two birds with one stone - or so they hope! And yes, a jealous Romulan can be challenging (like Humans!) :-)

Hi Anya, thanks a ton for your thoughtful and interesting review! There are lots of twists and turns waiting for both Thorek and Asha :-) I agree that most Romulans would take courting and looking for a prospective mate very seriously – though, being the passionate people that they are, inclined towards experimenting and "trial-testing" a prospective candidate, if the circumstances allow this.

Final note: mehndi are beautiful henna designs painted onto especially the hands and feet in India, among other countries.

* * *

"Thorek," Asha said, "I would like to return Christine and Vekal's hospitality. How about inviting them to our place?"

"I agree. I would be sorely remiss in my Romulan hospitality if I forgot about the pleasant time we spent at their home."

And so the two of them dispatched an invitation via the encrypted communications channel Christine had shared with them, and their friends gladly accepted the invitation. It was the perfect time, too. The Romulans were celebrating the harvest festival. Friends and family were gathering for the festivities, Thorek's workplace was closed during the vacation, and Romulans from other provinces were visiting the capital. Senator Vreenak was launching the festival with a speech on social cohesion and its contribution to the thriving Romulan economy, and many people followed his public appearance on their screens.

"Oh, I remember him," Asha remarked. "When Kihika and I were touring the senate building with a group of tourists, he happened to walk through the hall and stare at me. I must have stuck out like a sore thumb as the only Human."

"No doubt you must have made an interesting impression, considering he's a Senator and former Vice-Chairman of the Tal Shiar. He is said to have a reputation for remarkable intelligence and being verbally obnoxious to his opponents."

"Thank goodness he didn't get it into his head to pluck me out of that group and interrogate me or something," Asha said.

"It would be extremely rude of a Senator to do such a thing," Thorek laughed, "though I must admit that the Tal Shiar's manners were deplorable."

As they watched Senator Vreenak hold his speech, Asha had to admit that the politician was a fine speechmaker. He knew how to capture the attention of his audience with his words, intonation, facial expressions and gestures. He knew how to mesmerise. His eyes, keen and astonishingly blue, seemed to see even her watching him from the comfort of their commodious chaise longue. He was an attractive man.

Asha was comfortable half sitting, half lying next to Thorek, her knees touching his lightly. As an acknowledgement of the festive season, she was wearing anklets and bangles. Both Kihika and Thorek were interested in her Indian jewellery and looked at them closely. She had also drawn mehndi patterns on her hands and feet, waiting patiently until the henna had dried and flaked off, leaving behind the famous dark red pattern. It would fade away over the next few days, but for now, the paint was fresh and strong.

Her husband was particularly intrigued, glancing often at her hands and feet.

She was also wondering about birthday celebrations. Thorek's birthday was coming up in three weeks, and hers was two months away. She decided to ask Kihika.

"How are Romulan birthdays celebrated? What kind of gifts are particularly popular?"

"Usually, the whole family is invited to a sumptuous dinner and a Romulan spouse or mate will gift a hand-written poem. These poems are collected and saved in a special poetry book."

"Are there any particular topics that have to be in a poem? Any rules about the length?"

"No, my Lady, you are free to write about what you want, provided you highlight the good points and achievements of the one celebrating their birthday."

"No birthday cake or candles?"

"No, my Lady. Is that a Human custom?"

"Yes, in some parts of the world, not everywhere. Are there any other gifts given besides poetry? Like…I don't know…clothing items, tools, books, eyebrow-grooming kit…"

"No, my Lady, Romulans exchange presents that involve or induce action or travelling. Romulan couples will often book a night at a love spa."

"A love spa? What is a love spa?"

"A place that encourages intimacy between couples. Excursions and activities, swimming, bathing, special sleeping arrangements underneath the stars, or in case of poor weather, in a holodeck environment. A relaxed body, my Lady, is very important for satisfactory intimacy between a couple. Romulans go to great lengths to encourage this. It is a booming market."

"Thank you for your ideas, Kihika," Asha said. She couldn't imagine Thorek being enthusiastic about attending a love spa in her company. It would have been no problem at all in R'ëal's company, but the way things were, a love spa was out of the question. Poem-writing in Rihan seemed a lot easier.

In the evening, she asked Thorek during dinner: "What would you like for your birthday?"

He looked puzzled. "I don't celebrate my birthday. I have no family to invite, and when I am invited, it is for work purposes. People are careful about striking up a friendship with me due to my history with the Tal Shiar. You see, given the paranoia, they are afraid the Tal Shiar might come after them." He didn't tell her that people were even warier around him because of their discrimination towards her as his Human wife. He knew it would make her sad, and he hated seeing her sad.

"That's crazy."

"That is how our society runs, ailhun. We are always looking over our shoulders."

"Okay. How would you _like_ to celebrate your birthday?"

His eyes softened. "There is no need to take any trouble, Asha."

"I want to take what you call trouble. How about we go out for dinner?"

"All right. I would like that."

"I believe Romulans prefer action-oriented gifts?"

"Yes. We don't see the point in material gifts, unless they are connected with rituals, traditions or cultural milestones. Is it different with Humans?"

"It depends on the part of the world. There are some cultures that don't celebrate birthdays at all. Then there are those with a birthday cake, blowing candles and material gifts, depending on one's budget."

"Your birthday is soon after mine. What do you wish for?"

"I haven't thought about it. The same as you. An outing spent in your company."

"What about jewellery? I believe it is popular with female Terrans?"

"Jewellery? What will I do with it?"

He smiled. "Wear it?"

She laughed. "I already brought jewellery along with me when I travelled here. No, I really can't think of anything. Besides, we're talking about your birthday, not mine. So – a dinner outing, then."

* * *

Asha and Thorek greeted Christine and Vekal warmly, the group exchanging hugs. Christine was eager to know how Asha was progressing with her integration into Romulan society and her interaction with her husband.

"Thorek wanted to know if my Human friend and I had been lovers," she told Christine. "Of course, it most probably doesn't mean anything, but he did seem quite interested."

"Asha, if it didn't mean anything, I don't think he would seem 'quite interested'."

Asha blushed. "Oh, come on, Christine. He told me not that long ago that mating with a Human was out of the question for him."

"In three months, it will be a year since you arrived on Romulus, Asha."

She was silent for a few moments. "That's true," she admitted. "But I am not at all sure Thorek has changed his mind about mating with Humans. Or rather, mating with _me_."

"How do you feel about mating with Thorek?"

She blushed a little and fidgeted. "I'm not certain. He did say that if he met someone who caught his interest, he would act on it. But would I want to mate with him…? It's a good question."

She sat up straight. She reminded herself that she was not a giggly schoolgirl. She was going to turn thirty-four soon. "Thorek has a very intense way of looking at me. And his conversation can be just as intense. He also possesses heightened touch sensitivity – he has a Vulcan ancestor. It feels very pleasant when he touches my hand or face. Or when he hugs me."

"You have hugged?"

"Yes, just once so far. It felt really good. I got these pleasant shivers and I couldn't help wondering what being intimate with him would be like. We know each other better now, and we are far more comfortable with each other. He's respectful, kind and gentle. We're just taking things the way they come. We've also agreed that if we meet someone whom we'd like to get to know more intimately, we'll tell each other." She sighed. "It _sounds_ very simple. I wonder if it will _be_ as simple should that kind of thing actually happen. When did Vekal and you discover you loved each other? Or were you in love with each other? Loving and being in love are not the same thing, after all."

Christine sipped her tea and smiled. "You're right. Being _in_ love is more of an idealisation of the other. But what happened is that we got to be in lust with each other quite quickly. A few weeks after I stopped avoiding him and we began to talk to each other, we couldn't take our hands off each other. We were either talking for hours or being in the bedroom for hours. And then trust, respect and interest in each other…It just came together over time. We were there for each other during crappy times, too. We were there for each other when we argued, disagreed, rolled our eyes when we got fed up of each other's quirks…" She laughed. "You know…the thing about this forced marriage was…We just got thrown in together. We didn't have the time to make expectations and dump them on the other person. So often people force-feed each other a pedestal or have a very linear view of love."

"I get what you mean. Thorek and I have been so busy getting to know each other and figuring out each other's biases and our own. The way things are now is good. But just imagine if I grew to feel more for him and he didn't for me. That would be quite lousy."

"Yes, that would be unpleasant. Or the other way around," Christine said mildly.

"I wonder what life would be like for a divorced non-Romulan." She chewed her lip. "When he told me about R'ëal, it felt humiliating. Of course we didn't know each other, our marriage was forced, he had been meeting her before I came along – he had a past, I had a past. Still, I felt so absolutely non-Romulan, you know."

"You felt rejected."

"Yes. I mean, in a way it had nothing to do with me personally, and at the same time, Thorek and I had just burst into each other's lives, and I had also sort of burst into R'ëal's life. I felt like an impostor and I still do at times. I think that if he found another mate, I'd feel like that again."

Christine patted Asha's hand. "That's okay, Asha. And I see you focus so much on the future. Stick to taking things how they come, okay? I know how easy it sounds when you're worrying about your future. Romulans meditate to soothe what they call the passions of the mind, but without the stark rigidity of Vulcan meditation."

"Thorek does it, and Doctor Metak mentioned it during my last iron checkup. I am rather sceptical about that kind of thing. I have always regarded it as a sort of trendy esoteric hocus pocus."

Christine burst out laughing. "A trendy esoteric hocus pocus? There is scientific proof that it is beneficial for the brain. It has been around for thousands of years. Of course meditation is not for everyone, or rather, not all meditation types are for everyone, but how about giving it a go? It's really all about breathing. Like with Humans. Breathing exercises are an important part of the Romulans' military training. Vekal says they improve a Romulan's focus on their duty. There are even breathing techniques for lovemaking."

Asha grinned. "Which I'm sure Vekal shared with you. It would seem that Humans and Romulans have a lot in common."

"Now, now, my private life between Vekal and myself is going to remain my private life, young lady. But yes, Romulans and Humans have many things in common. And if Doctor Metak has spoken to you about breathing technique, then you can relax a bit with your scepticism. But," Christine raised her hands, "it's your decision."

Asha nodded.

"Getting back to the relationship between Thorek and myself, I'm happy as long as my marriage doesn't turn out like my parents' marriage."

"Your parents' marriage?"

"They bicker a lot. Or used to. Now I'm not around to hear it. Mom kind of makes it clear that Dad can't do anything right, but that's because she mothers him, so then of course he doesn't get the opportunity to do stuff till he gets it right, and they don't talk about their issues, and…What's so funny?"

Christine was smiling. "Ah, how hard children can be on their parents."

Asha looked cross. "Thank you very much!"

"Listen to this, Asha. Your parents' marriage is their business. Let them bicker at each other. They're not bickering at you, and even if they were the best psychologists or communication experts in the world, they would still make mistakes."

Asha frowned. "I don't want a relationship full of bickering!"

" _You_ do not want it, but it's your parents' way of communicating. If it works for them instead of their doing it the textbook psychologist's way, then just back off and leave them to it, young lady. And seeing that you're on Romulus, you don't have much of an option."

"Look, I get what you mean, but it's not fun listening to all that sniping."

"Life is not fun."

"I know! But-"

"Asha, knowing what's better for your parents is really none of your business. You have enough on your hands looking after your own relationship. See if you can handle it better than your parents," Christine said firmly.

There was a long silence.

"I'm not saying this to scold you, Asha. You're an adult. I just don't think worrying about other people's relationships is going to do your own relationships any favours."

"Well, Thorek did say something along those lines. He asked me if what I wanted was based on wanting to avoid the mistakes others had made."

"You've got an observant husband. Romulans tend to do the opposite. Women and men explore sexuality and relationships thoroughly before choosing a mate for life. Not to say that Humans are different, but it's almost a tradition with Romulans. Even in the case of arranged marriages between clans of high standing, exploration with other mates is encouraged before tying the knot. It is in the clan's best interest that the marriage is steady."

Asha dropped the topic and chatted about other things with Christine, then spoke with Vekal. She felt more comfortable with him than with Christine, although she liked both of them. But Vekal seemed warmer, more patient and more willing to listen. Christine grew exasperated more quickly and "young lady-ed" her. Vekal asked questions and encouraged her to find her own answers. Christine made Asha feel like an immature teenager. She also thought that Christine was conceited about her successful marriage. In Christine's presence, she felt she had to reign in her emotions; with Vekal, she was under no emotional constraint. They had established a father-daughter relationship of sorts, and both appreciated it deeply.

Christine noticed and told her husband when they were alone in the hall: "For some reason, you two gel better than she and I."

"Rest assured, my wife, that she has spoken of you with only praise and gratitude."

"I know – she is very correct."

"You forget that you have been on Romulus for much longer, and that you have lived and loved with me through ups and downs while she is struggling to find a foothold in her marriage."

Christine nodded. "That is true, Vekal. But you have always had more patience than me."

"As demonstrated during the beginning of our marriage, do you recall, my ailhun?"

She blushed. "As if I could forget, my deyhhan."

They kissed each other lingeringly with tongues involved, and her hand stole to his backside.

"Mhhh, later tonight," he murmured to her, his eyes darkening. Asha, who had been about to enter the room, beat a hasty retreat to the classroom where she had her lessons with Rhian, not wishing to intrude on their privacy. She felt wistful about her guests' matrimonial bliss. She looked at her mehndi, now fading slowly from her skin. It was usually worn during weddings, especially by the bride, and during other festive occasions.

Each marriage was different, and comparing hers to Christine's was silly. Christine had not had an easy time of it. She and her husband had lost a child, after all. Asha left the room to rejoin her husband and guests.


	17. Thorek's Birthday

**Chapter 17: Thorek's Birthday**

A/N: Romulanlover, thank you very much – you live up to my story with your name!

Anya, Thank you so much for your review! I can reassure you that Asha won't die because of a flower pot falling on her head ;-D Vreenak is one impressive Romulan, and I was as displeased about his demise as Benjamin Sisko. There's no way I could go along with canon at that point. As for Christine and Vekal, it's good that Romulus has got 25 hours (according to non-canon)!

Finally, there have been instances when Romulans changed their minds (Bochra after working together with Geordie in "The Enemy", or the Romulan Commander who showed a really beautiful reaction during his dialogue with Picard at the end of "The Chase", both episodes from _TNG_ ). Even Vreenak, despite his exquisitely rude behaviour, was willing to listen to Sisko and drink substandard Starfleet-replicated kali-fal :-)

No, you don't need to have seen these episodes to read on :-D And so…please read on!

* * *

After Christine and Vekal left, Asha sat outside in the garden underneath the Y'gora tree, trying to shake off some unpleasant thoughts. The tree's blossoms were starting to turn silver, just like Vekal had said they would. Part of her mind was telling her to stop comparing her marriage with Christine's, and the other part was dwelling on just how perfect the two seemed for each other. Would Thorek soon find a satisfactory Romulan woman to keep his heart and bed warm? And the fact that she couldn't work was driving her insane. She was studying Rihan very hard and trying to keep herself as busy as possible, but her mind longed for more. Inaction depressed her and she longed for André's side-splitting word games, his stories about his latest dating disasters, his calm chilled out attitude, such a contrast to her own nervous temperament, and seeing him zoom around on his turquoise bicycle.

"Chill out, sis, the world's not going to stop turning," he would murmur if she happened to be pacing around in worry or irritation about something or the other; or they would grab their backpacks if time was kind and rumble off into the woods with one of their flitters, sweating their worries out of their respective systems.

If she could have at least sent some kind of message to André, telling him where she was and that she was all right, and that she hoped all was well with him, she would have been so relieved. She even missed her parents' mini-feuds.

Sometimes, she felt too stubborn and angry to maintain a quiet resigned acceptance of the unpleasant truth like Christine did. Asha's acceptance was grudging, and where Christine had found some sense of tranquillity, Asha had yet to achieve such a state of mind. Maybe it would come with time…She frowned and muttered a profanity. She was fed up of time. Everyone was telling her how time would be her ally. She longed for time to be an actual entity she could seize by the throat and force into speedy action.

"My Lady!" Kihika's clear voice floated down the garden, distracting her. Kihika had become a little shy during the past few weeks, for she was being enthusiastically courted by a confident young female assistant from another house and clan, and she was very much in love. Asha found it endearing and encouraged Kihika, even letting her leave half an hour earlier so she could enjoy an evening out with her suitor. Kihika's regard for Asha rose even more, for she knew that Asha was still struggling to make sense of her marriage, and it would have been easy for her to be sour about Kihika's blossoming romance.

Asha stood up. A strong wind blew through the trees, and several silver petals rained down on her. She went indoors. Thorek's stern face softened as he saw her, and he removed the petals from her hair and collar. As he did so, she looked seriously at his face with her brown-green eyes.

"Thank you. I'd almost say that the Y'gora tree has a mind of its own."

"Considering its age, I wouldn't be surprised," Thorek smiled, handing her the petals. "In case you wish to dry them and keep them, as they're from your favourite tree."

She smiled.

* * *

Three weeks later, Thorek's birthday started with Asha handing him her very first poem in Rihan. She in fact went rather red as she gave it to him.

"I was informed that Romulan mates gift each other with birthday poems. Rhian went through mine to make sure there were no errors," she said bashfully. She had always loved to write, but she had also always kept her written work stashed away, too embarrassed to expose them to the critical eyes of another reader. It would have felt like taking a knife to the heart if someone had laughed and told her how silly her scribblings were.

She had asked Rhian to simply tear up the paper on which she had written Thorek's birthday poem in case she couldn't stand what Asha felt were horrible clumsy rhymes in stumbling Rihan. But her teacher had read through it seriously, been silent for a good minute or two, and told her that Thorek would be very pleased.

"You have a feeling for the flow of our language, Ihhei t'Darak. I have suggestions to make for improvement, but as your poem stands, it is very good for a beginner."

"I have an excellent teacher in you, Ihhei t'Merek," Asha replied, blushing. "You have been very patient with me."

"I misjudged you. You work hard and you have an affinity for languages." Rhian went through the poem again. "You liken his positive traits to each of the four elements. Smart."

"Thank you so much. I have always been very guarded about my writing and kept it out of sight. It's a hobby on the side and not meant for other people's eyes. It's so…private. So personal."

"Most poetry and writing originate from a private place only the writer has access to. And you have to convey that place to your audience." She paused again and studied Asha's face. "I would like to teach you how to write poetry in Rihan. I do not think your hobby, as you call it, should go to waste."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Ihhei. And…Do feel free to call me Asha. I will soon have been on Romulus for a year, and you have tutored me for almost as long."

"Allow me to return the honour. I am Rhian for you."

They inclined their heads towards each other.

"And now that we know each other better - what do you think of me as a Human?"

Her teacher was silent for a few moments.

"It is very difficult to question one's upbringing, especially in our kind of society. It is like questioning one's family. Getting to know you has put me in an uncomfortable but rewarding situation. I have been forced to reconsider my views, and the end result is that I regard you as one of my most rewarding students."

And she smiled.

Asha thought of that smile as she watched Thorek read the poem. She anxiously watched his face for a sign of amusement, scorn or boredom. Instead, he remained serious and when he had finished, he ran a forefinger across the lines.

"You have an aptitude for making words almost tangible. You have gifted me with your art and praise, and I will keep your words close to me. Thank you, my ailhun."

He bowed his head before her, and she blushed even more.

"How did you get the idea of including the four elements?" he inquired.

"I was watching the sunset and it occurred to me spontaneously. Just like that."

"And if I am not mistaken, you pursue the idea until it meets your approval?"

"Yes." She smiled mischievously. Thorek stooped a little, placed his hand gently on the back of her head and kissed her between her eyebrows. Then he bowed again and left with her poem.

Thorek had never received a poem from any of his previous lovers before. He was deeply touched, and his wife had a gift for words. The only problem was that she was very shy verging on ashamed about it. He decided to speak with Rhian. Asha was mastering the language quickly because she studied very hard and was disciplined about practising Rihan with him, and no longer just in the evenings. She would get impatient with herself, and he would have to coax her away from wanting to get things right on the very first try. He put the poem into the poetry album she had given him along with it.

They went out for dinner to his favourite establishment, the In'hhui Khfau, where they had fish. Asha was quite used to Romulan cuisine and knew which dishes were safe for her palate by now – at least in the city of Romulus; other provinces had their own culinary traditions. She had regained the weight she had lost, too. Not far away, the imposing senate building was lit up in green, and the raptor on its domed roof seemed to be keeping an eye on them all.

In the back of the restaurant, a casually dressed middle-aged Romulan was watching them, his well-manicured fingers holding a glass of kali-fal. He was seated so he could see them but they couldn't see him. His brown eyes rested almost lazily on the couple. His gaze drifted to the raptor on the roof of the senate building and back to the occupants of In'hhui Khfau, coming to rest on Asha. A slight smile touched his lips. Then he raised his glass, drained the last of his kali-fal and pulled out a PADD. Leaning back and crossing his legs in a relaxed manner, he almost absent-mindedly scrolled through the device.

Thorek and Asha took a yall'ianen carriage home.

"I love these carriages," Asha said enthusiastically, listening to the jingling of the bells attached to the animals' harnesses. Thorek smiled. "I am fond of them, too. Romulus would not be Romulus without them."

When they reached home and were indoors, Thorek took her hand.

"It has been a very long time since I had a birthday celebration. Thank you, my wife."

She chuckled and gave him a quick hug. "You're most welcome, my deyhhan."

They wished each other good night, and she went upstairs to have a shower.

It felt like she had gone out with a good friend – something she never would have imagined when she had first moved into his home. Now she had ended up writing her very first Rihan poem for him and they had enjoyed dinner together. It seemed like quite a couple thing to do. Asha arrived at the conclusion that it was silly trying to stuff the current state of their relationship into a category. She discovered she enjoyed their conversations and interactions the most when she let go of her impatience and the expectations she put on herself. She had always held herself to very high standards and had often become stuck, unable to move forwards, because everything she wanted to do had to be perfect. Romulus was forcing her to confront that fact. She was rebuilding her life in a still new environment. Mistakes and misunderstandings were a bigger part of the package than ever in such a situation. She could be proud of how far she had come after almost a year on Romulus.

After her shower, she prepared herself for bed and checked her PADD for the latest news. There were pictures of Merken tr'Vreenak posing in nondescript grey robes next to a farmer and his produce on the market – a clever move to showcase Vreenak's speech on social cohesion and hide the strict hierarchies so characteristic of Romulan society.

Even then, however, he managed to look aristocratic, sporting just the tiniest of smiles on his thin lips and a cool blue gaze. His hair had an auburn undertone in the sunlight. His face was sharp and angular, with high cheekbones and a thin nose. Very charismatic. And that man had stared right at her.

She pulled up his history from the equivalent of the Romulan internet. His career was full of awards, and one of his biggest moves had consisted of organising the blow against the Dominion a few years ago, when the Federation had discovered that they had been planning a sneak attack on Romulus all along. It had looked like the resulting treaty between Romulus and the Federation was on stable ground – until the new attack on Romulan outposts in the Neutral Zone had roused all suspicions and spite again.

Asha shook her head, put the PADD away and turned off the light. She smiled in the dark as she thought of Thorek's reaction to her birthday gift for him.


	18. Asha's Birthday

**Chapter 18: Asha's Birthday**

A/N: romulanlover, well spotted! :-D You'll find out later in the story about the brown eyes. I wrote that in with a purpose.

Anya, thank you very much for your review! However, I did remove the link you included. I would be glad if you did not include links to external websites in your reviews and I hope you don't mind.

I have not researched Romulan anatomy in such minute detail, but canon indeed states that Romulans and Humans are compatible with each other (Sela, who is Human/Romulan; Simon Tarses, Human/Romulan, whose paternal grandfather was Romulan). About the Romulan temperament: I recall Deanna Troi describing Romulans in "The Neutral Zone" ( _TNG_ ) as, I'm quoting her, "creatures of extremes; one moment violent beyond description, the next tender." I'm more interested in how they express (or hide) their emotions than the anatomical stuff. You'll be finding out more about Vreenak later :-)

As this is my very first Romulan fanfic and I'm having such fun writing it, I encourage you to write your own once you feel ready :-)

* * *

Thorek wanted to know more about Asha's life right before Romulus and her journey on the Warbird to his home planet.

It had taken ten days to reach Romulus, during which Asha, scared, confused and angry, had been confined to her own quarters and been given very limited access to the replicator. Guards had been posted outside her door, and the commander – a stony-faced woman – of the vessel had visited her twice: during the beginning and end of her journey. She had been told very curtly that she was a prisoner, suspected spy and would be delivered to the Tal Shiar. If she misbehaved on board of the vessel, she would be shot. She was not allowed contact with anyone or to set a toe out of her quarters.

For entertainment, she had had only the contents of her suitcase, and she had fortunately had the means of washing her clothes, thanks to the Romulans' scrupulous notions of hygiene.

After the flight, she had been taken directly to the prison and dumped into her cell.

"I was invited for my cousin's wedding and would have flown directly back to Earth to attend. I had packed two lehengas, gifts and other stuff in preparation," she said. "I'm not sure what to do with them now. A lehenga is too elaborate to use for everyday wear."

"What is a lehenga?"

"A dress with a special blouse worn in some parts of India, especially for festive occasions. The blouse is called a choli and it usually ends above the midriff. The exposed parts of the body can be covered with the dupatta."

"Dupatta – the shawl?"

"Yes."

"Will you show it to me?"

She went up to her bedroom and opened her cupboard, drawing one of her lehengas from the back of the shelf where she had kept both of them wrapped in a cover bag. The lehenga had a dark green gold-bordered blouse with a matching dress and shawl. She brought it downstairs, and Thorek touched the fabric and spread it over his knees.

"I have never seen this garment before. If it is not too much trouble, could you please wear it so I can see what it looks like?"

"Sure."

When she returned, he gazed at her in obvious admiration. She was also wearing a sticker bindi on her forehead. He wanted to know all about its significance. Asha explained its connection to religion and its eventual evolvement into a fashion accessory without religious affiliation, especially outside the Indian subcontinent.

"How is the shawl wrapped?" he asked next.

She removed the safety pin from her shoulder and the dupatta. She shook out the shawl, pleated it and placed it over her right shoulder.

"Could you please pin it to my blouse?"

He obeyed. She took one end, draped it across her chest, wrapped it around her back and tucked it into the front of her dress, behind the diagonal fold of the dupatta across her stomach.

"It is a very becoming garment. We don't have this kind of fashion on Romulus. It is well suited to our climate."

"Thank you. I wear these for special occasions only."

"And you would have worn this outfit for your cousin's wedding."

"Yes."

"I have no doubt that an occasion to which you can wear it will arrive over here on Romulus."

"And with matching bangles."

Thorek smiled. "May I see them?"

She laughed, left for the third time and returned wearing twelve bangles, six on each arm. He asked her to remove one and give it to him.

"So little," he murmured, studying it. "They don't even go past my knuckles, nor would they fit an adult Romulan woman. But you, with your small hands…"

He rose and slid it over her wrist.

"You look like a ri'hwathech," he commented, using the Romulan word for "queen". He bowed his head to her. She blushed and smiled.

"Do you apply mehndi when you wear this?" he inquired.

"Yes, as this outfit is meant for special occasions like weddings. For now, I can't paint mehndi on my hands or feet. I finished my henna cones. Have you got something similar to henna or body paint on Romulus?"

"We do. There are tattoos used by Romulan dancers and performers that fade away like your mehndi do, and sacred tattoos used by priests and priestesses. Then there is one type which is used for tattoos following a mate's death. It is carved on the mourner's wrist or shaved head and once the ink fades, which it does after three years, the mourning period is over and a new mate can be sought. Obviously, that's not something you're looking for. I will see if I can obtain some paint for you, though I can't think of one that will be dark red like yours."

"Thank you, but please do not take so much trouble."

"It is no trouble as I am learning more about your traditions. Your garments and even your names are influenced by religion. Is your religious faith Hindu?" Thorek asked. She sat down next to him, cross-legged.

"India has tons of religions. I have my own faith. It's more of a..." She frowned, thinking. "André calls it panatheism. Maybe I oversimplify things by saying that for me, religion is like a language. I have grown up with many languages and religions. Hinduism is just one of them. What about you?"

"I grew up in an atheist environment, such as is usual among the highly educated, with a strong emphasis on science and nature. I believe in the four elements from a scientific point of view. Hence my choice for my current career. My creed, if you can call it that, is in passion. Passion in one's beliefs, passion in one's principles, passion in one's choices, in doing things full-heartedly."

She nodded. "I believe in that, too." She looked at him thoughtfully, drew up her feet and embraced her knees. "The problem with terms like atheism, pantheism, Hinduism, you name it...just one word is so inadequate to describe a whole belief system with so many variations. There are not enough words for this."

"I agree. Words can either be powerful or they can fall woefully short of describing certain situations...or feelings..."

They talked for a long time until the twenty-fifth hour rolled around.

"I think," Thorek said, rising reluctantly, "that we will enjoy many future midnight discussions."

Asha laughed. "I'm already looking forward to them."

* * *

As the Y'gora tree's blossoms turned fully silver, Asha's first birthday on Romulus arrived. Christine and Vekal used the encrypted channel, as they had done on Thorek's birthday, to wish her all the best. Kihika overrode Thorek's protests when he went upstairs to dress Asha's hair and took over, making a particularly elaborate hairstyle for her. Thorek, his face grave and his ears a bit green, presented her with his poem and a poetry album after breakfast. As it happened, Asha's birthday fell on a Romulan weekend, and he had his two days off.

"To use your human expression, I am literally and figuratively quite green behind the ears where poetry-writing is concerned. I never excelled at such an art."

"You just showed the opposite," Asha said, laughing. She sat down, and Thorek watched her as nervously as she had watched him on the same occasion during his birthday.

Thorek's poem was brief, to the point and without verbal frills. In his lines to her, he thanked her for opening his eyes to her world and enabling him to see his own world with that same sense of novelty. He also added dryly that her flitter-driving skills were enough to put any Romulan to shame and he appreciated her joy of learning and, above all, her companionship.

Asha smiled, touched. "Thank you so much, my deyhhan. I know it has not been easy for either of us, but I am very glad we have reached where we are now, and you describe it perfectly in your words."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of her praise, then placed a box in her hands and handed her a bangle.

"I also got this for you. I borrowed one of your bangles with Kihika's aid so the jeweller could work with the correct size."

"Thorek, what exactly have you been up to?"

"Open it," was all he said. Asha carefully opened the lid.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

It was a lovely cuff bracelet with an intricate floral design. Tiny green gemstones covered this work of art, and the centre of the inside was engraved with her name Asha Sen t'Darak in Romulan characters, together with a tiny Romulan emblem of the raptor on one end and an equally tiny planet Earth on the other. Romulans disliked chunky or gaudy pieces of jewellery, and Asha's bracelet was a model of elegance.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Romulan spouses or bond mates exchange bracelets. I had one made for myself, too."

He drew back his sleeve, removed his cuff and gave it to her. Her eyes and nose prickled when she saw that he had had planet Earth engraved on it as well.

"I should be offering this to you," she said.

He shook his head. "What I want to say is that I fully acknowledge our bond, regardless of whether someone might cross our respective paths or not. We share this bond between us for good, no matter what, and your company is precious to me. It is an expression of my poem."

"Thank you. They're the loveliest birthday gifts ever."

She placed his cuff around his wrist, and he did the same to her.

"Thank you," she repeated, hugging him. He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"You're welcome, my ailhun."

In the evening, they went out for dinner, Asha wearing a pretty Romulan dress in anthracite. This time, they attended a show featuring Romulan acrobats.

"Our history of athletic training and performance dates right back to when we first arrived on this planet. Dances are combined with athletic elements and sometimes with weapons."

"It's amazing," Asha whispered to him as she watched a performer dance wielding a knife with a dangerous-looking blade. Romulan music was strong on drums, cymbals and lyres and reflected the characteristics of their people well: sometimes almost violent, at other times soft, sweet, and tender. Asha watched with interest as several handkerchiefs were pulled out to flick at eyes, noses and cheeks. It would seem that when Romulans were focused on something, they did it with complete passion, heart and soul. As much as they did not tend to demonstrative in public, so they were during such performances. She could have sworn that even Thorek had dabbed at his eye with a discreet thumb.

On the way home, comfortably ensconced in a yall'ianen carriage, Asha asked Thorek if Romulans had cinema houses. In all her reading, she had not come across anything remotely resembling Human cinema houses.

"We have them for strictly educational purposes, not for entertainment ones. There was an attempt at a Romulan love movie a few years ago, and it ended very badly."

"How come?"

"Well…It was about a Tal Shiar agent falling in love with a military commander. From what I remember, everyone involved in the film mysteriously disappeared overnight," Thorek told her in a low whisper.

"I don't know who's crazier – the film crew who went ahead with their plans despite the political circumstances or those who arrested them," Asha whispered back.

"Both," Thorek commented. "Then there are movies for pornographic entertainment. They, of course, can only be viewed in the appropriate establishment, such as sex taverns."

Asha recalled that prostitution on Romulus was legal. Many women and men from Romulus's highest social circles often visited brothels that targeted a socially distinguished clientele, purchasing sexual favours within polished settings.

"Did you ever go to a sex tavern?" Asha asked curiously.

Thorek merely raised an eyebrow. "Two or three times in my early adulthood. I engaged with both sexes. My experience was enlightening in that it underscored my preference for your gender. Did you visit a similar establishment on Earth just to obtain a first impression?"

"No, I never really had the time or the interest," Asha replied, suppressing a grin.

"It is, in my opinion, not a very good resource of what reality has to offer."

"You mean, learning by doing is more efficient?"

"Yes," Thorek agreed, "if outfitted with the appropriate theoretical knowledge. Romulans educate their children at a very early age about sexuality, with the aim of instilling responsibility into them and preventing teenage pregnancies. Pregnancies in early youth are regarded as a shame and can result in clan feuds, forced abortions and castration, even if the couple engaged in consensual intimacy."

"My goodness. What happens to these people?"

"They are ostracised and live in their own communities far away from the cities."

Asha sighed. "That is very sad."

"I agree. It is too harsh."

Their carriage passed the senate's building.

"It's so imposing," Asha commented, looking up at the ominous raptor on the roof.

"Indeed," Thorek said, following her gaze. Asha touched the bracelet on her wrist and studied his profile, admiring his upturned face. He turned his head and looked right into her eyes.

"You wished to say something?" he inquired.

"You are full of exciting surprises today," she remarked, glad it was getting dark and he couldn't see the blush steal over her face. "You seem to enjoy experimenting more than you let on."

"I am merely a man of science."

"And do you have a scientific approach to love and lust as well? You know, sex as a science project?"

"Love and lust would seem to be areas that defy science despite all the research and results on neurochemical reactions. I regard myself as fairly open to experimentation in such matters. So, to answer your question: if there is a systematic science hidden behind matters of the heart and its passions, then I have yet to discover it."

"And your intimate relationships have been exclusively with Romulans?"

"It has been the case so far, though seeing that other species on Romulus are exceedingly few, my choices have practically been made for me, if you are thinking in terms of species."

"I see," Asha said, smiling. "And if you could make the choice?"

Thorek glanced her, wondering why she was being so persistent about the topic. Maybe she had interpreted his gift as an invitation for...mating with her? She had certainly never shown signs of interest in that direction, though. "I have never really thought about it," he admitted. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious. On Earth, we are so globalised and I am...or rather was used to seeing people of all kinds together, including interspecies couples, like Vulcans and Humans. My cousin Maya married a Vulcan, for instance. It used to be the opposite a few centuries ago. Thank goodness it changed. Maybe things will change on Romulus, too?"

"Possibly," Thorek said. "Only time will tell."

"As you said once," Asha said with a smile. She leant on the armrest and enjoyed the sights as their carriage passed. Thorek glanced at her a few times, musing about her questions. A Human and a Romulan mating. Christine and Vekal were hardly the first couple of that combination. So why not...? Thorek ran his thumb absent-mindedly over his wedding bracelet and dragged his thoughts back to preparations about his next lecture.

The carriage took them home as they sat together in companionable silence. When they were indoors, Asha hugged him. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday, my first one on Romulus."

"I enjoyed your birthday, too, my wife."

She laughed. He wished her a good night, and they went their separate ways to sleep.


	19. Shock

**Chapter 19: Shock**

A/N: Hi Drummer, thanks for your review, and that's a great question. I've always been more interested in Indian art house movies than in the so-called Bollywood films. I admire actresses like Nandita Das, Konkona Sen Sharma or Tabu. For outspokenness my kudos go to Kangana Ranaut.

Anya, thanks for your comment! I think that while Romulans are fairly composed in public, they are bound to let their hair down in private – in contrast to the Vulcans, who are composed no matter what (ambassador Soval being a notable exception).

romulanlover, great review! In today's world, there's no doubt that we still have a very long way to go where gender equality is concerned. As you pointed out, Star Trek reflects instances of gender trouble. On the other hand, canon Romulans have been depicted as being refreshingly progressive about gender equality (and not so progressive about other things). I'm a big fan of Commander Toreth :-)

Today's vocab lesson: "Veruulir" is plural for "idiots". "Fvadt" means "Damn". "Daehlen" means "friend".

* * *

Thorek brushed and braided Asha's hair carefully the next day. She was wearing the bracelet he had gifted her, and she would touch it every now and then. He was thinking back to their conversation in the carriage on their way home last evening. For all her reluctance about taking a mate outside their marriage and the non-existence of past mates, she seemed very open when it came to talking about the topic. Kihika had in fact mentioned Asha's curiosity about Romulan mating practices and that she had wanted to know how celibate Romulans were viewed in society. However, while Romulans enjoyed experimenting sexually (as did Humans, to judge from his research), she had deliberately done the opposite based on what he thought were rather premature assumptions about relationships.

"Asha, with regard to our conversation yesterday, could you imagine mating with someone one day, regardless of whether they're Human or Romulan?"

She was silent for a few moments, frowning a little. He watched her face in the mirror. "It's probably awfully old-fashioned, but I'd want to care for the person and want them to care for me. Some people can mate with a complete stranger, and I know myself well enough to know that I can't. Besides, I don't think I'd make a very exciting mate, especially since sexual experimentation has never been my priority."

"I see. I do think you're mistaken."

"Why do you say that, Thorek?"

"I believe there are several sides of you that you still have to discover."

"You're right, but I don't think I'd miss anything if I didn't explore them. There's another Human saying: ignorance is bliss."

"A double-edged sword."

"Most things are."

"True."

A few moments of silence passed. Then he resumed: "You do feel desire?"

Asha chuckled. "Are you asking whether I'm asexual?"

"Yes."

"Asexuality comes in many variations, too. No. I have felt strong desire for men before, but I simply never acted on it."

"Why?"

"Once you have been rejected several times, you tend to get used to it. You take it for granted. You don't think anything else could be possible. An erroneous way of thinking, it's true, but…here's another saying: old habits die hard."

"So does desire," Thorek insisted.

"Could you imagine going through life without mating again?" she asked.

"Fvadt! No!" Thorek said, and laughed. Asha rose and touched her braid.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. So…" She leant against the table, pushed her chest out and tiled her pelvis on one side. She raised one eyebrow, looking deliberately coquettish.

"So, my deyhhan, could you imagine mating with me?"

He studied her for a few moments. "No. There is no fire between us."

"You see now? I just told you I would not make a very exciting mate, and you confirmed my statement." Her voice was gentle.

He nodded, but somehow, her answer seemed unsatisfactory. Curiously, he asked: "And you, could you imagine mating with me?"

"No."

He nodded again. "Good. To use one of your sayings: we are in the same boat."

"Yes, exactly."

He inclined his head to her and left. Asha gazed into the mirror. Why had her "No" felt like a lie?

"André, where are you when I am in trouble?" she sighed, longing for her dearest friend. What would André have told her? Most probably he would have patted her head or massaged her shoulders, and encouraged her to be calm. She closed her eyes and thought of his voice. Rejected by a Romulan. The sentence struck her as funny. It certainly had some good alliteration in it.

In the afternoon, she went shopping with Kihika. They were loading their purchases into the boot of the flitter, laughing, when three Romulan men approached her. Kihika tensed, and Asha turned around. She could sense trouble brewing.

"Oh, a snakehead," one of the men commented. Asha sized them up. Very young by Romulan standards, around Kihika's age.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, sounding appropriately haughty. Kihika placed her hand protectively on her mistress's arm.

He pointed at her braid. "If you wear a snake on your head, then you're a snakehead," he said, speaking slowly as if she was slow of wit. "Is that why you Humans so foolish, having a snake to eat your brains?"

Asha coloured with anger. To let herself be provoked and cause a scene in the flitter park was the last thing she wanted to do. The park was fairly full, and some Romulans had in fact stopped to watch. None were bothering to intervene. Asha drew a deep breath. She was alone, except for Kihika who was refusing to leave her side and whispering to her that they should leave at once. She ignored her assistant. She wanted to fight back.

"I have heard that your people are very proud and intelligent," she said calmly. "Which is why I am surprised that a proud and intelligent individual like yourself would stoop to waste time and energy on insulting my coiffure."

Some Romulans in the vicinity began to snicker appreciatively at her retort, and her offender glared at her. Asha added, patting her braid while she spoke: "While I have not heard of snakes which eat Humanoid brains, I have heard of several snakes that strangle people. Just thought you might want to know."

This resulted in another wave of snickering, and the three men came closer.

"Go away, veruulir!" Kihika snapped, drawing closer to Asha's side.

Finally, a very official-looking Romulan stepped in and shooed everyone away. He ignored Asha and Kihika, however, and returned to his own flitter. Asha's hands were trembling slightly.

"My Lady, should I drive us home?"

"No…No thanks, Kihika. I'm okay. Thank you for standing by me." She managed to keep her voice steady.

"Always, Ihhei. I will never abandon you!" Kihika exclaimed passionately. "They are fools!"

When they reached home, Kihika told Thorek about the incident at once. He looked angry and disapproving.

"It is shameful. I am sorry this happened to you," he said to her.

"You didn't do anything. You have nothing to apologise for. Would it help to go to a security office and tell them about the incident?"

"Asha…You are Human with limited rights. It would be of no use."

Her eyes hardened. "So I should put up with future bullying?"

Thorek sighed. "I don't know what to do. But you did well to meet pride with pride. You were able to give as good as you got."

"Thorek, that is not the point."

"Listen, Asha, there is nothing I can do. You know that hostility towards Humans is widespread among Romulans."

"And you're saying I have to live with that?"

Thorek looked at her helplessly.

Asha swallowed down her tears and walked away. It felt like he was rejecting her a second time after their conversation in the morning. Then a hand touched hers.

"I won't leave you, my Lady," Kihika said. And she guided Asha upstairs and encouraged her to take a bath instead of a shower. Asha obeyed and lay in the foam, trying to relax, but the sting of Thorek's words hurt deeply. He didn't know what is was like to be in her Human shoes. His suggestion that she might find a Romulan who truly desired her sounded like mockery. In her eyes, she was the worst "catch" ever.

* * *

Four days had passed since the incident when she came home after sunset with a black eye, a nosebleed and bruises around both wrists. And her hair, her long thick black hair, had been chopped off. It had been irregularly cut and was sticking out everywhere. She had covered her head by with the hood of her cape to avoid questions on her way back to the flitter park. The worst, however, was the bruise around her neck. Thorek stared in horror and put his arms around her.

"Asha!"

She tried to keep her voice neutral as he supported her. "You remember, a few days ago, someone called me a snakehead and I insulted him back. Well, today, he and his two friends surprised me while I was visiting the woods, tied up my hands and feet, and cut off my hair. They told me they'd kill me if I said who had done this and dumped me near the flitter park. One of them wanted to kill me at once and started to strangle me. The other two disagreed, so here I am. I tried to fight them, but I was a bit outnumbered." She showed her bleeding knuckles, shrugged nonchalantly and forced out a smile. Thorek felt sick.

He helped her to the nearest sofa and made her lie on it. She obeyed almost mechanically. It was like the spirit had gone out of her. It terrified him, and his heart wept for her. He stooped and kissed her forehead. It was cold. Kihika had come running down the stairs and was now kneeling next to Asha, holding her hand. She raised her head and glared at Thorek. Fully aware that she might lose her job, she stated:

"You said nothing could be done, Ihhai, and this is what has happened because you kept silent! I do not move in the same social circles as you do, Ihhai tr'Darak, but I will go to the security office myself and tell them what happened. Someone has to speak up."

There was a long silence during which they stared at each other. Finally, Thorek sat down and unclenched his hands.

"You are right, Kihika. I should have done something. I am at fault. First, I need to call for medical assistance."

While he waited for Doctor Metak, a hot black rage overcame him. He wanted to hunt down that gang. He wanted to strangle all three of them with his bare hands. He wanted to make them suffer for hurting her. But most of all, he was furious with himself. He was trembling all over with emotion.

"Please forgive me," he whispered to Asha, placing his hand over hers. She opened her eyes and pressed his hand back. She tried to speak, but moaned in pain.

"Don't speak," Thorek whispered.

* * *

Doctor Metak made a report of Asha's injuries with scans and photographs. She also had two broken ribs. The doctor was deeply upset, and her friendly face was very grave.

"I have treated many patients, and I have rarely seen such a vicious assault. She will be all right, and there will be no damage. Physically, that is." She paused. "I consider her a very resilient person. I feel sure that she will heal; but you and I know that time can be the best healer if both of you allow it."

"I understand."

"Right now, she's going to bury the event so she can get on with life. Knowing what I know about her, it might take some time for her to process and talk about. Try not to push her. These things aren't dealt with overnight. Just be with her."

He nodded.

Following her visit, Thorek, Kihika and Doctor Metak went to the Romulan security station in their district to file a report against Asha's attackers.

After dealing with several PADDs of digital paperwork, the officer cleared his throat and addressed Thorek. His voice was kind and his eyes sad.

"I have to be honest with you, lhhai tr'Darak. As your wife is a Human, I am not sure how much can be done in this case."

Thorek leant forward. "I do not give a fuck whether she is Human, Romulan, Ferengi, Klingon or whatever damned species. She is an individual and a citizen of this planet, and if she has said or done anything in anger, it has been in self-defense. Do you expect her to take disrespect and violence lying down? And you, would you tolerate such assaults lying down?"

The officer sighed. "I will see to it and look into the case."

"My wife is not a case, and looking and seeing are not enough."

"I will do my best, but my superior has the final word." He licked his lips nervously. "We do not always agree with each other."

"I do not care who has the final word as long as you do something and get your hands on these criminals. If my wife's Humanity is against her, might I remind you that her husband is Romulan."

"I agree with you, lhhai tr'Darak. In my opinion, a grave injustice has been inflicted on you and your wife. It is attempted murder and in my eyes, intolerable for a citizen of Romulus, regardless of their rights or geographical origin."

He turned to Kihika and Doctor Metak. Kihika told him about the first incident in the flitter park and Doctor Metak described and confirmed Asha's injuries in her own words.

When Kihika returned, leaving Thorek and Doctor Metak at the station, Asha was sitting at her desk calmly studying Rihan. Her hair was wet, hanging in uneven chunks about her face.

"My Lady, you should be lying down."

"No, my friend, I can't stand being inactive. Doctor Metak has seen to all my injuries. I just have to be careful until my ribs are completely healed. Have you got a razor or a device for shaving hair, Kihika?"

"Rareek can help you for sure, Ihhei."

Asha shook her head gently and patted Kihika's cheek affectionately.

"No, it is beyond rescue, my daehlen."

"Then let me do it."

"No, this is something I must do on my own."

Kihika fetched the device Asha wanted and handed it to her. She went to the bathroom, stood in front of the mirror and ran it over her scalp. Kihika looked as if she was going to cry.

"It will grow back," Asha said gently as the severed hair fell onto her shoulders and back. Tears rolled down Kihika's cheeks. She switched off the device, sporting only a black fuzz on her scalp.

"Good. Less hair lying around the house, less wondering about hairstyles, less trouble. Honestly, those goons did me a favour."

She washed the apparatus calmly, disinfected it and placed it on the bathroom shelf; then she noticed Kihika's tears.

"Oh, my daelen, do not cry. It will grow back."

"I cry for what my people have done to you. I will understand if you despise me, too."

Asha hugged her. "Kihika, as if I could ever despise you. You are you, you are not them. You have shown me how to build a new life here, and you stood up to those thugs. I will not let them spoil it."

Kihika wiped her tears. The main door of the house opened, and they heard Thorek step inside. The two women went downstairs, and Thorek looked at his wife. Although her injuries were gone, they were still there somehow, lying buried somewhere, like her hair. Her face was still sweet and her delicate features all the more striking without her usual braid or Romulan hairdo; but the incident had marked her expression with a certain austerity – or maybe his suffering with her made him read such things in her face.

He approached her and held his hand above her head.

"May I...?"

"Yes."

"Did you shave it yourself?"

She nodded. He ran his palm over her head with a sigh, then embraced her.

"Please forgive me," he said again. "I didn't realise…"

"Neither of us could," she said. Her voice was calm.

They held each other silently. She didn't cry. She simply rested her cheek against the hollow of his neck, exhausted and numb.


	20. Aftermath

**Chapter 20: Aftermath**

A/N: Thanks for your review, romulanlover! Cretak was a great Romulan, too! Quite open-minded and modest for a Romulan. Asha is conflicted about her feelings towards Thorek. As she mentioned to Christine in Chapter 16, she is curious about being more intimate with him. She highly appreciates the fact that he's touch-sensitive and enjoys being touched by him.

LORIOVER50, thank you for your kind words, and yes, I felt it was time to look at the really ugly side of Romulus.

Anya, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews! Kihika is one of my favourite characters to write :-) I'm rather foggy about Romulan law myself (and reading up on Roman law didn't help, either), but criminals have (in the non-canon Romulan universe) a right of statement before their execution. As you said, I don't think the Romulans will be too lenient about public crime, whether inflicted on a Human or not. While Asha can be very insecure, all the more so given the circumstances of her arrival on Romulus, she has not experienced violence in her past. Just because asexuality is considered a "minor" sexuality by mainstream social concepts, it doesn't mean that a difficult past is a must.

* * *

Word about the assault on Asha travelled around quickly. The local news mentioned the attack very briefly. A Human woman had "provoked" an attack from three people in the woods near Thorek and Asha's district. That was it. Thorek was furious about how the incident had been twisted to blame his wife and underline her Human origin. Asha read it, shrugged and focused on getting on with her life.

"It was to be expected. No doubt the Tal Shiar meddles with the media, too," she commented rationally. She looked almost ascetic with her shorn head, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. She gently rebuffed inquiries about her wellbeing with a cheery "I'm fine" and went about her daily weekday routine.

At his workplace, Thorek noticed uneasy glances being thrown his way by both colleagues and students. Finally, one of his co-workers referred to the news item and asked: "Was that your wife?"

Thorek smiled bitterly. "Now that my wife was assaulted, you mention her. She was non-existent to you before. Why would you care all of a sudden?"

"If Humans are causing trouble and provoking Romulans into self-defense-"

Thorek almost lost control. His face became flushed with green blood, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His colleague's shoulders stiffened, and he went back a step.

"My wife," Thorek growled slowly, "was enjoying her walk in the woods when those three criminals, who had insulted her once before, attacked her. What is regarded as an unforgivable crime is her Human background. I am proud to have her as my wife. I don't care whether she's a Human or a Klingon. She's worth a million of you."

The other Romulan stepped back even more and flushed, dropping his eyes with shame.

"Pardon me, Ihhei. I didn't mean to offend..."

Thorek gave him a cold glance and swept past him.

In the afternoon, the vice director hesitantly stepped into Thorek's office. "I heard about your wife," he said awkwardly. "I hope her recovery will be speedy."

"Thank you," Thorek said.

"Is that a picture of her?" he asked, noticing the photograph on Thorek's desk.

"Yes."

He must have seen it several times when visiting Thorek's office, but had only commented on it now.

"Please convey my wishes for a quick recovery to her. She must be thinking ill of our people after what happened."

"She doesn't have a tendency for overgeneralisations." His voice softened. "Asha often says that Romulans are as diverse as Humans and our two species have many things in common."

The vice director looked sceptical. "She is very optimistic," he said finally.

"True. A pessimistic spouse would be extremely hard to tolerate," Thorek remarked, in the know that his colleague's spouse was of a rather sour disposition. His comment had the desired effect of the vice director excusing himself most politely and retiring to his own office.

Christine and Vekal had read the news item and on seeing the location, known at once that it could only have been Asha who had nearly been a murder victim. They were horrified and contacted Asha via the encrypted channel, asking if they could visit her. Asha didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone; but she also knew that withdrawing was the best way to make things even worse, and so she said yes. She was glad she did, because Vekal took her into his arms at once while Christine, who was more reserved, patted her arm.

Later, when she was alone with Christine, the other woman suggested:

"Maybe you should go to a mind soother. That's the Romulan equivalent of a Human psychotherapist. They are known as mind soothers."

Asha felt a spark of irritation. What Christine thought was helpful was in fact coming across as unsolicited good advice from Asha's point of view. Asha disliked having the equivalent of a patronising mother hen overprotecting her.

"I'll think about it," she responded diplomatically. "Have you been to one?"

"No, but I was never assaulted, either," Christine said tactlessly, unaware that a miscarriage could have its own range of mental repercussions. It was probably one of those experiences that had contributed to Christine's know-it-all behaviour as a mask of confidence. Christine meant well. Privately, Asha felt that there were many situations besides assault that could require the services of a mind soother, but she kept her opinion to herself.

When she spoke to Vekal, she felt secure around him immediately.

"Eneh, I am so glad to see you and Christine," she said. Vekal touched her cheek gently.

"What are you feeling like today?" he asked.

She frowned slightly. "This probably sounds strange, but…I'm not certain. I feel like it happened to someone else, actually. Maybe it's because Doctor Metak healed my injuries so quickly and well, so there are no physical traces to remind me. And my new hairstyle saves me a lot of time, though Kihika and Thorek tell me they're going to miss experimenting with Romulan hairdos on me."

Vekal was silent for a few moments. The shock was too fresh, and he knew that when it started to sink in, she would start to feel very vulnerable and scared, much as both Christine and he had felt after the miscarriage. She would have to work out her own way to fight her demons, and she would have help from those close to her, provided she accepted it; but in the end, it would be up to only her.

"You are dealing very well with the situation, paenhe."

"I'm trying not to think about it precisely so there won't be anything to deal with. I just want to get on with my life and not let those thugs waste my time."

"An admirable attitude. But, Asha, as much as time can be an ally, it can be a merciless reminder."

"Meaning, eneh?"

"That time might remind you to confront what happened to you."

Asha bit her lip and didn't answer. Vekal looked at her with compassion. Finally, she said: "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Yes," Vekal said mildly.

* * *

It was a cloudy rainy day, and the raptor on the roof of the senate building looked particularly gloomy and ominous. In his capacious office, Merken tr'Vreenak stiffened in his chair. Fresh data had been added to the Human woman's file. Medical and police reports. A complaint had been lodged with a security station near the Darak couple's home. He read the files. He inhaled sharply when he saw the scans of the Human woman's injuries.

He stared blankly at the screen, then got up and paced up and down. He knew about his society's xenophobia and had even been a supporter until he had left his position at the Tal Shiar. He recalled her standing quietly with her assistant in that tourist group of Romulans. He could not forget the way she had reacted to his stare – an ill-mannered thing of him to do when he thought of it. Her hair had been braided, resting on one shoulder. To judge from the pictures, her attackers had chopped it off in a travesty of the popular Romulan haircut.

She had been assaulted in the woods. He knew them well, strolling there often incognito, as did several influential figures who wanted to attend to their recreational activities in peace and for their own safety.

Would she want to resume her excursions after that kind of assault? Maybe she would prefer to stay away for good? He had the feeling that she wouldn't be so easily intimidated.


	21. Anger

**Chapter 21: Anger**

A/N: Thanks for your review, romulanlover! Vreenak is a bundle of complexities and contradictions. He'll soon feature more strongly.

Mirek is a non-canon region on Romulus. I made up its environment :-)

* * *

"Kihika, sometimes I think you know my wife better than me," Thorek said. And Vekal tr'Jo'rek, he added as a silent afterthought.

"Oh no, Ihhai, the way I know her is simply different," Kihika said humbly. Thorek smiled. She was a shrewd young woman.

"I have been researching whatever I can find about trauma in Humans." He shrugged. "It seems similar to what Romulans would undergo."

"If I may express my thoughts on the matter, Ihhai?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

"I think you should just be with her instead of reading up so much. She needs your company more than that database you're researching."

He nodded. "Very wise. I see I made an excellent choice in you as an assistant to both of us."

Kihika inclined her head modestly, her ears turning green.

Asha didn't expect either Kihika or Thorek to visit her bedroom in the mornings as there was no hair to dress anymore. To her surprise, she heard the double knock as usual. She opened the door.

"You look surprised, Asha," Thorek said.

"Well, there's not much to braid," she said, indicating her hair and smiling.

"Surely a stroll in the gardens will be a substitute? I enjoy your company."

"You do?"

"It should be obvious. Unless my impression is not reciprocated?"

The dimples emerged. "It is very much reciprocated."

He smiled back at her and held out his arm, letting her pass before him.

During their stroll, they did not refer to the incident or speak about it. They practised her Rihan instead. It was soon going to be a year since her arrival on Romulus and their wedding anniversary. There didn't seem to be much to celebrate at first sight from Asha's point of view, but Thorek disagreed. Seeing how fluently Asha spoke and wrote the Romulan language and how familiar she was with Romulus's culture and people, he considered Asha's progress outstanding.

And then, in the afternoon, they received fresh news.

Their three assailants had been caught, and both Asha and Kihika were asked to come down to the security station to confirm their identification – that very same day. Asha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was glad she wouldn't be going alone. Thorek and Kihika were accompanying her, and it was Thorek who drove the flitter to the station. Although Asha tried to display a calm demeanour, there were small things that showed her nervousness: the clenching and unclenching of her hands, pacing up and down and that frequent deep intake of breath.

It was in moments like these that Thorek felt helpless, not knowing what to do or say. He was convinced that Vekal, who had seen far more of life than him, and who always came across as serene, would have known how to interact with Asha in such a tense situation. He was grateful Kihika was sitting at the back next to her mistress, distracting her with a Romulan game which was the equivalent of Human chess.

The visit at the security office was very brief. The security officer they had spoken to last time greeted them. Thorek wanted to see the criminals as well but was asked to wait while his wife and Kihika were led to another room.

The two women were escorted to a series of holding cells, three of which were occupied. They all recognised each other at once. The one who had tried to strangle her got up from where he was sitting on the floor and approached the forcefield. Kihika protectively placed her hand on Asha's arm.

"Khoi-udt, ryak'na!" he hissed at her. _Drop dead, garbage_!

"Veruul!" Kihika used the Romulan insult for "idiot".

"No," Asha said softly. "He wants to provoke us, make us lose our composure. He is best ignored." She drew a shaky breath and looked at the security officer.

"I recognise him. He was the leader of the band, sawed off my hair and tried to strangle me."

"Yes, he insulted both of us in the flitter park before the assault," Kihika confirmed. They moved on to the other cells and reiterated that the right criminals had been caught.

"What will happen now?" Asha asked the officer.

"They will be sent to Remus to work in the dilithium camps until they die. All three have a criminal record for theft and burglary. They will not be released from this station and my employer will take the necessary steps to ensure their imprisonment on Remus."

"Will we have to testify before court as witnesses?"

"No. We have what we need, and they are in the hands of the Romulan law. I also have to tell you that the appearance of a Human witness would not be looked upon with friendly eyes, Ihhei, and I think it a pity. Your evidence, however, is supported by Romulans who know you well, such as your assistant, husband and doctor. It is also supported by the behaviour of the prisoners, who have given obvious signs of recognising you and your assistant. Their sentence is clear."

"Thank you," she said, "thank you for doing what you can to help me."

A small smile relaxed his grim face. "You are welcome. In my eyes, this is what belongs to the proper execution of my job."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Asha behaved normally, and Thorek asked her from time to time if she was okay. Her affirmation sounded bright and jovial.

"They were caught and something was actually done about them so they won't pester other people anymore."

"Asha, they did not pester you. They tried to strangle and kill you."

Her gaze froze for a moment, then she said cheerfully: "Well, in the end they didn't. That's the important thing."

"I can see you're not sleeping well."

She didn't answer, dropped her eyes and went outside to the garden. When she returned, he said. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"It's kind of you, but I'm really fine." She sounded stubborn. The fuzz on her head was thicker and darker.

He nodded, touched her cheek and went to his room to prepare his lecture. He was too distracted, however, and ended up contacting the Jo'reks. Christine received his call; Vekal was staying with one of his military friends to discuss a project. Thorek explained that he wasn't sure how to deal with Asha's sweeping the whole matter under the rug. Christine looked a little exasperated. "It is understandable, but she is still young, even for a Human, and thirty-year-olds cope with problems like ten-year-olds in the 24th century. I will visit you and handle her."

"I think she needs someone to understand her rather than handle her," Thorek remarked.

"It comes to almost the same thing," Christine replied.

And so Christine came to visit Asha after a few days. Asha was reticent to speak to her about what she was feeling, knowing that Christine could get impatient and seemed to regard her as, quoting her, "oversensitive".

"Surely a Human can walk alone in the woods even on Romulus just for enjoyment?" Asha said at one point.

"That's not how it works here. I'm sure if you had had Kihika or your husband with you, this wouldn't have happened. You should be knowing by now that Romulus is not always a safe environment for us Humans, young lady," Christine remarked.

Asha lost her temper. She slowly got up from her chair, her eyes blazing.

"You are smug because you think you know _everything_ since you have lived here for much longer than me," she said in a furious low voice. "You always know what is good for other people to judge from the way you preach and hold forth, calling me 'young lady' as if I was stupid. You think you're so _perfect_ with your _perfect_ life. Let me tell you something, Ihhei Perfect. If you ever get beaten up on the way, I'll make sure to give you a detailed guide on how you might have been able to prevent it, because I bet you know the secrets of time-travel, too. Now, let me tell you something else." She leant forwards and stared into Christine's eyes, much as she had done with Rhian t'Merek such a long time ago when she had put her teacher in place.

"You don't know _shit_."

Christine got up, too, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"And you don't know what it's like to miscarry a child. I'm glad you think that's perfect." Her voice was stony.

"Nice attempt trying to guilt-trip me and getting the topic back to you. It's not going to work." Asha walked out of the room, eyes blazing.

"Kihika," she called. Kihika came running down the stairs. Her eyes widened at the outraged expression on her mistress's face.

"Could you please escort Ihhei t'Jo'rek out of the house? She has to leave urgently," Asha said politely.

"Of course, my Lady."

"Thank you, Kihika."

Christine pressed her lips together, mustered the remains of her dignity and left with Kihika, who wisely held her tongue.

When Thorek came home, he asked: "Christine has already left?"

Asha glowered at him. "I threw her out."

Thorek's eyebrows almost brushed his hair. "You did _what_?"

Gracious hospitality even towards people one didn't like was of paramount importance in Romulan households. Besides, Asha and Christine got on quite well, although she seemed more at ease around Vekal.

"She made me so angry," Asha hissed, her eyes blazing. He remembered when he had seen that expression before: at the Tal Shiar prison and when she had walked out on him after their argument.

"Asha, what happened?" he asked gently, putting an arm around her.

"That...creature...had the gall to tell me how I might have avoided being assaulted." Her eyes blazed again, and she had clenched her hands into fists so tightly that the blood left her fingers. She was breathing hard. "If I ever see that…know-it-all…again, I'll grab a scissors and cut off her hair and see how she likes it!"

She seemed to be breathing fire, like when he had met her for the very first time at the Tal Shiar prison. He shushed her, taking her fists and loosening her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for dragging you through all this. I've been nothing but a burden since I entered your life."

"Don't say such things, my ailhun. You don't have to apologise to me for anything."

They embraced and he stroked her head. When she had calmed down, he whispered: "You got angrier with your fellow Human than with me."

She looked up and saw the twinkle in his eyes. She began to laugh a little. He touched her dimples.

"That's what I wanted to see," he said.

* * *

Two days later, Kihika escorted Vekal into the hall, where Asha and Thorek were going over her Rihan homework. The two Romulans greeted each other, and Vekal said: "I hope you don't mind my sudden visit, Thorek, but I urgently need to speak with your wife."

"I can think why. Please, make yourself comfortable," Thorek said dryly, going upstairs to leave them alone together.

Vekal looked stern. "Asha, I regard you as my daughter, and as a father I will voice my displeasure. I understand your struggle. I understand your anger. I understand a lot, although it is beyond my ability to understand everything. I realise that this is a matter between you and my wife, and I have no wish to be involved in your quarrel. But I cannot tolerate seeing my wife hurt and confused."

"It's her problem if she feels that way," she replied stubbornly.

"I do not like to stay in a house in which hospitality towards my wife has been so shamelessly breached, so I will leave now."

"Please stay a little." Asha's eyes filled with tears.

Vekal sighed. "Tears on either destination of my journey," he said, reaching out and touching her cheek briefly. "I hate seeing you cry, paenhe. Well. Now that you and my wife have hurt each other, you might as well patch it up, to use your terminology."

"I'll think about it," Asha said coldly.

"You are prouder and more stubborn than the whole Senate put together, Proconsul and Praetor included."

"Thank you for the compliment," she countered smoothly.

"It was not intended as such," Vekal said, raising a lofty eyebrow.

"I know."

"Are you going to throw me out of the house, too?"

She smiled. "Never, eneh."

Vekal shook his head, amused. Then he added: "Christine misses you. What do you think is more important? Pride or friendship? I will leave now to let you work out the answer, my paenhe, and to fight your demons." His face was grave. "What is swept out of sight can haunt you all the more. Some things make themselves more present when they are pushed aside. I hope no quarrel occurs with your husband as it did with my wife." He touched her forehead briefly with his lips and left.

A whole two weeks passed until Asha picked up her PADD and sent a message to Christine via the encrypted channel, asking if they could meet at a place of her choosing. Christine responded with a yes and chose the seafront near her home. Thorek looked relieved when Asha told him that she was going to meet Christine.

"About high time," he murmured.

She glared at him from the side and refrained from a scathing retort. She had already quarrelled with Christine. There was no need to bite off her husband's head, especially when he was supporting her so much, and not after what Vekal had told her. She noticed that she was growing increasingly irritable each day.

* * *

Christine was waiting when Asha arrived punctually. The two women looked at each other, uncertain who should make the first step. Asha did. After all, it was she who had asked requested their meeting.

"I've had a few days and a visit from your husband to think about what happened between us. I'm sorry. I behaved really shittily to you."

"Vekal was reluctant to tell me about his visit in case I thought he was sticking his nose into our business. He's very protective." She smiled fondly, then said: "And I should have listened to you instead of lecturing you."

"Well, I also have to admit that I let jealousy get the better part of me."

"But why are you jealous?" Christine asked, puzzled.

"I know how ridiculous this is going to sound, but you seem to have such a perfect life with a great marriage and…I keep thinking about that. I know that's really bad. I can't seem to stop sometimes."

"That's normal, Asha, and realising that comparisons are bad is already a first step."

She nodded. "Thorek is being wonderful. He's supporting me in every way he can, but I don't want to be a nuisance to him."

"Can you think of a time when you supported him?"

"Well…I tried to let him know that I understood his sadness after R'ëal chose another suitor. I hardly knew him back then and I didn't know what to do."

"You could have scratched out his eyes and judged him for continuing to see his lover after marrying you," Christine pointed out gently.

"What good would that have done? He had known her for a long time, and we had just barged into each other's lives. Especially I into his. How could I fault either of them?"

"That is very mature reasoning."

"Thanks. It's…logical, I suppose. As you know, I'd make a lousy Vulcan, though!"

It was a friendly conversation both of them enjoyed that afternoon, and they parted with an affectionate hug. Later that evening, Asha received a message from Vekal. It read: "I am most relieved that you patched things up. As you can see, I enjoy that particular Human expression. Since you are so fond of Romulan nature, may I suggest, in three months' time, a group excursion including our respective spouses and assistants to the Botanical Gardens of Mirek? Jolan'tru, Vekal."

Mirek was the capital city's neighbouring province, known for its exotic and aromatic plants. Asha asked Thorek about the Botanical Gardens.

"I was a child the last time I visited them. I still retain memories of their beauty, and they are said to have the finest Y'gora trees on the planet. I would look forward to an excursion."

Asha's face lit up. She almost suffocated him with a hug, then rushed up the stairs to inform Kihika. Thorek listened to her footsteps, and her laughter floated down to him.


	22. Excursions

**Chapter 22: Excursions**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, thanks for your comment and question! Vekal worked his way up to the position of commander in charge of several warbirds. This jarred with his peaceful nature, and he switched careers within the military to computer systems programming on Romulan space vessels.

LORIOVER50, thanks for your kind review! While Asha and Christine get on well after clearing the air, Asha prefers to hold back her feelings, as Christine can get impatient and unconformable with passionate displays of emotions.

The Vas Hatham is a non-canon bird of prey on Romulus.

* * *

About two months after the attack, Asha realised that she was struggling. She was making sure to visit the woods as usual in order to confront her queasiness around the area until she felt truly comfortable again, but it was very hard, and she simply could not go near that place where she had almost been strangled. She kept looking around like a hunted deer, getting a start at the slightest sound, or trying to hide when she heard Romulan hikers approaching her vicinity. Because of her limited rights, she was not allowed to carry weapons on her. Nor did she refuse Thorek's company when he asked her about once a week if they could go hiking together. Other regular weekend hikers – all of them Romulan – soon became used to seeing them around the woods and ponds, and most would incline their heads in greeting to them. Asha felt safe with Thorek next to her, but she was conflicted about this. She didn't want to be a woman who felt she could only be safe in public when accompanied by a Romulan man. The other problem was her growing attraction towards her husband. Developing feelings for him was a catastrophe for her. It was something – from her point of view – both of them could do without.

With such an uproar brewing in her mind, she would suddenly feel during odd times of the day that she was about to lose control over her emotions and burst out crying.

When she slept, the feelings she suppressed surfaced in the shape of nightmares.

One night, she woke up, sweaty. She turned on the light, crawled out of bed and stood at the window, trying to forget. What reason had she to cry when she had managed to live? The house was completely silent, and it was three in the morning. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, like a perturbed sea. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Her feelings were in turmoil.

"Asha?"

She turned around with a gasp and when she saw it was Thorek in a robe over his nightwear, put her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I got a start." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Thorek approached her and took her in his arms. She buried her face against his shoulder, shivering in his embrace like a leaf. He rubbed her back and stroked her short hair, murmuring to her in English and Romulan as she cried. When she looked up at him, she noticed that his cheeks were wet, too.

She hugged him tightly. "Please don't tell me I've made you cry?"

"We Romulans have a reputation for being most emotional. Hence our Vulcan cousins' attempt to turn to logic as a solution. Does it disturb you?"

"No! Why would it? But I don't want to grieve you with my griefs."

"Asha, over the past months, I have learnt to share a life with you. Is it not natural that I share your emotions, too?"

She smiled through her tears. Once they were both calm, he asked:

"Do you wish me to stay during the night?"

"If you don't mind."

"Never."

She got back into bed and raised the covers for him. He joined her, and they lay in each other's arms. Her hands were cold. He held her close and chafed her fingers, and for the first time in many nights, she slept well, surrounded by his warmth and affection. Thorek remembered how faithfully she had visited him during his nasty bout with the Terothka virus. Of course, it had been a completely different situation, but that sense of being able to rely on each other, to trust each other, was the same. In the morning, both woke up refreshed, and they decided that she would join him in his bed whenever she wished, and he would do the same. She did so the next night, a little shyly, but without shame, tiptoeing her way into his bedroom when he had already turned off the light. As a Romulan with sensitive and pointed ears, he could hear keenly. It was the same with his night vision, and both were definitely better than Humans (though he refrained from telling his Human wife so).

"Come," he said, sitting up and drawing back the covers. She got into his bed, and he wrapped his arms around her. It had been some time since he had held a woman in his arms at night, he thought. And not just any woman. Asha was rather a joy to hold, for she held him back just as tenderly, and when she slept, her quiet breathing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest against his own lulled him into sleep himself.

* * *

After a particularly stressful day at work, Thorek decided to visit her bedroom. Asha, who was reading, smiled and sidled over onto one side of the bed to make place for him.

"My ailhun, I notice I feel easier in mind when I am in your company at night."

She smiled, amused that he used such lofty vocabulary even at this late hour.

"I feel the same way, my deyhhan."

They were silent for a little, then Asha asked: "Vekal and Christine sent a message asking about our room arrangements for our excursion on Mirek. Will one bed for us do?"

Thorek heard the slight uncertainty in her voice, her fear of rejection. And he said: "One bed will do just fine for us."

"Wonderful, I'll tell them."

"I must admit that I am very excited about our three weeks in Mirek, my wife. I have been reading about their tree farm and Vas Hatham birdwatching sites. You can watch the birds feeding their young."

"I'm looking forward so much, too. Romulus is a beautiful planet."

Thorek smiled in the dark.

"Maybe I'll visit Earth one day, provided our government sees some sense."

Asha chuckled, amused at how much he had changed his mind about her and her planet. And so the remaining nights until their trip to Mirek passed, and in the stillness and darkness of the quiet hours, their affection for each other grew. A few times, she woke up after a nightmare, and once, Thorek himself woke up after reliving the memory of the Tal Shiar thugs dragging his parents away in the middle of the night, disruptors in their hands; and then Asha was there for him, and his breathing slowed down to its normal rhythm.

In the meantime, while her attraction for Thorek deepened, her tutor Rhian instructed her in poetry writing, and encouraged her to read through a wide assortment of Romulan sonnets and theatre pieces. Asha was soon engrossed in a volume full of erotic poetry that made her get in touch with her body in ways she had almost forgotten about. The Romulan library had devoted a huge section on everything sex-related, from poetry to academic research. Had it not been for Rhian's suggestions, she would have spent hours wandering among the shelves at a loss.

That volume made her flush, tingle, freeze, sweat, catch her breath repeatedly and wonder what it would be like to touch and be touched with desire. The scorching lines of poetry made her hand steal into places of her body she explored thoroughly while having a bath.

* * *

Thorek went over all their luggage meticulously.

Asha smiled. "I think we've remembered to pack everything, my husband."

"One can never be sure," Thorek said fussily. Asha caught Kihika's eye, and both of them turned away with a smile.

Thorek was glad to be on holiday, as his workload had been gruelling, supervising his students' work, preparing conferences, speeches and lectures, and doing research on a new kind of colourful nebula. He enjoyed telling Asha about his work and showing her pictures of astrological phenomena, for she displayed a lively interest in his activities and began to include what she saw in her poetry. She called it "closet poetry", since she wrote her poems in secret. They were a great outlet for her wishes, desires, emotions – for just about anything distracting her mind.

Thorek stood back. "We are ready."

The house staff stood at the gates to see them off. Thorek addressed a few words to the head of the staff, and he accompanied the couple and Kihika to the flitter, loading their luggage into the flitter and bowing before them. Asha was slowly getting used to this hierarchical system, though she disapproved of it, considering it outdated and socially unjust for such modern times.

They sped off with Asha at the wheel to the Jo'reks, who were waiting with their own flitter. Asha greeted Christine affectionately and accepted Vekal's fatherly kiss on her forehead with a smile, greeting him with "Eneh." Their assistant Galan was making sure all the luggage was properly secured inside the flitter.

The two couples exchanged information about the route of one day's driving before installing themselves in their respective flitters and taking to the air, Asha revving up the engine ominously. Thorek immediately stiffened up in the seat, and Kihika coughed loudly.

"My ailhun…" Thorek said tersely.

Asha giggled. "I was teasing you. I'll drive just as carefully as before."

"Please do. I don't want our remains to be used as fertiliser for the Botanical Gardens in Mirek."

"The plants would whither if they did that."

Thorek's mouth quirked. He was hugely relieved that Asha's sense of humour and daredevil streak were making themselves observed after such a long time. Though she had not been daredevil enough to satisfy herself when sharing a bed with him. He recalled how they had once woken up in the morning, and she, in the belief that he was still sleeping, had begun to touch her upper body, and finally her hand had stolen down…and then, noticing that he was seeing what he was seeing in the dim light, he had stirred a little. And she had immediately pulled out her hand and gone still, holding her breath. She had not done so again (which Thorek found deeply regretful), but her actions had greatly piqued his interest in more ways than he wanted to admit.

He dragged his thoughts back to more practical matters, running over the contents of their luggage in his mind.


	23. Travelling

**Chapter 23: Travelling**

A/N: Thanks for your review, romulanlover! There are probably other aliens on Romulus, but probably only very few. One time there was a Cardassian embassy on Romulus where Garak ostensibly worked as a gardener (mentioned in Deep Space Nine canon). As for Klingons…Oh boy. I'd rather hope not, seeing how much they and the Romulans despised each other. Then again, there is Ba'el who has Romulan-Klingon parents. But…on another planet (TNG Birthright episodes).

Hi G, thank you so much for your kind review! I'm so glad you enjoy my fanfics!

Drummer, you'll find out more once Asha & Co. get back home to the capital :-)

Anya, always a pleasure to read you! I'm glad Asha and Thorek are getting shippers! Though I can discern some Asha-and-Vreenak-shipping as well. Yes, comparisons are self-detrimental and particularly easy to do in today's world. Looks like this trait is hardwired into us but it can be overcome, so that's a good thing.

* * *

For the first time, Asha flew over a wide stretch of sea separating the province of Merik from Romulus. She equipped the aircar with the inbuilt security features just in case an emergency would require them to land in the water. She was a little nervous, but seeing how relaxed Kihika and Thorek were, she felt more confident. It was a big honour to have two Romulans trusting a Human to handle a Romulan flitter competently. Every now and then a signal would beep, reminding her of other traffic close by. It was basically an internal portable air traffic control tower programmed with state-of-the-art technology. She landed twice for meals and a toilet break, during which time they joined Christine and Vekal before taking off into the air again. Finally, they approached their destination, and Asha blinked in happy astonishment.

"Oh, that's amazing!" she exclaimed, watching colourful fields pass underneath them. Those fields were full of flowers.

On Earth, people scoffed about the planet of Romulus, claiming that its geography was as grey, spartan and dull as its people. Asha knew by now that they were sorely mistaken on both accounts. Neither they nor those thugs who had assaulted her had managed to take away her admiration for the beautiful things on Romulus or the gestures of kindness she had received from Romulans.

Thorek and Kihika looked up as she prepared to descend. To land in front of the residence, she required clearance from the Romulan "hotel" they were going to stay at because of the heavy incoming and outgoing traffic during the evening when guests wanted to check in for the night. She dispatched a request for landing clearance. There was a small pause, during which she knew the aircar was being scanned, and she received permission and final navigation instructions. She landed the flitter gracefully onto the runway and parked it in a hangar reserved for tourist flitters.

Once they got out, Asha stretched a little, moving her neck from side to side; then she tilted her head skywards and stuck out her arms with her palms facing upwards, almost like she was praying. She closed her eyes and breathed in the perfume wafting gently from the flower fields. Thorek looked at her silently while Kihika removed their luggage. There was admiration his eyes.

"Like jasmine," she said, dropping her arms gracefully and gazing at him almost dreamily. "It grows in many countries, including India. Aunt Preity has a jasmine tree in her garden."

Thorek smiled. "I am glad that it brings home memories as sweet as the aroma surrounding us."

She smiled, too, then pointed at the darkening sky. "I think Christine and Vekal are arriving."

A few minutes later, the two couples and their assistants met, chatting merrily.

"I'm starving," Asha announced.

"So am I," Christine agreed.

"Our wives are endowed with a healthy appetite, it would seem," Vekal murmured, raising his eyebrows somewhat suggestively at his wife. Christine pretended to ignore him, but her eyes crinkled slightly as she suppressed a grin. Kihika and Galan stood a small distance away, discreet and proper.

"Most definitely," Thorek replied to Vekal's observation.

"Shall we eat first or unpack first?" Asha asked.

"Eat!" was the unanimous answer. They sat down to an interesting delicacy of fish wrapped in paper-thin slices of spicy meat. Asha enjoyed it and helped herself liberally to the side dish of vegetables and kheshoe nuts.

Afterwards, they went for a digestive walk in the gardens, listening to the flute-like song of some birds that were active during the night and slept during the day. They watched their dark silhouettes fly over the fields.

Afterwards, they wished each other a good night (Christine's hand slid low onto Vekal's hip when Asha and Thorek were not looking) and went to their respective rooms.

Asha gazed around in admiration. There was a real live tree with trailing blue flowers in their room, and their bathroom contained plants hanging from the ceiling. They had a pool and a sonic shower at their disposal. Asha chose the former, trying to relax in the flower-scented water, and Thorek the latter. While he was showering, Asha resumed her book on Romulan mating practices – something she felt just a bit too shy to read in the presence of her Romulan husband.

Some of their amorous activities sounded rather violent and off-putting to her, although consent from both participants was an absolute must. Injuries, blood and the like almost seemed to belong to the whole process. She was surprised to read that this type of mating was recommended for couples planning to procreate. Such practices, Romulan belief argued, would give the child a high pain threshold, bravery and stamina for dealing with dire situations. Well, she supposed it made sense from a symbolic point of view. She was also reassured that gender equality was reflected in their sexual practices.

The section which interested her most, however, was one on touch and gestures of affection through hands and fingers – a remnant from Vulcan traditions. The text even included pictures: palm to palm, knuckles to knuckles, clasping fingers in different variations – the range of gestures was bewildering. She was so engrossed in the depictions that she didn't notice Thorek return in his nightwear. He didn't bat an eyelid when he saw the title of the book and simply asked: "Which chapter are you reading?"

Asha had learnt by now that Romulans had no hang-ups about sex or discussing the topic.

She turned the book towards him, blushing a little; not so much because of the book, but because her husband looked very alluring in the soft incandescent light.

"Ah," Thorek said. "Fingering."

Asha suppressed a guffaw that came out as a spluttering cough. He raised an arched eyebrow. "I am unaware of the finer nuances of the English language. If you would care to enlighten me…?"

"Well, fingering is slang for using one's fingers to stimulate especially female sexual organs," she explained clinically.

"Yes, I can see why this act has its own term when you take its popularity into account. I am speaking from personal observation," he said candidly.

"Thorek, you sound like you're the master of sex," Asha stated, laughing. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Am I coming across as immodest?"

"No, merely as very knowledgeable about intimate encounters." Her eyes twinkled. "I am starting to think you have mated with every woman on this planet."

He sat down on a chair opposite the bed, crossed his legs and watched her closely. "Does it disturb you that I have mated with different women in the past?"

She smiled. "No. I know you. Besides, that's part of your personal life. It's between you and those you have mated with."

"Romulan couples talk very openly to each other about their past mating experiences. "

"It varies with Humans." She considered. "I think it depends on how often and into how much detail you go into. There's a limit, I guess. Some people get mad or insecure because they view their sexual predecessors as competition, and then it all turns into a jealous contest. It can be very ugly."

"That makes sense. Misunderstandings in cases of love and lust can result in blood feuds and deaths among Romulans. But to get back to the point, you seem amused rather than insecure."

"It's because you're so innocently candid. And since you mentioned Romulan couples, that means you consider me Romulan, yes?"

He smiled, and his eyes became tender. "You, my wife, are Romulan, Human and a mystery. You have a very unique view of me. No one has ever referred to me as innocently candid."

They both began to laugh. They read for a little while until Asha felt sleepy. It had been a long day, and it had been the first time she had driven the flitter for several hours.

"Shall we sleep?" she suggested to Thorek. He nodded, got up and turned off the lights.

She heard him remove his robe and when he joined her in bed, she sidled over to him. Ah, such trust! Thorek thought. When a Romulan discovered someone trustworthy in the paranoid society of Romulus, it was like discovering a precious gem. As he put his arms around his wife, he realised that from the beginning, establishing trust had been their main priority. He knew that he could trust her with his life and vice versa.

She was restless however, and kept shifting. Finally, she said: "Thorek?"

"Yes, my ailhun?"

"The book I was reading, my deyhhan…Your mating practices seem very rough verging on violent. Do you enjoy it?"

"It gives me pleasure, yes. Provided it gives my partner pleasure as well. One-sidedness is out of the question for me."

"Is there no tenderness, then? Does there have to be blood?" There was a sudden catch in her voice. She took a deep breath and she continued: "Many Humans enjoy violent matings, too. But yours is kind of…traditional, like postulating that violent intercourse will instil the unborn baby with resilience and bravery. But even without babies…" She paused again, then whispered: "Does there have to be violence…everywhere? Even in love?"

"No," he said softly, "no, there most certainly doesn't have to be anything of the sort."

She almost asked him if R'ëal and he had been rough with each other during their intimate activities, but swallowed down the question. It was none of her business.

"Are you thinking that if you mated with a Romulan, it would be like rape for you?"

"Yes." Then she blurted out: "Maybe it's all I'm good for."

Thorek sat up and turned on the lights, looking at her in shock. "Asha! Why would you say such a terrible thing?"

"What if Christine is right and I could have prevented the attack?"

"Asha, I don't understand. Please tell me."

"What if I asked for it, because of…of this?" She touched her forehead. "What if all I'm good for is being the recipient of violence?"

"Asha, no one, whether Human or Romulan or whatever species, is responsible for violence inflicted on them. You are in no way to be blamed, and Christine realised she was wrong."

"Thorek, I thought that once those thugs were in the Reman mines, I'd have closure. I'd have peace. I'm feeling much better, and you are such a huge help, you don't know how much you have been supporting me…but still, these thoughts appear. They shouldn't!"

"Then it's time they appeared. You can't keep them hidden away like that all the time, Asha. And it's good we're away from home, away from the woods where you were assaulted. Maybe you need that distance to get closer to your feelings, even if it sounds like a paradox."

"Yes." She turned her head and looked at the tree in their room. "Life is like a tree, isn't it? We have to resist by yielding to storms, and we have our autumns and winters and springs and summers, and not necessarily in that order…"

"Yes, my ailhun, it is like that. Or…" he took her in his arms while she cried silently, "perhaps life is like a nebula? Some nebulae are called star nurseries. When they undergo a complex process of collapsing, Asha, they can produce stars. Look to the stars in you, my wife."

His words touched her deeply. "I'll try." She wiped her face and blew her nose.

"Come. Try and sleep," he said, turning off the lights and taking her in his arms again. She obeyed and soon slept while her husband stroked her hair.


	24. Discoveries

**Chapter 24: Discoveries**

A/N: romulanlover, thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like Thorek!

Guest, your "50 shades of romulans" made me laugh a lot! Thank you so much for your kind words. Publishing my own story is actually a dream I've got…but I'm too scared to go for it, to be honest, so I'm not even going to risk trying it out...

Romulan fanlore: Beld'rath exists in fandom and is said to be home to Romulans who are far more relaxed and open-minded than other Romulans.

The bird of prey called Vas Hatham is also from Romulan fandom.

I used the Romulan name generator to make up Senator Letant's first name. Yes! I decided to rope in Letant! And he's most definitely canon and appears in "Tears of the Prophets", _Deep Space Nine_.

* * *

Senator Vreenak had successfully pushed another bill through, and he felt satisfied. He strode elegantly through the senate building, ignoring the tourist groups exploring the place, and marched into his office, his robes rustling in an imposing manner.

It had been hard to break the habit of slowing down his steps and glancing at those groups of Romulan tourists, half expecting to see that Human face again…

And speaking of that face, Asha t'Darak, her husband and another Romulan-Human couple had left the capital and departed for Mirek. His data mentioned that that couple had tried to unsuccessfully have a child. Asha's medical records indicated that she had undergone surgery to minimise the conception of a child. That Human woman piqued his interest. She did not seem afraid of taking risks to avoid other risks. The thought struck him as amusing, and he smiled to himself. Maybe she would have made a formidable politician. A bell rang. This meant that someone was in front of his office door and wished to speak with him. Vreenak rose and opened the door, revealing his best friend Senator Delon tr'Letant.

Vreenak could count his friends on one hand, and it was the same for Letant.

"So! Are you still spying on that Human?" Letant greeted him, looking at Vreenak's screen. Then he laughed. "Are you intending to breed with her that you're going through her medical records on reproduction?"

"Please abstain from being a cretin, Delon," Vreenak snapped.

Letant rubbed his hands with glee and flung himself down into a chair, throwing one leg casually across the other. Despite his many years of experience as a politician, he had retained a vivacious youthfulness about him, and where Vreenak flayed people with acrid sarcasm, Letant resorted to leaving ruffled feathers in his wake by means of applying waspish humour.

"They're quite something, Humans," Letant murmured. Vreenak turned away from his screen and stared at him.

"What exactly did you do on Deep Space Nine during the pact of the Dominion war?" he asked slowly.

"Six Human females. Alas, on a holodeck."

"You must be a degenerate to even consider mating with those puny beings, holographic or not."

"I recall them as most energetic...Though of course they might have been programmed to be that way."

Vreenak scoffed. "To get back to the point, what I am trying to do is…"

"Yes?" Letant said, grinning like a Ter'ak, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Kindly stop that irritating noise, please. I am trying to keep track of her movements. She has departed for Mirek with her husband and another Romulan-Human couple."

"And?"

"There's another Human, that's what. Two Humans."

"And two Romulans. So?"

"It's better to keep an eye on that sort of group arrangement."

Letant let out a howl of laughter and slapped his knee.

"You left the Tal Shiar to remain in the Tal Shiar, eh?"

Vreenak glared at him. There was no way he was going to lower himself by admitting to Letant that he could not forget the beauty of her eyes – not because of their odd colouration, but because of the boldness of her gaze. For a Human woman who was a basically a nobody in Romulan society to stare back at him, a well-known public politician, with such impunity – it was not lightly forgotten.

* * *

Asha could never sleep well in a strange bed, although this one was most comfortable.

She woke up, carefully moved away from her husband and looked for her PADD. Thorek, however, stirred because of her movements, and blinked. He watched her get out of bed, stand near the tree for a few moments and touch its trunk, then pick up her PADD from the table and return with it to bed. He lowered his eyelids.

Quietly and slowly, she sat cross-legged next to him, the PADD on her lap. He opened his eyes and watched her scroll until he saw a picture she had shown him once before: the one of purple-haired André and herself. A year on Romulus was not as long as it seemed, and it was only natural that she missed him, he reasoned to soothe his pangs of jealousy; for Asha was smiling, lost in memories with André. She gazed at the photo for a good five minutes before she continued scrolling, looking at a picture of her parents and favourite relatives and reading up on the news in the capital.

There was a headline on Senator Vreenak. She opened it and studied the picture of the politician closely. Her expression was thoughtful. A smile touched her lips, and she continued to the other news items. After half an hour, she put away the PADD and lay down next to him. She soon fell asleep again, but Thorek lay awake for a good while longer. That André individual was tons of light years away and still he was with Asha, present in their room.

Thorek was so jealous he wanted to board their flitter, fly down to Earth and aim a disruptor at that purple-haired creature.

* * *

After breakfast, Asha stuck her head out of the window and breathed in the heady aroma of the flower fields.

"Mom and Dad would have loved this," she said. "And André would have gone rushing around the fields and-"

"You still miss that person?" Thorek asked coldly. Asha turned around, annoyed.

"Yes, of course I do. He still remains one of my closest friends even though he's light years away."

"That's funny. He was nowhere around after your assault."

Asha flushed with anger, and she was about to retort and tell him just how stupid that was. Then she stopped. She didn't want the situation to escalate, but she also wanted to talk this out.

"Thorek, can you please tell me what's going on?" She spoke in a calm but firm tone, making sure she didn't sound submissive or pleading.

He looked ashamed. "Please forgive me, my ailhun. It puzzles me that this individual, while he is absent, remains so present in your heart."

"André is part of my family just like you are, Thorek. He doesn't have to be biologically related to me to count as family."

Thorek nodded. "Forgive me," he repeated softly, taking her hands in his.

"You're forgiven. But the next time you feel jealous, just tell me instead of jumping down my throat."

"Jealous?! I wasn't-"

His wife arched a dubious eyebrow.

"All right. I'll tell you. If there's a next time." He raised her hands to his lips, kissed her palms and let go gently. "I am honoured to be part of your family, my wife."

Asha blushed, for his lips felt hot against her skin.

* * *

The day was devoted to an excursion of the famous flower fields of Mirek. For this purpose, guides flew tourists to the Botanical Gardens and divided them into little groups to explore different parts of the vast gardens.

Christine and Thorek found themselves in an insect-exploring group, and Vekal and Asha had the pleasure of birdwatching.

Asha rose on tiptoe and kissed Thorek's forehead when the groups dispersed. "Enjoy."

He returned the gesture and patted her cheek. "You, too, my ailhun."

Christine and Vekal exchanged a broad smile behind their backs.

Asha grinned to herself and chuckled softly as Vekal and she followed their guide.

"I see an amusing thought has struck you," Vekal observed.

"There's an expression called 'the birds and the bees' in English. Christine and Thorek are going bee-hunting and you and are I going birding, so it made me think of the expression. The thing is, its actual meaning is figurative and refers to sexual intercourse. It's used around children when Human parents talk to them about sexuality."

"A botanical approach…Yes, that is certainly amusing. Have you and your husband mated, paenhe?"

If that question had come from anyone else, even Christine, Asha would have been outraged. But Vekal's gentle tone did not offend her, and she answered just as gently:

"Eneh, that is a personal question."

"Romulans talk very openly about sex with those close to them."

"I know, Vekal. But it is so intimate. I feel that some things should only stay between couples."

"I don't wish to pry. I want to know if you're happy in your marriage, paenhe."

"But mating doesn't necessarily have to do with happiness. Some mate purely out of duty or pure lust, whether on Earth or on Romulus."

Vekal considered. "You have a point."

"Eneh, I am probably too idealistic and old-fashioned in my ideas of love and sex," she said. "I cannot have the latter without the former, while many Humans and Romulans think and do the opposite. I would at least want my partner to be tender with me."

"Then it is my wish, my daughter, that you find that tenderness with your husband."

"Thank you, my eneh." And very softly, she added: "I think I will."

Their guide stopped and pointed to the sky. Everyone raised their binoculars to their eyes. Asha gasped softly. An enormous Vas Hatham bird was heading towards its nest on the steep cliffs, and the chicks stuck out their heads for food. The Romulan emblem was based on this huge, fierce-looking bird.

"How majestic!" she exclaimed. Two Romulans in her vicinity nodded vigorously, and they began to speak to her and Vekal. One of them asked Asha if she liked the Romulan hairstyle because of her short haircut. Asha politely said that she did and short hair was far more practical. "I no longer shed like a set'leth. Do you have a set'leth, by the way?" she smoothly changed the topic.

After watching the raptors feed their chicks, they proceeded to a little wood full of lovely songbirds.

"They remind me of hummingbirds on Earth," Asha said. Vekal smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Christine and Thorek wound their way towards the highlight of the insect tour – the Butterfly Houses. A Romulan woman was walking close to them, and she and Thorek struck up a lively conversation. Christine narrowed her eyes warily. She knew that Thorek and Asha had an open marriage, but she didn't like it, considering that Thorek stood to profit more from the arrangement than his Human wife, and she felt protective about the younger woman. Then she relaxed when Thorek mentioned that he was on vacation with Asha.

"My wife Asha has never been to Mirek before, so we journeyed over here with our friends Christine-" he gestured courteously at her, "and her husband Vekal."

"Asha? She is not a Romulan?"

"My wife is Human."

"Like me," Christine added.

The Romulan woman's face brightened. She was from the province of Beld'Rath, a very open-minded place for Romulan standards.

"It's pleasant to have different people on our planet who share a bond of love with our own people," she said. Christine watched Thorek closely to see how he would react. He smiled. "Asha has enriched my life. She has opened my eyes to so many things on my own planet. The days would not be the same without her."

Their conversation came to an end as they reached the Butterfly Houses, conservatories for rare butterflies. One species grew little antlers on their heads and in fact used them to fight for mates during their breeding season. Then there were huge purple butterflies, and when their group left that particular house, they were covered in purple dust.

"Asha is going to enjoy this a lot," Christine remarked to Thorek.

"Definitely," he agreed, giving her a side glance. She was probably trying to pry in her well-meaning way. His suspicions were correct.

"So…How are things between you?" she asked.

"Good enough so that we can handle things on our own," he replied pointedly.

Christine got the message. "Oh. That's great. What did the guide say was next?"

"Fanged hornets, and we have to wear protective suits." He almost told her that he didn't think she would need one, but he swallowed down his sarcastic comment.

In the afternoon, the groups met up again for lunch and switched tours: Asha and Vekal went on the insect tour, and their spouses were outfitted with binoculars.

And so the next few days passed, packed with excursions, explorations and discoveries. Asha's holo-camera was full of photographs and videos. Christine and she bought typical Mirek outfits, consisting of a crop top, a long dress and a sleeveless robe to go over the outfit. Men liked to go around with parted shirts displaying their chests and flappy three-quarter trousers (Thorek and Vekal refused to wear such a casual costume). The climate in Mirek was more humid than in Romulus and their people more laid back, though Beld'rath held the record when it came to open-mindedness.

Asha noticed that she had badly needed time away from Romulus. Kihika was joined by her soon-to-be-wife, who had been granted by a vacation by the family clan she served, and Galan went on a group expedition of several days to visit the cliffs where the raptors nested.

In this atmosphere of relaxation and shedding some of the paranoia so rampant in the capital city, Thorek and Asha were able to spend more time together and drop their guard more often around each other. As the first Romulan weekend of their vacation drew to a close and they went down for supper, Thorek told her about the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong.

"No place could ever compete with anything on any other planet."

"You cannot really say that without seeing other places of beauty with your own eyes," Asha disagreed, laughing.

"I am not sure, my ailhun."

"Maybe it doesn't depend on where you are, but on the sensation you experience when looking at something deeply impressive. And that can be very individual and subjective. Maybe what I'd experience when looking at Earth's Grand Canyon might be very similar to what you feel when you're at Gal'Gathong."

"I disagree. Though maybe it depends on the circumstances surrounding the visit. I mated in the glow of the Firefalls. The landscape, the atmosphere, the streams of fire corresponded to what my heart and body were undergoing while my body was joined with my lover's."

They had reached Christine and Vekal's room, and Asha was about to press the buzzer to alert them of their visit when Thorek wrapped one arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest over hers. Her skin erupted into tingling. He moved his mouth to her ear: "A Romulan's touch everywhere, all over your body, my ailhun, is different than if you were lying with a Human. All the more so because of our Vulcan ancestry. If you lie in the arms of a Romulan, Asha, especially near the sea, or the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong, you will experience the melding of love and lust as you have never experienced it before. Geography and the people who inhabit it are often inseparably linked."

"Maybe we both have a point," Asha said a little breathlessly. She leant her body against his and boldly moved her hand so it was on top of his and slid her fingers between his.

He nudged her earlobe with his lips, blew lightly on her neck and dragged his thumb slowly down her arm. He played briefly with her wedding bracelet and tickled the area around her wrist. He felt her suck in her breath and her stomach. Her lips parted, and she sighed softly. She was lost in pleasure. Her heart was racing and she was overcome with pleasant frissons. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time.

"What became of your lover?" she managed to say.

"She married someone more suitable. That would mean, of higher social status."

The door in front of them suddenly opened. Asha and Thorek separated and stood straight.

"You have a perfect sense of timing," Vekal greeted them warmly. Christine emerged, patting her already smooth dress even smoother. Asha was thoughtful as they went downstairs to have supper.

Once they were back in their room, Asha asked Thorek directly: "The lover who was with you at the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong…Was it R'ëal?"

She was playing nervously with her necklace, and her arm covered her chest, as if she was subconsciously trying to protect her heart from being hurt.

"Yes, it was her," Thorek confirmed.

Asha hesitated, then she said: "I guess that even after you break up with a person for good and you both go different ways, there's a part of you that keeps loving and feeling all kinds of things for that person, yes?"

"True. The challenge is to continue living and loving anew."

"Please tell me to my face. Would you want to be with her again?" Asha asked softly, looking him straight in the eye.

"No. We were meant to part sooner or later. A long-term committed relationship would have been disastrous for her and me."

She nodded slowly.

"Thorek, when you told me that if I lay in the arms of a Romulan near the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong and it would be an exhilarating experience for me…did you mean that I could lie in the arms of _any_ Romulan?"

Thorek suddenly smiled and looked into her eyes.

"No," he said in a low voice. And Asha blushed deeply. Then, deciding to tease him, she took out her PADD and pointed to some prominent Romulan or the other in the headlines.

"So this Romulan would be out of the question?"

Thorek scoffed. "That doddering old codger? Of course he's out of the question."

"I had no idea, my deyhhan, that you had such a poor opinion of more senior Romulans. Doesn't wisdom come with age?"

Thorek glared at her. Asha continued scrolling. "How about him?" Senator Vreenak was gracing the screen. Thorek frowned mightily.

"Are you developing a taste for politicians? Well, whoever you choose, I refuse to select extra-marital candidates for you, as I believe you perfectly capable of selecting one yourself."

Asha smiled mischievously. "Will you get back to me once you have decided on the identity of the mysterious Romulan who'll hold me near the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong?"

Thorek arched his eyebrows. "I told you that I am not going to help you with the selection process. You see…" He came close to her and looked into her eyes. "It is up to you alone to identify who he is."

Asha blushed. They gazed at each other for a few moments. Then Thorek asked: "May I look at the photographs on your holo-camera?"

"Yes, of course." She went to fetch the camera, her cheeks warm, exhilaration in her heart.


	25. Fascination

**Chapter 25: Fascination**

A/N: romulanlover, thanks for your review! One of the reasons Thorek is so jealous of André is – paradoxically – because he has never actually met him. If he met André in person, he'd get a far better idea of the guy and his friendship with Asha. As for Letant, I was inspired by fanfics written by Manufactured-triumph and Noneworking, where the Senator comes across as an aristocratic mischievous good-for-nothing…and philanderer. I spontaneously decided to drag him in :-) I'll think about Cretak.

Anya, it's always a pleasure to read your comments! Yes, André is a lot of fun to write (and a thorn in the side for Thorek), and he's surrounded by vibrant colours like purple or turquoise. And yes, Vreenak would be a risky choice for Asha. Romulan politics and Human minorities on Romulus could very well be a recipe for trouble…

Well, Letant was already involved with a human in a holodeck incident in WikkityTweak's fanfic "Holosuite Number 3", so I decided to let him stick with humans :-)

* * *

By now, Thorek was sure that Asha was just as attracted to him as he was to her, especially given her reaction to his seductive teasing before dinner and their conversation afterwards.

The tension became noticeable during their daily interactions, resulting in little flirtations; and he would flush green when she responded to his bantering or initiated it.

Being on Romulus was often like walking across a giant chessboard. Asha concluded that it made sense to introduce a game-like element to their relationship by means of pulling off little pranks on him. However, playing hot-and-cold games with his feelings was out of the question from her point of the view. She regarded this sort of strategy as a cruel and cold-hearted practice.

And so, around the middle of the second week of their stay in Mirek, she teased him by deliberately hiding his nightwear. Thorek rummaged through the cupboard, muttering Romulan profanities.

"I don't understand," he said at last. "I am very certain I placed my nightwear right over here. Unless this residence employs thieves to clean our rooms."

"You'll find your nightwear underneath the bedcover," Asha said, deleting redundant pictures from her holo-camera.

Thorek checked and found his missing clothes. "And exactly how, my ailhun, did they relocate from the cupboard to the bed, and how did you know?"

"I put them there," Asha said, setting the camera down on the table as Thorek walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to tease you."

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because you enjoy teasing me and I enjoy teasing you back."

"Romulans don't tease."

"I completely disagree with you. You tease me like anything."

"I do?"

"Yes." She was blushing, and her dimples looked particularly charming.

He enjoyed holding this small enchanting Human woman close to him. His mating instinct stirred, and he longed to initiate sex then and there, but he wasn't sure how she would react, especially when he took her avoidance of romantic or sexual partners into consideration. But Asha was quick, full of energy and mischievous. He had no doubt that she would keep him awake the whole night – if she wanted to.

"You are being very recalcitrant. How about we bathe together in the pool to get your energy levels settled, my ailhun?" Thorek suggested casually. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

"I don't have any swimwear," she answered.

He raised his eyebrows. "It would be without clothes as is hopefully the case when you use the shower, my wife."

Asha chuckled. "Yes, of course, but…" In her mind, she went over all the parts of her body she didn't like and wouldn't have anyone want to see.

"My deyhhan, I am a little shy about my body," she admitted frankly.

"I think you have nothing to be shy about, but if you are uncomfortable-"

"No. I want to. I feel comfortable around you. And I want to continue being recalcitrant."

Again he noticed that trust, combined with mischief this time, in her eyes. He stooped and kissed her forehead, and they went to the palatial bathroom together. Thorek took a bowl from the sill and emptied its contents into the pool. A pleasant herbal smell filled the room, and the water became covered with foam. He removed his clothes and stood naked at the edge of the pool. He was unmistakably aroused. Asha inhaled sharply when she saw him like that. That was the thing about Romulans. They seemed to have no hang-ups about sexuality whatsoever. It was a daring move, and one where he was showing himself to her with all his vulnerabilities. Her desire for him made her feel hot, and she was glad that she was going to strip. Thorek descended into the pool and leant back in the water, watching her.

She let her dress drop on top of his clothes, and all she was wearing were her bangles, including Thorek's gift which she only took off at night, anklets, earrings and nose jewellery. Her short hair did not provide her with any excuse of covering the curves of her body. She sat down on the edge of the pool and removed the jewellery around her wrists and feet, but kept her wedding bracelet on.

Asha did not have the lean, tall and military-hardened build of his previous lovers, though her hiking activities and dislike for being sedentary kept her in shape efficiently. It was absurd to subject her to such comparisons, and Thorek, who had thought that he preferred only one type of woman, had discovered some time ago that he was severely mistaken. His body and mind were making it clear that he found the sight and company of his wife extremely attractive.

She rose from her sitting position and gracefully descended the stairs. Her movements were natural, not planned or contrived with the purpose of impressing or seducing him. Asha was simply herself, and she moved the way she felt comfortable.

When she joined him, her mischievous side got the better of her. She bent and splashed water at him. Thorek, startled, spluttered and glowered at her. She laughed and threw more water at him. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the middle of the pool, tossing mounds of foam at her. They began to play, splashing each other with water, laughing. With all the activity and fun, Asha forgot her shyness when the foam melted away and left her breasts exposed.

"You don't strike me as insecure about your body," Thorek remarked, smiling. "Why were you feeling shy at first?"

"Well, my body is Human, for one thing," she said, standing on tiptoe and removing some foam from one of his eyebrows.

"I see. Mine is Romulan," he observed. That made her laugh.

"And the other thing?"

"No one else has ever seen me like this before except my mirror."

It was his turn to laugh. "Then it is a privilege for me to be your second admirer besides your mirror, my wife."

She blushed and hugged him. His ears turned green as he felt her firm breasts against his chest. Their game had aroused him even more, and with their bodies pressed together, he knew she would feel his desire for her. Asha trailed her hand very slowly down his back and rubbed her hips against his, savouring the hardness of his erection; then she drew away a little, still embracing him, so she could look into his eyes.

"It may not be the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong over here, but I don't care. This place is beautiful," she told him. "And it's your arms I want around me, and that's what I care about."

"Asha," Thorek whispered in a low growl, lifting her out of the pool. He went up the stairs and set her down carefully. He dried them both with a towel, and after he had done so, Asha walked back into their room, still naked, dimmed the lights a little, went to their bed and half lay down with her knees folded. She held out her arms to him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He was also impressed that she had taken the initiative, especially after she had voiced her concerns about the almost violent passion of Romulan mating practices.

He got onto the bed, kneeling before her as if in reverence, and went into her arms.

Asha felt breathless when she saw the desire in his eyes. He could have easily intimidated her with his physique which was so much larger than hers; but his face was filled with tenderness as he gazed at her, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

She touched his lips with two fingers. "May I kiss you?"

The green blush flooded his face, and he said passionately: "Ie!" _Oh yes!_

She took his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. He kissed her back with such enthusiasm that she felt dizzy and toppled back onto the bed with her legs around his hips.

He nibbled at her breasts with his teeth.

"Oh! Could you please use your palm or your tongue? I am oversensitive there."

"How about this?" His voice was a purr in the soft light, and she felt his tongue at her breasts.

"Oh yes!"

"You tell me that you are untouched. It would seem to me that you have indulged in a lot of self-touching." He sounded amused.

"Yes, I have got to know what my body likes quite well over the years."

"Mh, yes. I witnessed it once."

"Witnessed…? How do you mean?"

He straightened his body so he could look at her face and drew circles around her stomach and breasts.

"I woke up once to your attempts at arousing yourself."

She burst out laughing. "I remember now. So I was right! You moved, and I _knew_ you were awake!"

He whispered into her ear: "You should have continued."

"Oh my goodness! You are so naughty!"

"Naughty? Watching a woman pleasure herself is extremely arousing for me."

"Well, some things just need to be private."

"Of course, but you were taking a risk of breaching your privacy since I was lying next to you, weren't you?"

"Some risks are worth taking," she countered, reaching up to kiss him.

He was fascinated by her body and how her muscles quivered and jumped when he touched particularly sensitive spots. Her hands, eager and naughty, did their own exploring. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair. It was soft and silky, and he rubbed his face against her palm. His hand sought her sex.

She began to breathe even faster, with tiny little staccato catches as if her very breath was shivering. He approached his lips to her ear and murmured: "Asha, may I touch you here?"

"Yes, if I may touch you, too. I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable."

"You may touch me anywhere you wish and I won't do anything you don't want, my Ashaya."

"Ashaya?…Ashaya…I like it a lot," she pronounced the pet name slowly.

"It means 'beloved' in the Vulcan language and as it so happens, complements your name most beautifully."

She smiled. "I had no idea. I'm glad you're fluent in Vulcan. I wonder if your name can be similarly enhanced."

"I do not think so, my Ashaya. That honour belongs to you alone."

She parted her thighs, inviting him to explore with his fingers. His discoveries were rewarded with a little scream and a shiver. The delightful repercussions of having a particularly touch-sensitive partner were making themselves felt.

In the meantime, she nibbled at his neck and the tips of his ears, areas she knew from her reading and Christine that were particularly sensitive in Romulans. He moaned low in his throat, enjoying. She touched his mouth with her fingers, and he suckled at them. Her other hand stole between his thighs, making him gasp. He seized her in his arms, rolling them both over, and kissed her eagerly, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He gently pressed her thighs apart, but she said:

"I am not yet ready, my deyhhan."

"We have several nights, Ashaya, and I will travel the way you choose little by little each night. But let us indulge in this pleasure for now."

He lay down between her legs and encouraged her to rub herself to her heart's content against his erection, which she did with great enthusiasm. He added his fingers to the heat between them, and she arched her back. His eyes darkened with lust as she sighed, and he was humbled by her trust in him. Did she realise that one small movement, one small adjustment, one small thrust on his part would be more than enough for him to slide into her? She clutched at him and cried out several times in succession. He moved away a little and watched her rock from side to side with enjoyment until her movements quieted down and she lay still on the bed, one arm flung above her head, the other searching for him. Her wedding bracelet looked beautiful on her shapely wrist.

"Thorek," she whispered. He came closer again, and her hands wandered over his body, found his erection and pleasured him until his seed spilt over her fingers. She pressed them between her thighs, bringing their bodily fluids together that way. It was almost like a ritual, though he knew that she would not bear children because of her surgery.

They lay quietly in each other's arms afterwards, sleepy and content, smiling at each other every now and then. After a while, Asha drew the sheets over them and turned off the lights.

"Good night, Thorek-e'lev," she said, using Rihan for "my love". The endearment was sweet in his ears and even sweeter when she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good night, my Ashaya," he murmured back, returning the kiss just as softly.

* * *

A/N Number 2: I rarely place an author's note (especially a second one after already placing one before the chapter) at the bottom of the text. But this is just to point out that "Ashaya" is fandom word and does not occur in Vulcan canon. I didn't want to place it in the first author's note, otherwise it would have given everything away :-)


	26. Closer

**Chapter 26: Closer**

Hi romulanlover, this story is not finished by a long, long shot! There is still a ton awaiting Asha. In fact, you had better keep your seatbelt fastened...! It's going to be quite a ride, and _not_ a short one.

Guest, the plot is only going to thicken :-) You had better fasten your seatbelt, too!

* * *

Asha woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was stark naked, and so was Thorek, who was still sound asleep. She smiled, placed a soft kiss on the v above his brows and got up. She nibbled at the herbs kept in a small basket on her bedside table, for they freshened the breath after sleep and were a staple in all Romulan households as well. In fact, when literally translated from Rihan, it meant "mouth disinfectant". She chewed the leaves, savouring their flavour. In her mind, she was going over her first intimate night with her husband in verses. She picked up a booklet and pen, for she preferred writing her poetry the old-fashioned way, and made a few notes. Then she went to the bathroom.

Thorek opened his eyes to an empty space next to him. He checked the time. It was early in the morning. Then he caught the faint scent of herbs, different from last night, tangy and more quickening. He got up, used the toilet and went to the pool, where he found his wife relaxing in the water. She opened her eyes when she saw him and smiled. It took all his self-control not to run down the stairs and devour her with kisses. He managed a brisk descent into the water and lifted her up into his arms, pressing his mouth passionately against hers. She responded eagerly, and he was immediately aroused.

His sex was close to hers again like last night as their legs tangled. His very touch made her shiver all over, and not only because of his Vulcan touch-sensitivity. He could see and feel that while her body was more than ready, she needed to be more familiar with him.

"Take your time, my ailhun. We are here in Mirek to enjoy every day and night, not to rush through them," he reassured her. It was that tenderness Asha had longed for when she thought of relationships, and she had found it in a Romulan's arms in the strangest of circumstances.

Asha realised how much she appreciated his respect for her wish to take things slowly.

There was a bench along one side of the pool. Thorek took her hand and they went to the bench, where he sat down and placed her on his lap. She rubbed her hips against his in a small bouncing motion, and their hands and mouths became very busy.

As she played with the tips of his ears, he remarked: "You seem to have a particular affinity for my ears."

"They are very sexy."

"My ears are erotic?"

"Yes."

"The things you do to me," he murmured. "Seducing me last night with all the boldness of a Romulan army!"

She grinned mischievously.

They spent the next hour trying out different things with the help of the bench and water. Her curiosity was contagious, and when it was time for them to get ready for breakfast with Christine and Vekal, they were quite reluctant to stop. They got out of the pool, dried each other down between lingering kisses and caresses, and dressed. Their hands kept touching as they walked to the breakfast room.

* * *

While they went on a tour of Mirek's city after breakfast, Christine glanced at Asha. Thorek and Vekal were sitting in another part of the tourist flitter and discussing the beauties of the landscape.

"Okay, what exactly were you two doing at night?" Christine finally asked Asha in a low voice.

Asha grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

"You both look like you're on your honeymoon."

"We are," Asha said, smiling. "He claims I seduced him with the boldness of a Romulan army."

Christine brushed her hand over her lips to suppress her laughter.

"Really?"

"Well…I won't go into details, but I decided to, you know, just go for it. I'm taking my time, though. I want to take things as they come. And it's so different in Mirek, too. People don't seem to be in a rush like in Romulus. They're more laid back."

"Yes, one can't help picking that up after a few days."

"I never thought I'd get to be so close to Thorek. I guess that invalidates his suggestion that I go looking for extra-marital company."

Christine was silent for a bit, then she said: "Not necessarily."

"How do you mean?"

"I cannot speak from experience, but simply from what I have observed. Being in love with your spouse does not automatically render you immune to finding other people attractive."

"That's true. Still, looking is one thing. Touching another. Or maybe it's not so straightforward after all. I think I'll have to talk to him about it, because what's happening between us is something neither of us were considering in the least."

"Well, you know what they say about the best-laid plans…Oh, and talking of laid…"

"Christine, you've got a one-track mind today," Asha chuckled. "I'm not going to go into that. Just like you said you wouldn't some time ago."

"True, and fair enough. And in the meantime, enjoy."

* * *

In the nights and days that followed, Asha and Thorek's explorations grew bolder, and when the last week of their stay in Mirek started, she felt that the right moment had arrived. She was ready and she was more than certain that he was, too. She wanted more than rubbing herself against his erection. Her pelvis was in fact aching for him, and the sheets underneath her bottom were sticky with her wetness. As they lay in bed and kissed each other passionately, her lips found his pointed ear.

"My deyhhan, how about catching up with our wedding night? Because I want you very badly," she said directly.

"A brilliant idea, my Ashaya," he whispered to her. She chuckled. The sound was contagious, and he laughed, too. She had a mischievous side to her which he enjoyed, and seeing that he was her first sexual partner, those light moments served to set both of them at ease. Then he grew serious and looked at her face, admiring her eyes. One long eyelash was resting on her cheek, and he carefully plucked it off.

She tweaked his nose, and he tweaked hers back. She tried to tweak his nose again, and he imprisoned her hands in his. They wrestled together playfully and bumped their teeth together accidentally while kissing, resulting in a cut lip for Thorek. He didn't care. On the contrary: his eyes darkened, and his kisses became even hungrier. Asha felt his erection at her sex. With a boldness that surprised even her, she took his sex in her hand and tried to slowly guide it into her. He helped her and watched her expression and reactions closely, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. Asha focused upon her husband's face.

There was no pain as he entered her smoothly, just a strange sensation because it was all new – strange, yes, but with the promise of pleasure. That, and a lot of tenderness. They let it happen as it happened, without expectations and demands, simply wanting to be close in this physical manner. As they moved together slowly, she began to enjoy it. Her pleasure grew when he manoeuvred them into a position where she could experiment and control the rhythm however she wished. He licked at her breasts as she bent over him to kiss him. She experimented, going fast and slow, and discovered that this was something they both enjoyed very much. He placed his hands on her hips and manoeuvred himself into a sitting position so that they were both sitting upright and could touch and kiss each other freely. Their wedding bands chinked together softly when their wrists brushed.

Asha moaned with delight as they rocked together. Her little sounds aroused him even more, and she shivered as he breathed heavily into her neck and ear. Their noses bumped together rather painfully when they both adjusted their positions at the same time, but they didn't mind and laughed instead. Their kisses were greedy and open-mouthed, and their tongues kept meeting. As they approached the end, they shifted back into their original position with Asha on her back and her legs around his waist. She cried out when he stimulated her sex with his fingers to increase her pleasure, and she shivered with delight when she felt sudden warmth inside of her and heard him gasp out her name. He continued to stimulate her until she was more than satisfied and her body trembled, her head thrown back as she cried out. They held each other in a sleepy embrace afterwards until their bodies were calm again.

Their bodies and faces were sweaty, Thorek's hair was a mess and the sheets were warm, clammy and filled with the heady scent of sex. They had a quick bath together and were so tired that Asha had just enough time to turn off the lights and snuggle up to him before they both went to sleep.

* * *

Asha was a little sore when she woke up, but it was a pleasant soreness. There were some bruises here and there on her body, and the muscles in her thighs were aching despite her hiking and exercises. She didn't feel like she had been reborn or any of those mythical clichés surrounding the act of the first sexual encounter. What she did feel was a deep satisfaction, for despite her forced marriage, she had chosen to be intimate with Thorek, and she considered herself very fortunate that her husband had a kind and caring heart, although he was reluctant to admit it. Asha had learnt to listen to what was unspoken in their marriage and when she had discovered that he had a dry sense of humour and appreciated the same quality in her, it had made building bridges so much easier. Her mastery of Rihan had further broken down the wall between them, brick by brick. That they would one day come to desire each other was something neither of them had expected.

Asha rubbed her eyes, stretched and turned around. Thorek was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, watching her.

"Good morning, Thorek-ev," she said, smiling. "Hang on…" She helped herself generously to the leaves from the basket, then kissed him. The cut on his lip was almost healed.

"Thorek-ev?" he smiled.

She explained that "Thorek-e'lev" sounded too clumsy and solving the problem with an elision made sense, resulting in "Thorek-ev". Provided he approved, otherwise she would think of another solution or revert to the original version.

Thorek laughed and sat up. "I like 'Thorek-ev' as much as you like 'Ashaya'."

He kissed her, and they got up to have a bath.

In the afternoon, she decided to address the matter Christine had mentioned: the status of their arrangement on extra-marital partners. While they were playing a game of Romulan chess, she broached the matter.

"Thorek, do you recall our arrangement about partners outside our marriage?"

"Yes."

She looked into his eyes. "Back then, we did not think that we'd ever be intimate with each other. We were forced into marriage, and now we're intimate by choice. Do we continue to keep our marriage open to others or how do we proceed from here?"

"I think we should take into consideration what you said back then, my wife: that if we see someone whom we think attractive enough to pursue, then we tell each other."

"So if you saw someone who attracted you today, would you still pursue her?"

Thorek was silent for a while. "Asha," he said finally, "I really don't know. And you? What would you do?"

"I don't know either." She chewed her lip. "Christine said that being intimate or in love with one's spouse does not automatically mean that one stops finding other people attractive or even pursuing them. It's logical, of course, and I've seen it happen so many times on Earth. But now I'm no longer an observer, I'm a participant."

"Christine is right. Vekal pursued another woman while he was married to his first wife. He said his marriage was quite satisfactory, but that mating with the other woman was so unforgettable that he felt it was worth committing adultery. He did regret the disappointment his wife felt and was ultimately relieved when they went their separate ways."

"I hope he doesn't ever do that to Christine," Asha said sharply.

"It's their marriage, Ashaya. And it could be the other way around. There's never a guarantee in a relationship, regardless of how much we do to make it secure."

"True. So, to get back to our marriage…Our arrangement stays?"

"Yes, it seems logical to me."

"All right. I agree. Let it stay so, then."

It was an arrangement which was strange verging on uncomfortable to Asha, for without strict boundaries, she felt there was less control – especially for her, as she liked things to be structured, detailed and planned step by step. At the same time, it offered her a certain sense of freedom, though it came with limits due to her social status as a Human and Romulan social norms. Romulans enjoyed experimenting sexually with several partners and were in fact encouraged to do so before marriage or choosing a life partner. After choosing a permanent mate, it was a different story, especially because of clan policies, offspring and matters related to properties and inheritance.

Both she and Thorek had been convinced that they would never be sexually intimate with each other, and now the opposite was happening. She was still convinced that she would never be interested in someone else outside her marriage, but she realised how unexpectedly things could change.


	27. Returning Home

**Chapter 27: Returning Home**

Thanks for your comments, romulanlover and Guest! Since Vekal's family and clan were already targeted by the Tal Shiar, the family of his first wife did not really have anyone to initiate a blood feud with. Vekal's ex-wife was ultimately just as relieved as Vekal about going their separate ways.

* * *

As the last week of their vacation in Mirek came to an end, Asha slowly became used to sharing a bed with Thorek in a physically intimate manner. She mulled over the fact that they had two separate bedrooms at home and wondered how to ask Thorek about their bedroom arrangements after returning to the capital. She was also wondering about how she was going to hike in the woods without fearing for her life; for after the attack, she had reluctantly made sure to explore the woods with another person at least occasionally. However much she appreciated Kihika or Thorek's company, she preferred to be on her own so she could let whatever thoughts that crossed her mind do so unchecked and uninterrupted. During the moments she was alone, she observed and her mind turned her observations into verse.

Solitude in nature inspired her with poetry in Rihan. Romulans loved stories, and storytelling was a crucial part of their everyday life. They often punctuated their narratives about something exciting they had experienced with little anecdotes and ditties. But now, visiting the woods alone near her home made her nervous. She had developed the habit of stopping, looking all around and continuing…only to do the same thing a few minutes later. Ironically, she was becoming more paranoid than the average Romulan.

And so Asha had secretly decided to write sonnets in the shape of little stories, with an arguing couple that kept showing up throughout the book for comedic effect. Some of her poetry was deeply erotic, drawing on her imagination when she was younger and on her actual experiences with Thorek. Asha was not fond of flowery descriptions or purple prose, in contrast to many Romulan poets who portrayed intimate acts by juxtaposing them with lush descriptions of nature. She found her erotic poems the most difficult ones to write because they were so intimate, and all the more rewarding.

Her discovery of sexual pleasure with her husband boosted her enthusiasm to pen such poems, though she made sure to write them when she was alone and to hide the booklet she wrote in. Thorek's interest in poetry was limited, and she wasn't sure how he would react if he knew that she was basically writing about her sexual experiences with him. He was making an effort, however, to learn more about Human poets. Throughout her writing, she kept her language tutor's suggestions in mind, for Rhian was a thorough instructor and insisted that Asha possessed a natural gift for verse, even hinting that with further mastery of the language, she would consider some of Asha's writing for publication – an idea that struck Asha as completely insane. A Human writer's first shy attempts at Romulan poetry? It sounded preposterous. And so she wrote quietly, clandestinely and bashfully. It almost felt like she was trespassing or breaching a law. It was that taste of the hidden, of keeping it all silent, that gave her a secret thrill and motivation to write the way she did.

Thorek didn't know how right he was when he discovered her reading a Romulan drama in bed and he remarked: "My ailhun, you make as much love to the books you read as you do with me."

Asha lowered her book.

"Are you trying to distract me from my book and refocus my attention on you?" she asked, smiling.

"Indeed," Thorek said, removing his clothes and sitting on the bed, naked.

"What's the best way to tell you if I should happen to just want to sleep?"

"Then just tell me."

"You won't be annoyed or feel rejected?"

"No. I would tell you the same thing if I weren't, to use your Human expression, in the mood. It can happen more often than you think," he said wryly and got into bed next to her.

"Okay. I was wondering how to ask you."

"Ashaya," he said gently. "You think too much of the future and details."

She groaned. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's so obvious."

She chuckled. "Is that the Vulcan in you speaking?"

"The Vulcan and the Romulan," he said, kissing her. "Are you in the mood?"

"Very."

* * *

Asha was pensive and silent while she packed her bags. It was their last day in Mirek, and she was a little sad to leave. Thorek noticed, and when it was time to leave, he gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"I'd like to come here again next year, my ailhun. What do you think?" he murmured. She raised her face and smiled.

"So would I, my deyhhan."

A signal followed by a knock on their door revealed Kihika, who had returned from her own vacation. Her fiancée had left for Romulus to return to the family she served. Asha greeted her with an affectionate hug, and Thorek, though more reserved, was just as pleased to see her again. Together, they checked the room for any items they might have forgotten and made their way to the flitter with Kihika in charge of the luggage transport device. Christine and Vekal had already loaded their flitter with Galan's aid and were ready to leave. The staff of the residence saw them on their way with a gracious farewell, and the two couples boarded their respective flitters.

Asha was at the wheel again, since she enjoyed driving, and off they headed for Romulus, following the same route and plan to lunch with Christine, Vekal and Galan.

As evening approached, Asha saw the huge raptor on the senate building of Romulus in the distance. It seemed to glow ominously as she approached the capital. No doubt there were hidden scanners checking the outgoing and incoming traffic, and Asha watched her speed limit carefully. Thorek was dozing in the passenger's seat, opening his eyes every now and then to get his bearings, and Kihika was engrossed in her wedding arrangements.

Asha couldn't help shivering as she flew close past the senate building, recalling Senator Vreenak's stare around a year ago and the fact that the whole planet was governed from the halls of the imposing structure. The raptor looked anything but welcoming as she passed it, and she heaved a small sigh of relief as she directed the aircar towards her home on Romulus. She parked gracefully in front of the villa and got out, stretching. Kihika smiled to herself when Thorek stroked Asha's forearm with two fingers and she took his hand.

Despite her sadness about leaving Mirek and her trepidations about returning to Romulus, Asha was glad to be home. And the topic she had been worrying about suddenly came very naturally to her lips when she asked Thorek: "Since we shared our bed as lovers in Mirek, my husband, do we leave our bedroom arrangements unchanged or shall we revise them?"

Thorek laughed, as he thought her manner very business-like.

"I am most agreeable to sharing a bed with you whether we mate or not, Ashaya. I would simply suggest some furniture rearrangements."

They agreed on his moving into her bedroom, as it was larger than his, and keeping his as a spare just in case one of them wanted to sleep alone. Then they contacted Christine and Vekal to ensure that they, too, had arrived safely.

* * *

After spending the next day unpacking and going through their purchases, Asha suggested a well-deserved break by going for a walk in the woods. As they relaxed on a bench, Asha commented on how many of the hikers had set'leths with them.

"A set'leth is a very popular and much beloved domestic pet," Thorek said.

"Yes, I recall Shah'ko."

"Nearly every Romulan child grows up with a set'leth, and almost every Romulan household has one."

"Christine said they had been thinking of getting one when she was pregnant, but when she miscarried, they scrapped the idea. She thinks it only makes sense to have a set'leth if there's a child in the house."

"Do you agree with her?"

"No. Maybe she thinks that getting a set'leth would be like a child replacement or something. I think anyone who has enough time and resources should be able to enjoy the company of a set'leth. They seem to be friendly creatures if well trained."

By now, Asha had patted many a set'leth. The creatures couldn't be bothered about her Human DNA, in contrast to some of their owners.

A few days later, the spring festival, one of the most important occasions on the whole planet, started. Asha had not bothered about the celebrations last year. She had been struggling with the outcome of her kidnapping and Thorek with the aftermath of his breakup with R'ëal. How much things had changed since then! This year, she decided, she would attend the festivities. As she discussed her plans with an enthusiastic Kihika, Thorek asked for a few minutes of her time, saying that he had something important to discuss with her, and if Kihika could accompany them.

Asha, puzzled, took his hand and went downstairs, glancing at him several times. His expression was neutral. Maybe he had found another lover. But why would Kihika have to be present in that case? They reached the hall, where a large basket was sitting on the floor.

"I believe Humans celebrate a large variety of feasts on Earth during the spring season," Thorek announced, sounding as grave as a judge, "during which family members gather together for the festivities. As we are currently celebrating our spring festival and you have expressed interest in obtaining a pet…" He handed her the basket. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Open it," he said, smiling. She obeyed. Inside, a pair of large shining eyes peered out, surrounded by lots and lots of dark brown fur. Two enormous fluffy ears poked out. It was a set'leth cub. Asha stared, completely silent. Thorek looked concerned.

"In case you do not approve of her-"

Asha put down the basket carefully and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my goodness! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! She's lovely!" She covered his face with kisses. Thorek turned bright green and pressed her to him tightly. He let go reluctantly when Asha knelt down and took out the cub. The little creature snuggled into her arms, and Asha rested her cheek against the top of its head. It was love at first sight, and Asha christened her Lilou on the spot.

"Why Lilou?" Kihika asked, voicing Thorek's thought.

"I don't know. It's of French origin. She just looks like a Lilou," Asha said.

"I grew up with a set'leth, my Lady. I'll show you how to train her properly so she'll be a faithful companion to the whole household."

"With some input from me," Thorek added, sounding amused.

"Lilou," Asha cooed, placing her on the floor and laughing as Lilou ran around her, eager to play.


	28. Up to No Good

**Chapter 28: Up to No Good**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, Kihika is currently engaged to her girlfriend. Knowing the Romulans, their weddings are probably a straightforward arrangement without frills and furbelows, except maybe in the higher echelons of society.

Thanks for your reviews, christine79! Lilou is such fun to write, and she'll be occupying centre stage in this chapter! She's basically the couple's four-legged child (well, not really, but definitely a member of the family), so for now, there won't be much going on where the child front is concerned. As for Vreenak, he'll soon be making more than the occasional appearance. I'm very pleased that Thorek's popularity is eclipsing him, though!

* * *

Asha bought several PADDs on set'leth care and training, and Kihika showed her how to train Lilou to obey commands in English and Rihan. From potty training, diet to proper behaviour – Asha researched every subject. Thorek contributed by walking Lilou in the woods and teaching her how to protect her owner in the case of assault. A companion who would also defend and protect Asha had been one of the main reasons why he had decided on gifting her with one of these loyal animals. Romulans were physically stronger than Humans, although Asha was a sturdy energetic woman. He remembered how she had smacked the brutish Tal Shiar guard in the face and made his nose bleed. But if she was outnumbered, as she had been back then...

He heard the pattering of Lilou's paws on the stairs and Asha's footsteps. Just that morning, the set'leth had mastered opening doors by jumping up and pressing the console with her paw. She had grown a little over the last month, and her coat was glossy with Asha's disciplined brushing. She nuzzled Thorek's ankle and stared up at him with her large liquid eyes, waggling her fluffy ears and bushy fanned tail.

"You are being spoilt rotten," he murmured, picking her up and scratching her head.

Later in the afternoon, when they were lying in bed after a spontaneous round of lovemaking, Thorek asked Asha: "Now that you have mated with a Romulan, do you wish you could have mated with a Human, my wife?"

By now, Asha was used to the fact that Romulans talked so openly about sex, and she smiled tranquilly. "Oh no."

He looked thoughtful. "No? Why?"

"For one thing, I always wanted to mate with someone I cared about."

"Do you think I'm better endowed than Human men?" He gestured at his penis.

Asha burst out laughing and laughed even more when he frowned, confused. The question was frank and innocent, without arrogance.

"I'll admit that Romulan male genitalia are different from Human men's, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't?"

"No. Because when we make love, you show me that you _care_."

They began to kiss, and he trailed his hands over her breasts and stomach. She leant her head against his shoulder and moaned softly. Slowly, he snaked one arm around her hips and slipped his hand between her thighs.

"Oh!" she gasped, and she rubbed herself against his fingers and gripped his bottom with her hands. She was fascinated how green his skin and sexual organs were turning, and he, for his part, admired the rosy blush spreading over her body.

As they were happily busy with Thorek making love with her from behind, the door suddenly hissed open. A furry fluffy-eared missile launched itself towards them, hitting Thorek in the back, who bellowed with pain, cursed violently and tumbled off Asha. Asha winced with pain from the impact as her husband inadvertently slammed into her and his elbow hit her in the side as he toppled from her back. Lilou pounced at Thorek playfully and tried to sit on his head. When he shook her off with a volley of profanity, she tackled a pillow. There was a tearing sound, and feathers flew around the room.

"Lilou! No!" Asha yelled.

"Out!" Thorek roared, his face turning bright green. He leapt up from the bed, grabbed Lilou and marched naked into the corridor. Kihika, who was on her way upstairs to see what the commotion was about, froze and stared at him in shock. Thorek stomped up to her and dumped the set'leth into her arms while maintaining a stony silence. Then he strode back to the room, opened the door manually without bothering about the console and slammed it closed. Kihika blinked. She patted Lilou, who was whimpering guiltily in her arms, and carried her down into the garden. The set'leth ran around until she was tired and lay down at Kihika's feet to nap. Kihika suppressed a huge grin. She was tempted to tell her fiancée about the incident, but she was loyal and discreet where her Ihhei and Ihhai were concerned.

* * *

"That beast has the worst manners on the whole Romulan planet!" Thorek shouted.

"She is young, so she's still very playful," Asha observed soothingly, fetching a towel, moistening it with water and placing it between her thighs.

"You're spoiling her!" Thorek growled.

"Says who?" Asha responded, amused. Thorek looked like he was going to explode.

"She needs a spanking!"

"No, she doesn't!" Asha exclaimed, annoyed. Thorek narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

A Human unused to the passionate outbursts of anger in Romulans would have run for their life, but Asha simply watched him and continued to soothe her sore vagina with the towel. Part of his anger was that he had been interrupted during sex, and Asha couldn't imagine any Romulan reacting with the slightest grace to such a thing – not that Humans would react any better; but most Romulans seemed to have a very keen sex drive besides a tendency for quick mood shifts, and woe to whoever or whatever dared to interrupt a Romulan who was busy in the middle of intercourse.

Asha sneezed as a feather settled into her hair. Thorek's body suddenly relaxed, and he groaned with frustration and pain. His wife remained calm and simply stretched out her hand. He took it.

"Know that I would never harm or hurt you when I'm angry, e'lev. Or Lilou." His nostrils flared for a second.

"I know, my deyhhan. Lilou requires a lot of patience. She's a bit like a child."

"Indeed. Thank goodness parenthood is not part of our plans," Thorek stated. "Did you get injured?" He looked at the towel.

"Not really. It was just a bit of a bump when she landed on your back."

He snorted. "A bit of a bump is a crass understatement. I am sore myself." He grimaced and looked at the greenish bruise forming on what had been a solid erection a few minutes ago. Asha touched it gingerly and he hissed, clenching his jaw.

"Maybe we should call your physician?" she suggested.

"Most definitely not. I will fetch the dermal regenerator, and it will be functional soon enough." His eyes gleamed as he looked at her. "After which we will lock the door. Never have I been so rudely interrupted while mating. If this happens again, she'll spend the night in the garden."

Asha, however, was looking at his injury with concern. "My deyhhan, I really think you should call your physician. It's swelling as we speak, and I can see it's really hurting you."

"My wife, which physician on Romulus has been contacted for this kind of injury indirectly inflicted by a spoilt set'leth?"

"Yours, in a few minutes," Asha countered. Thorek reached out for his PADD in grim silence.

A few hours later, he was reclining glumly on their settee in the hall, confronted with a minor penile fracture and a healing time of three weeks post-surgery – far less than in Human men who had suffered the same mishap, but bad enough from his point of view. Lilou trotted up to him, ears drooping apologetically, and he shooed her away with a wave of his hand.

"Come now, Thorek'ev, Lilou did not intentionally hurt you or permanently rob you of your virile prowess," Asha said, amused.

"Virile prowess? What you have been reading?"

"A history of Romulan love practises. I couldn't resist quoting that expression."

"Why you have to read that rubbish is beyond my comprehension," he muttered. Asha, unfazed by his sulking, picked up the set'leth cub and stroked her.

Thorek watched her press her cheek against Lilou's fur. When Asha put her down and the little animal stubbornly approached him again, his heart softened. With a sigh, he placed her on the settee next to him. Lilou cocked her head on one side, perked up one ear and let the other droop. She stared at him in such a plaintive manner that Thorek began to laugh.

"I wonder if Lilou was jealous that you were spending time with me instead with her, my ailhun," he said.

Asha raised her eyebrows. "That didn't occur to me. I know set'leths are remarkably intelligent, but even so, she saw you before she saw me. I'm not sure. I still think she just wanted to play."

"What we can agree on is that her training has to be more structured. I'll be glad to assist you and Kihika."

"Of course, once you have recovered."

" _While_ I recover," Thorek said ominously.

After a week, Thorek claimed he was going to use his former bedroom to sleep alone, saying that Asha's presence would delay his healing. Asha, deeply affronted, claimed that he was being sexist by regarding her female presence as a source of dangerous temptation and a threat to his injured manhood.

"That is nonsense!" Thorek snapped. "Besides, Romulans heal faster than Humans, and-"

"Oh, so you're starting again with the Romulan versus Human thing?"

She placed her hands on her hips and managed to stare him down although she only reached till his nose.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. You have been used to being a sex god for such a long time that you can't stand being knocked off your pedestal for once."

Thorek looked furious. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Many men, regardless of species, define themselves too much via their genitals. You are not one huge penis on two legs, you know. And you regard the sedatives you've been prescribed as the final insult," she said snootily.

"I have never heard of such a thing before! Can I not be annoyed that I was interrupted while enjoying your company? And when I lie next to you I long to be able to..." He put his arms around her, "...touch and kiss you all over..."

Asha blushed deeply and whispered into his ear: "I want to do the same with you...And we'll be able to in two weeks, sex god. There are other avenues of pleasure besides in and out, you know."

"Asha, any kind of sexual pleasure has been wiped out by that atrocious sedative. It numbs me. I am forced to abstain from being your…sex god."

She kissed his brow ridges tenderly. "Then let me hold you."

"Very well, my Ashaya."

* * *

Lilou bore up cheerfully with the brunt of the situation, for Thorek took over most of her training, and when he even set up an obstacle course in the garden to train her endurance and muscles, Asha shook her head; but seeing that Lilou in fact enjoyed this new regimen, she let the two of them bond in their own way.

As soon as Thorek was sedative-free, he proceeded to lock the bedroom door and resume what had been interrupted three weeks ago.

After several rounds of catching up, they lay back in bed, sweaty and thoroughly debauched. They got up, bathed and dressed right in time to receive a call from the Jo'reks.

"We have received tickets to attend the speeches Senators Letant and Vreenak will be holding next week to conclude the spring festival. It's quite impressive," Vekal announced. Military employees often received extra bonuses which consisted of being encouraged to show their loyalty to the Empire - such as enjoying special seats while attending political functions, bringing family and friends along and even conversing with the politicians themselves. This time, Vekal had been chosen by his superiors in the name of their department.

Senator Vreenak. He of the indiscreet stare. Asha smiled at the memory.

"I would be interested. What do you think?" she asked Thorek.

"Certainly. But Lilou will stay at home."

"No pets allowed anyway," Christine confirmed, and Thorek looked relieved.

"Just imagine if Lilou tried to castrate the Senators," he commented to Asha after Christine and Vekal were offline.

" _You_ picked Lilou," Asha remarked scathingly, "and she's here to stay."


	29. The Senators' Speeches

**Chapter 29: The Senators' Speeches**

A/N: romulanlover and christine79, thank you very much for your comments, glad you had such fun with the last chapter! I Googled for pictures of Alaskan Malamute puppies, and they're so adorable! Lilou is definitely just as fluffy, but with big ears and a really long tail. She'll be locked out of the Darak bedroom for now…

Vocab info: "Deihu" means "Senator", "ri'hwathech" = "queen" and "di'hwathech" = "king".

Mini-announcement: I'll be posting a chapter after Easter, and then my kid nephew is coming to spend the week with me from the end of April until the beginning of May. Between juggling him and my business, and making the place shipshape after he leaves, I'll be on an enforced fanfic hiatus and will be back again before the middle of May :-) And since I mentioned Easter – wishing you happy holidays!

* * *

Asha's hair was a little longer now, and although not much could be done with it as yet, Kihika decorated her head with beautiful green bands which glittered in the light. The two of them had also gone shopping for a new outfit. It consisted of form-fitting trousers, a sleeveless top and a robe worn open. Romulans did not wear high heels, so her shoes consisted of thin boots made of a cooling material to suit the climate. Kihika did her makeup for her, too. Asha gazed raptly at her reflection when she was encouraged to stand in front of the mirror.

"Kihika, you've made me look like an empress!" Asha exclaimed. Kihika beamed.

"Most agreeable," was Thorek's comment when he saw her. He himself was looking very regal in green robes.

"Stylish!" his wife responded, rising on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Kihika drove the couple to the Jo'reks to pick them up, then headed with all of for the event.

They arrived early at the arena which had been reserved for the Senators' speeches. People, including children, were already streaming inside, and there was heavy security. Asha caught the gleam of several disruptors. A surly Romulan glanced at Asha's Human face, studied her pass, then waved her through with Thorek, Vekal, Christine and their assistants. A huge wooden platform had been erected to receive the Senators. As was typical for Romulans, the décor was spartan, and two grim-looking statues had been placed on either side of the platform – figures of Romulan Senators from centuries ago. A gigantic banner of the raptor was suspended at the back.

* * *

Senator Merken tr'Vreenak strode onto the stage with his aides, who positioned themselves at the back of the arena next to a group of security officers standing in neat formation. He looked at the earnest spellbound faces in the audience. He opened his arms in a regal embrace to welcome the audience, and began his speech.

His deep resonant voice resounded formidably across the arena, and with deep satisfaction, he noted how every head was turned in his direction. Even the children were spellbound. He was a brilliant and captivating speaker. His eyes swept around the seats, travelling across one eager Romulan face after Romulan face...And there _she_ was, together with another Human woman. She arrested his attention just like the very first time he had seen her. And like that first time, their gazes met. He dragged his eyes away from her and used the next pause in his speech to breathe deeply and recover from this surprise, which he was not sure was pleasant or unpleasant.

After half an hour, he concluded his speech and was acknowledged with thundering applause and a standing ovation. He moved towards the back of the platform and sat down, still within sight of the audience.

His speech was followed by Senator Letant's appearance: not as tall as Vreenak, less haughty-looking, and the corners of his mouth were turned upwards in a small smile. Letant's style was very different: witty and peppered with clever word games which made the audience laugh, but just as captivating. He, too, received applause and a standing ovation. Asha noticed that people were more divided about Letant's speech than Vreenak's. She overheard a group disapproving about combining humour with politics, while a woman told her companion that Letant's humour was refreshing after Vreenak's "heavy" talk.

It was time for the Senators and their audience to mix. There was a buffet, a big children's corner, lyre music performed by accomplished Romulans, and Asha also spotted little shops selling textiles and spring produce. She helped herself to some soup, fish and fruit. Vekal and Christine were chatting with other friends of theirs, and Thorek, too, was speaking with other people.

After finishing her food, Asha sipped at the glass of spicy tea she was holding in her hand. From the corner of her eye, she could see some Romulans glancing at her. She became conscious of her non-Romulan features, and it made her feel shy.

"Why, what a rare, er, _privilege_ it is to see Humans among my audience," a smooth silky voice spoke from behind her. She turned with a start and looked into the ice-blue eyes of Senator Vreenak. His lips curved into a sarcastic smile.

"Jolan'tru, Deihu tr'Vreenak," she greeted him in perfect Rihan, inclining her head gracefully.

"I suspect that your presence is due to the…arranged…nature of your marriage?" he almost drawled, lazily reaching for a glass of kali-fal a waiter brought him on a tray. Asha steeled herself inwardly. The Senator was known for his acerbic comments, and she realised that he was trying to provoke her.

"My presence on Romulus or in your audience, Deihu?" she asked calmly.

His smiled widened. "Both."

"It is a complex question, but to answer briefly: yes."

"Did your spouse teach you Rihan?"

"My husband arranged an excellent tutor for me and practised with me as much as he could. Besides, I have always loved to study. I am a xenolinguist."

While he sipped at his kali-fal, Asha decided to ask him questions of her own.

"Does politics flow in the blood of your family?" This was the Romulan way of asking if family and ancestors had passed down their profession to the next generation.

"Obviously," he said in a curt tone. Asha realised that asking small-talk questions he must have heard countless times was a bad idea.

"Have you interacted much with Humans?"

His eyes glinted. "No. I have rarely had reason to, their being unimportant to my senatorial duties."

"Then I feel most honoured that you are interacting again with me, Deihu, as you did a little over a year ago, though you did so without words."

Their eyes locked, and he noticed that boldness in her gaze.

It was a Senator's job to never be at a loss for words. And this time, Senator Merken tr'Vreenak had to pause for two or three seconds to think of a suitable response.

"If you would help me recall this incident which seems to have slipped my memory? Not that any interaction with a Human would be worth remembering, of course," he answered after two or three seconds.

Asha smiled inwardly. She could see that she had surprised him, and he was trying to save face by insulting her.

"I saw you a little over a year ago when I had newly arrived on Romulus. My assistant was showing me the city. She and I were exploring the senate building in a tourist group when you happened to walk past us. We looked at each other. I daresay you are not used to seeing a Human at your workplace?"

"Most definitely not. But I have seen a few in prison."

"Then it must be most refreshing for you to see Humans who are not in prison," Asha countered elegantly.

"Oh, I am most flattered!" a cheerful voice at her elbow distracted her. The second Senator was standing next to her. He took Asha's hand, bowed over it and let go.

"My friend," Delon tr'Letant said to Vreenak, "are we not fortunate to have so delightful a presence gracing our festivities? By which name may I address you, ri'hwathech?"

"Asha Sen t'Darak, Deihu tr'Letant. Your words are those of a di'hwathech," she answered, smiling.

"By the four elements, I am thunderstruck!" Delon tr'Letant stated dramatically.

People were glancing at them with interest. Two Senators speaking to a Human woman at the same time was unheard of.

Vreenak pursed his lips, his face impassive. Inwardly, he was most annoyed with Letant for interrupting them and hijacking their conversation.

"Methinks I heard the word 'prison'? Surely you were not planning to lock up our lovely guest, my friend?" Letant joked.

"Nothing of the sort," Vreenak said tersely. "If you will excuse me?" He gave Asha a cold nod and moved away to talk to some prominent Romulan or the other. Asha found herself conversing easily with Letant, although she remained on her guard, keeping in mind that he was a Senator.

"If you would be so kind as to acquaint me with your husband, Ihhei t'Darak?" he asked her.

"Of course. He's right over there."

Letant gave Asha his arm and they walked towards Thorek, who had just finished speaking to another hobby architect.

"So you are the fortunate deyhhan," he said after exchanging greetings.

"I indeed am," Thorek confirmed.

Asha gave him a warm smile. The three of them spoke for another ten minutes, then Letant parted to speak with a woman in charge of the construction department of the city of Romulus, but not before bowing deeply over her hand again.

"A charming individual," Thorek observed.

"Yes. I was careful, though. Charm makes people lower their guard very easily. Senator Vreenak is quite his opposite."

"He seems unoccupied and he's looking in your direction," Thorek said.

"I prefer staying with you."

"You prefer my humble presence over that of two popular politicians?"

"There's nothing humble about you."

"Oh, Ashaya," Thorek murmured. "But you find him interesting, yes?"

She blushed a little. "He's an interesting study."

"Then maybe you might want to study him further?"

"No."

"It would seem, my wife, that he disagrees with you. Here he comes."

Senator Vreenak was indeed moving towards them.

"May I be so audacious to borrow your wife to resume our interrupted conversation, Ihhei tr'Darak?" he asked Thorek.

"Certainly. I will see you later, Ashaya."

He bowed to the Senator and walked towards Christine, who was watching Senator Vreenkak with a cautious eye.

"Ashaya?" Vreenak commented. He sounded disapproving. He guided her towards two chairs and gestured to her to sit on one of them. She obeyed, and he took the other chair.

"My name flows well into the Vulcan term of endearment, so it has become a pet name. My husband is fluent in the language."

"That is quite clear to me," he said dryly.

"You disapprove for personal or political reasons, or both, Deihu?"

Her questions were bold, and he appreciated her directness.

"Being a word of Vulcan origin, it is not to my taste, Ihhei. The sound of the Vulcan language is not welcome here for obvious reasons."

"Can you rewrite your history by excluding your Vulcan roots?"

"You impress me, lhhei t'Darak. You ask questions which have caused and still cause us politicians to argue and debate about."

She smiled. "I am a xenolinguist, and it appears to me that language is inevitably a part of politics. Doesn't Rihan, after all, originate from the ancient Vulcan language?"

His ice-blue eyes kindled. "It does. You have studied Romulan history, then?"

"Yes, and it fascinates me." She told him about the books she had read about the topic. He began to warm up to their conversation: his face became more relaxed, his manner more approachable, and finally, he drew his chair a little closer to hers.

After a while, however, one of his aides approached him and murmured something into his ear. Vreenak rose.

"Alas, Ihhei t'Darak, I am forced to leave your company, as my presence is urgently required elsewhere. Thank you for a most stimulating conversation." And instead of offering her the standard brief nod, he copied Senator Letant's gesture, taking her hand and bending over it. Before he left, he looked deeply into her eyes, to the extent that she blushed; then he strode away in his imperial manner.

Later, she saw him speaking briefly with Vekal and Christine before he disappeared from the stage. As soon as he had gone, Christine almost rushed over to her.

"Goodness! He was speaking with you for ages!" she whispered.

"We were talking about Romulan history."

"He liked you!"

Asha blushed again. "He was rather disagreeable at first, but I think that glass of kali-fal improved his manner," she said modestly.

"Yeah, right!" Christine snorted. Asha chuckled, then looked around for Thorek. She found him speaking to a handsome Romulan woman and felt relieved that he had had company while the Senator had been occupying her attention. Finally, the evening came to an end, and people began to leave.

Thorek and Asha were tired after the event as they departed with their gift each participant received as a sign of goodwill from the Senators - in this case, a vase with the shape of a raptor, symbolically representing the political power of Romulus. As the couple took a carriage home, Asha leant her head against Thorek's shoulder and dozed. He kissed her forehead and smiled thoughtfully. Asha didn't seem to realise just how charming her sweet and open manner was, despite her wisdom of remaining on her guard. It was how she was – genuine and honestly interested in people and their stories.

Both Senators had been interested in speaking with her, and not only because of their duty as experienced politicians who knew exactly what to do in order to draw out people. And by the four elements, Senator Vreenak in particular had been eager to seek her company, and that was where Asha was unaware. High-ranking politicians like Vreenak used to counselling the Proconsul and even the Praetor hardly had time for a family; or if they had a family, they spent only a few hours a week with them, and very often, a politician sought pleasure in brothels catering to the Romulan upper crust. Or they took a mistress to keep their bed warm. Thorek stood by their arrangement of an open marriage; but would a senatorial politician make a good candidate for her? He thought it was a poor idea. A politician, especially one so high-ranking, would in fact be a dangerous suitor. Then again, he couldn't think of any Romulan who would ever be worthy of her.


	30. Caution

**Chapter 30: Caution**

A/N: Thanks for your comment, romulanlover! "Team tosha" made me smile :-D Letant possesses far more of a fun-loving side than the dour and grim Vreenak. As you'll see…!

The Romulan name generator was very useful when I was mulling over a name for Vreenak's aide.

* * *

Merken tr'Vreenak moodily pushed away his glass of kali-fal. Delon tr'Letant swivelled a shrewd eye in his direction.

"The Human...Ihhei t'Darak...she was most charming, wasn't she?"

Vreenak threw him an irritated glance. "Please get to the point, Delon."

"You would like to mate with her, wouldn't you?"

"No! How did you get such a disgusting idea?"

"My friend, we have known each other before we could walk or talk. She is a delightful woman and the opposite of disgusting. Married, true, but..." he shrugged, "we live in modern times."

"Delon, are you completely insane?"

"Naturally. One has to be insane to choose a politician's career." Letant winked at him.

Vreenak crossed his legs. "She has proved to be far more interesting than any of those asinine Starfleet officers I have had the misfortune of meeting. And because of that, she could be dangerous."

"That is the Tal Shiar in you speaking, Merken. Besides, you're not afraid that she might be dangerous to the Empire. You are afraid that she might be dangerous to _you_."

"Really? In which manner?"

"A politician's life can become rather lonely, can it not? We are very similar to Humans in that we regard our families as our stronghold, provided they are not too dysfunctional. Though, I would say that everyone is dysfunctional."

"I am waiting for you to get to the point."

"How much time do you reserve during events like the spring festival to speak to members of the public?"

"Approximately five minutes."

"You spoke to Asha t'Darak for almost twenty minutes, excluding your conversation before you were interrupted. By which fact I surmise that she arrested your interest considerably with her charms."

Vreenak raised a chilly eyebrow but did not comment.

"Now, tell me frankly, Merken. If she were unmarried and you did not have a profession which would be jeopardised by intimate liaisons with a Human…What would you do?"

"Ignore her."

"Oh." Letant leant back, satisfied, and grinned a crooked grin.

Vreenak rose. "Enough of this foolishness. From what I witnessed about her interactions with her husband, they seem very affectionate towards each other."

"Indeed, I share your impression. But I know you, Merken. When you want something or someone, you won't let go."

"Enough of this absurd matter. Already this conversation would cost us both our positions and maybe even our heads."

"A headless Senator. I like the sound of that. A headless Senator present during our next Senate meeting," Letant mused. Vreenak ignored him, but he suppressed a smile. It was precisely because Letant and he were such opposites that they had always got on well. Letant tempered Vreenak's paranoia, and Vreenak would encourage Letant to come down from his frequently high-spirited speeches and manners during political meetings and matters. Where they refused to agree was the position of the Romulan Empire as an isolated force. Letant insisted that the Empire step out of its isolation, and Vreenak argued that it was isolation that gave the Empire its power.

Letant had never married or had a family, but Vreenak had been in a happy marriage with a cousin organised by their respective clans decades ago. She had died during a Klingon raid – she and their unborn daughter. Letant had helped Vreenak through the worst of his grief, and this had cemented their friendship more than ever.

"Another glass of kali-fal, my friend?" Vreenak offered.

"Certainly," Letant replied.

Three weeks after his conversation with Letant, Vreenak he called one of his most trusted aides and handed him a PADD.

"Rovuxo, I wish to be informed of this Human's movements when she leaves her home on weekends."

The aide took the PADD impassively.

"Very well, Deihu."

"Kindly send me a weekly report."

* * *

Asha was walking cheerfully through the woods, Lilou whisking beside her. The set'leth had grown to be double the size and although still a cub, a formidable-looking one. Asha felt far more secure with Lilou's company, and she didn't have to worry about Lilou becoming restless or shuffling her feet when she took pictures of the fauna and flora around her or studied a plant for several minutes. Thorek and Kihika had never shown any signs of impatience, but Asha could not imagine anyone enjoying stopping every ten minutes and tramping through mud just to get a better picture.

On this day, she was studying the growth of caterpillars and their dietary habits. As she was taking pictures of them, with Lilou lying comfortably in the shade, she heard a soft rustling near her, and she turned her head, distracted. Maybe it was another hiker? Or an animal? Another set'leth? Lilou cocked her fluffy ears. Asha listened for a few moments, shrugged and turned back to the caterpillars. She rose from her kneeling position and continued her excursion. As she did so, the rustling started up again. Asha glanced at Lilou. The set'leth, too, seemed uneasy, and in fact moved closer to Asha. Asha stopped abruptly, and so did the rustling. She continued and stopped again. The same thing happened. She saw a bench and paused. She placed her bag on it and rummaged for a small disruptor Thorek had given her. It was forbidden for citizens with limited rights to carry weapons unless their spouses allowed it with permission from the local security office, which Thorek had obtained from the very officer who had done his best to catch Asha's almost-murderers.

Asha took out the disruptor, her heart beating rapidly. Lilou growled softly and went into a prowling position, back stretched, stomach almost touching the ground. She laid back her ears. Again something or someone stirred near her location.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She made her voice sound stern and arrogant.

Lilou bared her teeth. Then, silently, she stalked slowly towards the bushes and disappeared inside the foliage. Asha waited, her muscles tense. Suddenly, there was a loud bark. The bushes trembled violently. She heard a ripping sound and a yell followed by profanity. She instinctively raised the disruptor. A Romulan man bounded past her with bare legs and underwear half exposing one buttock. He disappeared out of her sight, and Lilou trotted out of the bushes, a pair of torn trousers in her mouth. Asha knelt down and hugged her. Lilou nuzzled her affectionately and barked in a rather muffled manner.

"Thank you so much, Lilou." She took the trousers and began to laugh, shaking her head, thinking of the Romulan rushing around the woods in a pant-less state. Then, as she examined the trousers, she muttered, "What the hell?" And she packed them into her bag.

"Come, Lilou, let's go home," she said, and they went back to the flitter.

When she arrived, Thorek looked up from his work and rose to greet her, noting her breathless and excited appearance.

"You are back early, my ailhun. Has something unusual occurred?"

"Yes, someone was following me in the woods. Lilou is wonderful! She de-trousered the stalker."

"De-trousered?"

Asha opened her bag and handed him the torn trousers.

Thorek cleared his throat. "And what did he do?"

"He ran away as fast as he could with half his bottom showing. I had no idea you had trained Lilou in this, uhm, discipline."

Thorek's mouth quirked. Then he threw back his head, guffawed, and stooped to pat Lilou, murmuring praises to her.

Asha grinned widely while her husband, still laughing, examined the trousers. Then he frowned.

"Romulan aides wear these."

Asha's expression became serious, too.

"That's what I also thought. And now you've confirmed it. My deyhhan, why on earth is a senatorial aide following me around the woods?"

Thorek took her hand.

"Ashaya, you are unaware of your charms, especially around jaded politicians like Deihu tr'Vreenak."

She blushed. "I don't have charms. I'm just me. Thorek, what are you trying to tell me?"

"That is your charm, Asha. Modesty and candidness are poorly ingrained in our society, especially among prominent and wealthy Romulans. And in this supervised and controlled society, Romulans have to watch every word and step until it becomes second nature. You have little experience with men, especially with Romulans from the higher echelons, and you have mated with only me."

"I am not naïve because I have mated with only you."

"You are young from both a Human and Romulan point of view. Humans live to be about hundred-and-twenty in today's modern times. You are still new to Romulus. If you were a Senator's wife, there would be so many opportunities for you."

"I don't care. I already have more than enough opportunities," was her stubborn response.

Thorek smiled. "A woman whose company was sought by two Senators would be vying for marriage to one of them, seeing that both are single. Maybe even at the cost of divorce. You could rise very high in Romulan society and politics as the first Human. You are restricting your options by staying with me. As a Senator's wife, you would know luxuries you can hardly imagine, the biggest one of all being elevated to a social status where none would dare to insult or injure you."

"I originally come from a country with a history of maharanis and maharajas, of Mughal emperors and nawabs, steeped in monarchy, luxury and hierarchy, not unlike yours in times long past. And what would I do with all that luxury?"

"Use it to make your life rich and full on Romulus. One of the most powerful Senators is interested in you. He would hardly set his spies on you otherwise."

"That is speculation, and even if it were not, I wouldn't care. Why are you trying to push me away when you don't want to?"

He smiled at her perceptiveness. "I want you to live your life as fully as you can on Romulus, my wife."

"I don't care about being some prominent Romulan's wife! I know what I want for myself. I am happy being with you. Unless you feel differently?"

"I don't." His voice was low and passionate. He gathered her to him. "And this is what you truly want?"

"Yes, and if you ask again, I'll train Lilou to sit on your head." He studied her face and saw the love and determination in her eyes.

"Then if this is what you want, my wife, I will take no other woman to my bed."

She looked at him, startled. "Thorek, now it is my turn to ask if that is what you truly want. I know you enjoy meeting other women a lot...?"

"Ashaya, you are the most remarkable being I have met. You will be keeping me on my toes, to use your Human expression, for as long as I live."

She smiled. "But just in case you do meet someone, tell me. You did say that in matters of the heart, things can be most unexpected."

"Such as this," Thorek said, kissing her on the mouth. "Love is sweet when unexpected, Ashaya, and all the sweeter when mutual."

"Yes! Oh yes!" she agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

Vreenak's eyebrows shot up as he watched his aide descend from the flitter.

"The weather is fine today. I hope the breeze around your knees is refreshing," he observed acridly.

Poor Rovuxo turned bright green, terrified that Vreenak might dismiss him from his service on the spot. He was a single father raising three children. His wife had been serving on one of the Romulan outposts in the Neutral Zone when it had been destroyed.

He apologised profusely and told him what had happened. When he had finished, Vreenak observed:

"While she is a Human, she possesses ears and a set'leth. Hiding in the vegetation strikes me as a particularly asinine idea. The military seems to be doing a very poor job of recruiting the newer generations. I am dismissing you for ten weeks and I will make an entry of your failure and put it in your log."

Rovuxo went pale. His lips quivered for a moment as if he wanted to protest. Then he hung his head.

"Yes, Deihu," he whispered.

"Leave."

He left, humiliated and almost in tears.

After the death of his wife and unborn child, Merken tr'Vreenak had become a harsh man with a cruel tongue. People respected him out of fear, and hardly anyone truly liked him except for his Senator friend Delon tr'Letant, who had known him since childhood.

Later, Vreenak stood at the window of his huge villa with his hands clasped behind his back. His daughter, had she lived, would have been around Asha t'Darak's age. Of course he knew that Asha was not a danger to the Empire, and his explanations that Asha might be a Human spy were excuses to hide his fascination with her. She had upset his mask with her gentle ironic manner, so reminiscent of the wife he had lost, and it was quite probable that she knew that it was he who had set a spy on her due to Rovuxo's clumsiness. Moreover, from what Rovuxo had told him, she knew how to handle a disruptor; she had been holding one in her hand when he had burst out of the bushes in order to shake off the set'leth.

Vreenak was tired of visiting brothels and if the Human hadn't been married, and it would seem happily so, he would have considered courting her secretly with rich gifts and making her his consort; but having conversed with her, he had the feeling that she wouldn't be in the least impressed with glittering little dainties or perfectly formulated sentences. Asha t'Darak had sparked something in him.

There were other ways, naturally. It would be so simple to get rid of her clanless husband and claim her by force, for example. This kind of method struck him as brutal and disgusting. He knew people were loyal to him through fear, and he was sick of that, too. Vreenak paced around his room and stared at the walls which were covered with medals, awards and decorations he had accumulated during his career.

Long ago, he had served as aide to a Senator and admired the power and respect which came with the role; and his parents, Senators themselves, had groomed him for his career path. Now that he himself was a Senator, surrounded by every luxury and adulation he could think of, he realised how thankful he was for Letant's non-conformist ways.

As a public figure, he coveted privacy the most. He would wander around the woods in disguise with brown lenses hiding the blue in his eyes, a wig, and an earring in one ear, such as frequently worn by farming folk and Romulans with simple means. No one, not even Letant, knew about this habit. A handful of hours away from his aides, political entourage and media had become his favourite luxury; but it was a lonely luxury, with no one to share it with him or liven up with stimulating conversation.

Asha gave back as good as she got, and it impressed him. She was practically a nobody on Romulus, and her marriage to a Romulan without a clan, ancestral reputation or ties to an elitist profession did little to elevate her. And yet her tenderness for her husband was obvious. She was cautious around him, and she did not get flustered or simper in his presence. She had the manners of a high-born Romulan, and she had pride. Romulans and pride were inseparable, though his kind of pride verged on arrogance and hers on upholding her dignity in the face of a mostly disapproving society.

Vreenak sat down at his marble-topped desk and consulted his calendar. And an idea occurred to him. He was known for his brilliant ideas.


	31. A Visit from the Senator

**Chapter 31: A Visit from the Senator**

A/N: Hi Team Tosha, you're right, Vreenak is certainly not acting in a "healthy" manner where his feelings for Asha are concerned. Asha does find him attractive in that he is a complete novelty to her and she can "handle" him well during conversations; but she dislikes his setting a spy on her and his arrogance. I'm also delighted that "de-trousered" thrilled you, christine79!

Rose d'Epine, thank you so much for your kind words! Your French name gave me an idea for this chapter :-D

* * *

"E'lev, are you going to de-trouser me?" Thorek asked Asha, who was currently standing naked in the bedroom and towelling her hair dry. He himself was in the middle of undressing for bed.

Asha grinned widely, wrapped the towel around herself and went up to him to undo his trousers. While she opened them, he kissed her neck and breathed in the herbal smell of the soap she had used while bathing.

"'E'lev' is pronounced like 'élève' in French," she murmured. He bent his head and managed to steal a kiss from her, making her laugh and tweak his nose.

"What does it mean?"

"'Student', 'pupil' or, in its imperative form as a verb, 'raise'."

"I will most happily be your student," he said, his voice dropping to a purr, and he reached for her towel, gave it a sharp tug and it slipped from her body. She removed the rest of his clothes, then asked him to lie down on their bed facing downwards.

"Of course," he said, obeying and wondering what she was up to. Asha opened the cupboard and took out a bottle of oil made from plants of the woods where she loved to walk with Lilou or with him. She poured some in her palms and massaged him slowly. He relaxed and made little sounds of enjoyment. She moved from his shoulders to his back, and travelled lower and lower, draping herself on top of him. She reached underneath him and took his erection in her hand. He shivered and moaned. He let her pleasure him this way for a few minutes, then turned around and pulled her down, flipping both of them over. His eyes were dark with lust, and she was breathing quickly with arousal, now lying underneath him. He massaged her breasts and stomach with oil. As she arched her back, he placed his hands on her hips, but she was quick and slid away from him, smiling. He growled with frustration and tried to catch her. She pushed him over onto his back and straddled him.

"You're my élève, have you forgotten?" she whispered, punning on the Romulan endearment.

"Then teach me all you know," he teased her, raising his arms and placing them on her thighs.

"Gladly."

He soon discovered that she was a formidable teacher and when they were relaxing in the afterglow, they heard scratching and a loud bark at the door.

"I wonder if she knows," Asha said.

"Maybe," Thorek murmured. "I suspect she's jealous and wants attention."

A little later, Asha, dressed in panties and a Terran t-shirt, opened the door and discovered Lilou sitting reproachfully in front of her.

"Sorry, it's just Thorek and me during sexy time."

Thorek laughed from their bed. "Sexy time? I am developing an affinity for the nuances of English."

"And I for the Romulan language."

"Rhian tells me you are writing poetry."

Asha blushed.

"A little," she murmured shyly.

"A little? You were writing away in Mirek, too."

"How did you know?" she asked, sliding next to him under the covers. Lilou hopped onto the bed and settled on Thorek's feet.

"Whenever you write poetry, you get an expression as if you have been meeting a secret lover."

Asha burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Your eyes shine, and you have a small smile. You look a lot like now, when we have mated. You are more expressive than you think."

He sidled over to her.

"If you are agreeable, I would like to read some of your poems."

"You really do?"

"Yes," he confirmed, running two fingers down her cheek.

"When?"

"How about now?" he prodded her gently.

Blushing even more deeply, she fetched a PADD and gave it to him. She braced herself for laughter or resignation. It felt like she was laying bare one of the most vulnerable parts of her soul to his scrutiny. He had enjoyed the poem she had written for his birthday, but that didn't have to mean anything.

Thorek read in silence. She noticed his breathing quicken while going through one of the poems, and the green blood rose to his face. Finally, he got out of bed, dislodging Lilou. He picked up the set'leth, deposited her outside the room and locked the door. He returned and kissed Asha hungrily.

"That was a very stimulating poem," he whispered, "describing one of our nights in Mirek, yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed, pulling him down on her.

"Many Romulans adore poetry, though I myself have little inclination towards the art. Yet look how you have seduced me with your words. You might consider preparing them for publication."

"Oh, come now, my deyhhan, not only am I Human, I am a total beginner, I'm still quite new to Romulus and I have never published anything before. I'm not one of those rare one-in-million-authors who shoot to fame overnight."

"Then it's time. I will speak with Rhian, and it would be wise if you did so, too."

"Thorek, you're exaggerating."

"We'll see about who's exaggerating," he answered, slipping his hand under her t-shirt. She placed his hand over his and guided it to her breasts.

A few days later, Kihika approached Asha, her eyes wide.

"You have received a letter from Senator tr'Vreenak," she announced.

Asha stared. "From _whom_?"

Kihika wordlessly handed her the missive. Asha shook her head and opened it incredulously. Important communications and invitations from important Romulan people to the so-called commoners were usually dispatched by handwritten letters instead of through technological devices.

Asha studied the letter and opened it.

"It's an invitation to a poetry reading," she said, shaking her head. "But how…Oh. Yes, I remember I discussed poetry with him. But…Kihika, I don't understand!"

"It is very simple, my Lady. He would enjoy your company."

"It would seem so. He has only invited me." She looked uneasy. "I'll show this to Thorek, too."

* * *

As soon as Thorek was back, Asha showed him the letter. Thorek raised an eyebrow. "You should accept," he remarked.

"I don't want to."

"But you love poetry, my ailhun, and you have mastered it in a language you have not known for even two years."

"Thorek, my deyhhan, I still have a lot of the language to master. Even a lifetime is not enough to ever fully master a language. And this invitation makes me feel uneasy. What does he really want?"

"Your company."

"Thorek, it's not funny. Aren't you concerned? He set a spy on me and now he's sending me handwritten invitations to a poetry reading. How odd is that? A prominent Senator inviting a nondescript Human? Besides, he also used to serve the Tal Shiar."

"Ashaya," Thorek said gently, "I'm taking you seriously. He is obviously interested in you and trying to maintain his face at the same time. I consider it normal because this is how Romulus runs under the paranoia inflicted by the Tal Shiar."

"I know I should be having a better idea of how cautious and xenophobic many Romulans are after I was beaten up in the woods."

She got up and paced about.

"How do I know he is not inviting me with the intention of throwing me back into prison again? Especially after his aide was disgraced? Besides, I would much rather he had invited you too. He has poor manners."

"He did not give me the impression of wanting to harm you, Asha," Thorek commented. "Though of course one should not rely on first impressions, especially on this planet."

"You see? And he was the Vice-Chairman of those Tal Shiar criminals!" Asha pointed out.

"He resigned and accepted another path. Prominent, yet far less prominent if he had decided to continue with the Tal Shiar. It is quite an act of bravery to leave the Tal Shiar. Besides, this poetry event might be an important stepping stone for your way towards getting published."

"Well, I'm going to refuse his invitation."

Thorek raised his eyebrows. "Being an attendee at the invitation of a Senator is an honour. It is very wise of you to be on your guard, Ashaya, but refusing a Senator's invitation is quite unheard of."

"Then it's time it was heard of, for I am concerned for all our safety," she said stubbornly. "It's not written anywhere explicitly that one can't refuse a Senator's invitation. It is merely unwritten etiquette. Now, how do I write a polite refusal?"

Thorek smiled and sat down next to her.

* * *

Four days later, the afternoon started with Kihika rushing up the stairs in search of her mistress. Thorek was hosting a conference at his workplace, and Asha was studying the finer elements of the Romulan script.

"Ihhei, Deihu tr'Vreenak is eager to speak with you." She dropped her voice. "His aides are waiting on either side of the door."

Asha looked startled. "The _Senator_ is here?"

"Yes, my Lady. You had better see him at once," Kihika responded nervously.

"I would be a terrible host if I didn't," Asha said. "Was he polite to you?"

"Yes, he was correct."

"Good. Otherwise, I will pull his ear."

Kihika clapped her hands to her mouth. "My Lady!"

Asha winked at her mischievously, smoothed her dress and whisked down the stairs, Kihika following her. Lilou got up and padded downstairs behind the two women.

The Senator was looking at one of the paintings in the hall, his hands clasped behind his back. Asha greeted him and added: "It is a pleasant surprise to see you again, Deihu. Please make yourself comfortable."

She gestured at the most comfortable chair in the room, and he took it. She sat down, too, and Vreenak arched an eyebrow as Lilou disappeared underneath Asha's chair, with only her nose peeking out. Kihika placed a tray with a bottle of kali-fal and a bowl of snacks on the table in front of the Senator and retired discreetly.

"My apologies, Deihu. Lilou is very protective about me and insists on staying in my immediate vicinity."

"It has already come to my attention that she has the makings of a fine watchdog, Ihhei t'Darak," he commented dryly. "I am here to speak with you about the invitation you refused. You see," he crossed his legs, "it is unheard of for a Senator's invitation to be refused," he said. "Surely you are familiar with the etiquette that when a Senator invites you, you are…ah…under obligation to accept?"

Asha smiled composedly. "Deihu, I am completely aware of it."

Usually, no one would dare be so blunt to a distinguished figure like him. Enthusiasm sparked in him.

"Why did you refuse?"

"Because I am confounded as to why you would try to learn indirectly about my habits instead of asking me directly from the very start."

"If you would be so kind as to elaborate, Ihhei?"

"I am in possession of your aide's trousers," she said directly. "It so happened because he was accompanying me on an excursion in the woods without my knowledge, a fact I find very irritating."

Their eyes locked.

"Your inviting me is at odds if you suspect me of nefarious purposes toward you and the Empire, Deihu," she said baldly. He touched the corner of his mouth with a well-manicured finger.

"As you undoubtedly know, I have access to data not accessible by the public. Having gone through your information, I think it most unlikely that you are a Federation spy or part of a clandestine underground movement."

He rose and paced about the hall in deep thought. Asha watched his tall slim figure guardedly. Finally, he returned to his chair and resumed his seat.

"You are the first Human who has proved to be fascinating. Fascinating enough to allow for closer supervision," he said finally.

"Fascination and supervision – as an object of study or because you view me as an alien who is in some areas on the same wavelength as you?"

Vreenak laughed softly. "You are bold – very bold indeed, Ihhei. If you were not Human, you would easily carve your way through Romulan politics…But I do believe that politics would shackle you down."

"You speak truly. Still, would you not prefer to converse with me directly, as you are doing now? May I be audacious enough to assume that your political duties prevent you from approaching me directly outside of public events?"

"While you assume correctly, my reasons are far simpler. I long for stimulating conversation, Ihhei. I can count on one hand those I can converse with for more than five minutes. Trust is a rare thing on this planet.." he leant forwards a little, "…as are interactions between a person of my rank and a Human with limited citizen rights."

"And yet you are willing to converse with a humble non-entity like me?" Asha remarked with gentle sarcasm, watching him with complete composure.

Vreenak laughed softly again.

"Humans have always fascinated Romulans. I have discovered this to be true with conversing with you. So…I am here to _ask_ you to accept my invitation."

"I am most happy to accept it if my husband and assistant may accompany me and you are willing to host them."

Vreenak leant back.

"Very well. I am agreeable to your request. You and your husband are close?"

Asha smiled warmly. "Yes, very."

"That is interesting. It is rather unusual for Romulans and Humans to lead a harmonious marriage."

"Does that mean that Romulans and Romulans or Humans and Humans _always_ have predictably agreeable relationships?"

Vreenak pursed his lips. "No. I hold such a syllogism to be faulty."

"Yet you are surprised."

"The circumstances of your marriage would hardly be conducive to establishing a bond involving affection," the Senator remarked delicately, sipping at his kali-fal.

"The circumstances were far from promising," Asha agreed frankly, "but we overcame them. I discovered that my husband is kind, caring and full of integrity. Love came spontaneously. Lilou, our set'leth, is a gift from him to me."

Vreenak's eyes glinted, and he glanced at the muzzle and fluffy ears underneath Asha's chair. "Ah. The one responsible for stripping my aide of his trousers."

"Yes," she said, keeping her face neutral. "I hope your aide was able to replace them speedily. I am reluctant to return the trousers as they are torn."

"It is a crucial part of my policy to see my aides properly outfitted," Vreenak remarked dryly.

"I applaud you for your sound policies, Deihu," she answered.

His mouth quirked with amusement. He was thoroughly enjoying their banter.

"You will be relieved to know that I have dismissed him from my service for ten weeks. He is the sole parent of three children, and it will teach them all a lesson if they have to struggle for a short while."

To his astonishment, Asha's face became sad and stern.

"You look displeased, Ihhei. I would have thought your reaction to be the opposite. Please share your opinion with me."

"Deihu, while it was an unpleasant incident and he was acting under orders..." she gazed unflinchingly into his ice blue eyes, "...he did not hurt me. I do think your verdict is challenging for him, especially if he has a family. Why should his children suffer? Has he not borne enough disgrace?"

"Challenging? As in unjust?" He raised an eyebrow.

Asha knew she was walking on very delicate ground. "I still have a lot to learn about customs on Romulus, and I am entirely ignorant of senatorial procedures and traditions. Yet I do think that leniency instead of punishment and gaining regard rather than fear might prove more effective in some cases. Adopting a milder stance might prove counterproductive to maintaining your authority, but seeing that he is a sole provider with three children, maybe your policies are _too_ sound?"

Vreenak looked into her eyes. Then he smiled. "I see. You regard the wellbeing of family as highly as Romulans do. It is an agreeable trait to have in common with Humans. I will reflect upon the matter."

He finished the last drops of kali-fal and rose slowly.

"It was a pleasure to speak with you again, Ihhei t'Darak, and an even greater pleasure to know that you have changed your mind about the invitation. I look forward to receiving you and your family."

He took her hand, caressed the back fleetingly with his thumb and bowed. Then he let go and left in his regal manner with Asha at his side, for the host always accompanied their guest to the door. Lilou left her spot underneath Asha's chair and followed both of them. Vreenak glanced at the set'leth and his thin mouth curved into an amused smile. His aides stood at attention and walked behind him as he strode towards his senatorial flitter.

Asha and Lilou watched him go.


	32. Visiting the Senator

**Chapter 32: Visiting the Senator**

A/N: Hi, Team Tosha, aka romulanlover and christine79! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I don't think Vreenak would be impressed if Asha refused his invitation because of menstrual discomfort :-D I'm glad that Vreenak is creating a scary impression. In canon, he comes across as sooo rude and arrogant! I'd be running the other way if he really existed and I met him in person…I felt that he deserved to be thoroughly snubbed in non-canon, so I'm making sure that Letant and Asha see to it :-)

* * *

Asha and Thorek were napping in bed. She had told him all about the Senator's surprise visit. Thorek was not in the least surprised.

"I did mention that refusing a Senator's invitation is most unusual. Your refusal must have deeply wounded his pride. You see how proud Romulans are?"

"I thought I already knew all about Romulan pride when we married," she teased him.

"I will endeavour to take your observation as a compliment," he replied, smiling.

"I hope you don't mind my asking that you accompany me. Kihika is delighted, but I know you're more into art, architecture, physics-"

"I am very pleased to accompany you and I admire your courage in dealing with the Senator, Ashaya. Eleven out of ten Romulans would have balked at the mere prospect. Now that you have conversed with him a second time, what is your impression of him, my ailhun?" he asked.

Asha drew little patterns on his bare chest and shoulders. Then she sighed. "This is going to sound very strange. I believe he possesses a conscience but has been corrupted by politics."

"Can you give me an example?"

"His aide is raising three children on his own. I have no idea how he handles his expenses, but ten weeks without income – it's horrible. I told the Senator that it might be too much for the aide and he said he would reconsider."

"Oh, Asha…Despite what you have undergone, you remain so trusting of the good in others."

"No, Thorek, it's not that. It's a punishment which is too severe. He was sufficiently humiliated when Lilou pulled off his pants and he had to run through the woods like that. Just think of how everyone must have laughed at him. That's bad enough. Besides, he was acting on the Senator's orders, and he did not attempt to hurt me."

"You feel that Vreenak's punishment and his crime, so to say, are not commensurate?"

"Exactly. It's blown out of proportion."

"It makes sense. It is exaggerated, but such are Romulan procedures among the elite politicians." He paused. "Would you like to mate with him?"

She blinked in surprise, then laughed incredulously.

"No!" She wrinkled her nose, and he smiled at her expression. "He's very arrogant and harsh. At least, that's how he comes across."

"If I remember correctly, you used to have a similar opinion about me."

"Used to. That was during the beginning of our marriage. Besides, you are you and Vreenak is Vreenak, though what exactly being Vreenak means is anyone's guess. What he's really like behind that arrogant attitude of his…" She shrugged. "It definitely makes him…un-matable."

"Un-matable? How do you come up with all these neologisms?"

"It's part of being a Xenolinguist."

"Mh, yes, you're a formidable language expert. Well, wounded pride or not, the Senator seems most taken up with you."

"That hardly means that it would lead to…mating." She scrunched up her nose again.

"I do believe that a politician, especially of his calibre and standing, would make a very difficult, maybe even dangerous, mate."

"Seeing that his former employers were the Tal Shiar, I definitely agree with you. Just because he no longer works for them, it doesn't mean that they're not keeping an eye on him. Speaking of keeping an eye on him…That's just what Lilou did during our conversation. He's lucky he walked out with his trousers and…er…more…intact."

Thorek snorted. "As if I could forget! She emasculated me for almost a month!"

Asha slipped her hand underneath the sheets. "With no lasting damage, from what I can judge," she purred. Thorek half closed his eyes and yielded to her naughty fingers.

* * *

After several minutes of deep thought, Merken tr'Vreenak picked up his PADD and dispatched a succinct message to his disgracefully dismissed aide. A little later, Rovuxo stepped into his quarters and stood at attention. Vreenak saw him swallow nervously.

"I have reflected on the matter. You can resume your tasks in three days," he announced coldly.

The aide flushed green. "Deihu, I am so grateful for your kindness!"

Vreenak nodded curtly.

"You have Ihhei t'Darak to thank for my change of mind, Rovuxo. Her Human heart, unused to our ways, was concerned about your children, and as you have three of them and are their sole provider, I had to admit that she had a point. I have no wish to contribute to starving an entire family to death within ten weeks. It would smell terrible in this humid climate. You can stop supervising Ihhei t'Darak, a task of which you seem incapable of anyways. I will transmit fresh orders to you by this evening."

Rovuxko stared and stammered out: "Thank you, Deihu."

Vreenak nodded curtly again and dismissed him.

* * *

"You are looking pleased today. In fact, I would actually call that expression in your eyes smug," Letant observed as he lunched with Vreenak after a gruelling Senator's meeting about the Reman mines – a topic which kept being postponed due to constant disagreement.

"It was satisfactory in that the only thing we could all agree on was the perpetual postponement of the issue."

"Our enslavement of the Remans is a contradiction to the modern times we live in," Letant said.

"Are _you_ willing to mine Remus with your own hands for dilithium, Delon?" Vreenak asked mildly.

"We have robots which can do this kind of labour," Letant insisted.

"And the expense for their development?"

"Solutions would be possible if our senatorial colleagues and praetor were more interested in the people than in themselves and the Tal Shiar," Letant countered.

"You have always been the commoners' Senator," Vreenak scoffed arrogantly. "What can _they_ do?"

"A lot when I think of a certain woman from a minority group."

Vreenak sneered. "Don't start again."

"What did you find out about her?" Letant asked, mischief spreading over his face.

"She's very opinionated."

"As in?"

Vreenak chewed his viinerine in silence.

"Well?" Letant pressed him.

"I am hosting my annual poetry reading-"

"-and you invited her, didn't you?"

Vreenak nodded curtly, biting into his meat with such force that his molars ground painfully against each other.

Letant hooted with laughter and banged his glass on the table. Vreenak shot him a disgusted glance. "Ha! And?"

"She refused."

"Oh, what a wonderful audacious little lady! And then?" Letan continued.

"I visited her home."

"With your aides, senatorial flitter...everything?" Letant asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Ah, by the four elements! I suppose you ensured that her husband was absent?"

"Obviously."

"And what did she do?"

"She changed her mind after a little session of negotiation."

"You mean, she set up some terms to which you agreed."

"Something like that."

"Meaning?"

"She was adamant that I invite her husband and assistant along with her," he replied tersely.

"For that you wish to ignore her, you are putting a lot of effort into doing the opposite. In fact..." he cleared his throat delicately, "...You seem to be courting her _very_ assiduously."

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" Vreenak hissed, his face turning green. "Cease your vulgar speculations at once!"

Letant chuckled. "Inviting her to your annual poetry reading? Alone? Meeting her refusal with yours? My oh my, my friend. My oh my."

"She is a Human with limited rights and she's married-"

"As if that would stop you. The more obstacles in your way, the happier you become. So. Let's see. You are trying to lure her away from her husband, seduce her and mate with her. And after a night full of lust and pleasure, will you discard her?"

Vreenak got up abruptly from his chair. Letant got up too and placed his hand on his friend's arm.

"Merken, I am not joking now. I am serious. You might cause a scandal and damage your political career if you pursue her the way you are doing now."

"You think I am not aware of it? I long only to converse with her, not for physical intimacy." His lip curled. "She looks too small and puny for that kind of thing."

"I bet her husband would disagree." He dropped his voice. "I know I do."

"Enough!" Vreenak snapped.

"Usually, it is you who chastises me and puts me in my place. Now I find myself trying to ground you," Letant said gently. "All I'm telling you is to be careful."

Vreenak nodded curtly, resumed his seat and finished his meal. The days until the poetry reading were full and kept him distracted from the thrilling fact that Asha would be attending the event. The day before, several rooms in his huge villa were prepared for the reception of his guests. Flitters arrived with choice cuisine, decorations, equipment and additional staff; and on the very day itself, Vreenak busied himself with the last preparations, delegating final tasks in his usual harsh and acerbic manner.

In the meantime, as she prepared for the afternoon and evening at Vreenak's house, Asha adjusted her lehenga and arranged the dupatta in neat pleats. She placed the shawl over one shoulder, took one end, draped it around her waist and tucked it into the front of her dress.

"Does it look appropriate?" she asked Kihika. The young Romulan woman smoothed Asha's dress and the back of the dupatta.

"Flawless, my Lady."

The two women went downstairs, where Thorek, wearing his best robes, was waiting for them.

"Ouye," he commented, using the Romulan word for "beautiful".

"Thank you. You, too," Asha said, her brown-green eyes radiant.

* * *

Merken tr'Vreenak watched his guests mill around the room, speaking to each other in low, sophisticated tones. His icy blue eyes swept subtly over the faces…and there she was with her husband and assistant, dressed in a costume often worn by people of her cultural background. His heart soared at the sight of her. He greeted his guests in his regal polished manner and when he finally reached her, he looked into her eyes and bowed his head gracefully to her. He did the same to Thorek and Kihika, though more briefly. Asha noticed and raised one eyebrow in slight disapproval, but greeted him just as gracefully.

"If you will excuse me, Ihhei, I will return to you soon," he said. He stepped away to mingle with other arrivals and spoke to a poet for a few minutes. Then, true to his word, he sought Asha's company again.

"As there is still ample time before the reading begins, please allow me to show you my selection of ornaments and poetry scrolls," he said, fully aware that this was a rather ham-handed manner of getting her to spend some time alone with him. Asha looked at Thorek, pressed his hand and moved away from him. Thorek and Vreenak stared at each other for a few moments, brown clashing with blue. Kihika, standing in the background, kept a watchful eye on the scene. It had been her suggestion that Asha wear a tiny tracking device tucked into the waistband of her dress.

"Your arrangements are admirable, Deihu. I have no doubt that you will return from this exclusive tour of your collections most punctually," Thorek said pointedly.

"Of course, Ihhai tr'Darak. My efforts would be in vain if your wife and I missed the recitals of one of the most gifted poets on Romulus," Vreenak said, his thin lips curving into a smile.

"Your generosity is most appreciated. My wife," he looked at Asha, "enjoy the privilege of the unique tour the Senator has suggested."

"I will," she answered. Vreenak placed his hand lightly on her forearm.

"If you would please accompany me this way, Ihhei?" he asked in a mellow tone.

Asha obeyed. They left the room and climbed an enormous staircase, built of a marble-like material with inlaid green stones. When they reached the top stair, he stopped and leant lightly against the bannisters.

"We are alone in this section, Ihhei Asha Sen t'Darak," he murmured, studying her face for signs of uneasiness or fear.

She looked him full in the eye, much as her husband had done. "Yes, we are, Deihu tr'Vreenak."

"It was easy for me to separate you from your watchdogs."

Her eyes flashed. "I think you are confusing my family with my set'leth Lilou."

"Pardon me. I meant no offence."

Asha raised a cool eyebrow. "Deihu, if there's one thing everyone knows about you, it is that you are a master at offending those who offend you…Even when they are unaware of having offended you."

"Indeed, Ihhei. Such is my chosen strategy as a politician. But in the meantime, please call me Merken when we are alone."

"You confer a great honour on me, Merken. Please call me Asha."

His face softened, and he took her hand in his.

"You remind me of one I used to love, Asha…My wife, who died in a Klingon raid with our unborn daughter."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and he saw genuine compassion in her eyes and he felt her fingers squeeze his. Yet he knew her well enough that compassion would not sway her principles and values. Nor was it his wish to do so. And already she was withdrawing her hand from his.

"Come, walk with me," he said, offering her his arm. She took it. This gesture, by the way, was related to seniority, familiarity and social status and excluded gender. It was perfectly normal to see Romulan women escort men of lower rank on their arm, such as the clan matriarch her son, nephew and so on.

"Thank you, Merken."

"You are most welcome, Asha. Tell me, from whom did you inherit your eyes?"

"I have no idea - my parents, grandparents and relatives don't have heterochromia. Probably a random genetic fluke."

"Ah! So the colours were naturally acquired?"

"Completely," she said, smiling.

"It would seem such a fluke does not occur among Romulans. Humans are truly odd."

"We're all odd. It's what we have in common."

"You think me odd?"

"Yes, very."

He laughed, intrigued instead of annoyed by her direct manner. "Why?"

"Your communication strategy when it comes to contacting me is highly peculiar," she observed.

"I like to adapt my strategies to the circumstances," he said, stopping in front of a floor-length mirror in the corridor. "We make a handsome couple, do we not, Asha?"

Asha raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she said directly.

He smiled widely. "It is a distinct possibility."

"You will not succeed should you even attempt to try," she said sternly.

He laughed. "I didn't and don't expect to."

"I agree with you. It would be most unworthy of a distinguished Romulan Senator like you."

"That is what my cherished colleague Delon tr'Letant would say."

"Your friendship is so renowned that it is the stuff of stories told around the family table."

Vreenak laughed again.

"Always a repartee keener than a knife at the tip of your tongue," he commented.

"A sharp tongue for a sharp tongue," she quipped.

He smiled, and they resumed their walk, Asha admiring the strange ornaments on the walls while he explained them to her. He felt that he could have enjoyed the warmth of her hand on his arm and the presence of her person next to his forever; but knowing that time and circumstances were unkind, he cherished every moment he could spend with her alone. He did what he said he would do, and showed her his poetry scrolls and some rare figurines.

Finally, they went downstairs, and he escorted her back to her family. He reluctantly moved away from her, missing that warm hand on his arm. One of his assistants gave the signal that the poetry reading was about to start, and the guests were shown to their seats, Asha sitting between Thorek and Kihika.


	33. The Recital

**Chapter 33: The Recital**

A/N: Thanks for your comments, Team Tosha and Drummer!

christine79, Asha's poetry describing certain, uhm, aspects of her relationship with Thorek are only for the two of them, not for anyone else's eyes :-) And yes, with the way Vreenak is behaving, Asha is not in the least impressed!

romulanlover, great comment about Asha's family back on Earth. They're miserable but refuse to give up hope. The Federation has filed her as "missing". The canon-Romulans are truly not very cordial, and if they're pleasant (like Cretak), they've still got their own agenda. It's rather like stepping on eggshells around them. Things became quite tense between Cretak and Kira, for instance.

Drummer, lovely reading you again! I see that you are open to Team Tosha _and_ Team Vreesha (of which I believe you are currently the only member) :-D Vreenak knows that Asha is very protective about her family. We'll have to see how he uses (or abuses) that knowledge...And yes, you're right, I have drawn up a detailed plan (including the end) for the story, that way I have a clear goal I can write towards.

Vocab lesson: "Daie" in Romulan means "yes". The Romulan last name "Terrh'vnau" is courtesy of the Romulan name generator. I cannot recall a Romulan Firebird existing in canon or non-canon, so I daresay I can attribute it to my overactive imagination. If I cannot, please correct me :-) Romulans do have a thing about birds of prey.

* * *

The seats had been assigned to the guests. Asha discovered herself to be seated very close to stairs leading down to the podium where the poets would recite.

Looking discreetly around her, she was keenly aware of being seated among the "upper crust" of Romulan society. Such people had a reputation for being snobby, and it didn't come as a surprise to her. Romulans were very conscious of hierarchies and social status. After all, Thorek's former lover R'ëal had chosen her family reputation over a committed relationship with him, despite the fact that both had enjoyed the best of educations and possessed much in common.

She, as a member of a minority group with limited rights, belonged to one of the lowest social strata. It felt like she had no right to sit among the Romulan aristocracy. When she was nervous, she was used to playing with her braid or twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers. Her hair was too short for this kind of tic now, and so she kept her hands neatly folded in her lap and focused on breathing calmly.

Senator Vreenak stepped onto the podium. He greeted the audience, showered thanks and gentle flattery on them and when he reached the end of his greeting, he announced the first poet.

The poets themselves had been separately received from the other guests, and Asha's mouth almost dropped open when the third poet turned out to be none other than her tutor Rhian t'Merek, whose stirring recital of a battle between two Romulan warriors, reminiscent of Greek and Roman legends, made almost the whole audience lean forwards in excitement. Romulan poets were strong on elocution and gestures. Sudden expansive gestures were normal parts of the recital. Asha found this style rather startling and disruptive, but it certainly was a good strategy to keep the audience's attention and minimise the risk of boredom. She recalled the time she had almost fallen asleep during the most monotonous violin concert her cousin Maya had invited her and her parents to. She dragged her mind away from her family back on Earth. She would have gladly attended a hundred boring concerts if she could have sent her family and friends on Earth just one word from Romulus.

After each poet had finished reciting, they sat at the edge of the podium in massive chairs, the backs of which were designed in the shape of the outspread wings of the Romulan raptor.

After six poets had delighted the audience with their mastery of words, Senator Vreenak took the podium again, full of praise and more flattery. Then his eyes travelled along the rows of enthusiastic Romulan faces and he declared:

"I have prepared a surprise for you. There is seated among you a Human poet, a most special guest. She is studying our language with the aim of gaining a better idea of our people's culture and traditions. What better test can there be for her poetry than to submit it to your skilled ears and thoughtful comments? Ihhei Asha Sen t'Darak, I look forward to hearing about what you have learnt about us Romulans during your diligent studying."

His frosty blue eyes met her shocked ones, and he gestured to her, calling one of his aides to escort her to the podium.

Every face in the audience turned towards her. She heard rather than saw Thorek stir restlessly in his chair. She glanced at Kihika. The young woman's expression was worried and angry at the same time, outraged by Vreenak's attempt to expose and even humiliate her Ihhei. Asha drew a deep breath. "I'll show him," she whispered to Thorek, her eyes flashing.

"Daie," he whispered back, brushing his hand against hers, and that familiar tingling sensation, this time soothing, washed over her. The aide reached the top of the stairs and looked at her haughtily.

And taking a deep breath, she stood up gracefully, passed before him and went down to the podium with the aide following closely behind her as protocol demanded. She was relieved that she had worn her prettiest lehenga and set of jewellery. Vreenak watched her with an impassive expression on his face.

As was fitting and expected, she addressed the Senator before her recital, saying:

"I thank our host warmly for his generosity. He has extended to a complete beginner and non-native speaker of Rihan the unexpected and precious opportunity to speak in front of the most distinguished poets and listeners tonight. As our host mentioned, I am a Human, but what I share in common with you is that 'my poems are to my soul what blood is to my body', to quote Terrh'vnau."

She noticed several heads nodding slightly. Good – she was getting their approval by quoting one of their most popular and beloved poets.

Asha's hands were sweaty, and to judge from the warmth of her cheeks and ears, her face was flushed, too.

She had already decided on a poem on which she had been working for a long time. She reached for a bangle and removed it from her wrist, stretching it out on her hand. Her heart was racing and her mouth was dry. Adrenaline was kicking in, and for a moment, there was just a big black hole gaping in her mind, and she stood there helplessly, balancing the bangle on her palm. The audience waited. She sought her husband's face and found it. Their eyes met, and he dipped his head a little, giving her an encouraging nod. Kihika did the same.

Asha started and followed Romulan tradition by reciting four opening lines of verse and making the first and last words of each line rhyme with each other. The poem in itself was simple, describing a Romulan woman who had lost the bracelet a loved one had given her. The bracelet, as if it were sentient, refused to be retrieved and rolled on and on through various Romulan landscapes, encountering each of the four elements on its path. A raptor carried away the bracelet through the air; then it fell into a river, was buried in a pile of mud and finally reached the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong, where it rolled into the flames – together with its owner, who stubbornly followed her bracelet into the fire.

Asha paused briefly at this point. From what she could see, her audience was completely absorbed, hanging onto her words and not in the least concerned about her missing brow ridges. Her eyes met Vreenak's briefly.

She continued the narrative with how the owner emerged from the fire in the shape of a Romulan Firebird, the equivalent of a phoenix, and around her feathered neck she wore the bracelet. She hunted down the raptor which had snatched away the jewel, and the poem ended with their battle and a flash of the bracelet in the sunset – hinting at the identity of the winner. She paused again and looked at Thorek. His face was radiant. She stretched out her arm and made a gesture of throwing. Thorek nodded, and she flung her bangle over to him. He caught it, and his eyes glowed with pride.

"I would like to thank my family," Asha smiled at Thorek and Kihika, "and my teacher Ihhei Rhian t'Merek for instilling me with the love and discipline for Romulan poetry and mythology."

There was another pause. Finally, a stern silver-haired Romulan got up, bowed his head deeply to her and applauded by hitting the back of one hand with the palm of the other. Others imitated him until nearly everyone – a handful remained defiantly seated – was standing and clapping, including Vreenak. Asha felt the aide's hand at her elbow, and she was escorted to a chair next to the other poets.

The Senator stepped onto the podium.

"A most agreeable conclusion to our poetry recital!" he exclaimed. "And a testament to our outstanding education system and teachers on Romulus!"

Asha smiled inwardly. Trust Vreenak to ever be the politician and pander to the power of the Romulan Empire during a poetry event!

The poetry recital was closed, and the poets were allowed to mingle among the guests.

"You did very well," Rhian t'Merek said as Asha greeted her.

"I'm waiting for you to say, 'for a Human'," Asha replied jokingly.

"You will have to wait for a very long time, then," Rhian said, "as you have done homage to my teaching. I am proud to have you as my pupil."

Then, spotting Thorek weaving his way through the groups of people, she added: "I can see that your deyhhan wants to speak with you very urgently."

She moved away as Thorek took Asha's hand in his and slipped the bangle over her wrist. Her eyes sparkled. "Great catch," she said.

"Great aim," he answered, hugging her with one arm.

"Always good for a surprise," the Senator's voice commented from behind them. Asha and Thorek turned around.

"Indeed, for the surprise was courtesy of your ingenuity," she said crisply.

"You flatter me, but I am merely a politician," he said with a modesty which left her completely unconvinced.

"I see you have given back the bracelet she lost," he commented to Thorek.

"It is an honour that you chose to showcase Asha's gift for words in front of so distinguished an audience," Thorek said smoothly.

"Yes, it was a remarkable delivery," Vreenak agreed. They were interrupted by one of the poets who took Asha aside and presented her with a lengthy list of suggestions and improvements for her poem. Asha listened politely.

"Excuse me," Rhian interrupted them, sounding disapproving. "Unless you have been appointed as my successor to tutor her, it will be up to me to teach her more about Romulan poetry."

"Oh, it's you, isn't it? Your recital was so monotonous that the tips of my ears almost withered away."

"Your stanzas were so clumsy that I almost wept!" Rhian exclaimed scornfully.

A third poet almost pushed her way in. "A few stumbles here and there, but quite promising, despite…" she brushed her forehead. "I'll be glad to instruct you in particularly challenging parts of our poetry, Ihhei t'Darak."

"My teacher is Rhian t'Merek and that's my final word," Asha said firmly. They glared at her and stalked off.

"You have certainly made quite an impression. They're fighting over you like raptors," Rhian remarked.

"It's ridiculous."

"It's a compliment on Romulus. We are warriors. We fight over what we want."

"I am an individual, not an object. I will stay with whom I want," Asha countered.

"You made that clear. You are a warrior at heart," Rhian observed, smiling.

* * *

It was late when Asha and Thorek parted from their host and left in their flitter. Once at home, Thorek hugged Asha and kissed her. She held him tightly. "I was terrified when he suddenly called up my name," she whispered. "Was he trying to make a laughing stock of me?"

"Maybe he was trying to force you to reveal your way with words."

Asha removed the tracking device from her dress and placed it on the table. "Whatever he wanted, the way he went about it was disgraceful."

"I agree. Did he behave properly when he took you on that tour of his collection?"

Asha bit her lip. "He said I reminded him of his wife whom he loved and who died with their unborn child during a Klingon raid. I made sure to tell him that any attempts of seduction on his part would be futile."

She picked up the tracking device. "It should have recorded our conversation."

Thorek shook his head. "I do not wish to intrude."

"I think it's better if you listen. You might pick up some clues I missed. It will take me a lifetime to learn about all the nuances of Romulan culture."

"Asha," Thorek said gently, "There are no nuances to miss. It would seem that you have captured the Senator's attention."

"It feels like I've committed a crime," she said. "If what you say is true, that I am afraid. Rhian said that Romulans are used to fighting until they get what or whom they want. Humans do that, too, but people like Vreenak seem like they'd go to any length to win. At least he has shown some mercy towards his aide and reengaged his services."

Thorek held her close. "Your words obviously have influence over his thoughts, Ashaya, and for a Human with limited rights to wield such influence over a Senator's mind gives you more power than you think."

"Power! I don't care about power."

"You have it in you, Ashaya. You are simply unaware of it. See how you have captured my heart!"

"You are so optimistic, Thorek."

"Whatever vestiges of logic remain in me from my Vulcan grandmother merely show that I am being logical."

He considered. "I do agree with you that Vreenak can be very persistent, and persistent politicians can be dangerous. I have no doubt, however, that you have won the respect of many, including his, after your recital this evening."

"You gave me such courage whenever I looked for you in the audience, and I daresay Kihika would have defended me with her bare hands if anyone had tried to interfere with me."

"I knew you would be fine. You told me as much when Vreenak's aide came to fetch you."

They smiled at each other.


	34. An Afternoon with the Senator

**Chapter 34: An Afternoon with the Senator**

A/N: Hi Romulan (is that you, romulanlover without the lover, or are you a new reader or reviewer?), thanks for your comment! Well, Vreenak is a cunning Senator who is absorbed in Asha's activities. I would imagine it to be pretty exhausting around him :-D

Neral is a canon-Romulan fron Deep Space Nine, acting first as a Proconsul and then as a Praetor. I was not able to find who the Proconsul was while Neral was a Praetor. Maybe I missed something or it really isn't mentioned anywhere.

Vocab lesson: "Terrhaha" means "Earthling" or "Human", and "Rihanha" means "Romulan".

Teams Tosha and Vreesha, please read on, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Asha's PADD beeped loudly. An encrypted message was coming in. It required her fingerprint and a retinal scan to open. Asha followed the requirements and waited impatiently. Finally, the message opened. It was a written note from Senator Vreenak, inviting her to one of his villas for an afternoon to discuss poetry.

"I am also glad to extend my hospitality towards your set'leth," his message said.

Asha showed it to her husband. "Why is he so interested in me?"

"We already discussed why. Do you wish to go, Asha?"

"As long as Lilou is with me."

The set'leth was quite big by now and very well trained.

"Then write to him and tell him you'll visit. You are an adult. You don't require my permission. You are usually so independent."

"Thorek, this is a Senator. You saw how he thrust me in front of the audience during the poetry reading. And I'm afraid of getting into something I might not get out of."

Thorek looked at her.

"Such as mating with him?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I already told you I think he's unmatable."

"Minds can change." He rose and kissed her. "You know my thoughts and feelings on the matter. I trust you. I am confident that should you one day long for an intimate relationship with him, you will be honest with him, with me, and especially yourself, Ashaya. How wise or unwise your correspondence and interactions with him are, I will leave to your assessment."

She nodded reluctantly, wondering why he was so blasé about Vreenak and how he could be so jealous about André whom he had never even met. "I will think about it."

She did. Finally, she wrote back accepting his invitation and informing him that Lilou would be with her. She chose one of the three dates he had offered and sent off her message using the encryption program he had sent along with his previous correspondence.

She received another encrypted message which read: "I look forward to seeing you again. I will send my aide with a flitter to pick you up."

It was none other than Rovuxo who came to fetch her. He tensed immediately when he saw Lilou. The set'leth growled at him, baring her teeth, but Asha squatted down and gently placed her hand on Lilou's head. "It's okay, Lilou. It has been sorted out. Please don't scare or hurt him."  
Lilou obeyed and stood silently next to her owner.  
"She won't injure you. I will not allow it to happen," Asha addressed Rovuxo kindly.

The aide looked at her with such gratitude that she felt embarrassed. He turned green when she thanked him for picking her up. Lilou sensed her nervousness about meeting Vreenak and nuzzled her hand. Asha stroked the fluffy ears and felt calmer.

The villa they reached was near the sea. It was not big and in fact looked quite innocuous from the outside with its plain simple structure. The Senator was waiting for her.

"Welcome, Ihhei t'Darak," he greeted her formally.

"Thank you, Deihu tr'Vreenak," she replied, bowing her head to him. He returned the nod and led her and Lilou into the house. The roof was transparent.

"It's beautiful. So much light and I can see the sky!"

"Your praise is ample, Ihhei." He signalled to Rovuxo that he could leave. The aide obeyed.

It was the custom on Romulus for a close acquaintance or friend to remove their street shoes at the host's place and put on a pair of indoor shoes. Asha had brought a pair along.

"Where do I change my footwear?"

He gestured at a chair and watched her remove her shoes.

"What are you wearing around your feet?" he asked, catching sight of the silver jewellery around her ankles.

"Anklets. They are popular in India, from where I originally come from."

"May I look?"

"Certainly." She removed them, and he studied the tiny bells at the back.

"Interesting. Our women and men don't adorn their feet," he said at last, handing them back to her. She put them on and slid her feet into her indoor sandals.

"I was wondering if I should make indoor booties for Lilou, but Thorek said it was not the custom."

Vreenak looked amused. "Your husband is right, Asha. In fact, your set'leth would feel quite uncomfortable in, er, booties."

She noted how he had switched to first names after the aide had left.

"Did you grow up with a pet set'leth, Merken?"

"Yes. Nearly every Romulan child does."

He held out his hand to Lilou. She sniffed it carefully and let him pat her. Asha felt more reassured as she watched them interacting.

They had some tea together and ended up speaking about Human and Romulan relationship and marriage customs.

"It must be different mating with a Romulan than with a Human," Vreenak observed as they strolled through his library.

"Are you trying to ask me a personal question, Merken?" Asha asked boldly.

He chuckled low in his throat, admitting defeat. "Yes."

"Please go ahead. I have the choice to refuse to answer."

"That you do," he said, looking into her eyes. "Did you have a Human lover before you arrived on Romulus?"

She suppressed a smile. The way he formulated it, it sounded like she had voluntarily picked Romulus as her destination.

"Thorek asked me the same question. It made sense, given our relationship. But why are _you_ asking?"

"Curiosity. I wonder if you had lovers before your marriage. It is customary for Romulans to mate with more than one person before choosing a permanent mate or agreeing to a betrothal. Physical compatibility is important to raise the chances of a successful union."

"Many Humans proceed in a similar manner, others in a different one. As for me, Thorek is my very first mate," Asha said, now smiling openly.

He gazed at her in wonder. "You never mated with a fellow Human?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to." He mulled over her answer in silence. Then he asked: "And with your husband, a Romulan whom you married under unusual circumstances, you wanted to?"

"Yes. He just happens to be Romulan and I a Human. It didn't stop us from growing to love each other."

He pondered. "I was under the impression that Humans started to mate quite early."

"That is true of some Humans. I chose to only mate when I truly wanted to."

"The partner with whom you developed that unflattering holonovel about Romulans...He was not a suitable candidate?"

Asha burst out laughing. "Thorek and many others have asked me about that. No, we didn't regard each other as suitable candidates in that respect. Wait, did you call our holonovel unflattering? And with you being a Senator, you had access to my data and read the whole thing?"

"Yes and yes. You have included a Romulan in your novel who has no control over his drinking habits. It is disgraceful."

"Surely there must be instances of, er, alcoholism among the population?"

Vreenak pursed his lips. "All Romulans undergo vigorous training and discipline as soon as they turn five. It would be a shame to our educational system if a Romulan had no discipline over a glass of liquor."

"Merken, it is easy to speak of Romulans or Humans as if everyone was exactly the same. But every person is different. Generalisations are dangerous things. People can't be squashed into one script."

Vreenak approached her, bent his head and stared into her eyes. Asha was startled, but she held her ground and stared back into his frosty blue eyes.

"Yes, I can see that you are different, a paragon of chastity."

Asha raised her eyebrows. "I am neither a paragon nor was I ever chaste, unless you are mocking my deplorable lack of lovers. In any case, I do not see how that would concern you." Sarcasm tinged her voice.

"Oh, I am mocking you?"

"It is my distinct impression that you are," she stated bravely.

"And why would I do such a thing?" he asked, intrigued by how daring she was.

"While I cannot read your mind, you do seem very annoyed about the fictional intoxicated Romulan. And whatever you might say about disciplined Romulans, you are aware that what happened to me in the woods several months ago was real?"

His eyes darkened. "I am aware of what happened."

He struggled with his emotions, then yielded to the impulsive words: "I would have preferred to see them executed instead of working in the Reman mines."

He turned his face away abruptly and swiped his hand over his mouth, a habit he had had as a child when wishing he could unsay something.

Now he had truly let down his cover, made this Human aware that her wellbeing mattered deeply to him. He was vulnerable to her – he, one of the most distinguished Senators on the whole planet who had years of political experience, interrogating prisoners, negotiating contracts, keeping Romulus powerful during and after the Dominion War and covering his emotions with an acerbic mask.

He turned around to face her again. She was watching him quietly.

"To get back to your holonovel. You and your friend were very brash about writing to the Romulan embassy asking for details about our space vessels."

"For how long have you been reading my information?" she asked shrewdly.

"After your arrival on our planet. It is standard Romulan procedure to monitor newcomers on Romulus."

"I thought as much. Don't you think it would have been more brash if André and I had tried to smuggle ourselves onto your Warbird or something?"

Vreenak actually barked out a laugh. "That, given our security measures, would have been quite impossible."

"Exactly. We could argue about my brashness for ages, and we would never agree. The bottom line is that I am on Romulus and your world has become my second home."

His features softened. "Home?"

"Yes. Would you be very insulted if I said that Romulans are as diverse as Humans?"

He looked at her in silence for a few moments. "No."

She smiled. Then she asked: "May I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded.

"If you courted a prospective mate from another species, would it impact your political career negatively?"

His face darkened. "I am afraid so. You see how I must keep even our friendship secret. Yet I would rather have this than not have your friendship at all, Asha. There have been times when I thought of remarrying, of fathering children. The preferred and most straightforward path for a politician to have a family is to marry another politician from a clan one's own clan approves of.  
I have chosen to remain single after the death of my wife and unborn child. Whether it is temporary or permanent is something I haven't given much thought about. My attention is absorbed by my political work, and I am advisor to the Proconsul and to Praetor Neral."

"Do you aspire to become a Proconsul or Praetor yourself?"

He laughed. "A question I have been asking myself for the last few years. The more power one gains in Romulan politics, Asha, the higher the risk of losing one's life. And yet the power of the position thrills me. I have always been very ambitious."

"Ambition is an excellent thing, but I hope you don't become a Proconsul or a Praetor as you would be placing your life at risk," Asha said firmly. He looked at her, and something like tenderness warmed his stern face.

"Placing my life at risk is part of the thrill I seek," he clarified. "In the times we currently live, this risk is part of a politician's job description."

"You seek other things, too."

"Yes. I have wishes…desires…goals which are incompatible with my political ambitions."

"Knowing you, you will definitely find a way to fulfil your wishes," Asha commented. Vreenak smiled.

"Kind Human words. Well, I appreciate the sentiment. There is no middle way in Romulan politics, Terrhaha."

Then, seeing her annoyed expression, he raised one of his smooth upswept eyebrows. "You dislike being called 'Terrhaha'."

"Of course I do…Rihanha."

"You are good at repartee," he replied, smirking a little – an expression she disliked on him, as it reminded her of his arrogance.

"You leave me no other option when we converse," she observed coolly.

He looked into her eyes, then held out his hand.

"My apologies. Allow me to rectify my error," he said.

She took his hand, wondering if and when she would get used to the fact that Romulans changed moods very quickly. Within a few seconds, Vreenak had gone from thoughtful and yearning to arrogant, and from arrogance to gentleness.

The look in his eyes and the feel of his warm fingers in hers made her blush. He led her to the huge garden, resembling more of a park, outside his home. He let go of her hand and showed her some rare plants and finally a section devoted to a group of nesting birds.

Asha was surprised to discover that the Senator was a bird lover. His interest in the little ones of nature seemed to clash with his large goals. Or maybe, as she reflected further, it was what he required for relaxation when finishing with his work for the day – though she knew that the kind of work he did stayed with him day and night. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Romulan poets, and she left with three books he had lent her – thus silently agreeing that they would meet again.

* * *

"You seem more willing to talk to me than with your fellow Human," Vekal stated. Christine and he, as was now often the case, were spending the weekend with Asha and Thorek at a site on the outskirts of Romulus.

"I do speak a lot with Christine," Asha pointed out.

"But not like with me, paenhe."

She smiled a little. "You are calm and patient with me."

"Implying that my wife is the opposite?"

"No, just…different."

"So indeed the opposite," Vekal confirmed humorously. "It's one of the reasons why I love her."

Asha smiled. Christine and he were a devoted couple.

Vekal continued: "Thorek tells me you have befriended Senator Vreenak."

"We don't know each other well enough to be friends. Besides, he is a Senator who is in favour of keeping the Romulan Empire isolated," she said crisply.

"Are you attracted to him?" Asha blushed at the question and the intensity of his gaze. Vekal was gentle and kind, but she suspected he had a fiery and passionate heart.

"Why are you asking?" she retorted, her voice sharp.

"Because Romulans do not take kindly to adultery."

"I agree. You know first-hand what you're talking about, after all," she answered mildly, recalling that he had had an affair with another woman during his first marriage. And for the second time since she had known Vekal, she saw a flash of anger spark up in his eyes. The first time had been when he had driven out to her house to reprimand her for upsetting Christine.

She quickly put out her hand and touched his forearm.

"I apologise for my sarcasm, eneh. I felt like you were judging me and my first instinct was to…you know…hit back. I understand you are trying to look out for me."

"Yes."

"To get back to your question. I am attracted to the Senator's conversation and wit, but not to his politics."

"That alone can be more than enough for a night in the Senator's bed," Vekal insisted.

Asha took a deep breath. "Vekal, it is ultimately up to me if I choose to mate or not to mate with someone outside my marriage. And it is a matter which is up to Thorek and me to discuss, not to you."

"True. It is none of my business," he said in a neutral tone.

She looked into his eyes. "I know what you're trying to tell me, eneh. I know that a Senator would make a dangerous bedfellow. I know that you are concerned for my safety, for all our safety."

"A Senator would make a fine mate, actually."

She laughed, and Vekal raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Thorek said so, too. Well, it is absolutely out of the question." She raised her chin. "I will be sticking to Thorek like a burr. That is, unless he gets fed up."

Vekal smiled. "Thorek is your first mate, is he not?"

"He is."

"You are young. You would be satisfied with one mate only?"

Asha laughed again. "André and I used to discuss this topic to death. People are so individual. What works for some won't work for others. And in cases like this, one can only cross the bridge once one gets there."

"You speak wisely."

"I got that from you. It's contagious."

Vekal kissed her forehead. "Thank you for the compliment."

They rose and rejoined Christine and Thorek, who were playing a game of Romulan chess.


	35. Lost and Found

**Chapter 35: Lost and Found**

A/N: Alaya Karangalan, welcome on board of this story and thanks a million for your kind words and praise! I'm so glad you enjoyed Asha's poem. It took me ages to come up with an idea for her poem. Regarding your question about other Romulan/Human romance stories: I have listed them under my favourites on my profile page. There are very few of them around, which is one of the reasons why I decided to start my own story. Nice to see that you're open to join Team Tosha or Team Vreesha! :-D

romulanlover, thanks for clarifying the matter about the forgotten "lover" :-D About a Human mate or wife not being beneficial for Vreenak's political career:

-Asha is already married to Thorek. I don't think the Romulans would take kindly to one of their most important public figures carrying on with a married Human (despite Thorek's blessing) who is a nobody from a social-status-point-of-view.

-Canon-Vreenak is not a friend of the Federation and is in fact obnoxiously rude to Benjamin Sisko. I carried his attitude over into my fanfic. It would spoil Vreenak's reputation as a fiercely pro-isolationist-Empire Senator if he befriended or courted a Human openly. Furthermore, I guess that Senators as representatives of the Empire would be expected by their families, colleagues and the public to marry full-blooded Romulans.

-Canon-Vreenak is the Vice-Chairman of the Tal Shiar. In my fic, he left the Tal Shiar. Seeing that the Tal Shiar forced Asha into marriage, the last thing they'd want to see is their former employee getting too cosy with a Human. Vreenak was careful not to burn bridges with the Tal Shiar for his own sake. He'll not want to start anytime soon.

And finally, no, Asha doesn't have any Vulcan ancestors in the family. Her cousin Maya married a Vulcan and her husband Thorek had a Vulcan grandmother, but she herself is 100% human :-D

Christine79, thanks for your kind words! Yes, it is fortunate that Vreenak and Rovuxo were left with every part of their anatomy intact! If I had been in Rovuxo's shoes, I would have considered looking for a new position :-D

Drummer, lovely reading you, and please don't beat yourself up by calling yourself dumb and stupid, even as a joke. "Rihanha" does read and sound a lot like the singer's name – I thought so myself! "Rihannsu" is the plural form of "Rihanha", and since Asha was referring to only Vreenak, I had to go along with the singular form. I'm delighted that you're feeling the chemistry between Asha and Vreenak. Writing their conversations is such fun!

Today's vocab lesson: "nviahr" means "woman". "Kalen": "knife".

* * *

Vreenak was sitting outside on the veranda of Letant's villa sipping a glass of kali-fal. Letant was teasing him about Asha.

"She hardly reaches till your chin, but she holds your heart fast in her little Human hand," he commented. "Now, let me hear you deny it and tell me to cease my, ah, vulgar speculations, as you refer to my unsavoury truths."

Vreenak flicked away a non-existent foreign body from the side of his glass.

When Letant told him something he didn't like, he would often turn to silence as an ally. It struck him that it was churlish behaviour, and he sighed.

"I won't deny it, Delon."

"What is it? Love? Lust? Something in between? Both?"

"I don't know." He sipped at his drink. "She has a directness about her and is content if I am similarly direct."

"We Romulans have the habit of beating about the bush, to use a Human expression."

"From where did you pick that up?"

"From the Human Love Slave program on Deep Space Nine, though of course the hologram also meant it quite literally, as she was referring to-"

Vreenak raised his hand. "It is quite clear what she meant and what you were doing."

"Yes, it was a very vigorous program," Letant agreed, smirking, "but I digress. What are your plans with this enchanting Human nviahr?"

"Only my aide Rovuxo and you know that she visits my home near the sea."

"One of your favourite summer residences," Letant remarked. "She must mean a lot to you. Has she made any attempts at sharing your bed?"

Vreenak's eyes flashed. "She has not!"

"A dignified little lady. You are captivated by her, are you not? Come now, my friend, I have seen many a Romulan woman who is more striking in appearance than her. She is of a fairly common height for a Human female, but little for Romulans."

"If height is your main criterion for attractiveness in a mate, then I pity you," Vreenak commented abrasively.

Letant slapped his knee and laughed. "Oh, when you are in love, you take every humorous jab at face value!"

"I am not in love!"

"I cannot blame you. She is an excellent conversationalist, charming and a raptor at heart. I do think a bit of distraction would benefit you. An evening at Kalen, perhaps?"

Kalen, which meant "knife" in English, was a luxurious pleasure house located at the edge of the capital. It catered to the upper crust of Romulan society, offering an endless array of constellations to satisfy the sexual needs of its clients with complete discretion. Its rather martial slogan "We offer pleasure keener than a knife" was known to correspond to the truth.

"Very well," Vreenak agreed.

In the meantime, Asha finished her tenth tour of the house and collapsed onto the bed next to her husband. She had lost her anklet after her trip to Vreenak's villa and had not had the time to look for it as she had been away with her husband, Christine and Vekal over the weekend.

Thorek looked at her, concerned.

"My anklet! I lost it!" She was very upset. "It belonged to my mother, and she gave it to me with the other one. I'd always tell myself to tighten the catches properly, and I'd keep forgetting."

"Maybe it is in the flitter which transported you to the Senator's or it's lying in his house," he comforted her, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm sure you'll find it."

"I'd be so glad. I know it's only for sentimental reasons, but still."

"I can imagine what it is to you," Thorek said.

"I wonder how my parents and friends are doing back on Earth. I miss them every day even though Romulus is my second home and you are my family."

"Ashaya, you were separated from your loved ones and planet without consent. Of course you miss them every day."

"I would have told them all about you and the friends I've made here." She sighed, then squared her shoulders. "The Empire can't live in isolation forever, and I can't imagine why the Federation would attack Romulan outposts."

"It doesn't make sense," Thorek agreed. She snuggled up to him, then frowned.

"E'lev, do you hear that?"

"Yes."

There was a funny snuffling sound in the room. Thorek leant over and peeked underneath the bed.

"Let me guess. It's Lilou," Asha laughed.

Thorek hoisted himself up. "You're right, my ailhun. Lilou! Out!" he commanded, pressing a button on the panel embedded in his bedside table. The bedroom door opened, and the set'leth shot out, much to the couple's amusement.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Letant drove home, tipsy with too much Romulan wine and drained after an orgy with three Romulans. Vreenak himself had been more than satisfied to have only one person cater to his wishes and he had managed to stay sober.

Letant had upbraided him for being stingy, and Vreenak had retorted that he, Letant, was wasteful. And so they had parted with friendly insults.

Before going to bed, Vreenak skimmed through his PADD. There was a brief message from the man in charge of cleaning his summer villa. He had found a silver bracelet in the library and placed it in the alcove decorating the library. He had also attached an image. Vreenak recognised the jewellery at once.

The next day, he had Rovuxo drive him to the villa. Once inside, he checked that the house had been cleaned properly. It was a residence where he employed staff for cleaning and gardening, but not for daily housekeeping.

He was all alone. Upstairs, he opened the window with the press of a button and as the panel slid back, he breathed in the calming sea air. Then he picked up a framed picture which was displayed on the table. It was a photograph of his wife. There was another one showing the two of them during their wedding celebration. It had been one of the happiest times of his life. That, and the day she had told him she was expecting their child. And now they were dead.

He tenderly placed both pictures back on the table and sighed.

He went to the library, his favourite room where he liked to distract himself from brooding over the past, present and future.

In a small alcove in the wall, the jewellery his cleaning man had mentioned caught his eye. It was not a bracelet, though it looked like one to uninitiated eyes. It was one of Asha's anklets.

He cradled it in his palm and examined the malleable s-shaped catch, a system he considered very clumsy. Asha had not pressed the hook back tightly enough after fastening the clasp, and so it had slipped from her foot. And fastened to the hook were those tiny little bells which jingled softly at her every step.

A few days had passed, and she must have noticed that it was missing by now – it was one of a pair. He smiled as he held it up to the sunlight. Made of the Earth metal silver, perfect for a little ankle like Asha's.

He could send off Rovuxo with the anklet and order him to deliver it to its owner.

Or he could wait until she had finished reading the three books he had lent her and she contacted him...when? After the same number of months? On an impulse and against all his military and political training, he decided to give it back to her in person. It was a rash move for someone meticulous like him, but Romulans were passionate and once that passion flared up, it was hard to cool.

* * *

Vreenak checked his reflection in the mirror. He tugged at his wig slightly and blinked hard to moisten his brown contact lenses. He checked the surveillance cameras installed in the villa. Now and then he had seen people walking past at almost too casual a pace, and his trained eye, combined with the Romulan penchant for paranoia, suspected they were his old "friends" from the Tal Shiar. They had seemed so very innocuous.

The cameras stated that the coast was clear. His false identity ready, he left, using the exit near the garden.

He was going, disguised as a "commoner", to visit Asha. He knew she would be working at home and that her husband was lecturing at his workplace. Asha's tutor Rhian t'Merek had found a small job for her. It consisted of correcting children's essays written in Federation Standard. As Rhian was in charge and highly respected, Asha could fill in the position despite her limited rights as a citizen. With Thorek's help, as she required her spouse's permission, she had opened a basic account for her small salary. It was very little, but she was deeply grateful to Rhian, and Thorek was proud of her persistence.

Vreenak did not wish to interrupt her working hours with a surprise visit. Romulans set up strict timetables and had little patience or understanding if their routine was disrupted. He calculated his meeting for mid-afternoon, when she would be finished.

He took the public transport, seating himself between a Romulan woman absorbed in her PADD and a desperate-looking father with a fretting baby and a set'leth. From the looks of it, no amount of modern conveniences could ease the trials and tribulations of parenting.

Vreenak, of course, would have had staff and rich relatives with their own staff to pamper his offspring, if it had seen the daylight of Romulus. He made a mental note to write to his parents, uncles and aunts. If they knew that he was currently befriending a Human without a political agenda in mind, they would be furious. It was none of their business, and he always kept his correspondence focused on work anyways.

Once he got off the tube, he took a yall'ianen carriage to Asha's home. She had mentioned to him that she loved this mode of transport. He was fond of it, too.

Finally, the carriage stopped in front of the gate. He descended and paid for his trip.

Making sure not to appear regal and conspicuous in his manner of walking, he sauntered nonchalantly to the door, glancing around from the corner of his eye lest some spying Tal Shiar agent might be nearby and pretending to be as innocuous as him.

He pressed the button next to the door.

It was opened quickly by Asha's assistant. He greeted her politely and asked if the Lady was available for a special delivery.

Yes, she was. If he would like to step inside for a moment? He did, and Kihika closed the door behind him and went to inform her Ihhei.

A minute later, he heard footsteps on the stairs. He used a breathing technique taught during military service to calm down his heart rate.

Asha was wearing a green sleeveless Romulan dress. It brought out the rich golden shade of her skin and complemented her eyes well. She walked towards him, and her faithful set'leth Lilou followed her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Jolan'tru, Ihhei t'Darak. I have a special delivery for you." He made his voice a little higher to conceal it.

Lilou whisked around his legs, looked up at him and butted his hand with her muzzle. He scratched her head lightly with a well-manicured forefinger. Asha switched her gaze from him to Lilou and back again.

"Yes?" she prompted politely, looking closely at his face. Smiling inwardly, he took out a pouch.

"If you could kindly open it now and confirm the delivery, Ihhei?" he murmured. She glanced at Lilou, who was rubbing her muzzle against his knee, and obeyed.

"My anklet!" she exclaimed, removing the jewellery from the pouch.

Then, in a low voice: "Deihu tr'Vreenak, is that you?"

"It is, Asha. Though I am Merken to you."

She burst out laughing. "Lilou recognised you at once. Oh, she's wonderful!" She patted Lilou's head affectionately.

"Thank you for coming all the way to return it. Now you really do have to come inside."

He did. He noticed that she served him herself, just like he had done when she had been his guest, bringing him a bowl with herbal water to wash his hands, confections and spiced tea. The towel she gave him to dry his hands was beautifully embroidered and depicted a Terran animal called an elephant, popular in India.

"It is strange to see you in this disguise, to hear your real voice and know it's you," she remarked.

"Surveillance is a dangerous thing when one might be on the receiving end," he said briefly.

"Yet you visited me in person."

"I have an affinity for risk, and I was optimistic that you would recognise me with input from your set'leth. I am familiar with her habit of following you around everywhere. Did you notice that you had lost your anklet?"

"Yes, I was looking all over the house. Thorek and Kihika tried to help, and even Lilou joined in the fun. I did wonder if I had lost it your villa." She blushed. "I was too shy to ask."

"Shy? You don't strike me as shy."

"Well...to ask a Deihu if he could comb the house for an anklet seemed...outrageous."

"It would have been nothing of the sort. As it happened, my cleaning man found it and notified me."

"I owe you both my thanks."

"You're welcome. He mistook it for a bracelet, by the way. Fortunately, it didn't land in the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong," he explained, referring to the poem she had read out during the poetry event he had hosted, and she blushed again, this time with pleasure.

They conversed for a little, and then he rose.

"I can only stay for a short time. I must leave now. But..." he reached out and took her hands in his, "...tell me when you have finished reading those books. You know how to reach me by PADD. I would enjoy meeting you to discuss them."

"I will." She pressed his hands, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Jolan'tru, Asha."

"Jolan'tru, Merken. Be safe."


	36. Debates

**Chapter 36: Debates**

A/N: Hi Alaya Karangalan, while not connected plot-wise to "Holosuite Number 3" by WikkityTweak (it's listed under my favourite stories, though), Letant is definitely inspired by WikkityTweak's characterisation of him. I'm also hoping that he ended up with Stephanie Michaels (the feisty little engineer). By the way, I recommend "Romancing the Romulan" by LornaWinters, also listed under my favourites. It reminds me of the witty cloak-and-dagger tales penned by Georgette Heyer (she was an English writer who lived from 1902 till 1974).

Yes, set'leths are the Romulan equivalent of Vulcan sehlats. Proconsul/Praetor Neral had a pet set'leth by the name of Pensho in canon (Deep Space Nine).

Romulanlover: Writing Vreenak taking the public transport incognito was quite amusing. He comes across as so snooty in Deep Space Nine that it's hard to imagine him mingling with people who are completely unrelated to his work and workplace.

Romulans tattooing their skin after the death of a loved one is half canon, half non-canon. I decided on an arm tattoo with ink fading after three years. Once that time period is over, it is acceptable in Romulan society to look for a new mate.

* * *

Senator Merken tr'Vreenak pulled off his robes, removed his shoes and socks and sighed with relief as he stood barefoot on the cool tiles of his main residence. It had been a gruelling number of hours, and although he loved his work with a fierce and committed passion, there was the occasional day when a lot was said and nothing was done. He stretched lightly, enjoying the faint murmuring of the sea in the distance. Asha loved the view and sound. In his memory, he could see her admiring the glitter of water, her eyes shining with enthusiasm and her lips parted.

It had been some time since he had shared his home and life with someone else. After the ink of his tattoo marking the mourning period had faded, he had had two relationships. His last partner had left him when he had accepted the role of Tal Shiar Vice-Chairman. She had claimed that he was working for a pack of murderers. He couldn't blame her and in the end, he had been forced to acknowledge the truth of what she had said. He had been present during some brutal interrogations of prisoners, and finally, his conscience had rebelled so much that dangerous ideas had crossed his mind. Ideas of smuggling innocent victims out of prison, claiming they had been executed, but arranging for their secret transport under another identity to distant planets with small Romulan colonies. He knew he would be tortured and executed if he acted on his ideas, and so he had quashed those thoughts. At the same time, he had resented his lack of courage for listening to his conscience. Then he had been offered a promotion in politics, and it had been the golden opportunity to leave the Tal Shiar with his mask intact.

Since then, he had been alone. He enjoyed his solitude, for he was not lonely and relished the time he had to himself outside his political tasks. His family clan occasionally tried to nudge him into remarrying, but he would have none of it, and because he was a high-standing politician, he could get away with it. If he wanted sex, he had the best brothels to cater to his desires.

And so life had been quiet until that impossible Human woman had shown up.

He changed into more casual clothes and shoes, and waited for Letant to arrive. His best friend, all roguish smiles, was punctual. The Senators sat down in the hall. Letant began to chatter about a swarm of annoying insects which was trying to nest in his curtains and the problems of finding an exterminator who knew what they were doing. When Vreenak didn't respond, Letant rolled his eyes.

"It is painfully obvious to my insulted self," he huffed, "that my company is not benefitting you. Why, I am becoming quite jealous of that little Human lady. She hardly reaches till your chin, but she holds your heart in her little Human hand. Now, let me hear you deny it and tell me to cease my, ah, vulgar speculations, as you call them."

Vreenak laughed and sipped at his glass of spiced tea. "Jealousy doesn't become you, my friend."

"Tell me honestly. Do you not long to be…intimate…with her?"

"I believe copulating with a Human would be extremely substandard. And yet, when we meet, it is tempting for me to forget the differences between us."

"She is not only Human, she is from Earth, and from a place where people can be more trusting around each other. Over here on Romulus, my friend, trust is like a rare gem," Letant reminded him.

"Asha is a peculiar Terrhaha," he remarked, using the Romulan word for "Terran". "She can be so direct it might do her more harm than good. However, she uses this oddity of hers quite strategically, and it is a quality I appreciate highly in her. Her tongue is like a raptor's talon. She can be very Romulan."

"Ah! That is indeed high praise coming from you," Letant murmured, helping himself to some fruit wrapped in thin slices of meat.

"Day after day, you and I have people fluttering around us, simpering and wrapping their requests in words of silk and satin. And she is not like that although she knows the ways of Romulus well. So when you ask me if I would like to be intimate with her, I feel I already am when she and I converse. To the extent that I would not be averse to spending a night with her. But knowing her, she would refuse to entertain the idea."

"Do you love her, my friend?"

"Love…" Vreenak said harshly. "What is love? I know her, but do I know her well enough to love her? To be _in_ love with her? Romulans have a vast terminology to describe the different nuances of love and Humans apparently have a small one, which is hardly surprising." At this point, he curled his lip scornfully before continuing: "And neither of our people can do the concept of love justice."

"True," Letant agreed. "But if you were to take her in your arms one night, would it be with love?"

"Taking someone in one's arms at night" was the Romulan equivalent of the Human expression "making love".

"I do not know, but it would not surprise me if love were involved."

"It would not surprise me either. When are you meeting her again?"

"She is – hopefully, that is – reading the three books of poetry I lent her."

Letant chuckled. "The Human author William Shakespeare would have whipped up a play featuring you two."

"Who?"

Letant sighed. "Now, now, Humans have their merits, not only on the holodeck." And he proceeded to update his friend on Human literature.

"Insipid literature for an insipid species," Vreenak commented.

Letant went into a coughing fit. "What a scandalous comment! You are the embodiment of arrogance and you know it. Always you have preferred to judge the unknown before exploring it. It will hardly endear you to your new insipid Human friend. Seeing what pains she is taking to learn more about Romulan literature and even writing and reciting Romulan poetry, surely you will deign to learn more about the various Terran cultures?"

"I suppose I have little choice if I want to meet her regularly."

"Under the pretext of discussing poetry."

Vreenak's steely blue eyes glinted. "There is no pretext. It is a topic we enjoy discussing."

"Then I suggest you ask her about Shakespeare," Letant said.

A month later, Vreenak received an encrypted message which thrilled it him. It was from Asha and it said, very simply, that she had finished reading the books and enjoyed them. When could she return them to him?

A meeting was quickly arranged, and when he went downstairs in his summer villa to receive her, she smiled at him and carefully handed him the box in which she had placed the books. Lilou, who was sitting protectively next to her, watched their interaction closely. As she moved towards him, he heard the bells of her anklets tinkle. He looked down at her feet.

"I made sure about the catches this time," she said.

"That is a pity," he replied.

She blushed. "You do realise that you are welcome to visit without…well…an errand, don't you?"

"I realise that," he said. There were times when it became obvious that he was a Senator and she a Human with limited rights on Romulus, and this was one of them. Vreenak was not used to liking people for themselves, and even Letant would hardly have been his best friend if they hadn't grown up and worked together in the same circles.

It was uncharacteristic for Vreenak in his role as a politician to overlook such discrepancies, yet characteristic for the fierce passion Romulans were known for.

Vreenak inclined his head and bent over her hand, as was the custom offered to ladies of high standing. He also patted Lilou briefly.

One of his keenest pleasures was offering Asha his arm and her taking it, and he would think of Letant's words: about how she held his heart in her hand. When they walked together like this in his villa or the beautiful garden, he felt at peace. Rich and wealthy clans always had an Y'gora tree in their garden, and as they strolled underneath it, petals rained upon them from the tree – something he usually considered a nuisance. He frowned, but Asha laughed and held out her hands, caught a handful and threw them in the air. He watched her, arrested by her playfulness.

"I often tell my husband that these trees seem to have a mind of their own."

"Does your husband think so, too?"

"He thinks they develop a personality as they grow older. A tree cannot move, but at the same time, it is not static. It lives, it changes with the seasons and marks each year with a ring."

"True."

"On Earth, Druids worshipped trees, especially the oak. Are you familiar with Druidism?"

"If you would be so kind as to release me from my woeful ignorance concerning Terran worship of nature?"

He held out his hand. She took it, and they continued their stroll while she told him about Druidism. He listened and wondered at her trust in him. It was humbling, all the more so considering his past and the scorn with which he looked down on "commoners" and other species. A Senator with his political leanings hosting a Human and strolling around with her hand in his would raise many eyebrows if it were known. Rovuxo wouldn't dare open his mouth – especially since he owed Asha his continued employment and salary.

Her company sweetened his day and refreshed him from the burdens which were a compulsory part of his political work, and gradually, they began to meet twice a month.

Asha grew used to his manner and soon began to regard him as a good friend, but she did not forget that he was one of the most powerful Senators on Romulus. She would make her displeasure felt when he succumbed to the occasional arrogant comment, much as she had done when Thorek used to make derogatory remarks about Humans during the beginning of their marriage.

Seeing how spirited she was when they disagreed on Romulan-Human policies made Vreenak appreciate this new and unusual friendship with a Human.

He had discussed several aspects of Human history with Asha and disapproved mightily of their gender inequality during the earlier centuries. She agreed heartily with him on this matter, claiming that Humanity could have taken a page from the Romulans' book in that respect.

* * *

When the Senator had made it clear that he wanted to meet her regularly, Asha had wondered if this was all part of a big Tal Shiar hoax. But Vreenak flushing at the sight of her and his genuine manner around her contradicted her suspicions. She decided to simply take it for what it was – a warm friendship between her and Merken tr'Vreenak. She was formal but polite to Rovuxo when he drove her and Lilou to the Senator's.

Most of all, Thorek trusted her; and when she went to meet Vreenak, always carrying a box with poetry books, he would acknowledge it as if she were going into town to shop or borrow books from the library with Kihika or her tutor Rhian. However, there was no doubt that her husband and friends had mixed feelings about Vreenak. Vekal was the only person who expressed his doubts openly. And, ironically enough, Vreenak himself.

One day, as they were sitting in his library, Vreenak said abruptly:

"You are trusting, Asha. Too trusting for Romulus."

"Do you not trust Deihu tr'Letant, of whom you always speak so highly, with your life?"

"I do, but he is Romulan, born and raised on this planet."

"But there are other Romulans you do not trust. It has to be so in politics, yes?"

"Yes," he said. "But your trust is different. You were not born and raised on Romulus. And you are a Human."

"Maybe a time will come when Humans are born and raised on Romulus…Or Romulans on Earth," Asha said, smiling. Vreenak wrinkled his nose slightly.

"A pretty optimistic picture, but unlikely."

"You never know what time brings," Asha insisted. Vreenak laughed. "You simply won't give up, won't you?"

"Of course I won't," she responded, raising a rather snooty eyebrow.

He laughed again, charmed by her refusal to agree with him. Then he became serious. "Asha, I stand between my politics and our friendship. You are aware of Praetor Neral's stance on the Empire's relationship with the Federation and that the Proconsul is similarly inclined. You are also aware that I advise both of them. This is evident to you, is it not?"

Asha dropped her eyes for a moment, then looked firmly at him. "I am aware of it. And I am just as certain that the Federation did not destroy your outposts."

Vreenak smiled. "Maybe you are a Starfleet spy after all, since you sound so certain."

Asha sighed. "Merken, you know who I am. And although I have made a second home on Romulus, I miss my family back on Earth every day. And I keep hoping I will see them again, or will at least be able to send them a message. And maybe that is why I'm certain that your government has no reason to freeze communications with the Federation and ban travelling between our respective planets and colonies. However, I am venturing into your territory at this point, and I prefer not to say more."

Vreenak was silent for a few minutes. Finally, he sighed, too, and took her hand in his.

"As long as we have no proof about the destruction of our outposts, the Federation is considered the main culprit, possibly with help from the Klingons and Cardassians."

"Merken, must the universe always be against you? A few days ago, I read in the news that the weapon signatures of the outpost attackers are completely unknown. What if it is a new species Humans, Romulans, Klingons and Cardassians have never encountered before?"

"And what species would that be, besides the fact that news sources critical to the Empire should be treated with caution?" Vreenak retorted, arrogance creeping into his voice.

"That's what Romulus and the Federation are trying to find out, aren't they? Or is the Romulan government so eager to lay the blame at the Federation's door so they can save face and avoid saying they didn't know who did it? Merken, a Romulan's greatest fear is disgrace. It can be a Human's greatest fear, too, but your society is built upon that fear," Asha said directly, looking him straight in the eye with her chin raised.

Vreenak laughed softly. "You are very brave and smart enough to know that I won't have you arrested for what you just said."

"Do I really know that?" Asha rose and looked out of the window. "All I want, Merken, is frankness. No chessboard games." She turned around and looked at him again. "Not between friends. Not between you and me."

He rose as well and approached her, placing his hand on her head and his lips against her forehead, not unlike Vekal's gesture of affection.

"No," he said softly. "Not between you and me, Asha Sen t'Darak. Come, let's pay the birds a visit. Some of their eggs have hatched."

He offered her his arm, and she took it, both of them aware that their argument had strengthened rather than disturbed their friendship.

* * *

Later that same day, when she was back at home, Asha walked into the garden where her husband was planting new flowers.

"Thorek, there's a weird smell."

He looked puzzled. "I can't smell anything strange."

"No, there really is a smell!" She looked at him almost reproachfully. That Humans had their quirks was not new to him, but he had never heard of olfactory ones.

He obediently sniffed the air. "Asha, the air seems perfectly fine to me. "

"It's smelling of cows!"

Thorek's mouth twitched slightly as he put two and two together.

"Which day of your cycle are you on?"

She looked indignant. "It's too strong to have anything to do with that."

"Maybe, but last time, you insisted that the water tasted odd."

"Oh. Well, now that you mention it..."

Thorek laughed. "Maybe it is to enhance a woman's senses to encourage...acts of love." And he gazed into her eyes.

As he had hoped, her dimples emerged at his statement.

"You're probably right; but the smell of cows is everywhere."

"It certainly does not seem very discriminating. Do I smell of cows?"

Knowing what he was up to, she stepped into his arms and sniffed at his neck. "No."

"So it _is_ discriminating. Oh, and Ashaya…"

"Yes, Thorek-ev?"

"There are no Terran bovines on Romulus."

She looked at him mischievously, then whispered into his ear: "Acts of love, yes?"

He stooped and placed a deep lingering kiss on her mouth.

"My ailhun, if you want to mate, then I suggest that we do so. But without the cows."

She burst into laughter. He washed his hands in one of the little fountains decorating the garden and slid his hand into the waistband of her trousers, feeling his way downwards. His eyes darkened with arousal as his fingers encountered heat and wetness.

"I have hardly touched you, and already your body hungers for me?"

"Yes, as yours does for me," she whispered, touching him in the same place.


	37. Taking the Plunge

**Chapter 37: Taking the Plunge**

A/N: Romulanlover: well spotted about the Borg, though they weren't mentioned :-) The Borg didn't appear during the Dominion War, and I think – taking Voyager's timeline into account – that they were focusing their main activities in the delta quadrant (their home). Until, in my storyline, after the Dominion War, they get a bit too interested in venturing out of their home and pestering other quadrants.

By the way, you had mentioned wanting to see Kimara Cretak in this story. I have plans for her. Only your patience is required ;-)

Alaya Karangalan and christine79, it's always a pleasure to read your comments, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the chemistry between Asha and Vreenak.

As all of you are wondering whether Asha is pregnant: no, she's not, and the Tal Shiar didn't interfere with her bodily autonomy. It's a rather clumsy way of showing it on my part, but when she first arrived on Romulus, her cycles were all over the place and difficult enough already on Earth. Now her cycles have become quite regular, and when she ovulates, her senses become keener...it seems to be quite a frequent occurrence among Terran women ;-) Even after undergoing tubal ligation – as Asha opted for – women continue to ovulate and menstruate. I love your attention to detail, and you may want to keep that information stowed away in your minds :-)

Today's vocabulary lesson: khnai'ra: thank you; lagga: Romulan flower. Both found on fandom websites.

* * *

Rhian was preparing Asha's poetry for publication, convinced that it would stand a good chance. Asha was very sceptical. "I'm a total beginner, and I'm Human," she protested. "Won't they think I'm taking a liberty with their language?"

"It's your language, too, and you are a Romulan citizen by marriage, limited rights be damned. Besides," Rhian leant forward with a shrewd look in her eyes, "if you publish this, it will count as a huge bonus when you apply for full Romulan citizen rights. It will soon be two years since you arrived on Romulus. You have to be strategic about your poetry even when it comes from your heart. Be aware who your readers are and what they like."

"What if the Tal Shiar tries to interfere? I'm sure they're keeping an eye on Thorek and me."

"Since I will be acting as your publisher, there will be little the Tal Shiar can do, especially with your poetry being dedicated to Romulus and your Romulan husband. Much as the Tal Shiar despise Thorek, even their hands are tied since he is a Romulan with full rights and the director of an important branch of education. Nor has he himself committed an offence against them."

Asha remained sceptical.

"If they can force their own citizens into marriage, who knows what else they might do? Besides, I didn't commit any offence against them either. Rhian, these people are happy to invent offences just to have an excuse."

Rhian touched her forearm. "I am aware of it, Asha, but it is also time to stop hiding your talents. Do you truly want them to dictate your writing life?"

"Okay. You're right. And Thorek is my muse," Asha stated.

Rhian laughed. "Have you told him that he's your muse?"

"Not in those words, but I'll try."

* * *

While strolling together with her husband and set'leth in the woods, she recalled Rhian's question and told him: "Thorek, you're my muse."

He actually grinned. "E'lev, I have been described as many things. Muse has never been among those descriptions."

Thorek was becoming used to Asha staying up late at night to edit her poetry, and when she expressed doubts about publishing it, he said: "From the moment you started writing, you were subconsciously preparing to publish your poetry. As soon as you set down your words so they are visible, they are meant to be read."

"Well, it depends by whom."

"Come, Asha. It's time to at least try. Rhian has published many books. You are in the best of hands, and I'm not saying that because she and I are friends."

"I know."

"She has told me that you are being frightfully stubborn and you need to be pushed. I know that you are content with the job you have got, but it's far too limiting for you, and you know it."

"Romulans are so self-confident."

"Ah? Now who is starting with the Romulan-Human comparisons?" he teased her. She laughed.

"Are you going to tell Vreenak?" he asked.

"No."

"No? But you are friends?"

"I only want you, Kihika, Christine and Vekal to know."

"Maybe you do have a point with this difference of attitude in Humans and Romulans. A Romulan would have been, to use your expression, shouting the news from the rooftops. Our decor might be quite spartan, but our attitudes are not."

"Poetry can be as intimate as making love, my deyhhan," Asha pointed out. "One has to be choosy about who gets to know about it. Besides, Vreenak hated my holonovel."

He smiled affectionately as he looked at her. "Are you afraid of baring your heart and exposing it to criticism, then?"

"Well…Yes. And a fear of taking an arrow to the heart because once published, my words will be exposed and vulnerable…Yes, I know there will always be criticism. One can't be everybody's darling. But I fear it will be such criticism that it might stop me from writing altogether or something."

"Then you are listening too much to your fears, my ailhun. On the other hand, no one can force you to publish your work, naturally."

She raised her chin, just like he had expected her to. "Oh no, I've already made up my mind that it will be published. Rhian and I just have to figure out a good time. I want to take the plunge."

Right on cue, Lilou, jumped into the river flowing parallel to the path, for most set'leths loved to swim.

"It would seem Lilou thinks so, too," Asha remarked.

Thorek smiled, pleased about Lilou's timing and that he had achieved the effect he had wanted.

"So, will you be including that poem about our nights in Mirek?" he whispered in a low voice.

Asha burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness, no! That's only for the two of us. Would you really want a whole bunch of people to know about your genitalia in vivid detail?"

"I don't see why not, as you seem to derive enormous satisfaction from my…endowments."

Asha was laughing so hard that she had to sit down on a log. Thorek, too, laughed.

Finally, she dabbed at her eyes and coughed. "Maybe you should publish your own book, sex god," she suggested, standing up.

He hugged her to him. "I will require a lot of assistance from you."

"Which I will give most willingly." She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

During the next weeks, Asha and Rhian spent their time closeted away in the library, Lilou nestling at their feet or padding around the room until she was sent out into the garden. Kihika brought them cups of tea and snacks.

It was an anxious and exciting time for Asha, knowing that the hard work might pay off – or not.

One evening, they had Christine and Vekal over for dinner, and both of them were eager to know about the publishing date. Asha hemmed and hawed and said that she would tell them once she knew for certain.

After their meal, Thorek and Vekal relaxed over a bottle of kali-fal and Romulan chess. The two women went upstairs to the library with Lilou padding after them. Christine managed to coax Asha into sharing a few poems she had no intentions of publishing. One was on the brutality of Reman slavery and the unwillingness of Romulan politicians to treat them as individuals with their own rights. Christine whistled below her breath.

"I love this one, but if you published this…" she said. Asha sighed. "Yes, it's a huge taboo. I'd probably be picked up at midnight and shot. Thorek agrees that Remans are treated like dirt, but he also insists that someone has to mine the dilithium. I bet that if Romulus was less stingy with its resources, other ways could be found. Romulan technology is highly advanced."

"For the Romulan government, it would be a waste of resources. Sometimes, Romulans can be so pragmatic that they lose sight of their moral compass," Christine remarked. Then she turned to the other poem. Her eyes widened and she giggled.

"This would get you picked up at midnight and shot, too! Asha, this is a very graphic description of a sexual encounter." Her eyes twinkled. "May I be bold enough to say… _your_ sexual encounter?"

Asha grinned. "Yes."

"And so tongue-in-cheek, too!"

"It was either that or terrible purple prose."

"Has Thorek seen this?"

"Yes. He, er, liked it very much."

Christine snorted. "I'm not surprised. Maybe I should share this with Vekal."

"No way! This poem is staying right here!" Asha exclaimed, horrified.

Christine laughed. "I'm joking. But honestly, Asha, this is sexy and sweet. Listen, have you ever been to a love spa?"

"Not yet. Thorek did suggest we should go to one during the autumn festival. Have you been to one?"

"Yes. It was wonderful. Romulan couples go regularly to love spas, usually once or twice a year. It's like an annual honeymoon. You'll find newlyweds or partners alongside couples who have been together for hundred and fifty years. There are activities like flower or fruit picking, swimming, hiking, treasure hunts, massages, and nocturnal programs. Sleeping underneath the stars, going on a yall'ianen ride around the site...And loads of aids to try out during intimate moments. Neatly arranged in full view with holographic instructions, by the way. Romulans are very practical about sexuality. We Humans try to relegate all that to a hidden corner, even in this century."

Asha recalled having seen signs pointing out the way to brothels and love spas as if they were just like any other business.

"Romulans oscillate violently between political repression and sexual openness," Asha remarked and told her about the signs.

"It's hardly surprising, seeing how much in touch Romulans are with their sexuality. It's a good thing. Humans could learn from them. Love spas are not brothels, though. Love spas celebrate the concept of closeness and love between a Romulan couple. They're both businesses, of course, but it's a huge insult to mistake a love spa for a brothel."

"That makes sense. The two can't really be compared," Asha agreed.

Christine leant back, her face mischievous. "I remember my first visit to a love spa. It was fantastic. Vekal and I went on a hiking trip and made love in one of the cabins built expressly for that purpose. We also visited the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong. That's a must, too, but it's difficult finding a good time. The place is cluttered with people during the Romulan festivals."

"Yes, Thorek mentioned them. Can you recommend a love spa?" Asha asked eagerly.

"Sure," Christine said happily, jumping to her feet. "Where's your PADD?"

It had become a tradition for Asha and Vekal to spend some time near the Y'gora tree and talk about her life on Romulus. "Thorek tells me you are reluctant and eager at the same time about getting published," Vekal observed.

"It feels like publishing my heart," she admitted. "I know how awfully sappy that sounds, but it's so personal."

"Writing is to a writer what painting is to a painter," he summarised.

"Yes, that's a great description. It's a bit like giving birth. I'll be sending you and Christine a copy the day before my book is published."

Vekal smiled. "Thank you, my paenhe. I am looking forward. Will Senator Vreenak be enjoying the same honour?"

"Uhm…I am really uncertain how to proceed, eneh. The Senator has become a good friend, but he is also…well…a Senator. We enjoy talking about poetry, but that is poetry by great Romulan poets."

"You refer to yourself as a beginner. Yet he was impressed by your recital."

"That's because he simply plucked me from the audience and I was forced to improvise."

"Precisely. Improvisation is part of an artist's skills."

"Eneh, are you suggesting that I tell Vreenak?"

Vekal pursed his lips. He disapproved about her friendship with Vreenak, but he also knew that it was none of his business.

"I am not suggesting anything, Asha. It depends on whether you think he will stand in your way when you get published or not."

"He can be rather ambiguous. I guess it's partly his nature, partly his being a politician. I've not had the courage to ask him whether he pulled off that stunt in order to help me or blame me."

"You'll know what to do," Vekal replied neutrally.

She nodded, appreciating his refusal to get involved or give unsolicited good advice.

The wind blew through the trees, and bright yellow petals rained down on their heads.

"Do you remember what you told me about the Y'gora tree when we met for the very first time? Golden petals in summer, silver in winter. Transition and change. Then I cried and you comforted me. I trusted you as soon as I saw you."

"I will never forget," Vekal said softly. "And today you know that you have the spirit of a raptor. Did you think back then that you would publish a book in Rihan?"

Asha laughed. "Never! Why, I could just about stumble through a few sentences of Rihan. If it hadn't been for Rhian, Thorek and all of you, I would still be stumbling along."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Vekal said, rising and taking her hand as she held it out towards him. Together, they re-joined Christine and Thorek.

* * *

"You are thoughtful, Asha," Vreenak said. They were sitting in the hall of his summer residence. Lilou, who had grown even more, was playing with a toy Vreenak had obtained for her. It had been Letant's idea.

"If you want to endear yourself even more to her, you had best spoil that set'leth of hers."

"I doubt Asha will be fooled by such a ham-handed ruse," had been his comment. But he had nevertheless ventured into a pet shop, carefully disguised, of course, and bought some oddity or the other.

He had given Asha the toy, stating dryly: "As Lilou insists on accompanying you so faithfully, she ought to be rewarded for her loyalty."

Asha had thanked him warmly, thought she had smiled in a certain way which made it clear that she knew what he was trying to do.-

"Yes, I am." She looked at him and made up her mind. "My tutor is encouraging me to publish my poetry."

"Good. It was high time," Vreenak remarked.

"Merken, when you chose me for an impromptu recital…Why did you do so?"

"I was curious to see how you would react."

"That's all? With no consideration for how uncomfortable I felt?"

"No one ever made a big step without a solid amount of discomfort involved," Vreenak observed.

"True. But…I mean…why did you decide to make me deliberately uncomfortable?"

"Ae you asking if my intentions were to humiliate you or push you out of your comfort zone?"

"Yes., exactly. I've been wanting to ask you all along."

"I understand your question and hesitation. I am sure your good sense and your friends have advised you to tread carefully around a Senator, haven't they?" He studied her face with his piercing blue eyes.

"That's correct," she admitted with her characteristic frankness.

"It is sound advice. But rest reassured that I did it for the second reason."

"Really?"

"I had read your holonovel. I noticed that you handled words well, though you were quite unflattering about Romulan stamina where alcohol and other details are concerned. You are a highly qualified xenolinguist. You told me about your attempts to write poetry in Rihan when we first spoke to each other. It is extremely unusual when a Human writes in Rihan about Romulus. Unusual, and most bold. Besides-" he paused.

Asha looked questioningly into his eyes, and he couldn't help smiling at the innocence her expression conveyed.

"Once I had spoken to you, I believed it was worth cultivating your friendship. Your conversation and presence are very refreshing."

Asha smiled as she deciphered his lofty vocabulary. She was becoming good at guessing at his feelings by listening how he used language.

"I agree that we had good chemistry from the start," she said.

"Succinct and to the point," he commented, smiling again. "May I humbly express my ardent wish for a copy of your writings?"

Her dimples emerged. "I'll send you a copy right before it is published."

"Khnai'ra, Asha. Why, you are blushing like a lagga," he remarked. A lagga was a beautiful flower with scarlet flowers, and it was often used as a term of endearment.

"You're most welcome, Merken. I'm shy about seeing my writings in print and other eyes besides my own reading them."

"I will be very straightforward with my criticism. The same goes for my praise, but as you know, I am notorious for being generous with the former and sparing with the latter."

"I think I won't send you a copy after all," Asha said, frowning.

Vreenak raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. "What! You choose to deprive me of your writings? How very unkind of you!"

Asha chuckled, enjoying their banter.

"The poem you recited at my request…Is it included in your book?"

Her eyes sparkled. "There's only one way to find out. You'll just have to wait for your copy."

"Is that so? Surely my senatorial rank will allow the privilege of my receiving a copy well in advance of the publication date?"

"Certainly not."

He actually threw back his head and laughed. "Alas, I will resign myself to waiting. But how about showing a little mercy and revealing the publication date?"

Asha grinned. "That will have to wait, too."

"You are driving a hard bargain, Asha Sen t'Darak!"

"Naturally."

They laughed together.

"Very well. I will wait. Should I not receive a copy, then I will lay the matter before the Senate."

"Agreed," she teased him back, and they rose to check on how the nesting birds in Vreenak's garden were doing.


	38. First Things First

**Chapter 38: First Things First**

A/N: Romulanlover, thanks for your comment! I just remembered that in Voyager episode "Unity", there is a Romulan, Orum, who was a Borg drone. It looks like the Borg and the Romulans had some nasty run-ins before or during the Dominian War...By the way, I love that moment where we see Cretak with a Bajoran jumja stick (DS9, "Image in the Sand"). A Romulan with a sweet tooth!

Ayala Karangalan, so glad you're enjoying the interactions between Asha and Vreenak! They're a lot of fun to write :-D

Today's vocab lesson: Eitreih'Okhala, the Fire Festival, is borrowed from fandom and TNG novels. I invented the name of Kihika's wife (yes, there's a Romulan wedding in this chapter!).

* * *

With a deep breath, Asha picked up the PADD which contained the first full draft of her poetry. It was also going to be illustrated by a skilled graphic designer – courtesy of Rhian – with detailed input from Asha.

Rhian, Thorek and she had spent hours trying to come up with the title. The unofficial one was simply _Romulan Sonnets_ , which, of course, wouldn't do. In the end, it became clear that Asha was developing a block because of too many suggestions. Thorek and Rhian backed off when Asha finally snapped at them about their overenthusiasm and ordered them to give her a breather.

Irritated, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Rhian and Thorek recovering their energy over a bottle of spiced wine, and went walking in the woods with Lilou to clear her head. She appreciated Thorek's enthusiasm about her book. He wanted to see her poetry published because he believed in her talent. Rhian also believed in her skill, but for different reasons. If the book was a success – and Rhian was very sure it would be, and that was why she was willing to take the risk – then she, as the editor and publisher, would profit. It was not so much about money as it was about Rhian's sense of superiority. Thanks to Rhian, a Human with limited rights like Asha would have her poetry in print. Asha's success would position Rhian as more of an accomplished language expert, teacher and authority on Romulan literature than ever.

It was true that Asha was indebted to Rhian, and she mentioned this explicitly in the foreword. But Rhian would be smug with that insufferable Romulan smugness. There would always be a glass wall between Rhian and herself, she decided.

She had done the best she could with the cards she had been dealt, and some things had been beautiful surprises – such as the fact that she and her husband loved each other, or that she had made close friends with some Romulans, and had even discovered another Human in the same city.

As her irritation wore off, it occurred to her how other species, including Humans, described Romulans and Romulus as grey, colourless and dull. Cardassians and Klingons in particular viewed them as the most boring people in the whole universe. They were convinced that their run-ins with Romulan politicians, military and intelligence, where grey, green and spartan designs predominated, could be applied to everything Romulan.

Romulans were deeply offended and annoyed by this cliché, and Asha had learnt that Romulus and its people were vibrant and full of colour and passion. Only few outsiders had enjoyed the lovely flower fields of Mirek, the vastness of the Apnex sea, the vibrant warmth of the climate and vegetation, or Romulan hospitality among the less paranoid. Romulus and its people were full of colour. Asha froze. Lilou stopped, too, nuzzling her shin questioningly.

"I've got it, Lilou. The title. I've got it!"

The daredevil in her awoke.

She went home and marched into the library, startling Thorek and Rhian. They gaped at her as she reached for the bottle of spiced wine and took a huge gulp. Thorek rose, completely nonplussed. Asha usually never touched alcohol.

"My ailhun...?"

She coughed and lowered the bottle.

" _Eijir u'sahe nnea ch'rihan. The Colours and Passion of Romulus._ What do you think?"

"Yes," Rhian commented, nodding her approval.

"It is in fact perfect. It captures the spirit of your poetry," Thorek agreed.

"I will just check to see if any other work has the same title," Rhian cautioned, typing on her PADD. A minute later, she nodded again.

"It's free for taking," she announced.

"Cheers," Asha said, gulping down some more wine and toasting the title. Then she sat down heavily and blinked.

"I'm feeling a little funny," she remarked. She got up, stumbled and leant against the table.

"I'll accompany you upstairs," Thorek said, seeing that she was tipsy. Rhian pretended to ignore the embarrassing situation as Thorek left with one arm around Asha's waist.

"Hey, I'm a drunk Human, not a drunk Romulan. Isn't that good?"

"It's outstanding," Thorek said, guiding her into their bedroom, where he coaxed her into bed. Asha burped loudly. Thorek raised an eyebrow in gentle astonishment. He had never heard her burp before.

"My head is spinning!" she groaned.

Thorek hurried to the bathroom to fetch the medical kit. He rummaged for a hypospray, loaded it with a sedative and carefully approached his wife, who stared at him.

"I can see two of you, my deyhhan."

He placed the hypospray against her neck and successfully injected the sedative.

Asha yawned after a minute or two. "Night night," she murmured and went to sleep after another burp which sounded, as Thorek told her later, like a chair being dragged across the floor.

Rhian raised her eyebrows when he rejoined her.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. The wine was rather strong for her."

"Human physiognomy is less resilient than ours."

"It is immune to the Terothka virus, actually," Thorek observed coolly.

Rhian finished her wine and stood up.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. I'll get back to Asha tomorrow. She'll be properly rested by then?"

"Yes, very probably."

Thorek was right. Asha was her usual energetic but sober self the next day, though thoroughly embarrassed.

"I was so enthusiastic that I just felt like doing something completely out of character," she explained.

Thorek smiled. "That has happened to the best and worst of us."

"I burped."

"A normal reaction from ingesting large quantities of air along with the wine. You were gulping down the stuff like tea."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday when we were discussing the title."

"Well, my ailhun, you have been more irritable since you started staying up till dawn. And spending hours locked away with Rhian during the day."

"You're right, it's a bad habit."

"Then maybe it's time to break it," Thorek hinted heavily. "You're so fond of my endowments, after all."

"Thorek, you're terribly conceited!"

"I'm a Romulan."

* * *

In the meantime, Kihika was getting married to her partner Vereth, the assistant from the neighbouring clan, and when Rhian visited Asha the next day, she was annoyed when Asha insisted on delaying the publication date so Kihika's wedding would be in the spotlight.

"It is unusual for an assistant's plans to take precedence over the clan's schedule," she commented sourly.

Asha took a deep breath. "Rhian, it's Kihika's wedding day. Wouldn't you have hated another event clashing with your wedding day?"

"Yes, but she's an assistant. You have been long enough on Romulus to know our social structures."

"That's true. But Kihika is more than my assistant. She's my friend. It is also Romulan tradition that the master and mistress of the house attend their assistant's wedding."

"You're paying her," Rhian pointed out, "and you shouldn't indulge her. She has to be aware of where her place is."

"Kihika has done things for me which go beyond payment. Rhian, I understand what you're telling me, but Kihika's wedding has got priority here," Asha said with a tone of finality.

Rhian had learnt long ago not to argue with Asha, so she exchanged an exasperated look with Thorek, who had followed their discussion in silence, and shrugged. "Very well. Let's set a date after the wedding."

When Asha left the room, leaving the two Romulans alone together, Rhian said in a miffed tone: "She can be intolerably Human."

"Really? I find her Human eccentricities exquisitely tolerable," Thorek said coldly, his nostrils flaring.

Rhian hastily changed the subject and soon left for home.

Thorek thought it was a good thing that Kihika's wedding was taking place while the book was being prepared for publication. It would distract Asha and give her a break from the whole grind. He helped Asha with the protocol of attending an assistant's wedding and selection of traditional gifts for the couple. It also meant meeting the clan at whose house Vereth served – a surly family which avoided them and was not in the least neighbourly.

They were cold and monosyllabic during the wedding, but Asha didn't care. She was too busy enjoying her first Romulan wedding, and Kihika's parents and in-laws turned out to be polite, decent people.

It was a beautiful do. Romulans were fairly spartan, but their weddings were lavish. Flowers, including lush crimson lagga blossoms, had been placed everywhere. Food and drinks were served liberally, and Kihika and Vereth looked resplendent in matching green robes with full flowing sleeves. A priestess officiated the ceremony. Asha watched and listened closely. None of these things had taken place at her own wedding, and the lack of them reminded her of its forced nature. Yet she felt a wave of gratitude as she glanced at the husband she had learnt to love. She slipped her fingers between his. He smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately.

It felt like they were catching up on the ceremony the Tal Shiar had excluded. Towards the end of the ceremony, the priestess took out a dagger and held it with the handle facing the couple. Kihika pulled it out of its sheath and cut Vereth's underarm. The priestess wiped the knife and handed the blade to Vereth, who did the same to Kihika. The priestess collected their blood in a small crystal container, dipped a brush into it and marked their brow ridges with a dab of their combined blood. Then she sealed the vial and gave it to Vereth to keep as a symbol of their marriage. Afterwards, wedding bracelets were exchanged.

Music and socialising followed. Asha felt rather awkward being addressed as a high-ranking Romulan lady by Kihika and Vereth's friends and respective families. Special suffixes were used to indicate social status. Romulans who were of a socially inferior rank used such suffixes when addressing someone from a higher rank. She spoke to them in her usual natural manner while Thorek exchanged brief sentences and did not encourage further conversation. Vereth herself was a vivacious woman, an excellent match for Kihika.

After the wedding was over and the couple settled down into their new home, it was time to think of the publication date of Asha's poetry. While Kihika went about her duties with an extra spring in her step, Asha, Rhian and Lilou retired to the library.

"Finally! That wedding really delayed things!" Rhian couldn't help saying, much to Asha's annoyance.

"It was a very beautiful wedding, you know. And the first traditional Romulan one I attended," she snapped.

"Yes, yours took place without all the festivities, didn't it?"

The stress was getting through to both of them, and they couldn't bother about being polite to each other.

"Exactly. How very perceptive of you," Asha said with an acerbic tone that rivalled Vreenak's. "So. You are the expert, Rhian. Would it make sense to publish during one of the festivals?"

Rhian pulled herself together. "I suggest a month before Eitreih'Okhala."

Eitreih'Okhala, the Fire Festival, took place in summer. It was a time devoted to passion, colour and homage to the Firefalls of Gal'Gathong. This would give Asha and Rhian approximately five months' time to finish the preparations and the graphic designer to complete his holographic illustrations.

"That would be a very nice touch."

Rhian heaved a loud sigh of relief and reached for her PADD. Asha managed not to roll her eyes with a supreme effort. Lilou yawned loudly as she skulked underneath the table, thoroughly bored with the whole procedure. Asha got up and fetched the toy Vreenak had given her – a chewable knobbly ring which Lilou adored. It was bright green and very ugly, but it was a bestseller when it came to set'leths, cognitive stimulation and their dental health. Rhian pursed her lips as chewing and slobbering sounds filled the room.

"I'm sure the Senator gifted you with that atrocity in order to sabotage the publication of your book," she said finally. This was so absurd that Asha burst out laughing. She laughed until tears were running down her cheeks. Rhian glared at her. "I'm trying to imagine how the Senator would react if you told him that," she said finally, wiping away her tears. She bent underneath the table. "Lilou, off to the garden with you and that toy!"

The set'leth obeyed.

* * *

Given the final spurt until her poetry was published, Asha regarded her bimonthly meetings with Vreenak as a retreat. The Senator wisely refrained from pestering her about the progress of her book (which Christine insisted on doing), merely stating: "I know that when you are ready with your book, you'll tell me."

On one occasion, Asha arrived while Senator Letant was on his way out. By then, the publication date had been finalised.

"Jolan'tru, Deihu tr'Letant," she greeted him formally.

"Oh! How pleased I am to be running late this time!" he exclaimed, bowing over her hand. Lilou, holding her favourite toy firmly in her mouth, sniffed at him cautiously.

"A charming set'leth," Letant murmured, patting her ears, then straightening up. "It's Delon, Ihhei, Delon. Deihu tr'Letant? What a bulky affair!"

"Only if you call me Asha," she said, smiling.

"Well, Asha, I will leave you with my friend, who is most anxiously waiting to enjoy your company."

The tips of Vreenak's ears turned green, and a flush appeared on his cheeks.

"Now, Delon, you don't want to keep Praetor Neral waiting, do you?" he asked pointedly.

Letant made a dismissive gesture. "I will be at the Senate building punctually as usual," he remarked. He looked at Asha.

"Such a misfortune! Hardly have I greeted you when I have to take my leave! But that is why jolan'tru includes both greeting and farewell."

He bent over Asha's hand again and gave Lilou a final pat on the head.

Then he turned and exchanged a formal hug with Vreenak, taking the opportunity to whisper: "That's a hideous toy you chose, my friend!"

Vreenak reacted by giving him a small pinch in the side, reminiscent of their childhood days. Unimpressed, Letant sauntered out with a flourish of his robes. Rovuxo accompanied him to his flitter.

Asha looked at Vreenak and chuckled. "You two are like brothers."

Vreenak laughed. "Yes. We grew up as brothers and love each other as brothers."

"That's beautiful."

He smiled. "You don't have any siblings?"

"No. Actually, my parents hadn't planned on having children, but then I came along and…here I am."

"A most fortunate occurrence," he murmured. Asha's cheeks became red.

"Thank you for saying so. My parents are very loving, but I do think that parenthood was a burden for especially my mother. Parenting is not for everyone, but things happen in the heat of the moment, I guess," she said.

Arm in arm, they went out to the garden.

"Do you doubt your parents' happiness?" he inquired gently.

Asha bit her lip. "Sometimes I wonder. A child's needs come first, and so many parents end up sacrificing their dreams, their hopes, their identity. I had a happy childhood, but whether my mother in particular had a happy parenthood…I'm not sure. There was no one to help, too."

"Did you grow up in a small family, then?"

"Yes, in a nuclear one. Mother, father, child," she said.

"Romulan families are usually big. We grow up in large spaces which provide enough distance and with meeting points to ensure enough closeness when required. Wealthy Romulans also have assistants and housekeeping staff." He paused. "No doubt that there are advantages and disadvantages about every family constellation I can think of. One that they all have in common is that a child is not responsible for being born, for what word does a child have in that matter? Ah, Asha, the delight I felt when my wife told me she was pregnant, and the misery when I lost them both! I am convinced that your parents are feeling that same misery now."

"I simply hope they're fine," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Vreenak looked at her, waiting for her ask him to create a way of communicating with her family and friends back on Earth, that surely he had power as a Senator to aid her, that she was actually cultivating their friendship so she could benefit from it…

But she suddenly smiled and said: "I have a family on Romulus now. I have friends. I wish the circumstances which led me to Romulus had been different and I wish my two families could meet; but when I think of my life here and of my deyhhan, I am so grateful, and I'm so happy you're my friend, Merken."

Vreenak felt a tightness about his chest, and he fought it down.

"So am I, Asha. So am I." He touched her cheek tenderly, and they went to visit his birds. He reached into a nest, ignoring the squawking protests from the outraged parents, and placed a fluffy nestling into Asha's hands. Her face was radiant as she held the bird, and Vreenak basked in the warmth of her expression. Then she carefully placed it back into its nest, and its parents calmed down, though they watched her with sceptical beady eyes.

"You decided against having children," Vreenak remarked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised that you have access to my medical information as well?"

"Now then, I am being forthcoming about what I know about you."

"In bits and pieces," Asha said, smiling. "But to get back to your observation: yes. I can see that you're wondering why."

"I am also aware that it is a very personal question, so if you don't wish to answer, I will understand."

"Thank you. My answer is very simple, Merken. I think I would make a terrible mother. I know myself well enough. I don't have the patience or tolerance to put a child's needs first, and I'm happy that way. It's my body and my life, and I get to decide what I do with them, no matter how selfish and self-centred that sounds."

He looked at her with admiration. "That is a very refreshing and very Romulan statement."

"Why would I want to inflict myself on a child when I am not cut out for parenting? Wouldn't it be unfair to the child? It's very straightforward in my opinion." She paused. "You were almost a father, Merken. Have you thought of fatherhood since then?"

"Often. But the higher I climb up the ranks of the Senate, the more dangerous it is, as I mentioned once. Would I want to inflict that on my family? Letant has done wisely to steer clear of starting a family, and every Romulan knows how Praetor Neral lost his wife and child. Such is the life of a politician, Asha. We are married to our careers first, and our families come second, especially in these times. I myself grew up as the child of a high-ranking Senator and an admiral. I did not see my parents much, and others took care of me. I had a warm childhood. I was quite spoilt, actually. But sometimes, I wonder…"

He sighed. "It seems a universal habit that children have something to reproach their parents about. Or the other way around."

"Yes," Asha agreed. "I'm no exception myself, as you know. All the more reason for me to avoid parenting. Though, talking of parenting…Getting a book published is a bit like giving birth."

Vreenak's bright blue eyes sparked. "Ah! I sense that you are about to reveal the due date!"

"Yes."

He looked at her expectantly, but she remained silent, merely smiling.

"Well?" he prodded impatiently.

"If you bend your head, I'll tell you."

"I am most happy to oblige you," he murmured, obeying. She went on tiptoe and whispered the date into his ear. He straightened up and traced his lips with a tapering forefinger.

"A month before Eitreih'Okhala. Probably chosen after careful research and deliberation, am I right?"

"It's a distinct possibility."

"And you will honour me with a copy before the date despite your hesitation concerning my penchant towards merciless criticism?"

"Yes."

"Khnai'ra, Asha." His voice sounded smoky, and his face was flushed with green. Asha was suddenly aware that they were alone in his garden, that they were sharing an intense gaze and he had reached for her hand. She blushed, too, feeling how warm his fingers were. Just then, Lilou walked along the garden path and nuzzled Asha's leg firmly, breaking the spell.

"It grows late," Vreenak murmured. "Come, Asha." He let go of her hand and gave her his arm. Together, they went indoors, Lilou following them.


	39. Vacation

**Chapter 39: Vacation**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, loved your comment about motherhood and other topics related to childbearing not getting enough attention in Star Trek. I do think the trope of mystical pregnancy or miraculous babies is rather prominent. Deanna Troi, for instance. She is impregnated against her will in "The Child". I liked Deanna Troi best when she was disguised as Major Rakal from the Tal Shiar :-D On a funny note, Captain Kathryn Janeway from _Voyager_ ended up becoming a parent when she turned into a salamander-like creature with Tom Paris as her salamander mate and gave birth to three salamander babies – much to poor Chakotay's befuddlement…

Contraception: I recall Benjamin Sisko forgetting his contraception injection, so I guess all genders use injections during the Star Trek timeline.

Ayala Karanglan, thank you for your comments :-D I'm so happy you enjoyed Kihika's wedding and Thorek defending Asha's humanity. And of course, Asha's chemistry with Vreenak :-)

lillalil, thanks for your reviews, and while it's a pity that you can't relate to the heroine, I understand that this fic and Asha cannot be everyone's cup of tea :-) I also appreciate the time you took to read and review the first chapters.

Vocab lesson: there is a (very unpleasant) Romulan named Karina in _Deep Space 9_ , so that name is canon.

* * *

The months remaining until the publication of Asha's book flew past: Thorek's birthday, Asha's birthday, their wedding anniversary, the beginning of Asha's third year on Romulus.

Asha was slogging away at the book, but she kept Thorek's words in mind and stopped staying up till late at night. She also realised that she was doing her friends an injustice by prioritising her poetry over them. When Vekal messaged her expressing his concern because of her prolonged silence, she made sure to make time for her loved ones. It did her a world of good, clearing her mind and distracting her. It was also a relief that Karina, their graphic designer, had a cheerful disposition and far more patience dealing with Rhian than Asha did.

Rhian was not the easiest of people to work with, after all, and Asha also owed her for the little job she had correcting Federation Standard written by Romulan children, with Rhian technically acting as her boss. Even in such modern times, universal translators and machine proofreaders couldn't compete with a Human.

Besides Christine and Vekal, there were other Romulans she got on well with. She was invited to the home of a couple who had been present during Vreenak's poetry reading, and she returned the invitation, hosting them with graciousness and generosity as per Romulan protocol and the values her parents had instilled in her. Lilou, however, was forbidden from hiding underneath the furniture and taught to behave properly around guests.

When Christine suggested an outing to Mirek like they had done last year, she agreed over Rhian's protests.

"You can't go on a three-week vacation shortly before the publication date!" she exclaimed.

"Rhian, I appreciate all the hard work you and Karina are putting into the book. I totally do, believe me. But I can either be here and feel like my mind is about to burst, or I can do all of us a favour, go on holiday and keep in touch by PADD. And I can still correct the children's essays. Didn't you go on holiday for two weeks around the beginning of the year? You came back looking so refreshed. What do you think?"

This method usually worked very well. It mollified Rhian and made her feel that her opinion was important.

"It makes sense," she admitted.

"Okay, I'll send you the details about when I'll be available in Mirek. And I owe you an enormous amount of thanks for all the trouble you're taking to get me published. I never would have thought it would be possible," Asha said sincerely.

"You have an outstanding way with words. You just need to be pushed a lot. Didn't your parents push you?"

Asha looked uncomfortable. "Well, they tried to do so, but in a way which made me feel babied. But I'm adult and it's up to me to push myself. It's just difficult to do when…"

"Yes?" Rhian prodded.

"When one doesn't quite believe in myself. At least when it comes to getting my stuff published, because then I'm forced to put my face out there. I am confident in other things, but not in this."

"Poetry, Asha, not stuff," Rhian remarked sternly. "I would never publish stuff. And what we're doing here is not even getting your face out there, as you put it. That will only happen after publication. And that's when you'll be working truly hard. You won't be able to hide in here anymore."

"You're so confident that this is going to be a success," Asha murmured.

"Naturally. I would hardly publish it otherwise," Rhian scoffed. Asha couldn't help smiling at her bluntness. "And another thing."

"Yes?" Asha asked tentatively.

"I expect pristine corrections while you are in Mirek. Please don't get too overenthusiastic with the local spiced wines."

"I won't," Asha grinned, amused that Rhian had not forgotten about her out-of-character consumption of the strong Romulan spiced wine.

"By the way, can Romulans develop a, er, drinking problem?"

"Of course they can. One of my cousins was disgracefully fond of taverns. Why are you asking?"

"One of my friends claimed that Romulans are taught so much discipline at school that the chances of developing a drinking problem is practically nil."

"It is flattering that the Senator holds that opinion, but he is quite mistaken," Rhian commented dryly.

"How did you know that it was the Senator…?"

"I can't imagine anyone else among your friends making such a statement."

* * *

During her next meeting with Vreenak, she told him about her plans for her stay in Mirek.

"Three weeks? And correcting children's essays in the evening?" he said rather scornfully.

"Now, Merken, you did say that Romulan children enjoy outstanding education? I consider it an honour to contribute to their mastery of excellent Federation Standard," Asha teased him, but Vreenak was not amused.

"If you have any sense, you will cease such an arduous activity following your book publication."

"What an idea! I will do nothing of the sort!" Asha exclaimed crossly.

"It is a demeaning task."

"Why, thank you for being so snobby. I like doing my job and doing it well!" she said, glaring at him and planting her hands on her hips.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you just call me snobby?"

"Yes! Besides, who says the book will be a success? It might be the complete opposite."

"Then why are you publishing it?"

"Because I want to at least try. There is simply no guarantee about these things. No amount of market or psychological research can predict how people will react. I don't even know how _you_ will react."

"In just a few sentences, you have thoroughly insulted my character by labelling me as snobby and unreliable," Vreenak said, his mouth crooking into a tiny smile.

"Exactly. Well put," Asha quipped, refusing to back down. He laughed and held out his hand. She took it.

"Very well. I must admit that I admire your sense of duty, but I also have to admit that I will deeply regret the cancellation of our meetings due to your absence."

"I will miss you, too," Asha said, amused at how Vreenak, like Thorek, used lofty language to cover up feelings they felt were inappropriate to display openly. For what she thought could be easily expressed in a few words, Vreenak needed to wrap it up in a bulky stuffy sentence.

"That is very reassuring to hear," he replied. Asha laughed.

During their last rendez-vous before Asha's vacation, Vreenak offered her a glass of spiced wine made from produce of his own garden. She declined.

"My alcohol tolerance is nil. Human and Romulan alcoholic beverages tend to knock me out," she explained.

"So you have tried Romulan liquor?"

She told him about how she had celebrated the title of her poetry, thought without giving the actual title away. It was Vreenak's turn to laugh.

"If you have such large quantities, it is quite natural that you will feel intoxicated. A sip, then."

Asha agreed and took a sip while Vreenak raised his own glass to his lips. The wine was sweet and warm, and she savoured it. Lilou sat down next to Asha, watching her very closely.

When Asha went upstairs to his library to borrow some books, leaving him alone with Lilou, he patted her head, murmuring: "I can see that you don't quite trust me. Believe me, if I wanted to seduce your mistress, I would never employ such disgraceful tactics like trying to get her intoxicated. I prefer a sober woman who will take me into her arms with a willing and loving heart. That is how you treat someone you love, my distrustful set'leth. You let them be."

Lilou flapped her ears as if in agreement and actually rested her head on his knee.

When Asha returned with reading material for her holidays, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I myself will be absent for a week or two as I begin my tours for political campaigns," he said. "You know how to keep in touch with me."

"I do. Take care, Merken, and jolan'tru."

"Jolan'tru, Asha Sen t'Darak."

* * *

This time, instead of each couple taking their own flitter, Asha, Thorek, Christine and Vekal booked a big one for themselves, Kihika, Vereth, Galan and, of course, Lilou. While Lilou got on well with most people, she had a special rapport with a chosen few. She was particularly fond of Vekal outside the family.

"It's because you're so chilled out," was Christine's explanation, watching Vekal pet the enormous fluffy ears.

"Yes, you're everyone's haven of tranquility, Vekal," Asha added. Everyone began to laugh, including Kihika who was at the wheel.

"Haven of tranquility! Oh my goodness," Christine gasped, mopping at her eyes.

"I realise that I am calm, especially if you consider that Romulans are universally known for their temperament. But still," Vekal murmured modestly, smiling.

Asha steered the flitter during the last stage of their journey, as she wanted to fly over the beautiful flower fields of Mirek. Thorek was sitting next to her, and in the back, people were playing an exciting game of what could be referred to as a Romulan Nine Men's Morris.

"Do you remember, my ailhun, how we spent our nights in Mirek last year?" Thorek asked her in a low voice.

Asha smiled. "Like it was yesterday, e'lev. I even remember the pattern of the sheets. Or the foam that got into your eyebrows when we splashed around in the pool. Your touch, your kisses…" she took a deep breath. "If I continue, I'm going to have to ask someone else to land the flitter."

Thorek's eyes sparkled. "Once your books gets published, we'll go to a love spa to celebrate."

Asha was so happy that she rotated the flitter around its own axis.

"Hey!" Christine yelled. "What's going on over there in front?"

"Nothing, just a bit of turbulence!" Asha called. "Am correcting the stabilisers."

"Please do!" Christine said bossily.

"All is fine, my ailhun," Vekal murmured.

"Okay, my haven of tranquillity," she quipped.

Everyone around snorted in amusement, and even Lilou sneezed.


	40. Swim

**Chapter 40: Swim**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, thanks a bunch for your comment, and I love your insightful remark about Asha's book and how her readers will react. She is particularly nervous about how her loved ones will react, as their approval is usually considered to be very important and their disapproval can be particularly crushing (haven't we all been there?) :-D

Ayala Karangalan, hi there, always wonderful to read you! It's getting very difficult for Asha because of her interactions with both Thorek and Vreenak, and the taboo in Romulan society where loving or courting two people at the same time is concerned. I researched attitudes towards love triangles and gender roles in the Star Trek universe (take the Denobulans, Trills or J'naii, for instance). Since some of Romulan culture is based on Roman culture, I had a look at that, too. Lots of food for thought and writing! :-D And I'm so happy you love Mirek!

Vocab lesson: "ri'hwathech" means "queen".

* * *

Asha and Thorek were given the very same room they had occupied last year, either due to sheer coincidence or because of the glowing feedback they had left for the staff of the residence. Both had fond recollections of the location. Asha walked to the tree in the middle of their room and inspected it.

"It seems to have grown a lot since we last saw it," she remarked, touching its trailing flower stems. Thorek watched her. So much had changed since they had last been in Mirek.

Asha was wearing her hair cropped to her jaw in a bob and she now sported side-swept bangs. Rareek the hairdresser had done a fine job, and Asha loved it, stating that it was the perfect blend between a Human and Romulan hairstyle. It wouldn't be long until she would be able to apply for full Romulan citizenship, and if her book was a success, it would boost the chances of her application being accepted. Her friendship with a former employee of the Tal Shiar wouldn't hurt, either – if she took advantage of the connection she shared with Vreenak, of course. However, Asha strongly disapproved of such a thing and was very cross when Thorek had suggested it.

"Friendship is not made for exploitation!" she had pointed out.

"You can ask for favours in a friendship," he had insisted.

"There's a point when a favour turns into exploitation. Besides, I want to get my full citizenship on my own merit. I'm not saying this because I'm Human and not Romulan enough, but simply because it goes against my principles and values."

"Well, you are certainly as proud as a Romulan."

"That I am," she had agreed, and they had dropped the topic.

They unpacked their luggage and when they went to the pool to bathe, Thorek picked up one of the bottles standing in a row near the pool.

"One of your favourite scents, e'lev. I would wake up in the morning and smell this when you were having a bath."

Asha took the bottle and breathed in its perfume. Then she picked up another jar and she smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"This is what you put into the water the day we first removed our clothes in front of each other."

"Yes, and you said you were shy about your body, and still you went down the stairs confidently as a ri'hwathech, golden and bright like the sun of Romulus, if I may make an attempt at poetry. Is it any wonder that the Senator is captivated by you?" He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"He can hardly be captivated by me," she said jokingly. "Besides, he has never seen me naked."

"He might one day."

"Thorek! Why must you say such things? And over here, where you and I truly married each other? It saddens me."

Thorek wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't wish to grieve you, Ashaya. I want to encourage you to…" he paused.

Asha looked earnestly into his eyes. "Please tell me."

"What I suggested long ago. To explore love with another mate. I am Romulan, and I know that the Senator is courting you as discreetly as possible. And I know you, Asha. You blush and fidget when you mention him."

"It would feel like sanctified infidelity," she protested.

Thorek smiled and kissed away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Don't break your heart over this, e'lev. I was in a similar arrangement many years ago. It was very fulfilling for all three of us, but unacceptable in Romulan society."

"Precisely. Socially unacceptable. But _you_ accept it?"

"Yes. Especially because the circumstances of our marriage were different. With Vreenak, you can choose despite the restrictions his political position places on him."

"But no one forced me to love you," she retorted.

"Nor did you choose it consciously."

Asha considered. "What happens if a married Romulan falls in love and their spouse is less tolerant?"

"No doubt a blood feud between clans would follow. In our case, neither of us has got a clan on Romulus."

"But Vreenak has a family. His contact with them may be sporadic, but he still has a family."

"That is true."

"You and I are a clan."

"That is also true. Still, think about what I said. My suggestion is logical." A humorous note crept into his voice as he referred to his part-Vulcan genes.

She nodded and hugged him firmly. "But this place is only for the two of us. I don't want any other Romulan in this space. This is where we truly got to know each other as spouses."

She stepped back from him and undid her dress. He stripped, too, and knelt down before her, seeking her sex with his mouth.

They made love in the pool and again in their bed. Afterwards, Asha played lazily with the sheets.

"The pattern is different," she said. Then she stretched and stroked his face. "I love how you don't have any hang-ups about sexuality."

"Romulans usually don't. Romulan children are taught about the facts of life and different forms of sexuality quite early. The actual practice thereof comes with its own codes and rules."

Asha nodded. "Yes, from what I have seen, marriage and children before the age of forty in Romulans are frowned upon."

"Indeed. Given our lifespan, we are like Human teenagers before the age of forty."

"Probably less insane," she joked.

* * *

Lilou was installed in Kihika and Vereth's quarters and Galan was sent shopping for food and the famous spiced wines of Mirek.

Asha thoroughly enjoyed her three weeks in Mirek, going on solo, couple and group excursions, wildlife-watching, learning the art of garland-making and working at her job in the evening.

Vekal was able to talk her into swimming in one of Mirek's several lakes. Asha had hated swimming and group sports back on Earth. She had been fifteen the last time she had swum, and that had been at school. During the last years of school, students had been able to choose their sports, and Asha had been delighted to drop the dreaded chore of swimming. When it came to team sports in the water, no one had wanted to pick her. She remembered sitting on the bench in her swimming costume, watching people join their respective teams until she was sitting all alone, ashamed and humiliated. The teacher would assign her to a team, and she would be received with scowls and long faces.

Swimming in Mirek when she truly wanted to was completely different. Vekal wanted to teach her how to swim on her back, something she was afraid of.

"I'll drown!" she protested.

"Now, paenhe, do you really think I would let such a thing happen? Your husband would not allow me to leave Mirek alive, and neither would my wife."

Her new lessons required shopping for swimwear. Kihika's wife Vereth, Christine and Thorek decided to join in the fun, Thorek murmuring discreetly that he knew best what Asha's body looked like and thus what suited her.

Some costumes were emblazoned with showy Romulan raptor patterns.

"Ideal for your Senator friend," Christine whispered to Asha, nodding at a particularly garish example. Asha clapped one hand in front of her mouth and choked down a guffaw.

After browsing carefully, she chose two costumes while her friends argued and disagreed with each other loudly about which outfit would suit her best.

"This one is preferable," Thorek said.

"That grey spartan thing? It's too uptight!" Christine shook her head in horror.

"This one, then," Vereth said.

"It reveals more than it covers," Thorek remarked, staring at the scoop back and deep-cut v-front.

"Jealous about a prospective string of admirers following Asha around?" Christine asked gleefully. Thorek glared at her. Vereth grinned.

"I agree with Thorek," Asha said. "My, uhm, assets would probably tumble out of the front and back. This would suit you better than me, Vereth. How about these two?"

One costume was green with touches of sequins and a sensibly cut scoop back. The other was silvery grey with broad ornate straps.

Her choices met with approval, and she was all set with her first Romulan swimwear.

Vekal was a patient teacher and an excellent swimmer like most Romulans. He had a lean wiry physique, again typical of Romulans working in the military domain. He demonstrated the backstroke to her and swam back until he was next to her. Asha swallowed.

"Have you got a kickboard?"

"A what?"

"A board to hold onto. On Earth, beginners are sometimes given a board which holds up the swimmer."

"There is no need of a board," Vekal said. "We don't use any boards to master swimming."

"Oh. I'm going to drown, then."

"That kind of mindset will stand in the way of what you want to achieve," Vekal told her sternly, the military man coming out in him. "Unless you are not interested in mastering the backstroke?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have gone shopping for swimwear and I most certainly wouldn't be standing here with you in this lake."

"You arrived on Romulus with two options, Asha. Sink or swim. You chose the latter. Which will you choose now?"

"The latter, of course."

Her first tries resulted in spluttering, kicking and profanity. Finally, when she lay on her back, her arms over her head, Vekal held her wrists and she went through the motions with her legs. After an exhausting afternoon, Asha was able to master the backstroke, though she scrunched up her face as if she was, as Vekal put it, trying to force a bowel movement.

"Your husband is a great teacher, but by the four elements, he's a taskmaster," she told Christine later.

"Don't I know," Christine purred, throwing a sultry gaze in the direction of her husband, who was walking around the garden with Thorek.

"Christine!" Asha giggled. "You're so frisky!"

"We're in Mirek. This is the place to let our hair down," Christine replied, sipping at a glass of spiced wine.

* * *

Throughout her holidays, Asha never once forgot about Merken tr'Vreenak. She messaged him twice a week and watched the news for reports about his campaign tours. He messaged back and expressed his approval of her swimming lessons. His tone was neutral and formal, much like the polished exterior he presented to the public. In his last message, he added: "In the hopes that you treated the spiced wines of Mirek with caution, I look forward to your return to the capital. Jolan'tru and jolan'tru - farewell and welcome."

Asha also remained in touch with Rhian. Their graphic designer Karina was adding the finishing touches to the illustrations for the book, and Asha was very eager to see them when she returned to Romulus. But most of all, she was eager to see Vreenak again. It was true that absence made the heart grow fonder, for she missed him and their discussions about the many topics they enjoyed talking about. However, it was also with a pang of sadness that she started packing and said goodbye to the beautiful city of Mirek.

"Let's make this a tradition," Thorek comforted her, "and spend three weeks in Mirek every year."

Asha hugged him, and he stroked her hair; and although their days and nights in Mirek had been lovely, she had felt Vreenak stray into their space, his presence made all the more conspicuous by his absence. She wondered if it was precisely her refusal to engage in more than friendship with Vreenak which was causing this effect, and if Thorek didn't have a point after all when he suggested that she become physically intimate with Vreenak. Sooner or later, she would have to talk with both Thorek and Vreenak about the situation, and it would have to be a thorough conversation. For now, however, she wanted to focus on her book and flying her family, friends and Lilou back to Romulus in the flitter.

Finally, the day to leave Mirek arrived. With a deep breath, Asha stepped aboard the flitter. Everyone else was already inside, waiting for takeoff. Asha sat down, turned on the necessary controls, checked the stabilisers and requested clearance for departure. After receiving the appropriate signal, she took off, circled over the colourful fields in farewell and headed for the Apnex Sea, back to Romulus, back to her home and book waiting, and back to Merken tr'Vreenak.


	41. First Reactions

**Chapter 41: First Reactions**

A/N: Alaya Karangalan, am so tickled that you enjoyed the swimsuit shopping! As it is, I have difficulties imagining Romulans in swimsuits like bikinis or swimming shorts. They're so much into square-shouldered uniforms. At least _Deep Space 9_ had better fashion sense for the Romulans.

Yes, in the Romulan book series, the capital of Romulus is called Ki Baratan. I am deviating from both canon and fandom. I have only read _The Romulan Way_ by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood, so my knowledge of Romulan-related books is practically non-existent…

Glad to see you're willing to join both Team Vreesha and Tosha! :-D

Romulanlover, yes, Thorek's suggestions are only complicating matters. Feelings are getting involved where Asha and Vreenak are concerned…Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Kimara Cretak! I have already written the whole plot and timeline for the story, and she's in there and not going to disappear :-)

Vocab lesson: T'chak (plural form T'chakir): Romulan currency (non-canon).

* * *

Vekal took over the second half of their trip back to Romulus and Asha went to the others at the back of the spacious aircar. She lay down on the chaise longue which was provided with the flitter and dozed. Lilou joined her, yawning and revealing her impressive long fangs to which Vreenak's aide Rovuxo owed his torn pants. Thorek watched the light play on Asha's small nose ring. And snuggled up to one golden brown arm was their faithful set'leth. Asha had slept poorly last night, reluctant to leave Mirek, yet excited about home, getting her book published and seeing Merken tr'Vreenak again. Her eyelashes quivered when she adjusted her position and half opened her eyes. Finally, she did end up falling asleep and didn't wake up till they arrived in Romulus. Vekal drove the flitter first to the Darak villa and dropped off Asha, Thorek, Kihika, Vereth and Lilou, then flew home with Christine and Galan.

Asha smiled as they stepped into their villa. "It's wonderful being home again," she said. Thorek took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said. "I know you miss your home on Earth."

"I do, but home wouldn't be home without you, no matter where."

They smiled at each other.

One week before the book was published, Asha sent out copies to her friends and, with a racing heart, forwarded a copy to Merken tr'Vreenak.

She received an answer the same day: "Khnai'ra. You are a woman of your word(s). I will share my dreaded criticism with you the next time we meet (see attached dates). Rest assured that I have yet to feast my eyes upon your stanzas. Jolan'tru, Merken."

Asha didn't sleep a wink the night before her book was published. Her restlessness was contagious, and Thorek finally reached out for the control panel on his bedside table and turned on the light.

"I'm scared of what I've done," Asha said, staring at him wide-eyed. "I'm so nervous about the whole thing."

Thorek smiled. "I can imagine how you are feeling. I am also on edge. Come, let's have some tea."

Asha got out of bed. "Thank you for putting up with my insanities."

He laughed. "What counts is that you took the plunge and got your words out of your writing closet."

"Then why do I feel so terrified, e'lev?"

"Because it's something you have never done before. And because you are not arrogant. You do not take success for granted. Romulans tend to do just that. Now, focus on breathing deeply while I prepare the tea."

He prepared an aromatic brew and they both sipped it slowly.

"I don't think I would have jumped over my own shadow back on Earth," she said thoughtfully.

But Thorek shook his head. "Sooner or later, you would have."

* * *

The day of publication arrived. It was a normal day, quiet, without fuss or pomp – just a brief correspondence between Asha, Rhian and Karina confirming that the book had been published. Besides promoting the book, what remained was to wait.

Asha's friends, who had received their copy in advance, were the first to offer their feedback.

"I just finished reading your book," Christine said when Vekal and she visited Asha and Thorek two weeks after her book had been published.

"And what do you think about my fledgling work?" Asha asked light-heartedly.

"Well, it's a bit _too_ dramatic in places. I mean, it's great that you're drawing on Roman, Greek and Romulan mythology. I can even see some Indian mythology in there, and that's really interesting. But…I don't know. It's just really dramatic. I can't even say why."

"It's not your cup of tea?"

"No. This kind of exuberant poetry is not really my cup of tea," Christine admitted frankly. "The illustrations are not bad, though. Better than your writing, to be honest."

"Okay, good to know," Asha said graciously. It did feel like a let-down, because Christine had read and liked some of her poetry which had not been published, and Christine had also been the one who had constantly been asking her if she had chosen a publication date until Asha had felt fed up. And, of course, everyone wanted approval and praise from especially their loved ones, but Asha knew that criticism was part of the package and a learning experience. Still, there was something about Christine's tone which didn't sit right with her.

Vekal had a completely different reaction.

"I found it very erotic," he commented. "You inserted a certain subtext. Metaphors I think you would call them. Many creatures of nature joining and parting, like a couple mating and withdrawing from each other after the act of love. The longing for togetherness and the necessity for distance in order to reawaken that yearning for reaching out again."

"Oh, wow," Asha said, laughing. "I did write some of my poems with the celebration of nature in mind, since that is a cornerstone of Romulan literature. And I wrote a lot of it with my deyhhan in mind. But I never thought it would be considered _so_ erotic. I wonder if that is what Christine was referring to as dramatic?"

"She called it dramatic?"

"Yes – dramatic and exuberant. I asked her what she meant, but she said she couldn't quite put her finger on it."

Vekal considered. "That is very possible. And that is what makes your poetry so rousing and arousing. Your tutor knew what she was doing, all right, and you certainly knew what you were doing when you dedicated the book to your husband."

They shared a hearty laugh. Then he asked: "Do my wife's comments about poetry bother or sadden you?"

"Yes and no, my eneh. Yes, because she was so enthusiastic about my book _before_ she read it and she was so eager to know when it would be published. It doesn't sadden me, it's just a bit of a let-down, that's all. And no, because she can't help thinking and feeling about her reading experience the way she does. Every comment allows me to learn more about my writing and what my readers think. Her opinion about my book does not necessarily have to be about me." She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I was going to quarrel with her again like _that_ time?"

Vekal laughed at her teasing tone. "No, Asha. You have become far more confident and mature since then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Vekal poured them both some spiced wine from Mirek and handed her her glass. "To your success, my paenhe. May your book flourish. By the way, the illustrations complement your poetry beautifully."

"Christine agrees, she in fact said they were better than my writing. I really owe Karina. She's a gem. A toast to her and Rhian, too."

Vekal frowned slightly. "Better than your writing?"

"Yes – those were her words. It's a compliment to Karina, though, and I really appreciate that. Karina was and is wonderful. If I ever decide to have something published again, I'll choose only her and no one else."

Later, when Asha was fetching Lilou from the garden, she heard Vekal and Christine discussing.

"You have not even read half of her book!" Vekal was saying.

"It was a crashing bore."

"It is said that Romulans are jealous. It seems true of Humans, too."

"What rubbish you are speaking! I have a right to my opinion," Christine snapped.

"Of course you do, dearest. But you have hardly even read it."

"The first stanzas are so kitschy! Like a teenage soap opera from the 20th century. Besides, she can't expect praise from everyone."

"I agree with your last statement but not with your first one."

"Then we have different opinions on her little majesty's book. So what?"

"Little majesty?"

"Look how everyone is slobbering over her! Including you!"

Asha's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. Just then, Lilou whisked out of the bushes, trotted up to her and barked loudly.

Christine and Vekal turned around and saw Asha staring at them, her hand resting on Lilou's head.

Christine looked guilty, but she said defiantly: "You can't expect everyone to pamper you like your Senator friend does, you know."

"Come, Lilou," Asha said softly, and they went indoors. She was cool when she said bye to Christine and affectionate as always when she hugged Vekal. "She'll come around," he murmured to Asha.

"We'll see about that," Asha whispered back.

Asha had always looked up to Christine and been jealous of her loving relationship with Vekal during the time she had been having difficulties in her marriage with Thorek. Sometimes, she wondered if they had simply never been quite on the same wavelength. Maybe if they had been on Earth, neither of them would have taken such trouble to become friends. There were few Humans on Romulus, and a Human finding another Human was no small thing. But Asha genuinely cared about Christine and was fond of her.

It had never occurred to her that Christine would start to feel so insecure around her that she would resent her.

* * *

Asha was nervous and eager as she sat with Lilou in the flitter on her way to the Senator's summer villa. After Christine's reaction, she was wondering if Vreenak would be another source of unpleasant surprises; but as soon as she entered the house, Vreenak walked towards her with a quick step and took her hands in his.

"Parted for over a month, yet always in my thoughts! Jolan'tru, Asha Sen t'Darak."

Asha was so happy that she hugged him, deliberately breaking protocol and not giving a damn. "Jolan'tru, Merken tr'Vreenak. I missed you a lot," she said against his neck.

She felt his arms slip around her and hug her tightly against his body.

"And I you, my friend," he answered. They drew apart, and Asha slipped back into the established protocol, sitting down and changing her shoes. Vreenak patted Lilou, who was rubbing her head against his knee in greeting.

Vreenak was tingling all over from the wonderful surprise of holding Asha in his arms and breathing in the scent of her sun-warmed hair. They shared some tea and confections he had picked up on his campaign tours. Then he offered her his arm and savoured the gentle weight of her hand and the sweetness of her smile.

The birds had left their nests in his garden, and while the sight of the empty nests was something Vreenak and she would have to get used to, they spotted several feathered youngsters hopping about the trees.

"Now that your book has left the nest, so to say, you must be anxiously awaiting the harsh plain truth of my criticism," he remarked.

"Er, well, I am wondering what you will say," she said, bracing herself for some acerbic comments.

"It is unheard of that a Human who has been on Romulus for barely three years displays such mastery of Romulan storytelling and language. No wonder you are releasing it before the Fire Festival. You tell passionate tales based on Romulan legends. I was most pleased to read the poem you recited during the event I hosted. There was only one poem I thoroughly disliked, however."

"I can guess which one. 'The Tavern', right?" Asha asked, smiling mischievously.

"Indeed. You are obsessed with Romulans who have difficulties staying sober. His alcohol-induced fantasies are alarming and unworthy of a Romulan. Also, three of your poems are annoyingly open-ended, frustrating me by forcing me to guess the end. On the other hand, it is what makes them thrilling. Now, where my favourites are concerned..." His sharp blue eyes locked with hers. "'The Flowers of Mirek' is extremely sensual and erotic. A celebration of mating, is it not so?"

"Yes, very much so," she said, blushing. Vreenak laughed. "And personal as well, to judge from your reaction. You have included other poems of a similar rousing nature, but this is one of my favourites. My other favourite is 'The Music of Metamorphosis' with its dialogue on philosophy. Briefly, Asha, I spent a most delightful time reading your poetry and interacting with the holo-illustrations. You can be proud of what you have written, and I have said this to very few people so far."

"Oh my goodness, thank you!" She gave him another hug, throwing her arms around him. He responded just as warmly as the first time and ran one hand down her hair. Asha felt shivers run down her back – shivers of the good kind. She drew back a little and looked into his eyes. He gazed back at her so intently that the colour rose to her face.

"Maybe you can get good ideas for your next book in this garden," he suggested in a low voice.

"I think I will be able to get many good ideas," she agreed, "but first I have to see how my current publication will be received. Rhian has sent me a message, but I dare not open it."

Vreenak's usual manner took over and he actually scoffed. "What! You do not wish to open a message from your publisher? Now, please be so kind as to fetch your PADD and read your message now."

Asha laughed and obeyed. When she returned, Vreenak led her to the bench where they often sat and discussed poetry. Lilou watched both of them curiously.

"I am waiting," Vreenak observed, "and as you know, I can be quite impatient. And when I'm impatient, I become very, very, very acerbic indeed."

Asha quickly opened the message from Rhian, though she was not in the least intimidated by Vreenak's words. It was typical Rhian style – brief and to the point. Asha read it out: "'You will be attending a book presentation with me next week. Please see the attached date and details. PS: Your profile is starting to get visitors.'"

Asha looked at Vreenak, relieved. "Well, that sounds quite okay."

Vreenak raised a carefully groomed eyebrow. "Your publisher is outstanding."

"She is," Asha agreed. She interlocked her fingers and studied them. "I'm not used to being…you know…in the spotlight."

"If I may remind you, you already have practice and handled the spotlight very well during a certain occasion."

She laughed. "As if I could ever forget. I owe you my thanks for that."

When they parted, they did so with the kind of hug Vreenak and Letant exchanged, and he asked her if he could share her book with Letant or if T'chakir were required. Asha laughed and said that Letant was welcome to a free copy, but that this gesture was limited to only him.

"Very wise, otherwise you'll risk free copies floating all around Romulus and beyond," he commented. She laughed, and when Rovuxo and Lilou accompanied her on her way to the flitter, he looked longingly after her receding figure.


	42. Confrontations

**Chapter 42: Confrontations**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, you're so right about Christine's reaction! She's going through a rough patch (further described in this chapter), and now the roles are reversed. At first, Asha used to envy Christine for what she considered was a perfect marriage and life. Now it's Christine who is comparing herself with Asha to her own detriment. I love your wise and insightful comments!

Alaya Karangalan, I just had a look at the _Deep Space 9_ outfits again and while the military Romulans still suffer from those square-shouldered costumes as in _The Next Generation_ , the Senators have far more comfortable-looking outfits without those crazy shoulder pads, so at least they got lucky :-D The _Nemesis_ Romulan costumes are very elegant. I'd pick those as my favourites. Senator Cretak's orange robes with the silver pin are really nice, too!

As for Christine and Asha, I've got a dialogue between them in this chapter, and I've got one planned between Thorek and Vreenak for later. That one's going to be quite something to write…

I think most friendships have their rocky parts and Asha and Christine's friendship is no exception. The way things are going for Asha, it's a learning experience for her to see that jealousy can raise its ugly head precisely among her loved ones.

And finally: a new Star Trek series called _Star Trek: Picard_ will be launched in 2020. It features the Borg and the Romulans! Yays! There's a trailer, too!

Vocab lesson: "ghachein" means "prostitutes".

* * *

The first few weeks post-publication were fairly quiet, but they carried a promise of busy times. Asha cooperated with Rhian as she started to go for book presentation events. In contrast to her cousin Maya, who had always enjoyed the limelight, Asha was uncomfortable being the centre of attention, especially as a self-described lowly Human among Romulans. Rhian would grow very irritated when she heard Asha's self-deprecating comments, and Asha soon realised that Rhian was not after the spotlight herself, but was genuinely concerned about Asha and getting her poetry read outside Asha's self-imposed writing closet. This realisation made her become less stand-offish towards Rhian, and their working relationship improved.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for her friendship with Christine. Corresponding with the only other Human she knew on Romulus had become awkward.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt that Christine wanted to be needed by Asha. Asha's growing confidence and independence were a double-edged sword for Christine.

Things became stiff and formal between them. Vekal refused to get involved, saying it was none of his business, that Asha had not done anything to offend either him or Christine and that Asha was his friend as she had been from the start.

As for Thorek, he said wisely: "A disagreement rooted in jealousy can only be resolved if the jealous person admits their resentment." He had never been close friends with Christine. He regarded her as a person who was conceited and liked to boss others around. He also disapproved about her present behaviour towards his wife and he had to restrain himself from driving the flitter to the Jo'rek residence and giving Christine a good upbraiding. Like Vekal, however, he decided not to get involved. It was none of his business, and all of them were adults.

Finally, Asha had had enough. Christine's cold behaviour was grating on her nerves and she thought it would be best to talk about the issue openly. With Lilou for company, she drove the flitter to visit Christine. She was cordially received by Galan, who knew her as a close friend to both Vekal and Christine. He was unaware of the real state of matters between her and Christine, and he greeted her as he usually did.

"Is Ihhei Christine available?" Asha asked.

"I'll check. If you will please wait for a minute?" he replied and went upstairs. She soon heard Christine's footsteps. She went towards her and gave her a hug which was not returned. Her heart sank, and she looked into her friend's hostile grey eyes. Lilou rubbed her head affectionately against Christine's knee, but she ignored the set'leth. Lilou's fluffy ears drooped, and she slouched off to sulk near a chair.

"Christine," Asha said, "I love you like my sister. I don't know what's going on. So I'm here to find out what's going on."

The other woman stared at her. "Please sit," she said at last.

They both sat down diagonally across each other and glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"What's going on, Christine?" Asha prodded gently.

"I missed my period twice. I thought that just maybe...Pregnancies can still happen to some women at my age. Well, it turned out to simply be a false alarm. I am about to enter perimenopause, after all." She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry. I know you would have loved being a Mom. Why didn't you tell me?" She reached out to touch Christine's hand, but Christine withdrew it as if she was about to be touched by something contaminated.

She shrugged. "What could you have done about it?"

"Listened. Been there for you."

"You were busy getting your book ready. I didn't want to encroach on you."

"You're my friend. What's this about encroaching? Didn't you help me when I was at a complete loss on this planet and in my marriage?"

Christine stared at her again. "Still, it has come to you so easily, hasn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"Success. Friends. Attention. Even Senators are interested in you," she observed flatly.

"It didn't come to me overnight, Christine."

"And Senator Vreenak is keen on you, isn't he? Do you love him, Asha?"

"What? But I don't want to talk about this-"

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"And Thorek knows?"

"Yes. He is in fact encouraging me to...well..."

"Thorek may tolerate your having another lover, moreover a Senator, as one. But will other Romulans be so indulgent? Good luck with that," Christine said coldly.

Asha drew a deep breath. "I'm not here to talk about myself. Does Vekal know that you had hoped you'd be pregnant?"

"No. He has gone through enough."

"Vekal loves you so much, no matter what. When he mentions you, he always smiles."

"He would have been a wonderful father."

"He would have been, but he got to be a great husband with a great wife."

Christine laughed harshly. "Oh my. Everything you say is such a perfect little sentence, isn't? Look, you're wasting your time over here."

"Why are you so angry with me?" she asked gently.

"It's incredible how you've got everything you want, with people fawning over you. Even my husband spoils you as if you were two years old, giving you swimming lessons back in Mirek. You're a complete Mary Sue."

Asha got up slowly. "You're right. I had better go. I'm here for you whenever you wish, though, Christine."

"Thanks, but I don't like running to sluts or whores for advice."

Asha froze. "What did you call me?"

"You're fucking your husband and you want to fuck another Romulan at the same time. It's disgusting. Only ghachein do that."

"That's my business. Besides, Mary Sues aren't sluts or prostitutes, and prostitutes are people, too. Bye, Christine, and please take care of yourself."

She raised her hand to pat Christine's cheek in a genuine gesture of affection, but Christine backed off and walked away.

"Asha?" Vekal's gentle voice was behind her. She turned. Vekal had just come home. Lilou got up and nuzzled him, and he patted her head.

Asha's eyes filled with tears. She swallowed them down, but Vekal noticed and took her in his arms.

"I heard the last part," he murmured. "You're not a slut or whore for loving two men."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. Eneh, why does Christine hate me so?" She stifled a sob.

"She doesn't. She often gets like that when she thinks she's pregnant and it is not so."

"You know, then?"

"Yes, even when she hides it from me. She would have loved having children. We spoke about adoption and fostering, but she didn't want that. She's furious with herself and you're her punching bag."

"I love her like a sister. I just told her so."

"I know you're like sisters, but she's going to need time."

She nodded. "I hate seeing her so miserable."

"You also have to understand that one of the reasons she's angry is that you voluntarily chose to forgo children while she was forced to."

"In other words, I was able to choose and she couldn't choose. But that's no reason for a personal attack."

"I know and I agree with you, but emotions are rarely rational. She's very anguished and the time of childbearing is running out for her. She has visited four reproduction specialists, all with the same result."

Asha raised her face. "It's like she's trying to force herself into having a child. Why?"

Vekal sighed. "I would have enjoyed becoming a father, but hers is a yearning, a desperation which even I don't understand. I have accepted life as it is and I am content."

"I hope she comes around soon. She'll waste her life by trying to force another life into being. I wish I could be there for her but she has made it clear that she doesn't want me around. So the best thing I can do is give her room."

"Yes, my paenhe. I agree that it's the most reasonable step."

"I'll leave, eneh. I'm glad she has got you."

She went on tiptoe and kissed him on the forehead, and he returned the gesture.

* * *

"Oh! My dear friend, I am so very flattered!" Letant exclaimed. "I received a most polite message from Asha t'Darak containing a custom download link with my name in it!" He puffed out his chest proudly. He was lounging around on the sun-washed balcony of Vreenak's main residence.

"Asha is very correct," Vreenak remarked. "I mentioned your wish to her and I gave her your coordinates."

"I owe her my most cordial thanks. By the way, is she so correct that she refuses to mate with you?"

"That is between her and me," Vreenak said sharply.

"You have become shockingly cagey! What exactly is going on between you two?"

Vreenak pursed his lips. "We are friends. And yet…" he rose slowly and looked at the view from the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back. Then he turned around. "Have you read 'The Flowers of Mirek'?"

"I have. I consider it one of her most beautiful poems."

"That is what I want with her." His eyes darkened. "Yes, she is happily married. Even if she felt the same way about me, her husband is foremost in her heart and thoughts. She has loved him longer. I have no intentions of…disposing of him."

"I certainly hope not!" Letant actually looked alarmed. "That would be a most dishonourable thing to do, and knowing her, she would find out and you would have her hatred instead of her love."

"It is not in me to do soil my hands and mind with such ruthlessness, though I have a reputation for such. I would have been the Chairman of the Tal Shiar by now otherwise. I believe, my friend, that you are often my conscience which speaks when I try to silent it."

Letant tsk-ed through his teeth. "Hm," he said, taking a sip of kali-fal. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"By all means do, it was intended as such. Asha believes in the best of me. She is not afraid of me. At first I regarded her as innocent verging on naïve, but it is not that, either. She told me once that I was married foremost to my career and that I oscillated between my love for the Empire and my friendship for her. She also said that my biggest love was given to the Empire. And always she brings that set'leth along."

Letant smiled. "She does well to remain on her guard around a Senator, especially one like you."

"I will try to take your statement as a compliment."

"Please do, it was intended as such," Letant quipped mischievously. Vreenak looked half amused, half exasperated.

"So, what you are trying to say is that you have fallen for her?"

"Harder than if I fell from this balcony and shattered on the ground," he confirmed.

Letant whistled softly. "Oh dear," he murmured.

"Indeed. How eloquent you are. Well observed," Vreenak said bitingly.

Letant decided to change the topic.

* * *

Reviews about Asha's book were starting to trickle in. The first official one was an absurd article titled: "Federation spy trying to win Romulans' hearts with nonsensical poetry".

A few days later, the author suddenly resigned from his post, and Thorek marched about with an odd triumphant glint in his eye. When they went to bed, Asha addressed the topic. "E'lev, that author of the Federation spy article..."

"Yes, Ashaya?"

"What happened to him?"

"He's probably mining dilithium."

Asha snuggled up to him. "How did you do it, my deyhhan?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Encourage him to mine dilithium."

"How did you know?"

"The way you pointed it out to me this morning. In a very bland manner. Besides, you're my deyhhan."

Thorek laughed softly. "I did my research on him. He has a second wife without the knowledge of the first one. No children, fortunately."

"A bigamist? Seriously? How did he pull it off? The Romulan Empire keeps minute details on every citizen."

"A false identity, and he's no longer a bigamist. Both his wives received a message from an...unknown...sender. So did the local security office, except the sender was known."

"Oh, Thorek, I love you so!" she proclaimed dramatically.

He laughed. Then he said: "I hope you are not discouraged by the first review of your book. Other comments will follow, and I have the feeling they will be very different."

"I hope so. You can't have all the reviewers working in the dilithium mines," Asha chuckled.

"I suppose not," Thorek agreed.


	43. The Fire Festival

**Chapter 43: The Fire Festival**

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! So happy that you're enjoying this fanfic which is already…eight months old! While many situations in this fanfic occurred completely spontaneously, I'm glad I drew up a general plot outline with the main plot lines and ending, otherwise we'd all be lost!

Alaya Karangalan, thanks for your great review! There's even a long-haired Romulan in the upcoming _Picard_ series! He looks a bit elven. A Romulan Legolas of sorts? I wouldn't mind borrowing Commander Donatra's uniform and showing up for business meetings in it :-D And yes, Thorek is very protective about Asha. As is Vekal about Christine, as you'll see in this chapter…

romulanlover, great point about reproduction and how women are too often forced to bear the brunt in the fertility department. I agree that the Romulans are probably very different where (in)fertility is concerned. I'm also glad that you view the situation between Christine and Asha as realistic.

SatineGrindelwald, thank you very much for your comment and welcome on board! Feel free to join Team Tosha, Vreesha or…Vrosha? :-) Letant and Vreenak are such fun to add layers to. They each appeared just once for only a few minutes in DS9. They managed to carry the episode and at the same time, they left a lot of imagination fodder to us fanfic writers :-D

Hi Guest, welcome on board, too, and so happy you're enjoying! Thanks for your kind words!

Story note: I invented the Firebird event after hearing some fireworks go off last night :-)

* * *

After Asha's visit, Christine began to ignore Asha's messages altogether and stopped visiting or inviting her, and Asha gave up their friendship for lost. She hadn't told Thorek about Christine referring to her as a slut and a whore. She knew that Thorek would be outraged, and she didn't want to add fuel to the quiet but smouldering fire between herself and Christine.

Vekal continued behaving normally towards her, something she greatly appreciated. When she asked him how Christine was doing, he said she had gone to the neighbouring province to get the opinion of a fifth specialist on reproductive health. Asha thought it was exaggerated, especially since Christine had enjoyed holding forth about accepting the inevitable and making the best of a bad situation, but she didn't say anything. She was not in Christine's shoes. Who was she to judge?

"I myself consulted two specialists to gain an overview of my own fertility status, but all was fine, from sperm count to ejaculation speed and range."

Asha blinked and managed to hang on to her serious expression. "It sounds like they did, uh, a very thorough job."

She refrained from asking how the specialists had obtained the last results. She truly didn't want to imagine Vekal with his pants down in the middle of producing a sperm sample. Vekal noticed, however.

"My apologies for making you uncomfortable with such details," he offered.

"Thanks. As much as I appreciate your trust in me, I think that such things should stay between you and Christine," she said frankly. "I know that Romulans speak very openly about intimate matters to their loved ones, but I do find it a bit too much sometimes."

"Understood," Vekal said. "Though sex and sex-related matters are like eating, drinking or breathing."

"Not necessarily. You need the last three to survive."

"You need the first for the population to survive," Vekal countered.

"Yes, but unlike the Vulcans, who need to mate every seven years, we are not forced to mate," Asha quipped. She almost added that she thought Christine was behaving with a single-mindedness like a Vulcan obsessed with their pon farr, but she knew that Vekal would not take at all kindly to such a personal comment about his wife.

"There are alternatives to mating, after all. Sperm banks, oocyte cryopreservation or ectogenesis. Repopulation can take place without mating or a natural womb being involved. On Earth, mating has shifted towards being an act of pleasure rather than a means of reproduction," Asha added.

"As you know, those options are unavailable for Christine and myself," Vekal replied patiently, though she noticed a flash of irritation in his eyes.

"So, are you all set for Eitreih'Okhala?" she asked. Vekal smiled slightly at her sudden change of topic.

"Yes. We have plans to visit the Firebird event and spend a few days at a love spa."

"Thorek and I will be attending the Firebird festival, too! Maybe we could all go together? Oh, no…" Her face fell. "I guess Christine won't be that pleased if I'm around. It's better if we go separately. And to Mirek next year, too."

She looked so downhearted that Vekal patted her cheek.

"Now, you're looking too far ahead in the future. Let's see what time brings."

She nodded.

* * *

"Still nothing from Christine?" Thorek asked gently, seeing her sad expression after Vekal left. She shook her head. "Nothing. I should have known after she called me a-" she stopped.

"What did she call you?" Thorek asked, frowning.

She bit her lip. "It's not important."

"Asha, what did she call you?" Thorek insisted.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Asha," Thorek refused to give up, taking her hand in his.

"She called me a slut and a whore," Asha finally admitted.

Thorek's eyes blazed. "I will strangle her," he growled.

"No! That's why I didn't tell you-"

"Did she insult you because you love two men, Asha?"

Asha was very upset. "Yes," she said.

"I did tell you that you would develop feelings for Vreenak." His voice was gentle, and he caressed her hand.

"I don't know why. I love you and I love him. It doesn't make any sense to me!"

"It makes sense to me," Thorek said quietly. "Do you wish to mate with him?"

"Yes. So much for unmatable. And he doesn't know. I don't want to ever tell him." She began to cry. Thorek pulled her gently against him.

"What is stopping you, e'lev?"

"Christine already regards me as a slut! And what will you think? And Vekal? Kihika? Rhian? All our friends? They'll know even if I'm silent. Word gets around. As for Vreenak, won't I be cheap in his eyes if I share his bed, a married Human woman? It feels like a crime, and I feel so dirty and greedy. I'll feel cheap in my own eyes. I love you! Why can't it be enough?"

Thorek smiled. "Is it not a gift to have a heart generous enough to love the way you love? I have loved the same way myself. It didn't last, as you know, but I have no regrets. Ashaya, by loving another, it doesn't have to mean that you automatically stop loving your mate. I have faith in your love. I trust you."

"Then I am not a slut?"

The anger returned to Thorek's eyes. "No, of course you are not! I will be having a word with her! After all, her husband had the audacity to pay you a visit when you quarrelled the first time."

"Thorek, there's really no need, this is completely different, and it will only make things worse."

She needed almost twenty minutes to get him to relent; and when he did so, it was only reluctantly.

* * *

The Firebird event consisted of a huge bonfire combined with pyrotechnics in the shape of a raptor lit in the middle of the capital. People from other provinces were travelling to see it. It was a work of art, and around the time Asha's book was published, the construction of a gigantic wooden bird was started. Asha had dedicated a poem in her book to this event, too, and while she had not attended the Firebird event, she had described the ambience, merriment and traditions of the festival.

Finally, when the day of the event arrived, Asha wore one of her Indian outfits, including her bangles and anklets. Orange was all the rage during the days of celebration, and she blended into the crowd perfectly despite her non-Romulan dress. Thorek was wearing dark-red robes. Kihika and Vereth were celebrating with their respective families, and Lilou was left at home to hold the fort, a duty she did with great pride and enthusiastic waggling of her enormous fluffy ears.

The stands were already quite full when Asha and Thorek arrived, and completely packed when it was time for the festival to start. Asha actually gave a little hop with excitement when two Romulans approached the wooden construction of the raptor on either side, flaming torches in their hands. Thorek smiled. Despite his criticism of many aspects of the Romulan Empire, he was a proud Romulan, and it was deeply gratifying to him that Asha was attending such an important event and doing so with such enthusiasm.

The audience hooted loudly when the raptor burst into flames. The tongues of the flames soared into the sky and exploded with loud bangs. A shower of sparks rained down upon the arena and dissolved with a sizzling sound before hitting the ground. It was a show of half an hour, colourful, noisy and dramatic. After the end, the huge raptor was left to burn slowly throughout the night.

Hungry, Asha and Thorek visited the food stalls. After eating a big plate of seafood, they got ready to leave. On their way to the flitter, however, they bumped into none other than Vekal and Christine. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, especially since Christine began to frown as soon as she saw Asha.

Asha, however, greeted them in her usual courteous manner, and Vekal greeted her and Thorek affectionately as always. Thorek offered Christine a curt nod, a crisp "Jolan'tru" and maintaining a rather large distance between the two of them. Christine looked uncomfortable, because while Thorek's manner was frosty, his eyes were smouldering with irritation.

They were able to bridge the discomfort by chatting about the Firebird. Finally, Christine said pointedly: "Well, it's time that we left, my deyhhan."

"Yes, it is rather late," Vekal said. Asha, distracted by a colourful little lizard clinging to a tree, bent to have a closer look.

"Move," Christine snapped, trying to elbow Asha aside. Thorek immediately intervened and took Asha's hand in his, shoving Christine so she stumbled.

"How dare you! Don't even think of insulting my wife again!" he hissed. Christine knew better than to argue with a furious Romulan, and she quickly backed off. Vekal, however, was just as angry, and he approached Thorek. "And what do you think you're doing?" he growled, wrapping an arm around Christine.

"Your wonderfully mannered wife," Thorek glared at her, then back at Vekal, "just tried to push Asha out of the way with her elbow. What kind of behaviour is that?"

"Did you try to push Christine out of the way first?" Vekal asked Asha harshly.

"No, I didn't do anything. I was looking at the lizard." She pointed. The lizard, as if sensing the bad vibes between the two couples, rushed up the tree. "It was you who tried to push me first!" Asha said calmly, looking at Christine.

"Get away from me, you whore!" Christine hissed at Asha. People were turning their heads to stare at them. Thorek and Vekal were glaring at each other.

Asha looked at the three of them and stepped in the middle.

"Stop, please! Now!" They refocused their attention on her.

"Thorek, Vekal," she reached out and took one of their hands each in hers, "this is a misunderstanding between you," she looked at Christine, "and me. Maybe I wasn't there for you when you would have liked to speak with me, and maybe you expected me to read your mind when I couldn't. But I won't have this spilling over onto all four of us. This quarrel is between us, not you two." She pressed Thorek and Vekal's hands, "and hopefully not between you and me, my eneh." She locked eyes with Vekal, who lowered his head in embarrassment.

"No, paenhe," he said softly. "Please forgive me."

She nodded, let go of his hand and turned to Thorek.

"Come, my deyhhan. Let's leave. Bye," she said to Christine and Vekal. They went, holding hands.

"I'm sorry, e'lev," Thorek whispered, stopping to kiss his wife's hair.

"For what? You defended me. You didn't leave my side. You get a big thank you for that." She smiled at him.

"Defending you is natural," he said, drawing his upswept brows together. "A Romulan will always defend a loved one! As you did when you intervened between Vekal and me."

They got into their flitter, and Asha studied her bangles. "Do you think she'll always be angry with me?" she murmured.

"Oh, Ashaya…Only time will tell. It is up to Christine to sort it out. She has behaved so poorly, however, that I have my doubts."

"Yes, as do I. Well, the bottom line is that I had a fantastic evening with you." Her eyes sparkled. "It was unforgettable!"

* * *

Senator Merken tr'Vreenak was practically obliged to attend the Firebird event in his role as an important statesman. He had seen it year after year, but it never failed to fascinate him. He could hardly get a word in when Asha shared her enthusiasm about the event with him.

"I love Eitreih'Okhala. It's so vibrant and passionate. It incorporates everything about Romulans and Romulus."

"Indeed. The love spas tend to be overbooked around this time. Eitreih'Okhala is said to be auspicious for marriages and starting a family. The statistics certainly show a spike."

Asha raised her eyebrows. "You've got love spa statistics?"

Vreenak's mouth quirked. "Now, we wouldn't go that far. What we do have are the dates of conception, as medical and hospital information is available to certain bodies of the state."

"I'm not surprised. You even know about the state of my ovaries," Asha snorted.

"True."

She suddenly looked at him with alarm. Vreenak raised his eyebrows.

"Praetor Neral doesn't know, does he?"

Vreenak actually laughed. "It is extremely unlikely that he does."

"Good. It would be very embarrassing. To me."

Their eyes locked, and when they refused to look away, they both blushed.

"And your visits to my residence and the time spent in my company, are they embarrassing to you, too?"

It took a big effort for Asha to hold his gaze, but she did it. "No, never. Why do you ask?"

"Our time together is very similar to what a courting couple does," Vreenak said directly. "Alone together, spending time in quiet spaces where no one can disturb us, speaking about poetry and just about anything that slips into our conversation…What are your husband's thoughts on this?"

Asha moistened her lips, and Vreenak's eyes narrowed slightly at how alluring it looked, thought she was unaware of its effect.

"Thorek has encouraged me to explore love, including physical love, with another mate if I so wish. We have had several discussions about it. He tells me that he and I married by force, and so I should be able to choose freely, especially because he is my first mate. But I tell him that we grew to love each other without force. We agree on that. But he thinks I should have the possibility to explore as much as I did, as your people seek out several mates before agreeing on a bond for life. But I think that's unimportant."

"I see. And how do you feel about me?"

Asha's eyes grew bright with tears. "Must you ask?" she said almost angrily.

"Yes. I must ask," he insisted, his eyes hardening.

"Then I ask the same question of you," she retorted.

"I will be on a political campaign for three weeks from coming Monday onwards. I have no wish to force you into an answer. I am not giving you an ultimatum, but a possibility to think about what you truly wish for. I would be grateful if you could provide me with a clear answer. It would ease my mind. And I ask another thing of you."

Asha nodded, managing to control her tears.

"I ask you not to play hot and cold games with me."

"No. Never. We already came to that conclusion some time ago."

"We did, and I kissed you like this, Asha." He pressed his lips softly against her forehead. "And I already know my answer to your question, but I prefer to wait for yours before I share it with you."

Asha laughed a little. "You are truly a politician, Merken," she said. "Very strategic. May I keep in touch with you while you are away?"

"Like the last time, I will initiate contact with you."

"Okay. Travel safely, Merken."

She put her arms around him, and he responded. As he drew back, he brushed her neck, considered one of the most erogenous parts by Romulans, with the knuckles of his hand. It was a discreet courting gesture for Romulan standards, and Asha recognised it as such. She reacted by offering him her arm, which was against protocol due to his seniority and status. Vreenak smiled at her boldness and took it, impressed by how she could hold her own even when she was backed into a corner.

As soon as she got home, Asha told Thorek about her conversation with Vreenak. Thorek listened quietly. Then he said: "It was high time, Ashaya."

"You are so calm about it. I mean…I guess that other Romulans or even back on Earth, people would hit the roof."

"It's because I am very confident and have no doubts where we are concerned."

"I think I'd feel very uncomfortable and jealous if another woman came into your life," she admitted honestly. "Maybe that's also why."

"Ah…Yes, that certainly makes sense, though it is my intention that you remain the only woman in my life. But there's one thing, Asha. You cannot plan love."

"We speak of love like it's the easiest thing in the world."

Thorek smiled and took her in his arms. "If there is something Humans and Romulans have in common, it is that we don't know where love begins and where it ends."

"The other thing, my deyhhan, is that I am still a citizen with limited rights, though I can apply at the end of this year. It is very important to me that I am a full Romulan citizen if I pursued a relationship with Merken. This kind of dissimilarity would show in little ways or the other otherwise. Romulans are proud, but so are Humans."

"I agree with you on that point, my ailhun."

"I also know that my application might be rejected. I'll really have to think this through. I am also too proud and too correct to even think of asking him to, you know, help things along after my application. I want full rights on my own merits."

"That is very honourable."

"It is simply correct, that's all."

When Asha left to prepare for bed, Thorek thought about the situation, and when he went to sleep holding her in his arms, he already had a plan in mind.


	44. Taking Off

**Chapter 44: Taking Off**

A/N: Hi Alaya Karangalan, Elnor sounds quite elvish. It certainly suits his appearance! Long-haired, pointed ears, no facial hair and a sword. He seems like a very interesting Romulan! Yes, I wanted to bring out the protective verging on violent "instincts" with both Thorek and Vekal. I regard Vekal as the calmest of all my characters in this story, so I like to bring out his wild side occasionally. As for the chemistry between Asha and Vreenak, it's challenging and fun at the same time to write.

I watched a few episodes from _Enterprise_ , but none from _Discovery_. Am far more interested in the upcoming _Picard_ series (lots of Romulans on board). If T'Pol is half-Romulan, it would be interesting to see her interacting with her Romulan father.

Romulanlover, yes, things are quite a mess between Asha and Christine, and there's "bad" news waiting for Christine in this chapter. Romulus does have psychologists (I dubbed them "mind healers" in my fanfic). Christine suggested to Asha that she visit one after she was nearly killed in the forest, and claimed that she herself had never needed the services of one. Both Asha and Christine want to be in control of their lives and circumstances, but Christine is almost extreme about it - not surprising given her arrival on Romulus and also the fact that having children is beyond her control. Asha is very much in love with both Thorek and Vreenak. She always took care in the past to avoid situations which could have led to potential love relationships, and now she's discovering that this aspect she always ran away from has turned into a major topic for her…

Senator Kimara Cretak is a canon character from _Deep Space 9_ , with her name adapted to Diane Duane's Romulan spelling rules.

Vocab fun: "Ryakna" means "garbage" (used here in the sense of "Nonsense!"). "Daehlen" means "friend".

* * *

The Fire Festival was coming to an end, and so was Asha's elation about her book publication. Her appearances at book presentations were received politely, but suspicion was evident in many faces of her audience. The article about her being a Starfleet spy may have been ridiculous, but it had reached a wide audience and successfully tapped into the fears of many Romulans tending towards the isolationist side. The author was probably smiling as he worked in the dilithium mines.

"Well, I tried," she told Thorek and Rhian. In their own way, both suggested that she have more patience. Asha shrugged.

"The PADDs are probably gathering dust somewhere."

"Thank you for insulting me, Karina, your husband and yourself," Rhian said dryly.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that perhaps people are not quite ready for a Human in love with Romulan poetry."

"Ryakna," her tutor huffed.

On the last day of the Fire Festival, Asha and Thorek watched the closing speech of the Senate, this time held by Senator Kimara t'Cretak, a tall slim woman with a gaunt angular face. She was said to be one of the progressively-minded politicians, supporting alliances with other species, and had in fact been an ally to the Federation during the Dominion War. She was sceptical about the attacks on Romulan outposts being of Starfleet origin. Praetor Neral disliked her, but his hands were tied because of her prominent role during the Dominion War. She was working her way up to Proconsul, and even Vreenak, who was vying for the same position, had a grudging respect for her.

Senator Cretak was standing in front of the wooden raptor in the capital. The construction had collapsed after being set on fire, of course, but still managed to look impressive.

She started her speech with praise to the Romulan people and reminders about the tradition of the Fire Festival. As she reached the end of her speech, she paused.

"Such is the beauty and merriment of Eitreih'Okhala that a poem has been written in homage to it, published only a month ago."

She took out a PADD and began to recite. Asha listened, and the colour vanished from her face. Thorek straightened up in his chair and looked at his wife. Lilou rose and butted Asha's hand, waggling her ears in a concerned manner.

Senator Cretak finished her recital. "It has come to my attention that even those of non-Romulan origin are rejoicing in some of our most ancient traditions and customs. Asha t'Darak-"

Asha's mouth fell open at this point.

"-has published a book of poetry exploring our Romulan culture and legends all the way from the Sundering. As Senator who is also responsible for literary contributions to the Romulan Empire, I consider this new work written by a Human highly worthy of being entered into our poetry shortlisting."

Senator Cretak put down the PADD and moved to the last paragraph of her speech. When she closed, she dipped her head in the courteous Romulan fashion; something not every Senator, especially those of arrogant demeanour, did.

In the meantime, Asha sat in her chair, shellshocked and speechless. Then Thorek got up and hoisted her up in his arms, covering her with kisses. Asha stared at him unblinkingly. Lilou went rushing around the house, barking.

"What did I tell you?" Thorek exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," she said. Then she suddenly burst out laughing and pumped the air with her fist.

"That's more like it," Thorek remarked. "And we're going to celebrate by going to a love spa. The Firefalls of Gal'gathong are unfortunately still overbooked at this time, but it should more than make up."

Asha smothered him with hugs.

Over the next days, messages popped in from her friends. Vreenak sent her a brief message, written in his typical clipped manner.

"My colleague has impeccable taste in literature. Congratulations, Asha Sen t'Darak."

To her amusement, she also received an encrypted video message from Letant, ebullient, hearty and so loud Lilou left the room until Asha lowered the volume.

"I bet my friend, and you know whom I mean, has dispatched a message bearing his congratulations. Probably a shining example of brevity and sparse vocabulary, is it not so? Trust me, my dear poetess, when I say that he is inwardly as jubilant as I am! A toast to you and your book. This kali-fal makes even my eyes water!" He raised the glass of blue liquid to the screen and sipped. Then the recording ended. Asha laughed, shaking her head. How he had become a Senator with his carefree manner was anyone's guess.

And then Vekal visited her. There was not a word from Christine, which grieved her. When Vekal saw the sorrow in her eyes, he said: "Your book is becoming famous, and still you worry?"

Asha looked startled. "Of course I do! Why would I stop wondering how she is? I can't just...unfriendship...her like that! What has fame got to do with that?"

Vekal smiled at this new word. "She's coming to terms with the situation."

Asha nodded.

"She knows about your book, and she's coming to terms with that, too."

Asha sighed. "I hope she'll be okay. I guess it's a lot for her to take in. But shortlist or not, I still have to prepare for handing in my request for full citizen rights. I guess what happened now might increase my chances a bit, but I might also be mistaken."

Kihika was delighted, and she was already thinking of outfits and hairstyles for Asha in case Romulans of increasingly prominent standing wished to meet her. Asha was rather embarrassed about the whole thing and insisted that fine clothes did not make fine people, and that her stomach felt funny when she stood in the spotlight. Rhian, who was extremely proud of her pupil and that her networking tactics had penetrated the very inner circle of the Senate, remarked dryly that the best way for Asha to overcome her stage fright was to in fact stand on the stage.

"But I'm not a peacock!" Asha protested.

"What is a peacock?"

Asha explained, describing the plumage to her. "It's a frightfully vain bird," she summarised.

"Then you're on the right planet. Even the most reclusive authors make sure to appear in public. It is not only for promotion purposes, but also a polite custom among Romulans," Rhian pointed out. "And you're going to have to learn how to deal with Romulan journalists."

Romulan journalism, as with most things, was supervised by the Romulan State. Intimate questions were considered to be in very bad taste, but Rhian warned Asha that because she was a Human with limited rights, she might be treated with less respect. They role-played, and Rhian closed her eyes with horror when she asked Asha how she had met her husband and Asha simply quipped: "How did you meet yours?"

"No, no, no! You just say that you were sent on a xenolinguistic mission to Romulus by the Romulan embassy on Earth."

Asha coughed delicately. "While Romulus was accusing the Federation of destroying their outposts?"

Rhian sighed. "Well, it's the best thing we can come up with."

"Or I could tell the journalist to ask my husband, who, however, would refer him back to me, and then I would refer him back, and-"

"This is not amusing, Asha t'Darak! You have to be very careful around Romulan journalists, and you know why."

"Fine. I was sent on a xenolinguistic mission to Romulus to strengthen diplomatic ties between our two planets despite the current political situation pointing in a painfully obvious manner towards the opposite. Rhian, everyone will know that my arrival on Romulus was quite…unplanned."

Rhian squinted at her. "It's either that or ending up in prison because of your misplaced sense of humour."

"My sense of humour is never misplaced. Ask Thorek."

"I won't."

"Before I'm inundated with Romulan journalists, Thorek and I will be spending a week at a love spa."

Rhian actually smiled. "A very delightful Romulan tradition. Enjoy."

* * *

Thorek reserved a room at a love spa on the outskirts of Romulus, with an enchanting view of the Apnex Sea and a huge forested park. It was the one Christine had recommended. Set'leths were forbidden, however, and a grumpy Lilou, her fluffy ears dragging on the floor with disappointment, was left with an amused Kihika.

"It is very sensible of you to book now," their love spa porter said approvingly. "Less people."

He glanced at Asha. She had become used to this scrutiny, by the assessment and conclusions drawn from her Human features. Romulans reacted differently to her appearance, and the only thing she could be sure of was to simply wait for their reaction.

"Is this your first visit to our spa, Ihhei?" he asked politely.

"My first visit overall," she said, smiling at Thorek.

"Then I trust you will have a very agreeable stay at our residence."

"I'm sure I will. It is very beautiful."

The porter shifted his feet, then he almost blurted out: "You are the poet Deihu t'Cretak mentioned during her closing speech?"

"Er, well, yes," Asha said, blushing.

"Oh!" He shifted his feet again. "Would you…I mean…May I please have your stamp?"

A stamp was the equivalent of a Human autograph. Prominent people and authors carried a holographic stamp with their house symbol and their name next to it. Rhian had made sure to enlist Karina's services to organise a stamp for Asha.

"Of course," Asha replied, smiling shyly. She received his PADD and placed her stamp on it. The young man was delighted and led the couple to their room, Thorek glancing proudly at his wife. As soon as they were left to their own devices, Asha said: "Of the two of us, you're the peacock."

"Naturally," Thorek confirmed, bending to nibble at her neck.

"I felt so odd giving him my stamp. I'm just me."

"You're going to have to get used to it, e'lev. Modesty is in fact considered a display of poor manners."

"What? Seriously? I remember vaguely reading something about that, but I'm not sure. Why is it considered poor manners?"

"Modesty is a good thing, Ashaya, but it depends how you display it. If you self-deprecate, it is regarded as throwing the compliment the other person has bestowed on you back into their face. By extension, you would also be implying that your publisher - Rhian - doesn't deserve the compliment either. You have to remember that if someone is paying you a compliment in the case of your book, it also reflects on the people who helped you publish it."

"Ah! So it's like a compliment to the whole community, and I am the representative?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, that's going to take some practising."

Later, when they were lying in bed under a simulated sky with stars, Thorek whispered into her ear:

"I have something to tell you."

"Tell me, my deyhhan."

He nuzzled her neck. "I find the thought of you with another Romulan very erotic."

Asha smiled in the dark. She knew enough about her husband's sexual past to not be particularly surprised.

"What about the thought of me with another Human?" she asked.

He shuddered. "Most definitely not! We Romulans are bound to be vastly superior lovers to your Human men."

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "What about me with a Human or Romulan woman?"

"No and no. Well...Particularly if the Romulan's name were R'ëal."

He chuckled at that. "Very understandable. You know, I love the idea of you dominating that regal arrogant Senator friend of yours. Making him melt in your hands." His voice became a purr, and he slid one finger in a figure eight around her breasts.

"Thorek, you have a wild imagination!"

"The small part of me which is Vulcan regards it as completely logical."

"Mh, I see." She took his hand and placed it on her one of her breasts.

Thorek teased the nipple with his thumb. Asha moaned and reached out, trying to guide his erection into her.

"You are impatient," he whispered. He handed her a small flask she had seen on both their bedside tables. "If you would kindly apply this to me?"

"What does it do?"

"It causes hot and cold sensations. You will feel it too once we're mating. It's safe for Humans, but not for ingestion."

Asha took out some of the liquid and rubbed it onto his penis. As it hardened in her hand, she prepared to guide it inside her body, but he teased her, sliding slightly into her, then out until she was desperate. Finally, she had had enough and pushed him over onto his back with both hands, shivering with satisfaction when she straddled him and felt his whole organ fill her. It was very warm, and not only because Romulans had a higher body temperature than Humans and one that increased noticeably during emotional and physical exertions. This heat was different, sending little shockwaves even when she was completely still. She enjoyed the feeling of that heat in her and rubbed herself against the little ridges on his sex.

Thorek had been very smug about Humans lacking this biological attribute.

"There are ways to compensate, like specially patterned sheaths...Thorek, you are looking very smug! It's that Romulan versus Human thing again!" Asha had stated, half amused, half exasperated.

Even now, he looked rather triumphant as he watched her satisfy herself. Asha knew he was doing it to tease her again. She bent over him and distracted him with lingering kisses. Then, as he had predicted, the heat suddenly yielded to a cold sensation for a few minutes, then turned back to hot. It was a clever way to prolong their lovemaking, as the cold would take the edge off the urgency to reach their climax and the heat would increase it.

Later, Asha lay sleepily in Thorek's arms, both of them relaxing in herb-scented water. "Romulans are very creative. I don't think we have anything like that back on Earth. Or if we do, it's bound to cause allergic reactions."

"As you seem to have enjoyed it very much, I will buy several bottles," Thorek said mischievously.

"We're going to be their repeat customers," Asha chuckled. "Romulans are very good at marketing."

* * *

While Vreenak was away on his political campaign, Asha read the news scanning for entries on him. He looked polished and regal in each picture, his chin raised, thin lips pursed in an arrogant smile, eyes half lidded as if he were not looking at the lens, but down at it. No wonder Thorek found the thought of Vreenak losing control so attractive, Asha thought, but still…

In the meantime, Thorek and she enjoyed their week at the love spa thoroughly. It felt like their first real honeymoon together despite their holidays in Mirek. There was a difference between travelling with another couple and going on vacation on their own. The love spa was a place which combined Romulan practicality and love for nature. Each room was decorated with flowers, but in a neat, unobtrusive manner. Asha remembered what Christine had said about ample provisions and tools being provided to increase a couple's intimate life. Now that she saw them with her own eyes, she realised that Christine had not exaggerated. They came with instructions for running on their own little holodeck suite. She picked up several of them and took them to the holodeck.

She could choose any couple constellation she wished. Just for fun, she chose two women.

"Oh wow," she said as the setting and characters materialised in front of her.

The door opened behind her and her husband stepped inside, looking very amused.

"Now, my ailhun, you never told me you fancied this constellation. Are you testing a new strategy to get through to Christine?"

Asha guffawed. "My deyhhan, I'm afraid my proclivities are limited to Romulan men. Still, this looks very interesting. Stimulation through simulation."

They watched the demonstration to the end. "I'd like to try this out," she said.

It was not only their physical contact in which they indulged during their stay, however. They went hiking one night, swimming, fruit-picking and even on a treasure-hunt with two other couples. They came home full of energy, and Asha was nearly knocked over by an enthusiastic Lilou.

Vreenak, too, was back. With her answer all ready, Asha arranged for Rovuxo to pick her up and drive her to Vreenak's summer residence. Her heart began to race as soon as she saw the Senator. He was completely unlike Thorek, and still she loved him. Maybe the contrast between them was part of the reason why she loved both of them, she thought as Vreenak walked towards her.

"You are becoming famous," he said. "My warmest congratulations!"

"Thank you. Well, it's very strange. I don't feel any different. The nice thing about the love spa was that Thorek and I were alone for most the time, and except for the porter, no one recognised me. It was a relief."

"Overmodesty will not benefit you."

"I know. Rhian told me and is trying to make me break the habit."

They sat down and looked at each other.

"You remember what we discussed before we parted last time?" Asha said, bravely bringing up the topic.

"Only too well." He gazed piercingly into her eyes. The colour rose to her cheeks.

"I love you, Merken. And I am in love with you. But I cannot be with you as a mate until I am a Romulan citizen with full rights like you."

Vreenak narrowed his eyes, misunderstanding. "Are you trying to bribe me into-"

Asha raised her hand. "No, Merken. Please let me speak. I want full citizenship on my own merits and own efforts. I am aware my application might be rejected. Once, twice, ten times. I will try."

"You have three attempts at the most," he said dryly, raising his eyebrows.

"I will try three times, then, if that's what it takes."

"And so we will remain like this?"

"Yes."

"Who would know?" His voice became gentle. "Is it that important?"

"It is important to me. We would not be equal, and that imbalance would make itself felt. Even intimacy has its politics."

He sighed in frustration. "Once again, who would care? Who would know? Hasn't your husband shown himself to be agreeable with us being mates?"

"He has. But we would know. I would know. It would go against my principles and values."

Vreenak stood up, his eyes hard as steel.

"Is this a Human strategy to entice me into making you a full Romulan citizen? Winning my goodwill, friendship and my heart in order to gain citizenship?"

Asha got up, too. "Merken, didn't I just say that I want to earn the citizenship? What you just said was not only cruel, it would go against my upbringing and what I believe in. This is not some absurd test of your loyalty or some kind of sneaky game. I simply can't cross this border until I feel that at least where citizen rights are concerned, I am your equal."

Vreenak sighed. "I understand. You are very proud, Asha. Prouder than the entire Senate! I admire that about you, but in this case, it frustrates me. Knowing that you long for me as I long for you..." His eyes kindled. "On the day you become a full citizen, please notify me."

"I will." Her dimples emerged. "You sound very sure I will get full citizenship."

"You have contributed to the literature of Romulus. You have the pride and stubbornness of a raptor. Very well. Until then, I hope to continue our meetings, but know," his voice became rough, "that I love you and burn for you in my love."

He took her hands in his and placed them on his cheeks.

She noticed that his skin felt a lot warmer than usual. She knew, thanks to Thorek, that his heartbeat and body temperature had increased. It pained her to see him in such discomfort, but she was in a similar situation, and she refused to apologise for it; still, she added:

"I don't want you to wait, Merken. I'm not asking you for anything of the sort. I just want you to live your life."

He nodded. "I want the same for you."

"Alright. So we've found something we can agree on," she said.

"We have found many things we can agree on," he corrected her statement.

She smiled at that. "Yes, my daehlen."

He let go of one hand and retained her other hand in his as they climbed upstairs to his library.

"When you apply for citizenship with full rights, Asha, you are applying to take the exam which will grant you those rights. You will be examined for two hours by a panel of three Senators. Detailed knowledge of Romulus, its people, geography and culture is necessary for you to prepare thoroughly. You are already very knowledgeable about Romulus. It is evident by reading your book. But more is necessary. These books-" he gestured at a row of PADDs, "-should be part of your reading when you study. They contain nearly everything you should know, but do not regard them as a guarantee, and I will be ensuring that neither Delon nor I will be your examiners, should your request be granted."

Thank you."

"I have just informed you that you will be left to the mercy of my colleagues, whom you have never met, during the exam. And you thank me?"

She put her arms around him. "For your honesty. Your generosity. For understanding that I want to _earn_ my full citizenship."

"You're welcome, Asha." He hugged her back briefly, then proceeded to talk about his campaign tour.


	45. Thorek and Vreenak

**Chapter 45: Thorek and Vreenak**

A/N: Hi Alaya Karangalan and romulanlover, I am so glad you enjoyed Kimara Cretak's appearance in the previous chapter! I watched all her _Deep Space 9_ scenes again to make notes of her behaviour, facial expressions and manner of speaking. What made things a little difficult is that two actresses were used for Cretak. What definitely stuck with me were her head dips/nods when speaking with Kira. It came over as a dignified and respectful gesture, and in the later episodes, she really had a certain charm about her and showed a genuine interest in conversing with her Human allies. It was such a pity she wasn't made a regular character on the show.Finally, enormous thanks to you two for following my story so faithfully, it's such a delight having you as my readers! :-)

Trivia: the Concorde actually existed - a fascinating supersonic jet resembling a swan. It was launched in the 1970s and grounded in 2003.

The Treaty of Algeron is canon and was signed by the Federation and Romulan Star Empire in 2311. But as we have seen, there were several little scuffles which took place in the Neutral Zone (need I mention the deliciously snide Commander Tomalak from _TNG_? ;-D )

I also see that I have not indicated a clear timeline in this pic, but Asha was kidnapped around 2376, so shortly after the Dominion War.

Mentioned before, but to be on the safe side: "Khnai'ra" means "Thank you".

* * *

Asha had started on a handwritten letter to thank Senator Cretak for reading out her poem during her closing speech in honour of the Fire Festival. After her vacation at the love spa, she added the finishing touches to it and gave it to Rhian to proofread. It was her second written letter to a Senator (the first had been her refusal to Vreenak's poetry event - something both she and Vreenak recalled with amusement), and she wanted to be on the safe side. Rhian nodded approval, and Asha sent it off without expecting a reply. Even if she had not known Vreenak and Letant, it was obvious to her that Senators were very busy people dedicated to making the state run like a minutely programmed warp engine.

She continued to meet with Vreenak, who behaved courteously towards her; but the flash in his blue eyes and the heat of his hand when she held it during strolls in his garden told her about the passion he kept locked within.

She felt the same way, longing to press him against her and kiss him, or ask him to show her where his bedroom was so she could throw away whatever barriers were between them in the act of sex.

It was a tempting thought, but she knew that she had to control herself. There was no guarantee that she would ever be granted Romulan citizenship, and she also felt certain that while the first rush of love and hormones would keep social inequalities at bay, it would gradually calm down, and sooner or later, that heady feeling of love and sex would not be enough to uphold a relationship with true substance to it. She was also aware that even if she became a citizen with full rights, it would not be like waving a magic wand.

A relationship of any kind with Vreenak would be challenging. The way it was now was worth it to both of them, despite their shared frustration about keeping their feelings in check.

On one occasion, he approached her from behind, slipped his arms around her waist and merely held her that way. She leant into him and they stood like that silently, watching the sparkling shimmer of the Apnex Sea. Then, with a soft sigh and a press of his cheek against her hair, he let go and pointed out the gathering clouds on the sky to her.

"It will storm tonight."

"Yes – even the air is very humid. It gets like this during the monsoons in India."

"Tell me more about India, Asha. You said your family is originally Bengali?"

She smiled, happy that he remembered her roots, and told him about her visits to her relatives when she was little. She also described the kind of transport Humans used to use.

"Two centuries ago, people used to travel on slow cumbersome planes. There was actually a supersonic aircraft called the Concorde, operating from the 1970s until it was grounded in 2003, I think. We Humans needed some time to come up with environmental-friendly supersonic commercial aircrafts and everyday efficient vehicles of transport, but our scientists finally made a breakthrough."

"Romulan and Human history share several parallels." He paused. "I never thought I would say that one day."

"You've got me to thank for that," she teased him.

"Khnai'ra," he teased her back and touched her cheek gently. "There are many things I do not know about you, though I learn something more about you every time we meet. I even know when you are menstruating, such as now."

Asha started a little. "What?! How do you know?"

Vreenak laughed. "Your body posture and movements. You move more carefully. You also ask to use the bathroom, and you wish to sit near the window."

"You did not notice anything else, though, do you?" Asha asked rather worriedly. She was extremely particular about hygiene.

He inclined his head on one side, his upswept brows coming together in a slight frown.

"Apart from that – no. Menstruation is considered a feat of natural engineering among Romulans. All bodily functions are, but menstruation occupies a special place and is much admired. Why are you embarrassed?"

"I remember. When a Romulan woman menstruates for the first time, a big feast is organised for her, and she is given a bracelet. Some Humans celebrate, too, but we had a long tradition of patriarchy, and it is still not an established practice. It is only recent that Human society has rcognised a woman as a fully autonomous individual. I was lucky and was taken out for a fun day by my parents. As for why I'm embarrassed…I guess it's just something I view as very intimate."

She looked at him and smiled. "You are a very keen observer."

A green flush rose to his face.

"I enjoy observing the woman I love. And though we abstain from consummating what we feel from each other, are we not lovers, Asha?" He stretched out his hand. She took it, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yes, we are," she stated firmly, looking him straight into the eye.

"Then come, please lie here with me." He gestured at the elegant chaise longue in the hall and removed his socks and shoes. Asha did the same. They reclined together on the chaise longue, leaning against each other, Asha's hand on his chest, her anklets jingling softly as she moved her feet next to his.

Romulans had small ridges on the insteps of their feet which, like the ridges on the other parts of their bodies, were very sensitive and erogenous. Lying together with their bare feet touching was a sign of intimacy only lovers shared.

When it was time for her to leave and they straightened up, he ran one finger down the instep of her foot and flicked at the tiny bells of her anklet. This, too, was a courting gesture, and she returned it, circling her thumb around the ridge on his instep. She heard him catch his breath slightly, and when she looked at him, she saw the green colour flood his face. They hung onto to their control, however, and rose. He accompanied her to the door.

As usual, he was reluctant to see her go. His aide Rovuxo was sensible enough to keep his views on their relationship to himself. Vreenak could also see that Rovuxo liked and respected Asha because of her kindness towards him. He had her to thank that Vreenak had cancelled his suspension after the fiasco in the forest, after all. Vreenak and Asha were certain that if someone saw them together, they would make a correct guess about their feelings towards each other. Praetor Neral would be mightily displeased if he found out about Asha's secret visits. Vreenak didn't know of a single Praetor who had not had ties to the Tal Shiar, willingly or unwillingly. Having been in their employ, he wouldn't put it past them to occasionally send a scout to spy on the Romulan-Human couples they had forced into marriage.

He had run checks on every staff member of all his residences, and he himself had even paid Rovuxo's home a visit, carefully disguised. It had been during the Spring Festival two years ago and he had gone around with a basket of decorative lanterns, ostensibly selling them from door to door to whoever wanted them.

He had actually managed to sell lanterns to his own aide and seen Rovuxo's three children, who had each got a lantern. He had also surreptitiously planted a tiny camera in the hall. It had possessed a cloaking device and been programmed to self-destruct after two months.

He had checked the recordings and found nothing amiss. His aide was a dedicated hardworking single father with a structured life and no ties to any anti-isolationist organisation or an unhealthily isolationist agency like the Tal Shiar, whom he had grown to despise. He had interrogated prisoners of whom he had known very well that they were innocent, or had committed small offences as innocuous as stealing fruit from a stand. One prisoner had suffered a stress-induced miscarriage during his interrogation. He had stared at her and not budged while she had gone into contractions, screaming, crying, clutching her stomach as if to keep her baby inside her uterus by force. After a while, he had called the guards and had her escorted back to her prison cell without medical aid. The baby had died, and he had had no idea what had become of her. Or rather, he had not wanted to know. As for the prisoner's husband, the Tal Shiar had dealt with him. Anyone caught criticising the Tal Shiar signed their own death warrant.

If Asha knew what he had done, she would be horrified. She would want to have nothing to do with him. These were secrets which often weighed heavily on his mind, and they were bad secrets to share with a lover, especially with Asha.

The next day, Vreenak was sitting at his desk in the Senate Building, staring at the letter in his hand. It was a polite, formal, in every way correctly written letter from Asha's husband Thorek tr'Darak, requesting an audience with him for reasons best kept between himself and the Senator. He smiled grimly. He had a very good idea what Thorek wanted to talk to him about. Or rather, about whom.

He read the letter again. Then he ordered the Senate secretary to contact Thorek and set up an appointment, forwarding his calendar with available time slots in advance. Then he sat back, thinking of her hand on his chest, her feet touching his, the warm metallic silver of her anklets soothing against his skin.

A week later, Thorek was accompanied by one of the Senate staff to Vreenak's office. He was shown in, the doors hissed closed behind him, and the two Romulan men stood facing each other.

"Jolan'tru, Deihu tr'Vreenak," Thorek said.

"Merken, please." Despite his readiness to relinquish his title, his tone still managed to convey distance. He was ill at ease speaking to the husband whose wife he loved.

"In that case, feel free to take the same liberty when addressing me," Thorek responded neutrally.

They both inclined their heads towards each other. "Please take a seat, Thorek."

"Thank you. I will be direct. I wish to talk about Asha."

Vreenak flushed a little. "That is hardly surprising. In fact I thought as much when I received your letter," he said after a small pause.

"Do you love her, Merken?" Thorek asked him directly.

"Yes," the Senator said without hesitation.

"Truly so?"

"With all my heart."

"So I think we can agree that we both love her," Thorek said.

Vreenak inclined his head again.

"I have encouraged her to deepen her bond with you. Now, I will make this brief, Merken."

He rose and fixated him with a piercing stare. "Can you promise me that you will treat her as your equal, that you will respect her and never harm her?"

Merken placed his fist on the left side of his chest. "I swear it."

"Should you tire of this arrangement, I ask you to be direct and honest."

"I agree, though it is extremely unlikely that I will ever tire of Asha."

"Finally, as you know, your former employers, the Tal Shiar, have little fondness for me and my wife. I do not wish them to darken our doorstep, even though, most ironically, our marriage is their doing."

Merken nodded. "Understood." He paused. "I place a burden on Asha if she accepts me as mate, for we will not be able to display our relationship in public. There are no rules for our type of love, neither on Romulus or on Earth. But there is condemnation."

"Love," Thorek said, "has its own unwritten rules...if at all."

"Yes." Merken got up abruptly and strode to the window, his hands behind his back.

"I have loved before, but not like this. Asha brightens my day with just one smile. Just by looking at me she can quietly wrest secrets from me. I sometimes speak to her about politics. She would make an excellent agent, were she inclined to work in politics, the military or intelligence; but she is free-spirited."

Thorek laughed. "Yes, she's very complex, all the more so that she can find it in her heart to love us both. She doesn't know I'm here. She would be annoyed and tell me I'm overprotecting her."

He studied Vreenak's sharp profile. "If the circumstances of my marriage had been traditional and I had had a clan, I would have been after your blood. As things are now, I see that you truly care for each other. But you stand between the Empire and your love for a Human, Merken, and of that I disapprove. Tell me, what will the repercussions be if you are found out?"

"My political career would doubtlessly suffer, and so would your wife's career as an author."

"It is her personal wellbeing I am concerned about."

"I would ensure her safety. My friend Delon tr'Letant would aid her and her family," he gestured at Thorek, "if it became necessary."

"I would give my life for Asha. See that you keep her safety in mind, otherwise, I will kill you." Thorek's voice was soft but deadly. Vreenak's eyes flashed.

The two Romulans stared at each other.

"I swear it upon my life and the honour of the Empire," Vreenak said at last.

"Good."

"Your statement could result in your imprisonment or permanent punishment by mining dilithium on Remus."

"I know. It is very simple. I love my wife."

"And I respect that, which is why I will tolerate your threat; but especially because Asha loves you. When she mentions you, I see the devotion in her eyes and hear it in her words. In this respect, I am being quite selfish, for if I punished you for your insolence, she would hate me."

"I don't see how you could be anything else as a politician," Thorek observed dryly.

"True." He paused, studying Thorek's face. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"No. That is all."

"I would have thought you might try to…facilitate the process of obtaining full citizen rights for her."

"You thought wrongly, then. Asha is proud as a Romulan and she also has her own view of what is fair and what isn't. She wishes to obtain her citizen rights through normal channels," Thorek said coolly.

"She told me the same thing. She will not physically deepen our bond until she gains full citizenship. Was it entirely her own decision?"

"It was. She didn't ask for help or advice in this matter. Asha is very independent. Well, Senator, I will be taking my leave now."

"Very well. I will not say that it was pleasant to meet you, because it wasn't," Vreenak said.

"It is good to know that we can agree on this aspect as well," Thorek countered smoothly. "Jolan'tru."

* * *

"A letter from the Senate for you, my Lady," Kihika said. Asha looked surprised.

"I thought the letter from Vreenak would remain the only one from a Senator I would ever get." She looked at the seal.

"Oh! It's from Senator Cretak! Let's see what it says, Kihika."

"Are you certain I can stay?" Kihika asked. She knew Asha regarded her as a friend, but she also knew that social status separated them and that she was a paid employee.

"Yes." Asha unsealed the letter with her required thumbprint and retinal scan. There were two PADDS. The first was a letter from the Senator.

Asha read it, and her eyes widened.

"Well, Kihika," she said. "She thanks me for my letter to her and sends me a special application for full citizenship. She says only members with full citizenship can be shortlisted for contributions to Romulan literature and culture. She thinks it would make sense if I submitted a request which will be undergo an accelerated process. She does say that it has to be accepted by three Senators, and these same Senators will examine me for two hours. Usually, there is a written part, but I would have the option to submit my book instead."

Kihika clapped her hands.

"Oh, my Lady, you must apply at once!"

"Yes; the Senator says I have three weeks from now to hand in my application. It will take some time to get the necessary documents together and send it off. I'm just dying to tell Thorek about this!"

Thorek was delighted. "Rhian was right. Publishing your book has opened doors for you in Romulan society."

"You've done tons for me, too."

True to his word, Thorek had combed the databases and Romulus's library for documents which would help Asha learn more about the planet. The PADDs Vreenak had lent her contained specific information on Romulus's legal and political system, information on the most important Romulan politicians, the Empire's expansion through space missions and conquests, and even details on the Treaty of Algeron. She also found a PADD describing how the Romulans had joined the Federation-Klingon alliance during the Dominion War. This was something she hadn't thought of. She was a Human, and there was a possibility that she would be grilled on Federation-Romulan contacts, with the expectation that she would praise the latter.

Thorek helped her get the necessary documents together for her citizenship request. She also shared the news with Rhian and, of course, Vekal. Asha knew that Christine had managed to become a Romulan citizen with full rights, but since she had given up their friendship for lost, she simply asked him how Christine was and didn't mention her in connection with the exams she had had to sit to obtain her full citizenship.

Asha also went very carefully through the second PADD Senator Cretak had sent her, especially the section listing the conditions under which citizenship rights could be revoked. She raised an eyebrow when she read that public criticism of the Romulan government - which, of course, included the Tal Shiar - was considered a grave crime punishable by a prison sentence or even execution. No wonder Romulan society was so paranoid, and if her request was granted and she passed the exams, she would become one of them.


	46. Romulan Surprises

**Chapter 46: Romulan Surprises**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, writing the scene between Thorek and Vreenak was really tricky. I was trying to imagine what it would be like for two men who both love Asha but are very suspicious about each other to interact with each other. And yes, Asha's growing fame might have repercussions of the more ominous sort…Unfortunately, her family, Starfleet etc. still have no idea about what happened to her, and she has been registered as "missing". Her family and friends won't give up and still hope they'll see her again, though.

Alaya Karangalan, wasn't it the unnamed Romulan Commander in the TNG episode "The Chase" who told Picard that maybe there would be a time when Humans and Romulans cooperated peacefully? Tomalak was unfailingly snide – except for when Picard was time-travelling and he expressed appreciation for a suggestion Picard made and of which Starfleet knew nothing about. I'll have a look at the Tasha and Volskiar story. I have got a Tasha story listed among my favourites – "Yesterday's Tasha" by IluthraDanar. And yes, the chemistry between Asha and Vreenak is increasing with every meeting they have! Thorek is quite a dream Romulan – it's difficult not to turn him into too much of a dream Romulan! :-)

Notes: Hiren is canon, he appears in _Star Trek: Nemesis_ and also in a Star Trek novel.

Vocab fun: "A'rhea" means "dear heart", and "ri'hwathech" means "queen". I invented the pesky green insects and the name "rathakir" to go along with them :-)

* * *

Asha had just finished correcting a series of essays in English describing the life and habits of the Romulan raptor when Kihika came up the stairs.

"Ihhei t'Jo'rek asks if you are available."

Asha looked at her with a start. "You mean...Christine t'Jo'rek?"

"Yes, my Lady," Kihika confirmed. By now, she was well aware that her mistress and Ihhei t'Jo'rek had had a misunderstanding of some kind or the other.

"Thank you, Kihika. I'll go down to receive her," Asha said, patting Kihika's arm.

She took a deep breath. Maybe Christine had come to shower her with fresh insults. Vekal must have told her about Senator Cretak's letter and the special offer to request full Romulan citizenship.

She was probably here to tell her how spoilt she was, how everything was going her way, how she didn't deserve it.

"My Lady?" Kihika asked gently, interrupting her silent catastrophising.

"I was lost in my thoughts," she explained, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I'll go down and call you if she wants to stay for tea."

She left, bracing herself.

Christine was standing in the hall. She was gazing at her own feet and twisting her hands. She froze and looked up when she saw Asha coming down the stairs.

The two women stared at each other.

"Uh...Hi, Asha. I...Actually, I don't know where to start or how to start," Christine said first.

"How about starting by sitting down? I'll ask Kihika to bring down your favourite tea." Her voice was polite but neutral, as if she were addressing a stranger.

Christine went red and shifted. "If-if it's okay with you."

"It is," Asha said crisply and called for Kihika.

Kihika soon had Christine's tea and a plate of confections ready.

"Vekal told me you received an offer from Senator Cretak to submit your request for full citizenship," Christine informed her.

Asha didn't say anything. She was watching Christine coolly as if she were a rathak, an insect known for infesting houses and which Letant was currently battling against. Flustered, Christine set down her teacup nervously, almost spilling the contents.

"The exams are quite something and I remember being truly grilled during the oral part. I thought that maybe...you know…I could help you revise. If..."

Asha waited silently. Her silence was starting to unnerve Christine. "If you think that you might find it useful."

She moistened her lips. "Vekal says that you ask about me every time he visits."

"Yes, I do. You are more important than you give yourself credit for," Asha finally replied.

Christine's lips quivered, and her face crumpled as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I said horrible things to you. I was so jealous. You seemed to have it all and I forgot what I had. And I figured that you since you were getting successful with your book, you'd forget about me. You'd want to be around the top Romulans. Doors would open for you, and you would walk away."

Asha got up and held out her arms. "How about if you walked this way?" she asked. Christine threw herself into Asha's arms and clung to her. Asha stroked the short brown hair.

"You tried to pre-empt me in case I walked out on you?" she asked.

"Yes. I didn't even realise it until Vekal pointed it out. He told me yesterday that it was I who was trying to walk away first for the eventuality that you walked away beforehand."

"Oh, Christine, why?"

"I don't know, Asha. It used to happen a lot before I ended up here on Romulus. Or maybe because my baby…walked away, in a manner of speaking. I've made an appointment with a mind healer. A Romulan psychologist." She laughed, and Asha knew she was trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Doctor Metak recommended him. She thinks he'll manage with a Human."

"You have made a very wise and courageous decision. And I'm here for you to speak with."

"I don't want to stuff you up with my complaints."

"There are different ways of complaining," Asha said. "As I mentioned, I'm here for you to speak with, but not to insult. I won't be your punching bag, Christine. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. You apologised, and I forgive you. Just don't do it again, please. It really hurt."

Christine nodded and hugged her harder. Their reunion was interrupted by the arrival of Thorek, who raised his eyebrows and cast a very cold look at Christine. His face softened a little when he saw the tears on Christine's face and that the two women had their arms around each other's waists.

"Am I correct in assuming that you have come to your senses?" he asked her somewhat gruffly. She turned red again. "I…well…yes."

"Good," Thorek commented tartly, removing his top robes and hanging them up in the wardrobe.

"My deyhhan, Christine would like to help me with my application and studies for full citizenship," Asha explained.

"I'm glad to hear it. It's the least you can do to make amends," Thorek remarked, staring at Christine.

"E'lev, it's alright," Asha said gently.

Thorek approached her, kissing her forehead tenderly. Then he glanced at the tray with Christine's cup and confections.

"You have hardly touched anything. Please help yourself," he said more kindly.

"Thank you," Christine said, looking grateful. Thorek inclined his head in a nod and retired to his office.

Once they had finished their tea, Christine suggested almost shyly to Asha: "Shall we start getting your documents ready or would you prefer another time?"

"Now is fine," Asha said. "And I appreciate your help."

"Anytime. It's written that you'll need at least five people to vouch for you, so you can start with me and Vekal."

"Christine, are you really sure-"

"Of course I am," she responded with her familiar impatience. Asha laughed. It was contagious, and Christine laughed, too.

* * *

When Asha visited Vreenak the next time, she discovered Letant sitting in the hall. He smiled gently as he watched Vreenak and Asha exchange a formal but tender hug in greeting. Vreenak had been very cagy about what was going on between the two of them, but to Letant, who knew him like a brother, his behaviour only confirmed that he cared deeply for Asha and she for him.

"Ri'hwathech," Letant said to her, rising and bowing deeply to her, "I am discussing the infestation of insects which is slowly taking over my house. It has been going on for many months - almost a year, in fact. By now, two of my rooms have been taken over by those pests. I have engaged the best exterminators on Romulus, but it's not working. They are immune to everything! I even tried stamping on them, but they seemed to predict my movements and simply scattered before me."

"How did the infestation start?" Asha asked.

"At first, their number was very small. They appeared in one room and a few months later, they spread to the room on the upper floor."

"The upper floor? Not to the corridors or rooms next to the infested one?"

"Well observed. I find it very strange, too," Letant admitted.

"Did you have the insects analysed?"

"There is no need - they are the common rathakir. They are usually easy to exterminate, though."

"Which rooms have they taken over?"

"My study and sitting room."

Asha frowned. "Delon, it sounds like a very odd infestation. A bit too odd. You use one room for professional purposes and the other is for more informal situations, such as entertaining friends or relaxing. Those insects seem to know a bit too well what they're doing and especially what _you_ are doing."

Vreenak and Letant looked at her.

"Do you have an idea?" Vreenak asked.

"Well...Maybe you are being bugged in the technical sense."

"Bugged?" Letant asked.

She explained: "I was reading about how bugging and surveillance devices were and are often used in political circles. Maybe I've got too much imagination, but those bugs may be more than just bugs. They've been used back on Earth, too. I bet every planet has its spies and bugs."

The two Romulans glanced at each other, then back at her again.

"I'll have those insects analysed after all," Letant said finally, inclining his head gracefully towards her. "Thank you for your ideas."

When he left, Asha looked at Vreenak. "You haven't noticed infestations at any of your residences, have you?"

"None so far, a'rhea."

Asha blushed at his endearment, and he raised his hand and touched her rosy cheek lightly. She noticed that he, too, was blushing. She was tempted to put her arms around him and kiss him, but she decided to offer him her arm instead. It was a gesture which never failed to impress Vreenak, as she was bold enough to breach protocol around a Senator, yet remain perfectly respectful around him. After a stroll in the gardens, they retired to the chaise longue, where she proceeded to update him about Senator Cretak's letter and offer.

Vreenak smiled. "I am very pleased to hear that, for your sake and for mine. You see, I am very selfish. The faster you become a citizen with full rights…" He let his sentence trail away.

"Merken, that was a terrible attempt at seduction. Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Asha said, raising a stern eyebrow.

"This," he said softly, gesturing at both of them, "is foreplay."

"It's not!" Asha protested. "And even if I do become a citizen with full rights, do not even think of taking it for granted that I'll automatically share your bed."

"I like that about you. Your directness. Your spirited words. Your pride. A'rhea, I would not touch a hair of your head if I knew that you didn't want it."

"I know," she said softly, brushing his cheek gently. He closed his eyes, as if drinking in her touch.

Later, when she left, he could still feel her warm fingers against his skin.

* * *

Vreenak was at his main residence drawing up a bill for one his political meetings when his house assistant announced the arrival of Letant.

"Deihu tr'Letant declares that it is urgent," the assistant said. Vreenak closed and sealed his files with his thumbprint and went down to receive his friend. There was no trace of mischief in Letant's face this time. He looked grim.

"Asha was right. Look," he said without preamble, placing a box on the table with a microscope.

"Have a look, Merken."

Vreenak obeyed and sat down, peering through the microscope. Letant explained:

"Now what you're seeing is the exoskeleton, and next to it are its inner organs, if that is what you want to call them."

Vreenak sucked in his breath. "What a clever and vile deception!"

"Metal, my friend. And a chip inside. A cloaking device would interfere with their capacities, so they had to remain visible, and they were programmed with the capacity to reproduce themselves."

"It was such a simple solution that we never thought of it. But who would plant this in your residence?"

"I checked my schedule from last year. I hosted a meeting at my home. Vice-Proconsul Hiren was among my guests," Letant said.

Vreenak narrowed his eyes and paced around with his hands behind his back. "It would be possible."

"More than possible, my friend. I am sure Hiren has ties to your former employers." He tapped the box with his finger. "This kind of device takes a lot of innovation, research and resources."

"It does seem foolish, however, to infest a room with these things. Which person would willingly stay in an infested room to discuss secrets?"

"Maybe these things would have spread. They started in one room and went over to the other room. In fact, I'm quite sure I spied one in my bedroom. However, there is a device to destroy them." He held up what like a hypospray.

"This will emit a frequency which is beyond even our range of hearing. I tried it out and they were disabled. I was able to stamp on them this time. I suggest that you check all your residences for rathakir. You know that if anyone became aware of your passion for Asha t'Darak, to whom, by the way, I owe my warmest thanks…"

"To say nothing of my political plans," Vreenak added.

Letant laughed softly. "I can see how much you care for her. You always change the topic."

Vreenak was silent. Together, the two Senators stared at the box containing the dissected rathak.

* * *

Asha sent off her application two weeks after she had received Senator Cretak's letter. Waiting for the answer was nerve-racking, but within three days, the Senate had sent off their reply.

As it happened, Vekal, Christine and Thorek were present when Kihika brought in the letter, sealed by Senator Cretak.

Asha swallowed. "Oh, good heavens," she said. "Kihika, please don't go. I might require smelling salts."

"Smelling salts?" Kihika asked, confused.

"Ammonia pills which were given to people who fainted in earlier centuries," Christine explained. "They smelt so strong that they had the reputation of reviving fainting people."

Asha fumbled with the letter, not daring to press her thumb to the seal.

"I can't open this," she stated. "Let's hide this somewhere and forget about it."

"Certainly not!" Thorek exclaimed, knitting his brows together. "Even Lilou wants to know what the letter says."

Sure enough, the set'leth placed her head on Asha's knee and sniffed loudly at the letter.

"Come now, paenhe," Vekal said. "Remember that Romulans are warriors. By becoming a full Romulan citizen, you are becoming a full warrior. And warriors don't hide things. They confront them. As you have done many, many times before."

Asha took a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to help you study if you don't open it?" Christine pressed. Asha gave in. She opened it with her thumb print and retinal scan.


	47. Preparations

**Chapter 47: Preparations**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, thanks for your comment! Letant's robotic bugs were inspired by a pesky number of stink bugs hereabouts. I actually found one crawling onto my shoulder this morning, and I was rather concerned it might spray on me when I managed to imprison it with a cup. Fortunately, it didn't. And yes, Vreenak and Letant are going to be suspicious about everything with several legs and wings :-)

Christine had a people-pleasing habit before coming to Romulus, which meant that she pleased no one and had people walking all over her and then out on her. As a result, she developed a shield by trying to boss others around. Vekal knows this and loves her no matter what.

Alaya Karangalan, it's always a pleasure to read your comments! One of the few reasons Thorek tolerates Christine is because he knows that Asha cares a lot about her, and also because Christine helped him during the first challenging stages of his marriage. Hiren has a very short scene in _Nemesis_ , but enough to establish him as a haughty, impatient and domineering character. He killed Neral in one of the Star Trek novels. Not someone I would like to have a cup of tea with. At least canon Neral had a nice flower in his office.

Vreenak is definitely having difficulties keeping his emotions under control. He's very much in love with Asha, but respects her wishes and admires her for wanting to gain her citizenship on her own merits.

As for Humans being warriors, we just have to look at the past and current state of our world to assume that the planet will probably come to an end with many people still tearing out each other's hair…unless the Tribbles have taken over by then :-)

Notes: Like Hiren, Tal'aura appears in _Star Trek: Nemesis_. She wiped out all her fellow Senators (including Hiren), so while I love her hairstyle with the purple highlights, she must have been pretty ruthless to commit mass murder of her colleagues!

I read a bit of the Star Trek novel where Hiren kills Neral with poisonous birds. Neither of them strike me as nice guys in the least. Romulan politicians are a tricky lot.

* * *

Asha took out the PADD Senator Cretak had sent her in response to her application for full Romulan citizenship and turned it on with a sweaty hand. She read it silently and handed it to Thorek with a neutral expression. Thorek went through it carefully and announced: "Accepted. But under special conditions."

"What special conditions?" Christine asked while Vekal frowned.

"While they have accepted my book for submission, I am to write an exam on the grounds that my book was prepared and edited in advance. They want my writing to be of a more spontaneous nature in order to test how well I truly know the Romulan language. I will be informed about who will examine me in another letter, which should arrive in three weeks," Asha explained.

Thorek's nostrils flared – always a sign of annoyance. "And this is supposed to be an accelerated process? By throwing an extra obstacle in your way?" He flung the PADD across the hall, where it landed in a potted plant, spraying mud everywhere.

"It does not come as a surprise to me," Vekal remarked. "But-"

"The bottom line is, they have accepted it, and you can go ahead with studying up, Asha!" Christine interrupted him, smiling. Asha looked closely at her, but Christine looked genuinely pleased for her. She in fact got up and hugged Asha. Vekal and Thorek, who had risen at the same time, were forced to wait, exchanging smiles while they waited patiently for Christine to finish.

"My heart is still pounding," Asha laughed, snuggling into her husband's arms. "I was so scared there would be a big glaring 'No!' screaming from that PADD!"

"Sometimes, our fears are our worst enemies," Vekal stated wisely.

* * *

"I see that you have exciting news to share with me," Vreenak greeted her when she visited him, gave him a particularly tight hug and began to change her shoes on the spot without bothering to sit down, hopping about on one foot. The Senator watched her with amusement.

"I do," she said, getting into her slippers. She updated him on the status of her citizenship application and thanked him warmly for lending her his PADDs on Romulan politics and law.

He inclined his head modestly. "I will at least contribute to enhancing your knowledge about Romulus. Everything else you will keep learning through observation."

"Speaking of observing: your name means 'to notice', 'perceive' or "be aware of" in German. 'Merken' is the infinitive form, and 'bemerken' means 'to observe'."

He raised his eyebrows. "You know German?"

"Only a little. I used to have a friend from Germany, but she moved to Canada and we lost touch. It was also part of my requirements for becoming a xenolinguist."

He thought for a few moments.

"Can you make up a sentence in German with my name in it?" he asked at last. Her dimples emerged.

"Ich merke, dass du mich magst. That would mean, I perceive that you like me."

" _Like_ you! And in return, you only _like_ me?"

"Yes. A lot."

He pursed his lips, but to hide a smile, not because he was dissatisfied. He knew that she was teasing him a little. "How about being less modest? Maybe substituting 'like' with 'love' might be an option? Of course, as you are the xenolinguist and an accomplished poet, I will leave the choice of words entirely up to you."

"Ich merke, dass du mich liebst."

"Ah! I am far more satisfied with that. And the infinitive is 'lieben'?"

"Yes." She beamed at him. "You learn fast!"

His piercing blue eyes kindled. "I make my living off learning and moving in certain circles. Which reminds me…Now, how do I put this…" He was silent for a minute or two before resuming: "Asha, when people achieve a certain social standing, they…change…in order to reflect their upgraded social status."

"Meaning?" she asked, knowing what he meant, but wanting to hear clear details.

"The manner of dress, transport, staff, social circles…"

"Then it's not much different on Earth, Merken. People are very class conscious, even when they say they're not. Why do you mention this?"

"Romulans are explicit when their social status changes. You, however, are not. Yet you say that Humans are similar."

"It is very individual. I would feel embarrassed if I had to go along with the trappings of higher status. I wasn't brought up that way. It would feel arrogant. Arrogance is easy to obtain and hard to do away with."

"Very wise."

"Thank my parents," she laughed.

"I have you to thank for drawing my and Delon's attention to the identity of the insects infesting his residence. You have done my friend a big favour. We will not forget it."

He explained what they had found, and Asha raised her eyebrows. "Do you know who did it?"

"No," he said. "Speculations and suspicions do not suffice as proof. Now, to return to the topic we were discussing…You do not wish to move around in more exalted circles?"

"Describe 'more exalted circles' to me," Asha said.

"Wealthy, accomplished and popular figures adulated by the Empire."

"I have no wish or intention to join such circles, and I'm the last person the Empire would adulate," she stated.

"Then you will stagnate and your poetry will collect dust."

"We will all collect dust one day," she said factually.

"True, though a macabre train of thought. All the more reason to strive for as much as possible if we are fated to collect dust," Vreenak said.

"We have very individual ways of doing so. No two ways can be the same," she countered. "Do exalted circles matter to you so much?"

"They do, as I was born and raised in such an environment. I have always moved in them and intend to keep doing so," he remarked, a hint of arrogance creeping into his voice.

"What did I just say about arrogance? Then surely you are used to your lovers being from such exclusive circles?" she asked smartly.

He sighed. "The women who were my lovers were from the same circles as mine. I also used to occasionally visit brothels."

She raised an eyebrow. "That is not surprising. What I am surprised at is how class conscious you are, given my lowly status."

"It is different with you."

"Then maybe it's time to become different with others, too," she said sternly, all flashing eyes and not caring in the least that he, like most Romulans, towered above her. "You see, it is not such a clear-cut matter. After all, you are willing to interact with whom you would call members of a lower class if you purchase pleasure."

"True," he said, turning a little green with embarrassment. "It is hard for a Romulan to live without sex."

"I'm not saying it isn't. But double standards are just not my cup of tea. And I don't want to ever be purchased by you, Merken, if we are to be lovers. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it was clear to me from the first time I saw you." Then he smiled and drew her into his arms. "Asha, can anyone be like you?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" she said, sounding somewhat muffled as her face was squeezed against his shoulder. He laughed softly into her hair.

"It makes sense that you, as a poet, always wish to have the last word."

"I try to have the first one, too, if possible."

"A'rhea, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were not of lowly status. Not with the way you looked at me, with such dignity and courage in your eyes and posture, like Romulan royalty of times long gone."

He drew back to look at her, took her hand in his and placed it on his cheek.

"Golden," he said, "as if Romulus's sun had embraced you. Golden as many of Romulus's people, but flushed with the tint of your red blood when emotions stir your heart, a'rhea, and you carry the colours of the sea and earth in your eyes. You stood in that group of Romulan tourists, and your hair was braided, bound with a green ribbon to match your dress. Even when you copied the salute from the others, you looked proud."

"You remember our first meeting in such detail?" she asked softly.

"Romulans tend to have a photographic memory, especially about moments they cherish," he said, touching her cheek gently. "Not only do we recollect what we have seen, but also what we felt during what we saw, and that in vivid detail."

"You are known to go from passion to serenity, from rage to tenderness, from high spirits to solemnness within a few seconds," Asha observed.

"There was a rock in the sea, and as the waters lapped around it and the sun shone on it, it changed with time, yet was still the same amidst the shifting elements. The Romulan people are similar, if I have understood your poem correctly. Our emotions shift with the speed of a turbulent sea, yet our core remains steadfast."

"You have interpreted my poem correctly," she agreed, smiling with pleasure about his recalling one of the poems she had included in her publication.

They went to his garden, hand in hand, to sit on his swing. Every Romulan garden had a swing, and even forests had them. Swings were objects which united Romulans with air, one of the four elements, yet stood on the earth, another element. It was also a place where family bonds were nurtured.

"When do your exams take place?" he asked.

She gave him the dates of the written and oral segments.

"In two months, then."

"I'm already nervous."

"Preparation is key," he said.

"I know, but that's more easily said than done," Asha said, laughing. "What with my book appointments and growing interest in my poems." She shook her head. "It's still hard for me to believe that my book is turning out the way it is."

"It isn't hard for me to believe. However, if your schedule is so full, then a study hour would make sense when you visit."

And he actually went about arranging said study hour for her. If the weather was pleasant, she would sit in his garden on a bench, her bare feet pulled up or cross-legged, the sunlight reflecting off her anklets and toe ring – another foot ornament Vreenak had never seen before. He would sit nearby busying himself with work, but more occupied in watching her and enjoying her presence. Even when she was quiet, she sweetened his days.

When she was not studying at Vreenak's, she was busy studying with Christine. When Christine visited her or she visited Christine in the evening, the two women would hole themselves up in the library and rehearse, with their assistants or husbands obligingly bringing in cups of tea or snacks for refreshment, especially the kheshoe nuts Asha loved.

In the meantime, Letant, who had managed to exterminate all the robotic insects at his residence, was so grateful to Asha that he paid her a visit, discreetly driving his own flitter and unaccompanied by aides or staff. Not a sign indicated him as a high-ranking Senator, and it was only when he revealed his name to Kihika that his identity became clear. Kihika, suppressing a wide smile, informed Asha: "My Lady, Deihu tr'Letant asks if you are available."

Asha laughed. "Oh my goodness…Kihika, I really hope he's the last Senator to show up. I'm getting so embarrassed."

"But it's because you are becoming popular. It's a very good thing in our society."

"You know what I'm like, Kihika…I'm not used to being in the spotlight, and no amount of practising can really change that. Well, I'll be going down to receive him. Did he behave politely to you?"

"Yes, he was very charming."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Kihika smiled. Most Romulan employers wouldn't bother to ask or even wonder how well their staff was treated by Romulan guests.

Asha straightened the casual Romulan outfit she was wearing – loose trousers with a more tight-fitting top – and went downstairs to receive the Senator.

"Ah! My rescuer!" Letant greeted her enthusiastically, taking her hand and bowing deeply over it. "Ri'hwathech, I am here to thank you for freeing my residence of those dreadful bugs!"

Asha chuckled. "It was only an idea, Delon, but I'm glad it helped. Do come inside."

He did, and she had him installed in the guest chair with a glass of finest kali-fal and Osol twists piled neatly on a plate.

"I even discovered a bug in my bathroom. Can you imagine? I am not saying that the insect would not have enjoyed a particularly fine view of my person, but it was really carrying things too far," he said with disgust.

"Whoever planted those bugs definitely had no sense of honour or shame," Asha agreed heartily.

"Indeed, it was most indiscreet," Letant said with a shudder, taking a deep sip of kali-fal.

"Do you know who put them there?" Asha asked.

"I have my suspicions, which, alas, I cannot share with you and would not be able to even if you were a fellow politician," Letant sighed. "Ah well, it takes all kinds to make a Senate."

"I hope you can throw the book at whoever did this."

"I would gladly throw a whole library at them," he said. "So. What exactly is going on between you and Merken?"

The mischief had vanished from his eyes, and he was scanning her face closely. She interpreted his question not so much as curiosity about her relationship with Merken, but rather as concern about his closest friend.

"We love each other," she said simply.

"Yes, I can see that when you interact. But as what do you love each other?"

"As friends, and also as lovers. You see," she said thoughtfully, "many Humans believe that when people are friends and happen to fall in love with each other, then they're moving on to the next level. Almost like they are replacing platonic love with romantic love, or whatever you want to call it. But I think it's a mistake to talk about replacement, or moving on to another level as if…" she frowned and chewed her lip for a moment, "…the love of friendship was inferior to love with a physical element in it. As if love were a straightforward continuum."

"Ah, I see," Letant said.

"Merken and I are somewhere in between these…levels." She wrinkled her nose a little. She disliked using statistical elements like levels or labels, as if it was to measure the kind of love she had for Vreenak.

"Language has its limits. I felt that I had to love Thorek more than Merken, but it is not so. I can't compare the way I love my husband with the way I love Merken," she said.

"I understand. You are very frank."

She smiled. "It's like I know you more than I actually do because you are Merken's dearest friend. He speaks very highly of you and refers to you as his brother."

"He does? Ah, that is most gratifying to hear. Do you assume that I am here to rescue him from your Human clutches?"

"From what Merken has told me about you, I don't think so."

"You're absolutely right," Letant confirmed. "You two know what you're doing. You certainly have more of an affinity for us Romulans than for your fellow Human men, though." He raised his glass to her and sipped his ale.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't get your hopes up."

Letant burst out laughing. "Oh, by the four elements! No wonder why Merken is so captivated by you! I believe you have applied for full Romulan citizenship?"

"Yes. I will soon receive word about who will be questioning me during the oral exam."

"I wish you all the very best, ri'hwathech. I would give you your citizenship at once after what you did for me."

"It just happened to be an idea that turned out to be correct. I could have been completely wrong," she pointed out.

"Pooh, pooh! You are overmodest! If you want to be a citizen, it won't do! You need practice in that area. Romulans _swagger_ around. Look at me!" he puffed out his chest. Asha burst out laughing. "Delon, you are as colourful and flamboyant as a peacock," she said, picking up her PADD and showing him a picture of the Terran bird.

"I must see if my tailor can arrange a similar outfit," he said proudly. "Well, my rescuer, I must take my leave. I hope to welcome you as a full-fledged Romulan citizen soon, ri'hwathech. And if I ever have another insect infestation, I'll come straight to you."

He left with a deep bow.

* * *

"Thorek, I have received the list with the names of my examiners," Asha called to her husband. Thorek embraced her, placed a lingering kiss on her mouth and took the PADD she handed to him.

"Senator Cretak, Senator Tal'aura and Vice-Proconsul Hiren. The _Vice-Proconsul_? I think you have impressed many people, e'lev."

"Is it normal for the Vice-Pronconsul to preside over exams?" she asked.

"I don't think it is. How about asking Letant and Vreenak?" he suggested. Asha had told him about Letant's visit. Thorek was rather proud of all the attention his wife was getting. Some of his colleagues had actually purchased Asha's book after Senator Cretak had mentioned it during her public speech, and one of them had actually asked him, with the tips of his ears turning green, if he could get Asha's stamp.

"It flatters me to know a celebrity so…intimately," he had whispered teasingly to Asha afterwards, shooing Lilou of their bedroom so he could spoil his wife to her heart's content.

"I'll do that," she agreed. "Are you familiar with these politicians' stances on intergalactic relations?"

"Cretak is known to be progressive and agreeable to working with other peoples. Her work during the Dominion War is highly respected. Tal'aura is particularly interested in the state of matters between Romulans and Remans. She wants to abolish Reman slavery. I have no idea about her stance towards the Federation. Hiren is more on the isolationist side, believing that the Empire should stand on its own."

"'No man is an island entire of itself', as John Donne wrote," Asha murmured.

"Ah, the English poet?" Thorek asked.

"Yes," she beamed.

"I have been going over the PADD on finest Terran literature you gave me," he said proudly. "Well, Senator Cretak has put together an interesting panel of examiners, including herself. I also see that Letant and Vreenak have been excluded. Then again, the Senate consists of forty-four senators."

"A motley crew," she agreed. "Merken did say that he would ensure neither he nor Letant would be part of the panel, so he kept his word. The Vice-Pronconsul is quite a surprise, though. I think he's going to be particularly tough."

"How about I help you go over this," Thorek gestured at a stack of PADDs, "and then we have a nice long bath together?" He lowered his voice during the last sentence and gave her a look which made her whole body grow very warm.

"That sounds lovely," she whispered, stroking the back of his hand with her fingers.


	48. The Exams

**Chapter 48: The Exams**

A/N: Hi Alaya Karangalan, All the best with your classes and no worries about the late review :-D In fact, many thanks to you for taking time out of your day to submit such great comments!

Vreenak doesn't know German or any Earth language except for Federation Standard. He is not familiar with the very fine nuances of the English language. The universal translator has its limits :-) He simply took the risk of deducing that most German verbs end in "en" (not all do!).

No, Donatra, Shinzon, the supernova etc. won't be making an appearance, though Donatra will be mentioned. Neither will Sela. I am also unfamiliar with the Star Trek novels. I only read bits and pieces during my Romulan research for this story. The only one I've really read so far is Diane Duane and Peter Morwood's _The Romulan Way_.

In my timeline, the following Romulans occupy the following positions: current head of the Tal Shiar: Koval (whose ailments from Tuvan Syndrome are not doing him any favours among his own Tal Shiar colleagues). Praetor: Neral. Proconsul: Terik (from the novel _Vulcan's Soul: Exodus by_ Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz, as it makes sense for the timeline). Vice-Proconsul: Hiren.

And yes, you're right about Letant :-)

Hi romulanlover, so glad you enjoyed the last chapter...and thank you so much for the 100th review! Yes, a love triangle plot can be very difficult and trope-y, and it can easily turn sappy. Which is why I want to make sure that Asha and Vreenak have their cactus-like moments :-D

Notes: Donatra and Toreth are canon. Letant's statement about Romulans not believing in luck is also canon, from "Tears of the Prophets" ( _DS9_ ). In fandom, the two are allies during the Dominion War. I also added my own modification to the affix of Romulan last names. To refer to a female-male couple, I decided on "tir'" as an affix.

Emily Dickinson was an American poet who lived in the 19th century. Okay, that's it with the notes. Please read on!

* * *

Asha loved lying together with Vreenak on his chaise longue, their hands and feet touching.

Once, after an hour of studying, she hugged him from behind, and he leant gently against her and clasped her hands in his warm ones. Then he turned around and pressed his lips against her bare shoulder. Asha was wearing a simple boat neck blouse in quiet grey and matching trousers. The material consisted of Romulan silk. During her tour on Mirek, Asha had visited a silk manufacturing site and noticed how carefully the caterpillars, specially bred for the purpose, were treated and handled. Their silk was harvested in such a manner so they could go on to pupate and turn into butterflies. Once they reached the end of their lifespan, the powder from their wings was gathered and used in Romulan cosmetic products.

Vreenak had a particular affinity for Asha's boat neck tops, saying that they showcased her shoulders and neck. He was puzzled as to why it was called boat neck until Asha explained. Romulans, he stated, didn't have a particular term for that kind of cut, although they had many watercrafts navigating the seas and lakes of Romulus.

Now, as he kissed her shoulder, Asha felt gooseflesh break out all over her body.

"It surprises me that a Human was able to figure out the identity of those rathakir," he remarked, raising his head and looking into her eyes. "It should be unheard of, seeing that Humans and Romulans are on completely…different…levels."

"If this is your way of trying to flirt with me or tease me, then it's not working," Asha said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

Vreenak smiled. "Am I that predictable, a'rhea?"

"Yes, most dreadfully so, e'lev," she confirmed. They smiled at each other.

"Your written exam is next week?" he half asked, half stated.

"Yes. Please wish me luck."

"As Delon likes to say, we Romulans don't believe in luck. Luck is about preparation and being in control."

"Some things are beyond one's control. There's only so much one can prepare for."

"Not on Romulus."

"Even on Romulus," she disagreed with him. They smiled at each other again.

"Very well. Good luck, Asha Sen t'Darak." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

* * *

Although she and her book were getting increasing attention, Asha lived her life as usual. The proceeds she received from her book, however, went to Thorek, as she was a citizen with limited rights and could only place a limited amount per month in her account, unless her husband transferred the sums to her. Thorek was disgusted with the constraints Asha's prison rights placed on her. He would transfer the money as soon as he received it, and shower the Romulan government with scorn. He had come a long way from when he had been newly married, and he now understood how much more Asha had to struggle to live the kind of life on Romulus he had always taken for granted. Although his family had been wiped out, his citizen rights had not been removed, as he himself had never been caught criticising government authorities or the Tal Shiar in public.

Christine's behaviour was back to normal. Every now and then, she would slip back into her bossy role when studying with Asha, but Asha used humour to put her in her place. Christine was also very curious about Asha being in love with two people.

"I know it happens a lot more than we think, but I can't imagine what it's like," she admitted. "It's kind of scary, especially here on Romulus. I just hope you take care of yourself if you decide to seriously date Vreenak. Or are you already dating each other?"

Asha laughed. "Yes, we are. Dating doesn't describe it properly, though." She explained about wanting to be on a more equal footing with him, and that gaining full citizenship, while not solving everything, was a big step in that direction.

"It makes a lot of sense to me, and I hope all goes well for you," Christine said diplomatically. She disapproved of the fact that Asha was dating a politician who was known for his pro-isolationist views, but her views were tempered by the fact that Vreenak respected Asha and her wishes concerning their relationship.

As the two months of studying elapsed, Asha grew nervous. Finally, the day before the written exam arrived. Thorek distracted her as much as he could. Encrypted messages from her friends, including from Vreenak and Letant, arrived on her PADD.

Asha made sure to revise only little that day and take things calmly, strolling with her husband and Lilou in the woods. She went early to bed and rose early as well, taking time to eat her breakfast and go over her notes one last time. Thorek hugged her and Lilou snuggled against her knees as she left. Kihika drove their flitter to the Senate building. It was a comfort to have her faithful assistant accompanying her on the way. When the two women got out, Asha took a deep breath. They were standing in a large square with a statue in the middle.

"Okay, here goes," she said. Kihika patted her arm.

"You have studied so hard that you probably know our own history and culture better than we do," she said.

Asha laughed. "Kihika, my friend, I'm so glad you're here. Thank you."

Kihika's ears turned green, and she bowed her head to Asha. Then she looked up.

"They've sent two guards to escort you, my Lady. I will fetch you before noon."

She left, and Asha walked towards the two grim-looking Romulans, a woman and a man. They reminded her of the Tal Shiar prison guards. A scanning device was run over her, even over her head and bottom. She couldn't imagine anyone mincing their way into the Senate building with a cheat sheet stuck to their scalp or wedged up their posterior.

"This way, please," one of them said finally. Asha walked between them confidently, holding her head high. The building was huge, and during her tour, she had only seen a small part. She looked around. Although spartan and no-frills, the place was impressive precisely because of its plain style. High pillars and statues of prominent historical Romulans dominated the corridors. Paintings and carvings were on the walls. Asha spotted several images of the D'Deridex starship fleet and high-ranking Romulans, to judge from their outfits. One in particular caught her attention: a photograph of a proud and stern woman on the bridge of a starship, and a plaque behind her with _Khazara_ written on it. She had heavy-lidded eyes and there was an arrestingly noble touch about her face. Asha slowed down her step for a closer look.

"Do not delay, please," one of the guards barked.

Asha obeyed. She was led to a small room with three chairs, a table and a PADD on it.

"Your exam questions are on this PADD. You have four hours. You can choose your beverage here, though if I remember correctly, water is the only option available for you," the female guard said, smiling rather unpleasantly. "If you need to use the bathroom, I will accompany you."

"Thank you," Asha said politely, longing to give her a kick.

The guards arranged their chairs so that they sat at either end of the room with Asha in front of them and in the middle. It was uncomfortable, but she decided to focus on the PADD. She breathed deeply, helped herself to some water and read the first question.

 _Describe Commander Toreth's role during the Dominion War._

Asha swallowed and wracked her brains. Then she remembered the picture she had seen on her way to the exam hall. Of course. Commander Toreth had been in charge of the _Khazara_ and later on an ally of Commander Donatra during the Dominion War.

She began to write in fluent Kzhad.

The four hours passed quickly, during which she answered three questions as well as she could and also had to go through an interactive quiz which was very demanding and left her exhausted. She felt fairly confident after she was done, though her mind kept lingering on certain parts where she thought that she should have written more or less. Most of all, she was glad to have it behind her, and she hoped it would be sufficient to allow her to sit the oral exam. She underwent another scan after using the bathroom, much to her exasperation. She had to bite her tongue when the female Romulan guard said: "Please hold still" as if she were a badly behaved set'leth.

The guards escorted her back to the square and left her to her own devices next to the statue.

Kihika was already waiting. To her joy, Thorek and Lilou were with her. She hugged Kihika and flew into Thorek's arms.

"How was it, my ailhun?" he inquired tenderly.

"Exhausting," she said, burying her head against his shoulder. "But I think I did well."

"I don't see how you couldn't have done well," he said, stroking her hair. Asha bent and patted Lilou, who nuzzled her happily.

Then they went to have lunch together, and Lilou was taken to the pet corner to eat with the other patrons' set'leths.

* * *

Asha's oral exam would take place around three weeks later if the results from her written exam were accepted.

Waiting was the worst part, and she was completely distracted, constantly rearranging objects and decorations, and digging out her notes even in bed to double-check. She read up on her examiners' biographies and political stances several times. She kept running over possible errors in her answers and she was in too twitchy and jumpy to make love with Thorek, who began to view Asha's exam preparation PADDs as the death sentence to an exciting bedroom life.

"If I fail, at least I won't have to put up with those snooty guards again," she said, trying to sound jocular.

"Now, e'lev, let's wait and see what happens."

"Waiting is so bad."

"Sex is known to make time fly," he hinted heavily.

"After I get my results. Provided they're good. Until then, I'm forced to be abstinent."

"I'll keep you company," he remarked, smiling. Asha chuckled. Then she looked at him with wide eyes. Thorek was by now familiar with this phenomenon, and he waited patiently.

"I think I forgot to write how many Dominion starships Commander Toreth destroyed," she said. It was too much for Thorek. He burst out laughing. Asha glared at him. "It's not funny!"

He continued to laugh so hard that Lilou trotted upstairs to their bedroom and scratched at the door. Thorek reached out for the panel and pressed. The doors hissed open, and Lilou padded inside and lay down on the floor next to Asha's bedside. Thorek calmed down and turned towards Asha, who had also started to laugh. She fell asleep in his arms within five minutes.

It took a week for the exam results to arrive. Kihika solemnly carried the letter into the house.

"My Lady, post from the Senate," she announced.

Asha studied the letter grimly. She opened it and held the PADD in her hand. She was breathing fast, fighting against the trembling taking over her body as the adrenaline took over. Thorek put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She took a few deep breaths, activated the PADD with her thumbprint and retinal scan and closed her eyes for a moment. She read the PADD.

Then she began to laugh. "Second-highest score and distinction for my answer to question number 1. Signed by Senators Cretak and Tal'aura. Looks like Hiren wasn't roped in for the written part, and-" she was interrupted by Thorek hugging her so tightly that she was unable to speak.

"So much for Commander Toreth's number of downed Dominion ships," he whispered to her.

"I told you, my Lady, that you are more of an expert on our people than we ourselves are," Kihika said proudly. Asha threw her arms around Kihika as well. Lilou went rushing and barking around the house and finally outside into the garden.

She updated her friends about the news. Rhian, however, disapproved.

"You have to study for the oral part. I want only the highest score from you!" she said. "No student of mine is going to simply scrape through."

"But I didn't scrape through-"

"We are going over the weak parts of your exam answers."

"Rhian, no one can be perfect."

"You have to be perfect in order to get citizenship!" Rhian barked. Asha laughed and actually gave her a hug. Rhian blinked. "You are one of the most dedicated people I have ever known," she praised her. Rhian smiled, mollified.

Although Christine was delighted about Asha passing the written exam and passing it very well, her attitude was similar to Rhian's.

"We'll study for half an hour longer," she announced. "The oral exam is brutal and two hours! You can't dawdle and bask in the success of-"

"Christine, I know!" Asha almost howled.

Vreenak offered her his warmest congratulations per encrypted message, but he also shared Rhian and Christine's views on the upcoming oral exam. Asha tried to study even at night until Thorek gently removed the PADDs from her hands and told her that one sleepless night after the other was in fact setting her up for a rocky exam.

"While I agree that you have even more to offer during the oral exam, you need to be rested. Your friends mean well, but I mean better."

Asha laughed and snuggled into her husband's warmth. When she discovered that Vekal and Letant agreed with Thorek's stance, she compromised by studying with Christine and Rhian (who took an instant dislike to each other) at the same time.

"What a bossy person!" Christine burst out as soon as Rhian left.

"It takes one to know one," Asha said sweetly.

"Hey!" Christine exclaimed, glaring at her.

Asha grinned.

* * *

On the day of the oral exam, which was in the evening, Thorek, Kihika and Lilou accompanied her to the Senate building. She had worn one of her simple but elegant boat neck outfits and kept her jewellery to a minimum. Kihika had styled her hair carefully.

The same guards came to fetch her. They waited patiently while Thorek hugged her and whispered encouragements into her ear. As soon as they let go of each other, the guards stepped on either side of Asha, escorted her to the building, scanned her and guided her down the corridor with pillars and statues, but to a different room. It was large, with a huge raptor and lamps in the shape of raptors fastened to the walls and ceiling. The floor was of marble with green and grey flecks – the typical predominant Romulan colours. A lone chair with a small desk and a glass of water on it stood in front of a heavy-looking marble table with a glass top; and behind that table, three Romulans were seated.

The Romulan in the middle was unmistakably Senator Cretak with her austere angled face and keen assessing eyes.

A handsome woman with violet highlights in her hair and lipstick of a similar shade was seated to Cretak's left. Her dark eyes were boldly rimmed with black kohl. She cocked her head on one side and scanned Asha coolly, as if she, Asha, were an interesting object in a museum. On Cretak's other side sat a distinguished-looking man with grey hair and blue eyes. It was Vice-Proconsul Hiren. His gaze was shrewd and calculating as he locked eyes with Asha for a few seconds. One of the guards approached him and whispered into his ear. He nodded curtly. The guard left the room with her companion and locked the door behind them.

Asha looked closely at her examiners. They presented a stern front to her. There was not a smile or the slightest trace of softness gracing any of the three faces. She inclined her head gracefully with her hand on her heart. They bowed their heads in return. Senator Cretak gestured at the chair.

"I am Senator Kimara Cretak. Please take a seat." Cretak's tone was more gentle than her appearance.

Asha obeyed. The other two introduced themselves as well.

Romulans didn't indulge in small talk to lighten the atmosphere and set the candidate more at ease. They started at once.

Senator Cretak grilled her on her book. It was like what Christine had described to her while defending her PhD thesis during the viva.

"It has also come to my attention that you held a recital at a poetry reading hosted by my colleague Deihu tr'Vreenak last year," Cretak remarked.

Asha had been prepared for this observation. "Yes, that is correct."

"Are you in touch with the Senator?" Cretak inquired.

"No," she lied through her teeth. "Only with some of the participants who attended the reading."

"This is strange. I am…confused…" Vice-Proconsul Hiren paused delicately, "why one of my colleagues would invite a complete…stranger…to one of the most exclusive events hosted among senatorial circles."

Asha had thought of this, too. "I spoke with Deihu tr'Vreenak after he held a speech during the Spring Festival. Ihhai Vekal tr'Jo'rek and his wife received an invitation to attend the invent, and they in turn invited my husband and me. Deihu tr'Vreenak was interested in my attempts at learning more about Romulan poetry. In addition, my editor and publisher, Rhian t'Merek, is acquainted with members of some of the most distinguished circles."

"Ah, yes, she is one of those who vouched for you," Hiren said, scanning the PADD before him. "She has described you as a 'gifted xenolinguist and poet'. High praise indeed."

"You know several Earth languages," Tal'aura said, "and you correct children's essays written in Federation Standard. Still, our universal translator is very advanced, as is all our Romulan technology. Please explain the necessity of a Human translator on Romulus to us."

Asha offered some examples which only those intensely familiar with the language could know. Tal'aura had activated the universal translator lying before her on the table. It spat out gibberish when Asha gave it some Old and Middle English to process.

"We are hardly going to require Old and Middle English in these modern times," Hiren remarked. Asha noted that Cretak was silent, listening to her and her colleagues.

"What is language without its history? If I may be so bold, what is Rihan without the ancient High Vulcan from which it originates?" Asha asked.

Hiren frowned, Tal'aura raised an eyebrow, and Cretak smiled.

"Topics related to Vulcan are not popular hereabouts," Hiren said finally.

"Can the omission of unsavoury facts wipe out their existence?" Asha asked in return.

"That's enough, Ihhei t'Darak," Hiren said sternly. Asha's heart raced. She was doing what Christine had told not to do: getting into an argument with one of her examiners. She opened her mouth to apologise, but Cretak was faster.

"As I am responsible for Romulan literature, I have to admit that you have a point, Ihhei t'Darak," she said, and a faint smile touched her lips as she looked at Asha. "Vulcans and their language are related to us and our history. However, I also agree with the Vice-Proconsul. Old and Middle English are hardly going to be required on Romulus."

"That is true. Allow me to offer another example. And I'll have to ask you besides the universal translator to be my translators, if you are willing."

The three of them stared at her, then nodded. Asha noticed that her hands were starting to tremble slightly. All her friends had told her that confidence was paramount and she couldn't afford to show signs of nervousness.

She recited a short poem by 19th-century American poet Emily Dickinson and asked each of them to translate it. They complied. When they were done, they looked at her. "We are waiting for the next step," Hiren said, sounding impatient.

"Please read them out to me."

They obeyed, and the universal translator said its own version.

Asha smiled. "Now, what did you notice?"

"Each translation is different," Tal'aura said finally.

"Exactly. Language is not language without the context and setting. Translation is about the tiniest nuances. Now, it is true that everyday language does not consist of poetry. But in educational and political circles, how language is used can be crucial. It can be like a weapon," Asha said.

"True. You have given us to understand that the universal translator has its limits," Tal'aura commented.

"As do flesh-and-blood translators, which is why we specialise in a chosen area. On Romulus, I have chosen to specialise in correcting children's essays in Federation Standard. I wish to contribute to the outstanding level of education Romulans enjoy."

Hiren looked sceptical, but Tal'aura and Cretak smiled.

"Now, I would like to know about how you arrived on Romulus," Hiren said mildly. There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"It was very...spontaneous," Asha answered smoothly, imitating Hiren's style by inserting small deliberate pauses.

"Spontaneous?" Hiren prodded gently.

Asha briefed the panel on the holonovel André and she had been writing.

"Then the Romulan embassy on Earth...arranged...for my trip from the space station I visited, but I suspect there was an error somewhere and our correspondence was lost. I didn't receive a notification, you see. As a result, I had no idea that I was going to be whisked away to Romulus on a surprise voyage and sabbatical, which would be expanded indefinitely."

Tal'aura actually bent her head to hide a smirk. Cretak managed to remain deadpan.

"Your marriage was of a similarly spontaneous nature, I recall," Hiren said.

"Yes, it was," she confirmed.

"Your book is dedicated to your husband. Why?" Tal'aura asked.

"Because he is one of the most wonderful people in my life. I love him, and he loves me," she said. Tal'aura smiled slightly.

"One of the guards told me as much," Hiren said finally. There was another silence.

"Let's move on to the culture and traditions of our people," Cretak said. They asked her about the basics of Romulan law, politics, festivals, and finally about marriage and family.

"Now," Hiren said, "you have preferred not to procreate."

Asha raised a mental pair of eyebrows. They were getting rather personal. A bit too personal for her taste.

"That is correct," she replied neutrally.

"Why?" Tal'aura asked.

"I would be an unfit mother. As a Human, I am past the best years for childbearing. Someone who is not fit for parenthood might have a child where the risk of it being unfit for Romulan society is high. Why waste Romulan resources and effort? Besides, having a child also means thinking of the society, state and empire as a whole."

"So for you, procreating means benefitting the Romulan state?"

"Yes. Just like your technology is advanced," she looked into Tal'aura's eyes, "surely it makes sense to have children who are on par with modern times."

"Yes, yes, quite," Tal'aura agreed.

"But most of all, I believe a child should be loved. I regard poetry as my child and humble contribution to the Romulan Star Empire."

"That hardly constitutes a family," Tal'aura remarked.

"Thorek and my friends are my family, and family is very important to me."

"Your husband has vouched for you," Hiren stated, looking at his PADD. "As have Vekal and Christine tir'Jo'rek, Rhian t'Merek and your physician Doctor Ruvasa t'Metak. Now, of course, if you are a full Romulan citizen, you will automatically renounce your Terran citizenship. A sacrifice, no doubt. Your fellow Humans might consider it a...betrayal."

"Like Romulans, Humans have different and individual thoughts on the matter. I cannot possibly have the temerity to speak for all my fellow Human beings. But I do feel certain that my family on Earth would never consider it a betrayal. And I think they would be proud of me, as I will always be proud of them."

She looked right into Hiren's eyes. It took courage, but it was something she felt she had to do. Hiren gave her a slight nod and made some notes on his PADD.

"Why do you want to become a Romulan citizen with full rights?" Cretak asked. The three pairs of eyes stared at her probingly.

"Because you deemed me worthy enough of the honour to send me an invitation. Besides, I believe it is unwritten etiquette to never refuse a Senator's invitation or offer."

Cretak smiled, and Tal'aura actually laughed. Even Hiren looked amused.

"We would like to hear more specific reasons," he clarified. "You were almost killed in the woods not far from your residence, and those who assaulted you were sentenced to working in the Reman mines. Sure you must not think of us as particularly...endearing?"

"Vice-Proconsul, there's a saying I grew up with: it takes all kinds to make a world. I was almost killed, but I also learnt that your people are kind, vibrant, witty, dedicated, passionate and so many things Humans are and aren't. My poetry is not only my child, but also a confession of love to Romulus and my deyhhan. It's as simple as that. I love it over here. I can't imagine my life without the Apnex Sea."

Cretak smiled and actually inclined her head towards her.

"My colleagues," she said, turning to Tal'aura and Hiren, "the two hours are up. Let us retire and discuss. We ask you to wait for half an hour while we decide. Thank you."

They rose and left the room. Asha was left all alone. She was stiff with sitting, her leg muscles hurt from the tension, and she felt drained. She rose and walked around a little. There was a vase of lagga flowers at one end of the table, and she bent to breathe in their aroma.


	49. Love

**Chapter 49: Love**

A/N: Hi Alaya Karangalan, wishing you all the best with your assignments, and thanks so much for taking time to leave a review! I'm delighted that you enjoyed the cliffhanger. Speaking of _Star Trek: Picard_ , I believe it's the first time we see a Romulan kissing on screen! Yays! An official trailer was released about a week ago. Maybe the producers have been reading our fanfics?... ;-D

Romulanlover, I'm so glad you enjoyed the scene with Asha's oral exam! It was a lot of fun to write, particularly her disagreement with Hiren. I got tense myself during that scene! And yes, it would be in the Senate's best interest to give her full citizenship and thus strip her of any official ties to the Federation and Earth. The scene with Christine and Rhian occurred completely spontaneously. Stuffing the two of them into one room is just asking for trouble!

I'm also so happy that you both enjoyed the banter and chemistry between Asha and Vreenak. Many thanks to you!

Note: "Rihanha" (not Rihanna! :-D) means "Romulan citizen". "I-jol au": "I love you". "Those who march beneath the raptor's wings" occurs in the novel _Beneath the Raptor's Wing_ by Michael A. Martin.

Sari (or saree): Indian dress wrapped around the waist and draped over the shoulder. Choli: sari blouse. Pallu: end of the sari draped over one shoulder. There are many styles of wearing the sari, such as with the midriff bared or covered, a long or short choli etc.

* * *

Asha looked at the timepiece on the wall and took her seat again. Her examiners were punctual. They returned and resumed their places as well. Asha's mouth felt dry despite the water she had gulped down after the exam. Her heart seemed to sit in her ears, thudding loudly like a drum. Three pairs of eyes stared at her from behind the impressive senatorial table.

"I vote in favour of granting you full citizenship," Cretak said.

"I, too, vote in favour," Tal'aura stated.

Hiren's word, however, carried the most weight, as he was the Vice-Proconsul. If he voted against her, they would be at an impasse and her application delayed until Proconsul Terik ruled over the matter.

Hiren studied her face.

"What would your first request as a person with full Romulan citizenship be?" he asked.

"If I may be so bold, I would ask for one of the beautiful lagga blooms in the vase to give to my husband."

Letant had mentioned that Hiren adored lagga blooms and in fact cultivated them and entered them for competitions with great success. Asha had no idea how handy this piece of information would come in and decided it was worth a try.

"What a modest, romantic request," Tal'aura murmured. Cretak smiled slightly.

"Come forward, Asha t'Darak," Hiren said. She obeyed. He placed a silver-coloured chain with a raptor pendent around her neck.

"I vote in favour. You have passed with distinction. You will find the details of your score and our individual assessments on this PADD. You are herewith a Romulan citizen with full rights and you are one of those who march beneath the raptor's wings. You are aware of your rights and duties as a citizen of the Romulan Star Empire. Furthermore, since dual citizenship is not recognised or valid on Romulus, you have waived your Federation citizenship and have explicitly consented to this provision." He handed her a PADD.

"Thank you for bestowing this privilege upon me. It's an honour I deeply appreciate and will always cherish," Asha said, her eyes shining, hand on her heart per protocol. Her knees were trembling slightly, and a flood of emotions was breaking lose within her, from joy about passing her exams to sadness about saying farewell for good to Earth.

"You will repeat the following vows after me," Hiren said. There were nine of them, and Asha repeated each one after him.

Afterwards, Hiren pressed a button and asked one of the guards to step inside the hall. The woman entered the room, and he said something to her softly. She marched to the vase of lagga flowers, picked it up and deposited it in Asha's arms, to her complete astonishment.

"Thank you so much, it is very kind of you," she said to Hiren, completely taken aback.

"They are from my own lagga farm," he answered. "The best you can find on whole Romulus."

"I am most humbled by your generosity. They are lovely!" Asha said, secretly amused by his arrogance. She bowed her head in thanks.

The three politicians bowed their heads back and rose, leaving the room.

The guards opened the other door for Asha and walked slightly behind her instead of on either side of her.

She was greeted by Kihika, Vereth, Thorek, Vekal, Christine, Rhian and Lilou. Kihika took the vase from her, and she threw her arms around each of them and finished off by burying herself in her husband's arms and bursting into happy tears. Thorek and Vekal began to cry, too. Christine grinned and mopped her own eyes. Kihika and Vereth were trying desperately to prevent Lilou from peeing against a statue of a dour-looking Romulan politician from times long past. They failed.

This turned the tears into fits of laughter. Lilou flapped her ears and bared her teeth in a grin. It turned out that Christine had remarked how ugly she thought the statue was because the person it represented looked so grumpy. All the others had agreed with her and Lilou had decided to show her agreement in her very own manner.

Thorek scolded the set'leth half-heartedly, and the whole group left the area of the Senate building in two flitters to celebrate with a large dinner.

Asha was so tired after all the excitement and the hearty meal that she went straight to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She kept the vase of lagga in the hall and her necklace proudly on the bedside table.

The next day, she updated Vreenak and Letant on her new status. She winced and Lilou barked when deafening congratulations were sent by the latter. Vreenak simply wrote: "I was expecting nothing less. Congratulations." He had also listed two dates for meeting and added a note that she would be welcome to stay the night. Asha picked one and sent off her message. Until then, she let the fact that she was a true Romulan citizen sink in. All authorities notified by the Senate about her citizenship proceeded to lift the restrictions her limited status had imposed on her. She was now fully in charge of her finances, healthcare, driver's license and could carry weapons on her person. And her book could be shortlisted, as Cretak had suggested. She wrote a thank you note to the Senator. If it hadn't been for Cretak's offer, she would not have become a Rihanha so soon. She also caught up with having fun between the sheets, much to Thorek's delight.

Finally, when it was time for her meeting with Vreenak, she chose a sari to visit him, the only one which had been in her luggage and which she had planned to wear for cousin Maya's wedding. She wore the raptor necklace around her neck. Thorek claimed that she looked like an empress and asked her to send him a message in the evening to wish him goodnight. His generosity and acceptance brought tears to her eyes, but he kissed her fondly and said: "Ashaya, I'll be here when you come back."

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you're being so generous and, well, un-jealous."

"I know you in a way he doesn't, and he knows you in a way I don't. Besides..."

"Yes, e'lev?"

"You loved me first. Why should you love me last? Why shouldn't you cherish another, and why shouldn't another worthy of you cherish you?"

"I-jol au, Thorek."

"And I you, my Ashaya."

They hugged each other.

Asha had already packed a small overnight bag and she drew a deep breath when Rovuxo drove up to fetch her.

Vreenak was waiting for her when she arrived, for the very first time without Lilou. As soon as they were alone, they walked towards each other, she in her sari, he in his formal grey tunic, trousers and boots. She wrapped her arms around him, and he pressed her to his chest.

"Jolan'tru, Asha Sen t'Darak, Rihanha," he whispered, drawing back a little to study her face and touching her necklace. "So you are a fully-fledged Romulan citizen? A celebration is in order."

Then he stepped back a little and looked at her dress.

"A very beautiful garment. What is it called?"

She explained about the sari. She disliked showy clothes and her silk sari was a discreet dove grey with a silver border and a matching choli. He touched the pleats of her pallu, then travelled up her neck, brushing the area with the knuckles of his fingers, then down her shoulder, her arm and finally intertwined his fingers with hers. She went on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the mouth. He lifted her up in his arms, kissing her back with such heat that they were thoroughly breathless.

"You are incredibly...intolerably...impossibly proud, prouder than the whole Senate, as I mentioned before," he half whispered, half growled between kisses. "Come, let us go to the garden and toast your citizenship." He set her down on her feet.

Autumn was breathtakingly spectacular on Romulus, and the Autumn Festival was drawing near.

Asha and Vreenak admired the seasonal change which brought lush autumn plants and a range of colourful insects and birds.

He poured them both some spiced wine, sweet and very mild for Romulan and Human standards, and gave her her glass and a small plate of fish patties, a delicacy served during formal occasions.

"What do you feel like now your exams are over?" he inquired.

"The same, actually. But I can feel a change, too. It felt like saying farewell to my loved ones on Earth, yet always remembering them. The likelihood that I will ever see or contact them is nil, Merken, and I have accepted that. I have made Romulus my second home despite how I came here and acknowledged it as such when I was sworn in as a Romulan citizen. Above all, I feel grateful and honoured."

"I admire your determination, a'rhea. Is there anything else you feel?" he asked. Asha smiled, knowing what he was getting at.

"Do you have to ask?" Their dialogue was reminiscent of the one they had had during Eitreih'Okhala. Back then, she had been confronting her feelings about him. This time, she was certain, and her question was full of tenderness.

"Yes. A politician always needs answers," Vreenak insisted.

She raised her hand and traced the curves of his forehead ridges. It was a courting gesture, as explicit as it could get. Vreenak closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness of her touch.

"Love," she said simply.

Vreenak gazed into her eyes, leant his forehead against hers, then sat down on a bench near a little fountain and pulled Asha down onto his lap. They began to kiss passionately, and when her hand stole up his thigh, he whispered:

"A'rhea, will you spend the night with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to mate with me?"

"Yes," she said again, looking firmly into his eyes.

"Your husband is still agreeable to your wishes?"

"He is."

The green blood rose to his face, his breathing quickened, and being squeezed against him as she was, she felt his erection through both their clothes.

"Then come with me to my bed, a'rhea."

They went together to his private rooms, holding hands. Vreenak's residence and furnishings suited his personality: no-frills, sophisticated, spartan. The bed was modern, the sheets plain with a spotless grey colour, and prepared for one person. The bed itself was extendable to fit two people.

He looked at her, leaving the first step to her. She touched his cheek, then went on tiptoe again and kissed him. Their hands wandered around, undressing each other.

She helped him with her sari, taking out the safety pins. He removed the pallu from her shoulder and placed his hand on her bare midriff. It was warm, rising and falling with her breathing. Then he buried his face in the curve of her breasts, covering her skin with hot kisses, and finally knelt before her, thrusting his tongue into her belly button. She sucked in her breath with a hiss of pleasure. Then he rose, and his hands sought the folds of her sari.

She put one end in his hand, then turned round and round, making it unwind itself from her body until she was in just her petticoat, into which the sari was tucked, and her blouse.

He gathered up the sari, folding it neatly and placing it on a chair. She removed his formal tunic and undershirt, caressing his bare chest slowly. He drew her petticoat and panties over her hips and down to her feet. She stepped out of them and raised her arms so he could remove her blouse and bra as well. Soon, all their clothes had joined her sari on the chair.

He slipped her bangles, one by one, off her wrists. He did the same with her anklets. They took their time, enjoying this new experience of closeness. Vreenak remembered Letant's question from long ago about love being involved if he happened to take her in his arms one night.

He suckled at her breasts, massaging them with his palms, then licked her sex until she was soaking. She carefully slid down onto him, and he exclaimed softly in Rihan, shivering at the sensation of being inside her.

They adjusted their position so that he was sitting against the pillows with their chests pressed together. In this manner, they could hug, kiss and caress each other to their heart's content. His eyelids fluttered half closed as they moved together.

"How I have wanted this!" he half whispered, half growled into her ear. "How I have dreamed of this and smiled at myself for my foolishness!"

"If there's one thing you're not, it's foolish," she chuckled, kissing him, "and I have longed for this, too."

He buried his face against her shoulder, and she played with his hair and drew random patterns on his back, addressing him lovingly in Rihan and English, telling him how good it felt to be with him like this. His fingers searched and found what they were looking for, surrounded by heat, moisture and movement. She cried out as he stroked her with his fingers. Her movements became faster.

He drew trembling breaths and when she suddenly collapsed against him, crying out again, he shuddered along with her. He clutched at her, dug his fingers into her back and bit into her shoulder. She did the same to him, leaving a green bruise on his skin. Their movements stilled, and they rested their faces on each other's shoulders. When they separated, a mess of bodily fluids between them, they smiled at each other and kissed softly, lazily, then with more hunger, and started all over again. Asha was an energetic woman and kept him well and truly busy. She asked him to make love to her from behind, claiming that his genital ridges felt particularly magical in that position, and he was happy to oblige as they spooned together and she folded one leg over his. Like Thorek, he was rather smug to discover that Human men were not biologically equipped in this manner, and conceited enough to show it.

"I don't have to look at your face to know how triumphant you're feeling," Asha teased him.

"It is shocking that Human men are lacking in this feature. How do they keep their intimate partners happy?" he wondered, teasing her nipples with his thumb.

"Merken, will you please move a little faster?"

He did until she was moaning loudly with pleasure.

Finally, in a state of exhaustion and sweatiness, they lay next to each other, face-to-face.

"A'rhea, I know that you are devoted to your husband," he murmured, "how is it that you find place in your heart for me?"

She caressed his cheek and brow ridges. "I simply do. I can't explain why."

"I loved you from the moment I first saw you," he confessed. "The way you looked into my eyes with such pride! Unforgettable!"

Asha chuckled. "When I attended your speech for the first time, you claimed you had forgotten our first meeting. You asked me to remind you as it had slipped your mind."

"I lied, of course. I wanted to hide my feelings from you. We Romulans are very fiery in our emotions, and we have to maintain a mask, which can take a lot of effort. If we have to lie, we will."

"You hid your feelings quite well."

" _Quite_? Only quite?"

"You hid them very well," she modified her answer, smiling and playing with his fingers. "As you mentioned lying...I lied when your colleague Senator Cretak asked me if I was in touch with you. I'm not sure Vice-Proconsul Hiren believed me. In fact, I don't think any of them believed me, but the last thing I wanted was your home or mine to be flooded with manipulated rathakir."

Vreenak laughed. "I doubt they believed you, a'rhea, but they can ask me themselves and they'll get the same answer. Thank you for your dishonesty on my behalf and yours. You are truly a Romulan."

She laughed, too. Then she became serious. "I know that our love will have to remain a secret. My husband and closest friends know. Does Rovuxo know?"

"It would be astonishing if he didn't. He'll know at the very latest when he drives you home tomorrow morning. He has every reason to be loyal to you, since you showed him mercy and he's still in my employment."

They lay in bed for a little longer, talking. Then they had a bath and ate supper outside in the garden, watching nocturnal fauna flit about the trees and shrubs. The murmur of the fountains placed all around the garden was soothing, yet Asha wondered how Thorek was, and if he was happy having the bed all to himself for a change.

Vreenak's bed, though comfortable, was still foreign to her, as was Vreenak's presence as he lay behind her, kissing her neck every now and then.

The next morning, they both rose early, made love, bathed and breakfasted together. Then he left for the Senate building and she for home, wearing a fresh dress. Rovuxo drove her back without comment. He had to know what was going on between her and Vreenak, yet he treated her with deference as usual.

Thorek had already left for work. Kihika, now promoted to the head of house staff, was busy seeing to the house and greeted Asha in her usual affectionate manner. She knew about the arrangement and she also knew her mistress very well. She had seen Asha struggle with her feelings for both Thorek and Vreenak and that she was truly in love with both Romulans. She was relieved that Asha had the freedom to share her life, albeit secretly, with two bondmates; an arrangement which was frowned upon in Romulan society. Personally, however, she considered the Senator rather unworthy of Asha, given his arrogance and austere manner.

She discreetly carried away Asha's sari and underwear to the laundry once her mistress had unpacked her overnight bag. Asha was very hands-on about her personal articles and she still found it hard getting used to having someone else pamper her, as she put it.

Vreenak, in the meantime, went through his senatorial duties in the morning and was happy to lunch with Letant after several very busy hours. Letant, of course, immediately addressed Asha's citizenship.

"Now she's a Romulan like you and me," he remarked in order to draw out his friend.

"We spent last night together," Vreenak said, eating his soup and knowing very well what Letant was up to.

"You mated?" Letant half asked, half stated.

"Yes," Vreenak replied succinctly.

"I knew it was only a matter of time!" Letant exclaimed exultantly. "Now I can bask in the triumph that of the two of us, it is you who enjoyed the nocturnal company of a real Human while I only had holograms at my disposal. And this after your unflattering descriptions of Humans as puny!"

"What we did at night made me forget that she is Human and I am Romulan."

"It was enjoyable?"

"One of the most beautiful nights I have experienced," Vreenak answered, his voice low and rough with passion. "It has been decades since I was so much in love."

"Ah!" Letant sat up and threw out his arms in an exaggerated dramatic gesture. "Finally. You admit it! There's just one problem. Well, quite a few of them. But let's start with the fact that she is married, thanks to your former employers acting as priests. Then, she is a Human-"

"You take the shape of the thoughts I would like to excise from my mind," Vreenak stated acerbically.

"On the other hand," Letant continued relentlessly, "it is obvious that the two of you are happy together and her husband not only tolerates, but also encourages the situation. Besides the fact that she is as spirited as a hundred Romulans, and I myself think highly of her."

"He tolerates the situation because he loves her and she loves him. Asha is devoted to him. She always speaks of him with affection. At the same time, she is very much her own person."

"Undoubtedly," Letant agreed. "Quite a peculiar little person, but in a most agreeable way. You know…" he leant over confidentially, "I can't imagine a more suitable mate for you than her."


	50. Spies

**Chapter 50: Spies**

A/N: Hi Alaya, Narek certainly seems to have plans of his own. It's also interesting to see Romulans with different hairstyles and even beards. It would seem they have radically changed their fashion sense :-D

Lilou and the Romulan statue was another of those scenes that just popped into my head while writing. Lilou has got her very own personality and a keen sense of mischief, encouraged by especially Asha.

I have a few ideas about giving Letant his separate fanfic and a Human companion he'll adore with all his Romulan heart :-)

Hi romulanlover, as you, too, pointed out, the Tal Shiar agents are a nasty obstacle. They're lurking in the background, and things are not as easy-breezy as they look... I'm also so glad you find the Tosha and Vreesha relationships mature and well written. Thank you so much!

Romulan vocab lesson: "Fvai" means "worm". As for the Borg...They most certainly don't belong to me!

* * *

Asha was lying in Vreenak's arms on his chaise longue. There was something about this habit which possessed an intensity which testified to their closeness as deeply as their love-making, though in a different manner. One month had passed since she had sat her citizenship exams, interest in her book had soared since Senator Cretak had mentioned it to the public, and she was basking in the love of her husband and Vreenak. She felt thoroughly spoilt and wondered at how good life was being to her on Romulus.

"A'rhea," Vreenak said to her, and she smiled at him and ran her finger along the tip of his pointed ear. She had figured out very easily, and not only because of her reading, that Romulans were as sensitive around the tips of their ears as Ferengi about their so-called lobes.

"I will be touring the planet for a month. I leave next week for my campaign. I hope to be appointed as Proconsul next year."

She nodded, unsurprised. "Will it be possible for me to keep in touch with you, e'lev?"

"Encrypted messages, used sparingly. It's best if you message when I message you."

"All right."

When they left with an embrace, he said, "'ll miss you." It was not something a proud Romulan could say easily.

"I'll miss you, too," she replied, taking his hands in hers. "Please look after yourself."

"I'll make sure to check every corner for rathakir," he said dryly.

She smiled, her dimples easing the pain in his heart. He gave her a long kiss on the forehead and a lingering one on her mouth, which she thoroughly enjoyed and responded to. They stepped apart reluctantly and looked at each other earnestly. The unspoken fear that someone or something unfriendly might discover their relationship, an underflow of doubt, were always part of their parting. As if they feared never seeing each other again afterwards.

"Be well, Merken. Jolan'tru."

"You, too, Asha Sen t'Darak. Jolan'tru."

He slid his hands out of hers and left the room quickly. Asha got into the flitter with Lilou, who had been napping in the hall, her coat glossy from her recent trip to the set'leth groomer's and Asha's disciplined brushing. Asha stroked the fluffy ears thoughtfully on the way home. She had known that a relationship with Vreenak would not be easy given his schedule and the secrecy of their bond. She had always been more of a person who thought of the future rather than living in the moment. She liked to make plans to prepare for the future, and it was difficult for her to map out a concrete vision of life with Vreenak. It simply wasn't possible, given the paranoia in Romulan society and mutterings about the Tal Shiar.

Only a few days ago, one of Vekal and Christine's neighbours had been arrested for public protests against the Tal Shiar. "They were good, decent people," Vekal told Asha. He was upset and angry. Christine showed Asha a photograph she had taken of their neighbour's door after the arrest.

It showed a plaque hammered into the door. It read: "This building is the property of the Tal Shiar. Any attempts to trespass will result in your arrest."

"We have seen their thugs transport their possessions from the house," Christine said. "They're not going to come back."

"They are going to be executed," Vekal said bluntly. "And it also means that if they have been keeping an eye on our neighbours, then they are surveilling me and my wife." He put his arm protectively around Christine. "And they are most definitely spying on you."

Asha and Thorek looked at each other. "It would hardly surprise us," Thorek said.

"Maybe it is even the doing of one of your Senator friends," Vekal said bitterly.

"No, they would never do that!" Asha protested.

"You do not strike me as naïve, paenhe, but I think you are being very stubborn in this case. Politicians are among those who will look out for their own skin first," Vekal countered.

"If that is so, why would Vreenak suffer me to visit him when it could severely damage his career?" Asha reminded him.

"She has a point," Thorek said. Christine remained silent. She had learnt her lesson and refused to get involved in Asha's personal life.

Vekal sighed. "On your head be it to fling caution to the winds," he remarked coolly and changed the topic.

* * *

When Vreenak returned from his campaign tour and Asha visited him, she told him about what had happened to Vekal and Christine's neighbours.

"How come the Tal Shiar have such power, even more than the Senate and Praetor?" she asked him.

"It's something I am not at liberty to speak of, in accordance with my senatorial position. Even if you were officially my mate, I would not be able to do so. My duties to the Empire seal my lips. But I am in a quandary. "

She traced said lips softly with the pads of her fingers.

"Then don't speak of it," she said. "But I think I can guess. Does your quandary also involve me because I'm Human and the Praetor is...wary...where the Federation is concerned?"

Merken smiled. "You would make an outstanding politician, a'rhea, with your acumen. Yes, it does. I have to advise my superiors on how to keep the Federation at arm's length."

Asha played gently with his fingers, smiling a little sadly. "I know, Merken, and you warned me about the struggle when it comes to standing in the crossfire between your duties towards the Empire and your feelings for a representative of a despised minority group. You are married to politics first."

Merken held her close. "A'rhea, my concern is not so much about myself as it is about you. I fear putting you in danger, despite your popularity with the public and possession of full Romulan rights."

"If Praetor Neral found out, what would he do?"

"A Senator and Praetor's advisor courting a popular married Human with her husband's agreement? My political career would be over. And you…" he broke off and clenched his jaw.

"My rights as a Romulan citizen can be revoked as quickly as they were bestowed, can they not?"

His eyes hardened. "Not without a formal inquiry and a decision in court. But yes, they could be taken away."

"Would I be thrown in prison, sentenced to the Reman mines or even to death?" she inquired calmly.

"Permanent arrest is quite likely, though I would take steps to prevent that." He refrained from telling her that he had in fact given his word to her husband when Thorek had asked him for an audience. He also didn't tell her that some prisoners, male and female, were made to work in brothels catering to what was regarded as the lowest class of Romulan society.

"You would?" Asha said.

"I would."

"I wouldn't want you to risk your life for me."

"You are my mate."

"But politicians are devoted to their career first," she said softly. "The Empire is your mate, too."

"Yes, for the Praetor is the voice of the Empire and the Proconsul the voice of the Senate, and I serve them. But under no circumstance will I serve them if they threaten you."

"Merken, you said the higher you climb as a politician, the more dangerous it gets. And now that we are mates, I hardly think that danger is going to cease."

"Danger is not so much a risk as it is an opportunity," he observed.

She smiled a little. "When I think how you visited me in disguise to return my anklet, I daresay you know how to keep your eyes and ears peeled. You don't seem too averse to risk."

"I was delighted that you lost your anklet."

"Really? Why am I not surprised?" she said cheerfully.

"Indeed, as this mishap allowed me the opportunity to see you in person. A Romulan in love, Asha, is an ardent suitor."

"Something I never would have guessed," she teased him. He pulled her close to him and they began to kiss. Her hand settled down in his lap as she played with his erection through his clothes. They soon went to his bedroom, leaving Lilou to gnaw her toys in the hall and exercise her muscles in the garden.

Vreenak and Asha undressed each other and got into bed. They were ravenous for each other, and he entered her in a smooth thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and shivered at his heat in her. Romulans' body temperature shot up when they were excited, to the extent that the warmth of their skin increased noticeably. Asha enjoyed the sensation, and while she had never had a Human partner before, she rather agreed with Thorek and Vreenak that technically speaking, Romulan men possessed certain bonuses Human men didn't. She asked Vreenak to move more slowly.

"I want to feel every ridge of yours," she whispered. Vreenak obeyed. "Woe to your Human men," he murmured. Asha glared at him. "Don't even think of using this to your advantage should you ever have to negotiate with the Federation," she managed to gasp out between heavy breaths.

"I won't, a'rhea."

Unconvinced, Asha punished him by flipping them over, which he allowed most willingly. She bounced up and down on him until it was over, then lay down next to him with his seed, hot and thick, sliding down her inner thighs.

When she left for home, it was the weekend, and Thorek was at home. She greeted him with an enthusiastic hug, which turned into kissing and caressing.

"Let me guess," Thorek whispered to her. "You mated only a few hours ago."

"Just because I spent the night with him doesn't mean I automatically mated with him," she teased him.

"You did. I can smell it on you."

"Really? You can?" she asked.

"Yes, even after you have taken a bath. You always smell different when you have mated. It is quite intoxicating. If you have enough energy to indulge me…?"

Asha did have enough energy, and she was becoming used to sharing her life with two Romulan men. While it had ultimately been Thorek's idea, it had been her choice, and her lovers had agreed. She closed her eyes with pleasure as her husband spoilt her.

She imagined telling her family and friends back on Earth about her life on Romulus. They would have all been surprised that she had built a new life on a place like Romulus. She had never been considered a go-getter back on Earth. As for having two lovers, she supposed only André's reaction would be quite unimpressed.

During the afternoon, she was discussing politics with Thorek in their hall when she suddenly broke off in mid-sentence and touched his hand. Thorek's eyebrows creased as he saw her staring at the vase of lagga blooms Vice-Pronconsul Hiren had given her on voting in favour of her full citizenship. The flowers were still doing very well and showing no signs of withering. But a small insect was clinging to the side of the vase. Three other insects were walking around the table.

"Oh dear. I think we've got an infestation of rathakir," she said. "Thorek, let's go downstairs and see if we've got that spray to get rid of plant pests."

There was no spray of any sort around the whole house, but Thorek caught on. He nodded and they went downstairs. They went into the room, and Asha closed the door behind them. It was a storeroom, with cupboards, shelves and boxes. She studied the walls, ceiling and floor carefully to ensure no insects were crawling about.

"E'lev," she said softly, "I don't think those are normal rathakir."

She had told Thorek about the infestation which had attacked Letant's house, and what those insects had actually turned out to be.

"Engineered spies," Thorek whispered.

"We'd have to catch one and have it analysed. Delon told me that whenever he tried to catch them, they'd launch a program with evasive tactics. I'll have to ask him for his aid," Asha said.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea. We'll also have to be careful what we talk about. It could prove to be detrimental to us and our friends," he said. "That veruul of a Vice-Proconsul! I will at least be able to swear in my own house."

They sat down on the floor and quickly discussed how to behave when they emerged from the cellar without the spray.

"What a nuisance," Asha sighed, as she returned to the hall, "I'll have to send Kihika for more spray."

She touched one of the lagga blooms with her finger. "They're so beautiful, and I really want to keep them for as long as possible."

She stooped and studied them closely. "Those pests don't seem to have inflicted damage as yet, but it's only a matter of time. I've heard they've got huge appetites."

"The rathak may be small, but it is a nuisance," Thorek agreed. He reached out and tried to smash one with the flat of his hand. The insect immediately veered away. Asha, too, tried to smack another one, but without success.

"Oh dear…Well, I guess we'll just have to get that spray soon. They're probably like Terran fungus gnats. It starts with two or three, and then they multiply like there's no tomorrow. I'll tell Kihika."

* * *

Letant, who was lounging about in his chair, lazily going over some Senate bill or the other, sat up bolt upright as he scrolled through a PADD. He blinked incredulously and lowered it, staring straight ahead, his relaxed face becoming grim. A few minutes later, he was distracted by a signal. He picked up his own work PADD and read Asha's message. This time, he jumped out of his chair and whisked out of his office in quest of his best friend's whereabouts.

He arrived and pressed the buzzer outside Vreenak's office door.

"Merken, it's Delon," he said. The doors hissed open, and Vreenak rose to receive him. Letant wordlessly pressed the PADD into his hand.

The expression on Vreenak's face became outraged as he read it. "That fvai! That…" he ground out some of the foulest Romulan curse words in existence, and clenched his fists. "He is in the hands of the Tal Shiar."

"No doubt, my friend. We have always had our suspicions, and now…" Letant gestured at the PADD. "Chairman Koval's health is deteriorating. Our dearest Vice-Pronconsul is no doubt making his plans, seeing how many are contending for Pronconsul Terik's position, including yourself. He probably thinks it will put him out of the running. The next best position, or even better position, is with the Tal Shiar."

Vreenak turned away with an irritated jerk of his head. "He suspects."

Who suspects what?"

"That fvai suspects, and correctly so, that I love a Human." He paced up and down for a few moments.

Letant had rarely seen Vreenak lose his cool and succumb to nerves. Finally, he said: "But we can aid her. I will send her the device to wipe out the rathakir and have one analysed to confirm this foul play of Hiren's."

"Trust even his generous gestures to be laced with ill intentions," Vreenak muttered.

"If she were not your beloved, you would think differently," Letant pointed out.

Vreenak was silent, and a green flush rose to his sharp cheekbones. Then he slapped his desk with such force that the piece of furniture skidded a few inches across the floor.

"Should anyone threaten her, I will have them thrown into the Reman mines!" he growled. "She is my mate, and I am hers."

"Merken, are you aware of the rumours about the Tal Shiar trying to capture those known as the Borg?"

"I have heard those rumours. There has been no proof, nor did I come across any evidence while I served with the Tal Shiar. Why?"

"Those rathakir contain unknown technology. It might very well be Borg technology." Letant handed him another PADD. "I spared three of the rathakir, had them modified and sent them to forage around our fellow-Senators' offices."

Vreenak glared at him. "If I discover even one of them over here, I'll be angrier than I already am, Delon," he barked. Letant waved the threat aside.

"I made sure to exclude your quarters. Now, this is the information one of them gathered and if this is true, then it concerns every Romulan citizen and possibly every citizen on every other planet."


	51. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 51: Calm Before the Storm**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, thank you very much for your review! The joke is about male Romulans looking down on male Humans in the sexual department. Romulan men (according to fandom/fanart) have ridges on many parts of their bodies, in contrast to Human men. As Asha thoroughly enjoys these little "extras" when she's intimate with her Romulan partners, Thorek and Vreenak are rather smug at the notion of being able to satisfy their Human mate so well. They believe that Human men are woefully lacking without ridges on certain parts of their anatomy. Furthermore, since Asha avoided intimate relationships with Human men, but chose to have relationships with two Romulan men, Thorek and Vreenak are quite convinced of their superiority to Human men, and they like to tease her about it :-) In addition, Romulans are very curious about Humans (especially since Humans have outsmarted them several times), so I could imagine them being interested in just about everything concerning Humans, including their sexuality.

Valar morghulis, Alaya Karangalan :-) Thank you for taking the time to review despite your assignments, and best of luck for your classes!  
Asha did a lot of hard thinking before choosing a relationship with Vreenak. She realised which responsibilities she would have to accept, such as Vreenak's political career coming first, his crowded schedule, and the secrecy of their love. Having aspects of her life separate from his and also from Thorek's is very important to her. I think if Asha were the needy and clingy type who requires tons of reassurance from other people, she'd have a very difficult time in relationships. Fortunately, she is very independent and while Vreenak's schedule is not easy for her and being with two men is a challenge despite the advantages, she knows she has to deal with the consequences of her decision.

"Fvai" means "worm".

* * *

Vreenak scrolled through the second PADD Letant had given him. His face grew dark as a thundercloud. Finally, he slammed it down on the table and got up.

"Neral is a fool!" he hissed. "He will be the death of us, he and the Tal Shiar! It might lead to interstellar problems!"

Letant said softly: "We had suspicions that the attacks on our outposts were not to blame on the Federation, Merken. Many of our colleagues were and are merely looking for a convenient scapegoat."

Vreenak clenched his jaw. "And if this information is true, then it will be impossible to deal appropriately with the Borg. The Borg cooperate with no one. Not with the Federation, not with the Klingons, not with us. Their technology surpasses ours. Romulan Intelligence is not merely harvesting non-functional Borg drones and their implants. They are using prisoners to experiment on with Borg technology."

"And construct a super-army consisting of Romulan and Borg technology. The best in the universe." Letant's voice was heavy with irony.

"Asha!" Vreenak whispered. "They could have made her…" he broke off the sentence.

"Merken," Letant said, "they are not only trying to make a Borg super-army. They are trying to make them procreate. Because in order for the Borg to grow their numbers, they need to assimilate. It's quicker and easier for the Borg than to create children and raise them. But according to this data, the Tal Shiar think that if the Borg can procreate, they can breed their own army on Romulus without assimilating various species across several quadrants. The children won't be children for long, with technology-enhanced growth procedures. From what you have told me, Asha underwent surgery to prevent procreation."

"Yes."

"And her friend, Christine t'Jo'rek, suffers from an endocrinological problem. Both were married off to our people."

"Because they couldn't procreate, and our doctors were unwilling to waste resources on restoring their fertility," Vreenak said slowly. "So they decided to…use…them differently. Maybe on the off-chance that if they did manage to procreate, the progeny would still be at least partially Romulan and useful for our society."

"Yes," Letant said again.

"This is a corruption of family, of the four elements, of every Romulan principle in existence!" Vreenak spat. Then he began to remove his senatorial robes.

"Merken, what are you doing?"

"I have to see Asha."

"Now? She may not be available-"

"I have to see with my own eyes that she is safe-"

Letant placed his hand on Vreenak's shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he said soothingly.

"For how long?" Vreenak almost shouted, tugging at his tunic. Letant placed his hand over Vreenak's.

"I know you love her. Which is all the more reason that you have to keep it secret."

Vreenak stopped fumbling at his robes, but his eyes were still flashing.

"I lost my wife and unborn child during that Klingon raid. I refuse to lose Asha to my own government and superiors!"

"I will do what I can do help you, my friend. I am fond of that little lady and would hate to see her suffer."

Vreenak took Letant's hand and pressed it. "Thank you."

* * *

The next days brought even worse news. The other rathakir modified by Letant had picked up information concerning Praetor Neral. Who was not only aware of the rathakir, but had also organised the whole spy operation with Vice-Proconsul Hiren (as Proconsul Terik disapproved of such tactics), using Borg technology implemented by the Tal Shiar. The worst part, however, was that Tal'aura was involved. The Senator who liked to keep to herself, surround herself with mystery and hatch out plots in silence. They had needed guinea pigs to test-run the rathakir. And they didn't want to waste resources by choosing just any guinea pigs. And so they had picked Senators who they thought were not loyal enough to the Empire. Targeting Letant made sense. He was a vocal opponent of Reman slavery and the Empire's isolation, and many of the younger Senators agreed with him, as did Senator Cretak.

And, of course, they had also chosen Asha. Brought to Romulus against her will, chances that she would be unfailingly loyal to the Empire were small from their point of view.

In the meantime, Vreenak send an encrypted message to Asha, asking her to meet him. She responded promptly enough, and when she came to visit him, Vreenak embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to let go, and Asha sensed that he was upset.

"Merken?" she said softly.

"You are here, and safe," he murmured. "The rathakir at your home have been thoroughly eradicated?"

"Yes, completely. Merken, what is it?" she asked, touching his cheek lovingly. He looked at her sweet face and dreaded that it would vanish from his life as suddenly as it had appeared.

He pressed her against his chest.

"Secrets, a'rhea, state secrets I may not speak about. Those rathakir were made with technology which is not ours. Sophisticated and unknown technology. They are full of further secrets." He sighed. "Asha, I thought Praetor Neral was blessed with outstanding intelligence. I was mistaken. He is an imbecile with a fvai eating up his brains."

Asha's eyes widened. To hear a high-ranking Senator criticise the head of the government was not only unusual. If unkind ears overheard such a crushing comment about the Head of the Romulan Empire, Vreenak would be arrested and thrown into prison.

Vreenak looked at her and smiled. "There are no rathakir over here. Delon's house is clear, but he has become a little paranoid. He shot down a bird in his garden and had it dissected."

"He thought the bird was a spy?"

"Yes. He said it was such a mundane songbird that it was bound to be a spy. He had it cooked for supper afterwards, but he said it tasted terrible."

"Cooked?! I know Romulans hate waste, as do Humans, but that is just a bit too much, I feel very sorry for the poor bird," Asha said, with a little smile. Then she became serious. "Merken, can you imagine a Romulus without paranoia?"

"I can't, a'rhea. It just doesn't work that way in our society."

She took his hand in hers. "And yet, in the middle of all this, trust and friendships can be established. Why can't it be like that overall?"

"You are endlessly optimistic, with a strong touch of idealism," he remarked, but his tone was affectionate instead of disdainful.

"Naturally. Who wants to put up with a Debbie Downer?"

"A who?"

Asha explained.

"Ah, I see. And what is the male equivalent?"

"Bob Bummer. Alliteration has always been the rage."

"On Romulus, too," Vreenak agreed. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "When you're here with me, you take even the dread out of state secrets."

Secrets he longed to spill to her, but which he knew he couldn't. Not only due to his loyalty to the Empire he served, but also for the sake of Asha's peace of mind.

She went on tiptoe and kissed him softly, and he lost himself in the sweetness of her lips. They went to his bedroom.

"I'm menstruating," she said. She had explained to him that it was very individual if a Human woman wished to be intimate with her partner during her period or not. She herself was usually too bloated and sore for energetic activities between the sheets.

They lay down on Vreenak's bed, kissing and hugging each other slowly. He warmed her abdomen with his hand, and she relaxed under his touch. Then he slid his hand lower, diving underneath her underwear, captured a drop of her blood on his finger, and marked his brow ridges with it.

An outsider unfamiliar to Romulan customs would have been confused, maybe even disgusted. But Asha knew what was behind the gesture. When Romulans married, the priest or priestess would make a small nick in the forearms of the couple, remove blood and mix it in a vial which was given to the newlyweds after the ceremony. A drop of the blood was also used to mark the foreheads of the couple, and this was what Vreenak was reenacting, thus telling her that he regarded her as his mate and equal. His gesture moved her deeply, and her eyes brightened with tears as he took her hand and pressed it against his chest.

The mark came off when they bathed together afterwards, lying in herb-scented water. Asha played with a ring he often wore on his middle finger. It had been in his family for generations. His father insisted it had existed since the Sundering. It had a large green gem and suited his hand well.

As usual, they were reluctant to leave each other. This time, however, Vreenak hardly wanted to let her go. When he released her from his embrace and she began to leave the villa, he reached out, caught her hand and pulled her back into his arms. She kissed him tenderly and caressed his face.

"E'lev, I really must go," she said. "I'll be there the next time we meet."

"Yes," he whispered. "Go then, a'rhea."

He stepped back, and she left, though she turned her head to look at him on her way out, and their eyes exchanged a last gaze with the intensity of a passionate kiss.

* * *

"You are thoughtful, my ailhun," Thorek said to her gently in the evening. Asha snuggled up to him.

"Merken is worried about what he calls state secrets, Thorek'ev. It's not like him to be worried. It must be very grave, and from the sound of it, it might affect me, or even all of us. He was concerned for my safety when I visited him."

"It is probably is connected with those rathakir, Ashaya."

"Something is happening, my deyhhan. Something is brewing and waiting to explode. I can feel it. Merken said the rathakir were made with highly sophisticated technology which is not Romulan. He even criticised the Praetor to me."

Thorek raised his eyebrows. "Then it must be grave indeed for a high-ranking Senator like Merken tr'Vreenak to criticise the Head of the State he serves."

"I've made a home here with you and my loved ones. I don't want to be scared on my home," she said, tightening her arms around him. "The Tal Shiar are behind this. So much spying is going on. Every gesture of kindness seems to have an agenda behind it. Hiren's bug-infested flowers have made me so jumpy."

He stroked her hair. "The Tal Shiar are the bane of our existence, and although we now share a life because of them," and he smiled at her, "they could not foresee that we would one day do so most willingly. That we would come to love each other is something they had never counted on."

She chuckled. "Yes, we've really defied them that way." Her spirits rose. But at the back of her mind, Vreenak's restlessness and his reluctance to let her out of his sight remained a troubling presence.

It was like the Apnex Sea growing choppy during the frequently windy autumn season. Storms on Romulus were violent, with purple or orange flashes of lightning, including sphere-shaped lightning which were always followed by deafening claps of thunder. One of her poems was about Romulus's storms, and had received much praise. Rhian had recently informed her that a distinguished Romulan family preparing for the wedding of their son wanted to book her for a poetry reading. She was making the very best of her life on Romulus, and after all her battles, she hoped against hope that no such storm would descend upon her and the people she loved.


	52. An Unexpected Conversation

**Chapter 52: An Unexpected Conversation**

A/N: Hi everyone, yes, this is a late update! I had lots of work and I sprouted a wicked little cold last week. I was not very popular on the public transport during that time, as my shattering sneezes made many an anxious eye swivel towards me :-) Fortunately, I'm all set again! Thanks for being so patient :-)

Alaya Karangalan: While I liked Arya Stark, my favourite was her sister Sansa Stark. Sansa started out as the naïve girl who became street-smart in a very subtle and unobtrusive manner. Arya was more in-your-face, and Sansa learnt to state her opinion and stand her ground in an increasingly queenly manner. No wonder her red hair and storyline are reminiscent of Queen Elizabeth I and she was crowned as Queen of the North at the end of the series. Yes, Vreenak is fiercely protective of Asha and she of him. And yes, since Vreenak is openly pro-isolationist and Letant is not, spying on the latter made more sense :-)

Romulanlover, great observations! The Tal Shiar, as Commander Toreth stated in canon, are doing the opposite of protecting Romulus. They are so paranoid that their own people are afraid and tired of them.

* * *

Romulans loved water. They had public baths, much like in ancient Rome, catering to different classes. They also held swimming competitions, and during the particularly hot months, the rivers were full of Romulan swimmers. Children were taught from a very early age how to swim.

Asha was swimming with Vekal in one of the beautiful rivers which led to and from the Apnex Sea. A true military man of disciplined habits, Vekal had been adamant that Asha continue her swimming lessons with him regularly after she had mastered the basics in Mirek. Christine found the whole arrangement very amusing and described their lessons as military training. She herself enjoyed swimming with her husband and joined them on a few occasions. When Thorek had the time, he, too, would accompany them. This, however, had the effect of intimidating Asha, so Vekal decided to teach her only when the two of them were alone. She appreciated the fact that he didn't ask her prying questions about her love life, especially considering his clear disapproval of her choosing Vreenak as a romantic partner.

This time, he wanted to teach her how to dive. Asha was not at all pleased about this idea, insisting, as she had in Mirek, that she would drown. Vekal listened to her protests patiently, then proceeded to shoot down each of her arguments one by one.

"You have undergone a medical checkup which states that you are able to dive without problems," he pointed out.

"That's only the medical part of it," Asha replied stubbornly.

"There have been many situations where you had to strike out on your own or you would have drowned."

"That's only figurative," she countered.

"I will not argue with a linguist. Finally, you insisted you would drown if you swam on your back. Nothing of the sort happened."

"I nearly did during my first few attempts."

"After which you mastered the backstroke. Still, I think a demonstration is necessary," Vekal said, completely unimpressed. Asha watched his lean muscular figure dive neatly into the water. He emerged after a few seconds with a shining purple stone in his hand. The river bed was covered with them, and they were eagerly gathered to make beautiful jewellery like necklaces and bracelets.

"Now, let's see you retrieve one of these stones," he said.

She frowned. "Oh, fine," she grumbled. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

Vekal raised his eyebrows. "True. No one is forcing you or holding a disruptor to your head. If you do not wish to dive-"

She glared at him. "Nice try. You know which buttons to press to make me do something I'm afraid of doing."

Vekal simply gazed at her impassively and kept himself above water with a slow, elegant breaststroke.

She practised first by sticking her head under water. Some Romulans who were swimming nearby were so amused by the spectacle that they stopped to watch. The unexpected audience distracted Asha, and Vekal's patience was sorely tried by this occurrence and his reluctant student. He remained calm, however, and instructed her to ignore them. After an exhausting thirty minutes, Asha was able to retrieve a pebble. Her achievement was greeted by applause and joking from the group.

"Good luck with the next pebble next year, Ihhei!"

Asha's cheeks turned pink with anger, but she clenched her jaw and when she continued to ignore them, they lost interest and moved away. Vekal's face softened.

"You did well."

"Thanks," she said. "Look, maybe we could go somewhere more quiet next time?"

"No."

"Why not, eneh?" she said, surprised.

"I believe you have been booked to recite poetry during a wedding," he said.

"Yes, and? What has that got to do with this?" she retorted.

"You have to learn how to swim and dive in front of others, just like you are going to read in front of others. You cannot have the whole river only to yourself."

"Surely one can reserve a swimming spot or something of the sort?"

"That is not our custom."

"We don't always have to do what others do," Asha snapped.

"True. But we are arguing in circles and wasting time, paenhe. The point is, you have learnt the basics of diving and not giving up in the face of adversity."

"Ah. Two lessons shoved into one," she said sarcastically. "You seem to have got it into your head that you need to teach me life lessons when we swim together."

"Yes," he said simply.

"When will you stop being my teacher?" she exclaimed in frustration.

"The day you stop being my student."

Asha gave up. It was very difficult to anger Vekal; or rather, Vekal, when angered, had excellent control over his temper.

She got out of the river and grabbed her towel. Vekal watched her for a few moments, smiled and proceeded to copy her movements.

* * *

"It is to be expected of someone who used to command Warbirds," Thorek said, laughing at Asha's description of her latest swimming lesson.

"At least it has given me inspiration for my latest poem."

"I ardently hope to be its second reader after you."

She smiled. "Of course."

And she gave him the pebble she had retrieved from her first successful diving session.

Vreenak, too, was amused by Asha's detailed narrative of her first diving lesson on Romulus. They were having tea in his garden, enjoying each other's company to the fullest.

"Maybe your teacher is lacking," he suggested.

"He's not! He's excellent!" she defended Vekal fiercely. "It's just…that I seem to need a push where swimming is concerned."

"A'rhea, you prefer swimming in words to swimming in water."

"Oh…That's a good way of putting it."

"And it annoys you that you need a push?" Vreenak asked her, leaning forwards and kissing her affectionately on the forehead.

"Yes. I hate being pushed by others, e'lev. It makes me feel incapable."

"Ah, I see. You feel infantilised?"

"A little. I am used to pushing myself on my own."

Vreenak smiled. "Ah, but I pushed you into reading out your poetry. You in fact made your displeasure about my gesture very clear to me afterwards."

"That's true," she said, smiling. "Romulans don't beat about the bush when it comes to self-presentation and showmanship."

"Most definitely not. We are tutored carefully in that area. Romulan education is-"

"-outstanding, I know," Asha laughed. "Well, I'm catching up now. Next week is my recital for the wedding."

Vreenak was more reluctant than ever to see her go. Letant's rogue rathakir were still collecting information and returning with bits and pieces of information which, when put together in a larger context, made him worry deeply for the Empire's future and just as much for Asha. Behind all those bits and pieces lurked the shadow of Borg technology. Yet, maddeningly enough, nothing truly damning about Hiren, who he knew had been responsible for the unique engineering of the rathakir together with Senator Tal'aura and Praetor Neral, had been forthcoming so far, and the man himself was inscrutable as always. Or at least, nothing damning enough to eject Hiren and his friends from the Senate and ruin his, Hiren's, career.

* * *

Asha dressed carefully for the wedding and took, as she always did, her stamp with her in case some of the attendants asked for her digital autograph. It was the second time she was attending a Romulan wedding, the first having been Kihika and Vereth's ceremony. This particular wedding had been organised by a distinguished family whose ancestry reached all the way back since the Sundering according to their meticulously kept family records. The bridegroom was rising high in the military and marrying a distant cousin, who, like him, was pursuing a successful military career.

Asha was more used to public speaking, and she always prepared herself thoroughly, researching her hosts, going over protocols for wedding guests and choosing her poetry carefully, though her hosts had been kind enough to inform her what type of poetry they wished for. Not surprisingly, it was about war, conquering and glory – taking, of course, the noble family history of the future spouses into consideration.

Her performance was very well received, and a small queue waited patiently to receive her stamp and copies of her book. She still found it hard not to blush or downplay the compliments she received. She was in fact expected to give small insights into her poetry-creating "genius", as one admirer referred to her writing, by displaying moments of triumph on her journey to publishing her book. Modesty was definitely not a forte of the Romulan people, and she had rehearsed with Rhian and especially Vreenak, who was a model of arrogance, to say things like, "I always felt that my poetry was worthy of an Empire. Not sharing it with you would have been most stingy on my part." Or: "Outstanding poetry is unfortunately often wasted on fools. I knew, however, that it would be never be wasted on a planet like Romulus which is full of unequalled literary taste."

Asha had closed her eyes in horror at such boasting, but her teachers were unfortunately right. Any downplaying of compliments or her poetry for the sake of modesty would be considered a rude rejection, and she would come over as weak or ill-mannered. On Romulus, giving and accepting compliments included praising the whole Empire. Rejecting a compliment was similar to insulting the Romulan Empire.

As she handed out digital autographs, her attention was arrested by a face which made her break out into an icy sweat. It was a cruel, sneering face, and it belonged to none other than General Parem of the Tal Shiar.

"This…chance encounter…is most wonderful, Ihhei t'Darak," he greeted her. He looked her up and down. "You seem to be thriving on our planet."

Asha mustered all her courage and self-control. "The world is small sometimes, Ihhai tr'Parem. I am indeed thriving on Romulus, and it is to you that I owe my deepest gratitude," she said evenly.

"Oh, it was a pleasure," he replied silkily, extending his copy of her book towards her. Asha placed her stamp on it.

"Thank you. It is always such an agreeable surprise to meet old faces from ages ago. Why…I might even call on you one of these lovely days," he mused.

"It is most kind of you to wish to trouble yourself, Ihhai, given your very busy timetable."

She noticed his eyes narrow. It was a warning sign that General Parem was becoming angry because she was refusing to be intimidated.

"If I have sufficient time to attend the wedding of a close acquaintance and school friend," he gestured at the bridegroom, who was talking with his parents-in-law, "then I most certainly will have time for you."

"Very well, Ihhai. I am sure we can arrange something."

"I am very sure, too. I will get in touch to schedule a meeting."

"I would be most honoured to host you as my guest. I remember your…hospitality with great affection," Asha answered.

"Memories, memories! What would we do without them? I wish you a pleasant day, Ihhei."

He smiled in his sneering manner, bowed to her mockingly and stepped aside, leaving place for the next person in the queue.

* * *

When Asha came home, Thorek took one look at her face, rose and put his arms around her.

"What is it?"

She hugged him as tightly as she could and buried her face against his neck. He guided her tenderly to the sofa and sat down next to her. She was trembling and looking him with frightened eyes. She told him about her conversation with General Parem. Thorek's face grew grave.

"He might arrest me. He might arrest all of us," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I heard it in his tone and saw it in his face. He is a murderer."

Thorek held her tightly in his arms. "Ashaya, Senator tr'Vreenak must know about this."

"What if I put him in danger and he, too, is arrested by the Tal Shiar? They won't care that he's a Senator or their former employee. They don't care who's who anymore!"

"Asha, he must know."

She nodded slowly. "I will send him a message at once."

Thorek picked up his PADD. "I am sure Parem's threats are connected with this news item."

Asha looked. Chairman Koval of the Tal Shiar was on his deathbed due to the Tuvan Syndrome which had plagued him for years. Word had gone around that Koval's very own colleagues and employees considered him lax, and that he was too lenient to run the Tal Shiar properly.

"They're going to get worse after he dies and they choose a new Chairman," Asha stated. "And while it is true that we got married because of Parem, it is to ourselves we can give credit for the love we share in our bond, e'lev."

"Yes," Thorek said with a quiet triumph in his voice. "We can be proud of ourselves."

"Always," Asha said firmly, lifting up her chin.


	53. The Senator Visits Again

**Chapter 53: The Senator Visits Again**

A/N: Alaya Karangalan, you're such a gem, I hugely appreciate your taking time out of your busy schedule to submit a review! Writing the Asha-Vekal swimming lessons was a lot of fun and I was laughing while doing so :-) Vekal actually has a gentle, soft-spoken temperament while also being very disciplined, strict, equipped with leadership skills and deeply passionate (a side Christine knows very well).

I'm glad that I was able to surprise you with General Parem's reappearance. As a result, things are not only going to get difficult for Asha and Thorek, but also for Vreenak, who is torn between his duty to the Empire and his love for Asha.

I am also so excited about Star Trek: Picard. A new teaser was released on 20th December, and it has an interesting scene between Dahj and Narek (don't want to spoil it for you if you haven't seen it as yet!). I'm not sure it will be easily available in my country, though. Might have to wait for the series to appear on DVD. We'll see :-)

Hi splodee, welcome to this story, I'm delighted to have you on board as a new reader/reviewer! Thank you very much for your kind words! I'm so happy you enjoy the world-building and character development. I did a lot of research and note-taking. Seeing that I have read only one Star Trek novel about Romulans, I read up on some of the summaries, and then there was the whole challenge of combining the canon and non-canon storylines (Memory Alpha and Memory Beta). What has helped the most so far was that I set up the story plot with the ending before I started writing this fic. I did have some spontaneous surprises crop up along the way :-)

Hi there romulanlover! I was just finishing up this chapter when your review popped into my inbox! Thank you very much! Christine and Vekal were forced into marriage more than ten or eleven years ago, so it was a different Romulan than Parem, who was definitely not a general back then. Parem is indeed a creep, and you'll read more about his character in this chapter.

Vocab lesson: "daehlen" means "friend". "Hru'hfe" means "Head of Household" (borrowed from Diane Duane's _The Romulan Way_.)

And finally, to all my readers and reviewers, many thanks for your enthusiasm and kind words, and a very merry Christmas and all the best for 2020 to you!

* * *

Vreenak's PADD beeped loudly. It was the PADD he used only for correspondence with Asha. The Senator interrupted his work at once and fetched the tablet. His face darkened as he read her message describing her chance encounter (or possibly not so chance encounter) with General Parem of the Tal Shiar. The one who had been involved in her kidnapping and forced marriage.

"I am not sure how to proceed, and I am afraid for my family, which includes you; for you are my mate and as close to my heart as my husband. Do you have any strategy I can use against him?" she ended her note.

He held the PADD with clenched hands, showering Neral and the Tal Shiar with the most profane expressions he could think of.

"I will visit you," he finally responded, and included three dates for her to choose from.

She chose one and warned him to take care of himself. He smiled a little, and with some bitterness.

Asha believed the best of him. If she knew how often he had indirectly been responsible for robbing innocent lives in the name of the Tal Shiar, she would wash her hands of him. He recalled the prisoner who had gone into premature labour before his eyes, and he had let her miscarry, at the cost of her child's life.

"My disgrace is catching up with me," he whispered. "Oh, Asha! I lost my wife and child, and it is through me that one of my countrymen lost his wife and child..."

He exhaled sharply. Rumination and regret were useless. He had a promise to fulfil – his promise to Thorek, and of which Asha very probably knew nothing.

* * *

On the day of his visit, Vreenak disguised himself carefully, using his brown contact lenses, wig, earring and drab robes. He made up his face carefully in his summer residence, knowing he would be undisturbed. After Asha and Letant's respective rathakir invasions, he now carefully checked the rooms with a device Letant had given him every time he entered any of his residences.

He took the public transport, sitting among a bunch of cheerful fruit sellers. He arrived without incident at the Darak villa and announced himself to Kihika, who looked at him suspiciously. Lilou sniffed at him and rubbed her head against his knee. Kihika's face cleared. She dipped her head courteously and welcome him politely into the house. "Ihhei t'Darak informed me that you might visit with your appearance altered. She would have come to greet you yourself, but just in case the trees have eyes…"

"Yes, yes, quite," Vreenak murmured. Kihika closed the door behind them. Vreenak's heart beat faster when he heard Asha's quick footsteps approach, followed by another tread.

Asha and Thorek appeared before him, and Kihika retired discreetly. Lilou, ever watchful, installed herself in a corner of the hall and observed their interactions.

He greeted his hosts politely, his eyes meeting Thorek's cool ones. Then he turned to Asha and greeted her with a line from one of their favourite poems. She smiled and responded with another line.

It was an unspoken courtesy to Thorek that they did not embrace or kiss each other in front of him. Whatever intimacies went on between Asha and Vreenak or Asha and Thorek remained private.

Together, they sat down over a plate of confections and a bottle of Kali-fal, though Asha wisely abstained from the beverage and chose spiced tea instead.

"Thank you for visiting us," she said, "you are placing yourself at great risk."

"It is most willingly taken," he said gently, and although the blue tint of his eyes was hidden, nothing could disguise his characteristic piercing gaze. "Have you heard anything from Parem so far?" His nostrils flared slightly as he pronounced the name. It was a dangerous sign, at least for Parem.

"No, nothing as yet. Did you know him?" she asked him.

"I recall him as a Colonel completely devoted to the Tal Shiar, a rising star in Romulan intelligence. Sharp as a knife in mind and volatile in temper, prone to sudden explosions of rage. I spoke to him twice and advised him to practise better control of his stronger emotions, though not as extreme as..." he wrinkled his nose with contempt, "...Vulcans."

"My grandmother was Vulcan," Thorek said coldly. "Be careful what you say."

Vreenak's eyes flashed, and he opened his mouth to retort; but Asha, who was sitting between the two Romulan men she loved and who loved her, stretched out a hand to them both, and they each took her hand.

In an ideal world, this might have been the start of the three of them going upstairs and sharing a bed together, exchanging love and desire in equal measure between the three of them.

But this was not something any of them wished for, and that door would always remain closed.

It was a time of danger, and holding hands was like a vow, a promise that Vreenak would shield them from their corrupt government, and that her two mates would tolerate each other.

"If you can tolerate me, Merken, then I have confidence that you can tolerate Vulcan DNA under this roof," she said calmly but firmly. Thorek squeezed her fingers. Vreenak clenched his jaw, but he nodded curtly, squeezing her fingers, too.

She gently pulled back her hands, and Lilou, who had sat up abruptly at the first sign of conflict between Vreenak and Thorek, lay down again.

Vreenak continued. "Apart from those two conversations, I didn't have anything to do with Parem. He is probably delayed because of this news item."

He drew out a PADD and gestured.

Chairman Koval had succumbed to his illness. In accordance with Romulan notions of honour and dignity, he had terminated his sufferings with the aid of poison, that way he would have the last word over the Tuvan Syndrome.

They spent the whole afternoon discussing what Asha and Thorek could do if General Parem payed them a visit. This led to further discussions as to whether it would be a surprise visit or arranged. The Tal Shiar were notorious were the former, which was nearly always followed by the imprisonment of their unwilling hosts.

"Your assistant Kihika – is she trustworthy?" Vreenak asked.

"Completely," Thorek and Asha said at the same time.

"If she is as loyal as Lilou, her involvement will be required."

Asha looked pained. "Merken, Lilou is a _set'leth_. Kihika is not just like my friend, she _is_ my daehlen."

Thorek and Vreenak glanced at each other. This was something both of them were not used to: Asha's distaste about the rigid hierarchical social system on Romulus.

"Is she available?" Vreenak asked.

"Yes. I'll call her," Asha said. Kihika came down at once.

"How much are you aware of the Tal Shiar's involvement in your household?" Vreenak asked her directly. Thorek's eyes narrowed. He disliked having Kihika submit to an interrogation.

"Very much aware, Deihu," she answered directly. "Ihhei told me about General Parem."

Vreenak nodded slowly. "And he might be in line to succeed former Chairman Koval. He intends, hru'hfe, to visit your Ihhei and Ihhai."

"I am aware of it, Deihu. I worry a lot. Can you help?" she asked frankly.

Vreenak scrutinised her. "You realise, then, that a visit from General Parem bodes ill."

"Yes."

"Should you notice General Parem attempting to make contact in any manner with Ihhei or Ihhai tir Darak, kindly inform me immediately."

He handed her a small PADD, similar to the one Asha used for her encrypted correspondence with Vreenak.

"I will, Deihu."

"Swear it."

"I swear it," she affirmed, dipping her head before him.

"Good. It will do."

Kihika curtseyed and retreated with the PADD.

Vreenak turned back to Thorek and Asha.

"You are acquainted with my friend, Delon tr'Letant. You in particular, Asha."

She smiled a little. "Yes."

"I have always taken him into my confidence. Should you be in danger and such danger befall you while I am absent, I would inform him to remove you out of harm's way."

"You would both do that for us?" Thorek asked slowly.

"I stand between two Empires. One is the state I serve. The other is your wife," Vreenak said softly, bowing his head to her. "The state has given me many things, and it has also taken much which has been dear to me."

"Merken, I'm not an Empire. I'm just…well…me," Asha said. Both Romulan men smiled a little.

"You remember our sessions on Romulan modesty?" Vreenak reminded her.

"But that's only valid for certain situations," Asha countered.

"Well, it is valid for this one," Vreenak replied. The timepiece announced that it was evening, and he sighed. "It is time for me to take my leave," he said.

"Merken, I have one more thing I'd like to ask you about."

"Go ahead," he prompted.

"What about my friends, Christine and Vekal? And others like us? There must be others like us?"

Vreenak's face became grim. "My hands are tied, Asha. I will do what I can, however. Now, I really must leave."

It was an unsatisfactory answer, but Asha knew that she couldn't insist and that there was only so much he could do without jeopardising his own life or even that of Letant.

Thorek rose and made him the formal farewell salute: a brief dip of the head and his hand on the left part of his chest.

"I am deeply grateful to you, Senator."

He looked at Asha.

"I will leave you two alone," he murmured. She went on tiptoe and leant her forehead affectionately against his before he left.

Then she was left standing alone with Vreenak. They embraced each other fiercely.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said, almost in tears. "I was so frightened when I saw General Parem."

"And rightly so. I believe he is capable of great cruelty."

"I was afraid to tell you about this. I don't want to put your life at risk."

"Oh, Asha, my life was at risk the moment I chose a politician's career." He kissed her tenderly. "Jolan'tru, a'rhea."

* * *

The next months passed peacefully – so peacefully it seemed ominous. Asha didn't see General Parem again or hear from him. She continued to be booked for special occasions like weddings, inaugurations and poetry readings. Birthdays rolled around, they visited Mirek again, her book reached third place out of fifteen on the shortlist. But things were slowly changing in the city of Romulus, and they were changing for the worse.

Asha saw more residences which had been confiscated by the Tal Shiar. She would break out into an icy sweat when she saw the dreaded Tal Shiar plaque sticking to the door, knowing that the owners of the building had been arrested at the dead of night and thrown into prison, the Reman mines or put to death. None of this, of course, was mentioned in the state-controlled media.

She and her friends were keeping their heads down, and she finally truly understood what it was like to be paranoid. When she had first arrived on Romulus, she had been astonished at how Romulans always seemed to be looking over their shoulders. Realisation had set in when she had nearly been strangled in the woods, and now she was looking over her shoulder herself, and not once did she leave the house without Lilou and a disruptor. Asha had warned Christine and Vekal about General Parem, and they, too, were on their guard, including in Mirek. Even swimming lessons were not free from fear, and Doctor Metak mentioned to Asha that one of her patients had suddenly disappeared. Her tutor Rhian, too, was watchful. It was taking a toll on all of them. There didn't seem a moment Asha could truly relax or let her guard down; and even in the darkness of the night, when she was enveloped in Thorek or Vreenak's arms, or getting her breath back after the sweet temporary oblivion of sex, she was watchful. The dark seemed to have unfriendly eyes. Letant's reprogrammed rathakir had self-destructed after a few months. This had not been by accident, but because the unknown technology in them had triggered them to do so. The information they had gathered continued to be vague, but when pieced together, threatened to tell a horrifying story of the Empire, firmly caught in the iron hand of the Tal Shiar, experimenting on their own citizens: on criminals and innocents alike.


	54. The Storm Begins

**Chapter 54: The Storm Begins**

A/N: Happy New Year to you all!

Alaya Karangalan, wishing you the best for 2020 and thanks for your kind words! I think _Star Trek: Picard_ will air on both Amazon Prime and CBS, but I'm not sure I'll have access to these channels from my corner of the world – I still have to check. All the teasers have been officially released on YouTube.

I decided that it would never do if Vreenak became nice and sweet. It just wouldn't suit him, and he needs to live up to the reputation of being one of the most arrogant Romulans in Star Trek. Although his scenes in _Deep Space Nine_ are so short, it's obvious that he's arrogant to just about anything that moves. Asha doesn't let him get away with it, and she most certainly won't tolerate Thorek or herself being on the receiving end of Vreenak's snootiness.

Kihika is one of my favourite characters – she's loyal to a fault but never submissive, and like most of the younger generation on Romulus, she's tired of Romulan isolation, all the more so as she works in an unconventional Human-Romulan household.

Today, by the way, is exactly a year since I uploaded the first chapter of this story! Yays!

Vocab lesson: ter'akir: fierce and aggressive cat-like creatures. Fvadt: damn!

* * *

Asha was lying on the chaise longue, and Vreenak was in her arms. Some of their most in-depth conversations took place in this manner. As Asha commented, they had no need to be in a state of undress to enjoy intimacy outside the bedroom.

The sun was shining on Asha's hair, and Vreenak played with a strand. Romulan hair was glossy by nature while Asha required a powerful brush, Kihika's skills and her hairdresser Rareek's s expertise to get her hair to cooperate, especially as it was growing longer. She kept it above shoulder-length, however, and had no wish to grow it into its previous waist-length mass, stating that it was far more practical in its current state.

"I worry, a'rhea," Vreenak told her, "and it is not usually in my character or upbringing to worry. I believe Neral to be in the hands of Romulan Intelligence. What use is a government and Senate if they are powerless and forced by the Tal Shiar to maintain a charade? We are making fools of ourselves. Fools! It is dishonourable."

"Those close to me feel similarly about the powerlessness of the government and the might of the Tal Shiar. But no one can be a ruler forever, Merken," Asha said, sounding certain.

"Ah, a'rhea, your words are always optimistic, always hopeful. I have been collecting whatever information I can on the Borg. The rathakir were helpful in that respect. The Borg survive by assimilating, which has included both Humans and Romulans in the past. They do not procreate. There is no need when they can assimilate. They-" he broke off and smiled grimly, straightening up and looking into her eyes.

"I don't even have to look at your face, and I find myself telling you secrets of utmost importance. Oh, I know that I am choosing to do so, and I do so freely – too freely for a Senator, some would say, but you are my mate and Delon regards you as a sister-in-law."

Asha smiled. "Is it not good to have someone to trust in this mess, e'lev?"

Vreenak laughed. "You are unbeatably optimistic. Yes, Asha, it is." He paused. "Nothing from Parem?"

"Nothing. And in the case of the Tal Shiar, I know that no news doesn't always mean good news. They like to toy with their prey like ter'akir," she said.

It was both strange and normal how easily Romulan phrases, metaphors and the like came to her now. In contrast to Christine, she had been on Romulus for barely four years, and she thought of her family back on Earth every day; but Romulus, despite its political unrest and paranoia had become her second home, and it was a home she loved. She believed in the potential of its people and often told Thorek that one day, the Tal Shiar would fall. Thorek was deeply sceptical about her stance, but he said diplomatically that it would probably happen one day, though it most probably wouldn't be during his lifetime.

The days continued to pass quietly, and Thorek and Asha were discussing plans to finally visit the famous Firefalls of Gal'Gathong when General Parem's message arrived. Except that by now, General Parem was Vice-Chairman and another Romulan, whose name was only pronounced in whispers out of fear, was Koval's successor.

Thorek noticed the colour drain from his wife's cheeks as she read the PADD Kihika handed her.

"Ihhei?" Kihika asked, alarmed.

Asha's face became grim as she collected herself.

"Former General Parem…wishes…to visit us in a week." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm as she gave the PADD to her husband. Thorek's eyes narrowed, and he snorted as he read it.

"Wishes! He demands that we host him," he almost spat.

"Ihhei, Ihhai, Deihu tr'Vreenak must know," Kihika said. Asha bit her lip. "I fear that I will put him in very serious danger," she said.

"Ihhei, he was in danger from the day he was born. Those born into politics are," Kihika said gently.

"That is true, but I can't use this circumstance to justify endangering him even more."

"I swore to protect you, and I will. I would have sworn without him making me do so. He asked me that he be informed about any correspondence from Parem, and so I will do it, and of my own volition," Kihika said, standing straight and tall before the couple. Asha rose and hugged her. Thorek remained seated, as it was not the Romulan custom to hug one's house staff, but he smiled slightly.

Kihika wrote to Vreenak. Who responded that he would be present during the meeting when Parem visited.

Asha was horrified. How could a Senator, especially one who had left the Tal Shiar, be present during a session with the Vice-Chairman of the Tal Shiar?

She wrote to Vreenak, asking him to reconsider. Vreenak, displeased at what he considered her doubt in his character and loyalty, insisted that he would be there, the four elements be damned. He would not stand anyone bullying his mate, and that was the end of it.

Asha also informed Christine and Vekal about Parem's impending visit. Vekal suggested that he hide in a cupboard in her hall with a disruptor, just in case. Christine said she would join. Asha managed to dissuade them from such an idea and said she would update them on how the meeting went.

* * *

On the day of the meeting, Vreenak arrived early in all his pomp, complete with his Senatorial flitter, aides and impressive robes. Thorek and Asha, too, had dressed carefully for the occasion, and Kihika, as the hru'hfe, had made sure every pleat of her dress was wrinkle-free.

Thorek scrutinised the Senator, then said: "Thank you for visiting at such risk to you and your person."

"It is my duty to my mate," he said, inclining his head towards Asha.

"I share the same duty, and gladly so," Thorek remarked. The two Romulans exchanged a final stare before Vreenak called in his aides and sat down.

He had timed himself well, because Vice-Chairman Parem arrived punctually with his own aides, one of which Asha recognised as the prison guard she had hit in self-defence and whose nose had started to bleed thanks to the very forceful collision with her bangles. When their eyes met, it was very clear that he had not forgotten the incident.

"What a nice villa," Parem murmured. Asha thought of the villas taken over by the Tal Shiar and knew that every sentence Parem uttered was laced with threats. Kihika stood next to Asha.

"Thank you, Vice-Chairman. Only the best will do for one like you," she said graciously.

"Quite, quite," Parem responded, smiling in a sinister manner. He looked around. "I hear no sound of children."

"That's because there are none," Asha said evenly.

"A pity. They would have served the Empire well, no doubt," Parem commented. He and his aides went inside the house before Asha and Kihika could lead them into the hall. It was a deliberate breach of host-guest protocol, and a demonstration that Parem was in power.

Once inside, Thorek and Senator Vreenak rose to greet him. The smile slid off Parem's face as he was received by Vreenak's cold blue stare for an instant. Then he continued to smile.

"What a surprise!" he exclaimed. "Why, I had no idea I would be in such fine company this afternoon!"

"We enjoy making our guests feel at home," Thorek said, bowing before him and gesturing towards a chair.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other," Vreenak remarked. "You were then a…Colonel…is that correct?"

Parem's feature grew taut. "It is possible," he said tersely. "You are acquainted with Ihhei t'Darak?" He spoke as if Asha wasn't there.

Vreenak looked at her. "I am a lover of poetry and planning another poetry reading. Ihhei, as you know, is a highly talented poet and much requested for distinguished occasions. On discussing my plans with Ihhei, I came to know about your visit. It was an opportunity I couldn't miss," he responded smoothly. "I remember my service to Romulan Intelligence well."

"Well enough that you chose to pursue a path in politics," Parem observed with a slight sneer.

"Indeed, true to my family calling," Vreenak agreed.

Kihika moved around discreetly, offering drinks and confections. And sitting next to Asha's chair was faithful Lilou, watching Parem unwinkingly.

It was a very strange situation, with Vreenak's aides standing grimly against one wall and Parem's thugs behind his chair. If Asha hadn't been aware that Parem was one of the most dangerous men on Romulus and Merken tr'Vreenak just as dangerous in his own way, she would have laughed at the absurdity of it all, the ridiculousness of this futile power play.

"A set'leth," Parem said, pointing at Lilou. Pointing was just as rude on Romulus as it was on Earth.

"My husband gifted her to me," Asha smiled, patting Lilou's head.

"Very Romulan, despite…well…" he brushed his hand over his forehead.

"Yes, very," Asha agreed, ignoring his offensive behaviour.

The afternoon continued in this manner, with subtle insults exchanged, deflected and exchanged again. When Parem and his bodyguards finally left, Asha was exhausted. As soon as his flitter was out of sight, she went inside the house and sat down. Vreenak's aides retired to the Senatorial flitter.

"Fvadt," she said. Both Thorek and Vreenak sat down on either side of her, and she snuggled herself comfortably between them.

"You two were brilliant," she said. "And you! Coming all the way out!" she looked tenderly at Vreenak.

He touched her cheek gently, then said gravely: "Asha, Thorek, it will not be the last you will hear or see of him and the Tal Shiar. You are like an object of study for them."

Asha winced. "I could tell."

"So am I, and as you noticed, they resent me for choosing politics over them. News of this meeting will undoubtedly reach Neral's ears."

"And my examiners will put two and two together and realise that you and I are in touch. They'll have proof that I lied during the exam when they asked me about you. You know what? I don't give a shit," Asha stated.

Both Thorek and Vreenak laughed, and even Lilou flapped her ears cheerfully.

* * *

When Asha visited Vreenak the next time, they embraced each other for a long time before retiring to his bedroom. Fear made them cherish their moments with each other and cling harder than ever to the secrecy of their relationship.

"No one shall ever touch a hair of your head," Vreenak growled as they lay together afterwards, sweaty and breathless.

"And no one shall ever touch a hair of yours," she said. Vreenak smiled a little.

"A'rhea, I do believe you would be better suited to politics than the military."

"Ah, but words can be weapons, too!" she reminded him. "You're a master at it. Besides, you have to undergo military training and experience to qualify as a candidate in politics. You are completely dedicated to swimming and martial sports in your free time."

Vreenak looked proud. "Indeed. And you have become quite the master at…stroking my ego, is that what it is called?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "But I regard it as paying you a genuine compliment. No games between you and me, remember?"

"I remember. Still, you easily switch from poet to politician. I am impressed."

"Can't I be both?"

He thought for a few moments. "It should be possible."

They laughed together in bed.


	55. Flight

**Chapter 55: Flight**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, thanks for your review! Parem definitely has sinister ideas concerning Asha. And yes, he knows about Asha's medical information (as he was also responsible for her kidnapping and putting her through medical exams). He's also, as you suggested, a stalker. Due to their isolationist nature and propaganda, the Tal Shiar (in my storyline) will get their information on the sly and will become confrontational if under threat or if they have made up their minds about kidnapping someone and abusing them for their purpose.

Hi Alaya Karangalan, hope all is well with you! _Star Trek: Picard_ has started, and it's so frustrating that I can't view it from here, but I'm reading up on episode recaps and I'll buy the DVDs once they're out.  
Yes, Asha believes that empires rise and fall. Looking at our own history and how the Roman empire rose and fell (and on which Romulus is based) inspired that sentence which Asha said to Vreenak. Sela won't be making an appearance, but the Tal Shiar will be stirring up enough trouble without her as it is. In my story, the duplicitous Hiren and power-hungry Neral are involved in the Tal Shiar's plans. As for Letant getting a Human mate, I think I'll write a separate story for him :-) Vreenak is indeed very conflicted, given his feelings for Asha and his loyalty towards his superiors…

* * *

The day a Romulan who had mysteriously vanished several months ago turned up in the middle of Romulus, metal implants covering his body, would be a day which would go down in Romulan history as one of the most shameful days since the Sundering.

It was a normal day, or as normal as was possible for Romulans living in a paranoid society under a government promoting distrust, and people were going their normal routines. Asha had returned from the outskirts of Romulus where she had been booked for another wedding, Thorek was supervising exams, Christine and Vekal were relaxing at a love spa, Letant and Vreenak were discussing politics at Letant's villa.

And then, at one of the markets, a figure pushed its way through the shoppers, grabbed a Romulan fruit seller by the neck and thrust tubules into his throat. Panic and pandemonium took over. Some Romulans fled, but others remained to help the fruit seller. The monstrosity, however, effortlessly knocked them out and proceeded to inject them with its tubules, holding its wrist to their throats. Finally, several guards bearing the insignia of the Tal Shiar burst onto the scene and after much firing of disruptors, placed the assailant and victims into a pile on the ground and beamed them and themselves away.

The news spread like wildfire, and it was official: Romulan Intelligence was experimenting with Borg technology – not only on imprisoned people from other planets, such as Humans, Ferengi, Vulcans, Bajorans and Tholians, but also with their own people. The purpose was to build an army of the kind no one had ever seen – Borg hybrids engineered by Romulan-Borg technology. For this purpose, prisoners of child-bearing age were being sought; preferably among Romulans whose social status was considered the bottom of Romulan social hierarchy. The disappearance of an important Romulan would, of course, be all over the news. Kidnapping a farmer or fisherman would go practically unnoticed.

As the day passed, more news seeped out: Romulans arrested for small trivial offences like in the case of a poor widowed farmer stealing some vegetables during one of the festivals to feed three hungry mouths back home, or a young woman who was arrested for staying past the closing hours in a tavern.

The former was forced to impregnate the latter, then both were experimented upon with Borg implants. Nanoprobes were injected into the foetus. The mother died in childbirth, the infant was harvested and given technology to force-grow it at an abnormal rate until it, too, died, an abomination of Borg-Romulan technology.

Asha and Christine were under shock, realising what could have happened if they had been found to procreate naturally. Furthermore, several arrests were made over the next days, from journalists who spread the news to innocent bystanders who had witnessed the event at the marketplace. Thorek and Vekal feared for their wives, and insisted that they stay at home.

Asha and Christine, for their part, feared for their husbands, and Asha was also deeply worried about Vreenak and Letant, especially when she received a short note from Vreenak asking her not to contact him until she received a message from him.

The events were also hurting business: Asha's poetry bookings were cancelled one after the other, and Thorek was sure that many unfriendly eyes were watching him at the Department of Astrophysics where he worked.

Then a message from Vice-Chairman Parem arrived, asking, or rather demanding Asha to come down to the Tal Shiar headquarters, where he wished to discuss "an interesting proposal" with her. In three days, his guards would arrive to pick her up and escort her to the very place where she had been locked up in prison.

Thorek was at work when she received the message, but Kihika was there, and when she saw the expression on Asha's face, she rushed to her mistress's side.

"My Lady! What is it?" she exclaimed.

"Death," Asha said calmly, handing the PADD to her. Kihika read it and set down the PADD briskly. She looked Asha in the eye.

"Ihhei, you must contact Deihu tr'Vreenak."

"He has asked me not to message him until he writes to me. I would place his life at stake," Asha said.

"Then message Deihu tr'Letant."

"Kihika, anyone I message will be in danger," Asha protested, tears in her eyes. "I cannot endanger those I love. And what about you? You are in danger, too!"

"Romulans prepare their lives to face danger, Ihhei. We are warriors. We do not fear death for causes we deem justifiable. And if most Humans are like you, then they are a courageous and decisive people, and you must decide quickly now."

Asha nodded. "You're right. I'll inform Deihu tr'Letant."

* * *

Letant leapt to his feet when he received Asha's message. Knowing the Tal Shiar, the three days they had given her would be half the time, and the appointment was her death sentence. As it was, Romulans were starting to rise in mutiny against the repressive tactics of the Tal Shiar, and Praetor Neral was hitting back with the aid of the atrocities the Tal Shiar had created in their secret laboratories. Developments were coming in thick and fast.

Letant got into his flitter and took the wheel himself. He rushed over to Vreenak's main residence, not bothering about the traffic lights. When he arrived, he was received by Rovuxo, who led him inside the hall.

Vreenak rose from his chair, raising his eyebrows. Letant didn't waste any time greeting him. He thrust his PADD into Vreenak's hand.

"Asha is in danger," he said without preamble. Vreenak perused the message, then turned his back on him.

"The Vice-Chairman's orders need to be followed. I am ordering you," he said coldly, "to go forth with the arrangements we discussed."

"We have discussed many arrangements. Which ones are you referring to?"

"Have Ihhei tr'Darak arrested. She is a traitor. I have received intelligence from Vice-Chairman Parem." He held up a PADD.

All colour vanished from Letant's face. "I cannot recall discussing such an arrangement with you. Are you working together with the Vice-Chairman?"

"While I am no longer employed by the Tal Shiar, I cooperate with them occasionally. It was late at night when we discussed arresting Ihhei t'Darak, so it must have undoubtedly slipped your mind."

Letant's eyebrows drew together in confusion and anger.

"Did you not refer to Asha as your mate and beloved?" he hissed.

"Yes, I did, but the Empire I serve has the last word."

"Asha Sen t'Darak has not committed any crime I am aware of!" Letant protested, staring at him, aware that something very strange was going on.

"Delon, I serve the Empire first and foremost, as do you. I give my life to the Romulan state, as do you. I believe I am doing what is right for the future of our planet, as do you. Don't seek to dissuade me or question the Vice-Chairman of the Tal Shiar, a position I once held myself. Have her arrested. She will ruin my career and plans, and thus prevent me from contributing to the greatness of the Empire."

He waved a hand around the room. "You are admiring the lagga blossoms, I see. Vice-Proconsul Hiren had them delivered to me a few days ago. Are they not beautiful?"

He reached for a lagga bloom in the vase and stroked a petal. A rathak was clinging to it.

Letant immediately understood. Their eyes met.

"I'll be on my way to arrest her," he said, and they went out the door.

They embraced fiercely on the threshold and Letant whispered to him: "I'll do what I can to aid her."

"Tell her I love her. Please see to her safety." His voice shook slightly, and his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I will, my friend. I will."

Behind Vreenak's back, Rovuxo smiled slightly. It was not a kind smile.

* * *

Asha had been mulling over whether she should send a message to her husband but fearing that she might unwittingly endanger him when Letant drew up in his flitter. He was alone, without guards.

There was no mischief in Letant's face as she walked towards him. Urgency and hardness were in his eyes, and he was pale. "I am taking you to my colleague and friend Senator Kimara Cretak. She is completely trustworthy and an honourable woman."

Fear sprung up in her face. She knew something was amiss. "Senator Cretak suggested that I apply for Romulan citizenship and she was my examiner. She encouraged me with my book. I owe her a great deal. I'll come with you. But what about my deyyhan? How will he know? May I message him? Will he join me? Will he be safe? And Kihika? My friends? Christine and Vekal? Everyone else in the house? They'll be in danger, too!"

"You have one hour to pack what you can. I will ensure that your other possessions are seen to and that the house staff is brought to safety. Use this to message your husband and friends."

He handed her a PADD.

"Thank you. May I message Merken, too?"

"Yes, but hurry, Asha, and don't mention to anyone where you are going."

She nodded.

"Merken told me to tell you that he loves you."

Her eyes shone with tears. "I love him, too."

"I know, my girl. Now hurry and come with me when you are ready."

She reached out and pressed his hand. "Thank you, Delon."

He squeezed her hand back.

Kihika, who had been listening to the whole conversation, had become just as pale as Letant.

"My Lady, I will help you."

She rushed upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, Kihika's wife Vereth emerged at the back of the house, her trousers stained with grass. She had not dared to use the front door in case it was being watched. The two Romulan women looked at Asha, who had already managed to fill a suitcase with some clothes.

"We are coming with you," Vereth announced fiercely.

"Kihika, Vereth, you can't! Your families, they'll be so worried! And-"

"They know. You are in danger, and we will not abandon you," Kihika said firmly, taking Asha's hand in hers. "You are our family, too. Even if I had not sworn to the Senator to protect you, I would have done so."

Asha hugged both of them to her, almost in tears; but there was no time for crying, and together they managed to get the most important luggage ready while Letant arranged for their flight. Lilou immediately realised that something was amiss. Intelligent as she was, she contributed by gathering articles within her reach, carrying medical devices and PADDs in her mouth, including a copy of Asha's book.

Asha also packed in a set of Thorek's robes, pressing her face into them before placing them neatly into one of the suitcases – one of the very same ones which had accompanied her during her unplanned trip to Romulus and also to Mirek. She placed a bangle on his side of the bed as a message that he was always in her mind and that she loved him, and she messaged the people close to her using the PADD Letant had given her.

Finally, as they left, Asha turned and gazed at the villa which was her home, feeling with sudden certainty that it would be a long time, maybe even the last time, she would ever see it. Only too clearly did she remember what had happened to Christine and Vekal's neighbours and their property. Already she could see the sign "This building is the property of the Tal Shiar" stuck to the gate and front door. She felt terror in her heart as she thought of her loved ones. Her lips trembled. "Thorek," she whispered. She longed to bury herself in his arms. But Lilou pushed firmly at her ankle, and Letant took her hand.

"Asha, come!" he hissed urgently. She obeyed and walked briskly, her head up and expression grim and determined.

Letant led them out in the dark and to the edge of the woods. It took almost an hour by foot, and not once did Letant and Asha let go of each other's hands. Asha was scared, but she summoned all the self-control she possessed. She was with her friends and not alone running for her life, and she felt deeply grateful. She knew they were putting themselves in serious danger for her sake. Lilou was completely silent, but her eyes and body posture showed that she was on the alert. Once, she growled briefly, stood on her hind legs and pulled at Letant's tunic. Letant immediately stopped and led them away from the path.

"Lie down and don't move until I say so!" he whispered, and with a small device in his hand, he drew up a temporary cloaking shield over them. Asha pressed her chin into the grass and saw two shadows pass in their vicinity, undoubtedly Romulans to judge from their silhouettes. They waited for a bit, then Lilou barked softly and stirred, giving them the all-clear. As soon as she moved, the cloak collapsed, for it was extremely sensitive to movement. They got up and continued until Letant paused and looked around. He guided them to a hut and down a long flight of stairs. The air grew chilly. They were underground.

A flitter was parked outside. A young Romulan man was waiting for them. He let them inside and sped through what seemed a maze of countless underground corridors. Asha had heard about reunification groups hiding in Romulus's underground, and she wondered how much Cretak was involved with them.

Finally, they came to a stop, and they all got out. The young man led them up many stairs, then through side alleys, down and up more stairs, and at last they climbed into what seemed to be a well-lit cellar of a Romulan villa. Their guide pressed the button of a panel and said: "They have arrived."


	56. Farewell, Romulus

**Chapter 56: Farewell, Romulus**

A/N: Romulanlover, thanks for your comment! Yes, the Tal Shiar are completely insane but of the opinion that they are the only ones who are sane. Asha is just one of many who they are hunting down. And yes, the Federation will be involved soon! I'm also glad that I was able to re-introduce Kimara Cretak to this story :-)

Alaya Karangalan, many thanks for your review! All is well here, hope things are fine with you, too. The news of the virus is alarming.  
I was able to read the recaps of the first episode of Star Trek: Picard. Seems to be off to a good start, and Romulans seem to play a big role, too! Yes, Asha, Vreenak, her loved ones and friends are all in serious danger. Letant will play an important role, too.  
He'll get his true love in a separate story :-)  
And yes, Rovuxo is not quite the meek aide he comes across as. One thing is certain, though: Lilou recognised his true colours. She didn't only attack him because he had been sent to spy on Asha. Rovuxo doesn't care about his life debt to Asha. His actual service is, as you correctly guessed, to the Tal Shiar.  
I would have liked to write more about the unification movement on Romulus, but I think this side plot would have detracted from the main storyline.

Note: Kira Nerys is a Bajoran who served on _Deep Space Nine_ , first as a colonel, then as a major, and finally as a commander when Sisko leaves at the end of the series.

And a personal note: this chapter was quite something to write. It was so emotional. I wrote it in chunks and pieces over the last months (yes, it took that long!).

* * *

Asha and her friends waited nervously with the young Romulan man who had driven them through the maze of underground passages. Finally, the door opened and Senator Kimara Cretak stepped inside. She was alone and dressed in a simple dark-green tunic, trousers and boots. She was not wearing the badge which attested to her position as a Senator. Simple as her dress was, the disruptor in its belt around her waist didn't go unnoticed.

Her face was grave, but her manner was kind. The group exchanged greetings. Letant and Kretak wished each other cordially and Asha stepped forward, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Senator, I don't know how to thank you for saving our lives," she said, her voice shaking.

"Kimara. Please call me Kimara. Our government is crumbling before the Tal Shiar, but many Romulans would rather die than suffer the disgrace of betraying our own people as the Tal Shiar have done; and you, Ihhei t'Darak, are Romulan with the heart of a raptor." She inclined her head briefly towards her, and Asha did the same.

"I am happy to return the honour of being on a first name basis. I am Asha to you."

"Have you and your friends eaten, Asha?"

"Eaten…? No, we haven't even thought of food, and I am so worried about my husband and Merken and my friends."

Kimara looked at her shrewdly. "Merken? As in Merken tr'Vreenak?"

Asha began to panic. Senator Cretak would know that she had lied to her, Tal'aura and Hiren during the exam. She decided to be honest. "Yes. As in Merken tr'Vreenak." She felt the colour rise to her cheeks, but she raised her chin proudly.

Kimara smiled calmly. "Don't worry. I know you lied out of love for him."

"How…?"

"You are not a good liar, and Delon told me. As I mentioned, you have the heart of a raptor."

"Thank you," Asha said, blushing harder. Lilou rubbed her fluffy ears reassuringly against Asha's leg.

"Ah, I see that your set'leth is with you," Cretak remarked, stretching out her hand. Lilou immediately sat down and let herself be patted. The whole group was ushered into the house. It was arranged simply and in the typical Romulan spartan manner. Nothing stuck out in an irritating or garish manner. The furnishings, decorations and ornaments were simple and unobtrusive.

Dinner was soon provided, though Asha didn't have much of an appetite. She was thinking of Thorek, and she hoped he had read her message and found her bangle, or that he was in a safe place. She could see the Tal Shiar agents overrunning their home. She thought of Vreenak, of Christine and Vekal, of her tutor Rhian and other friends and people who had come to enrich her life on Romulus.

"Worry is poor nourishment for body and mind," Cretak said gently. "Do eat."

Asha smiled and thanked her. She focused on her food and was able to eat more easily. Cretak, however mild her voice and manner were, had an air of subtle leadership about her. It was reflected in the way she spoke, moved and in her bearing. Her presence soothed Asha, and Lilou, for whom a plate had been put on the pristine floor, was content.

After supper, Cretak and Letant retired to the former's study. Asha, Lilou, Kihika and Vereth were led to their quarters. Asha sat up a little with the two Romulan women, checking the PADD Letant had given her; but there were no responses from any of her loved ones and friends, and she became afraid again.

* * *

They stayed with Cretak for a week. Asha tried to help and make herself useful, but she was kindly rebuffed, though Cretak took a genuine interest in her and spoke a lot with her. She was very reticent as to why Asha was not receiving any response from the people she loved, and Letant was equally tight-lipped on the subject. Cretak seemed to be a person with many acquaintances and a wide correspondence. On one occasion, she came out of her study and said: "I was writing a letter to Commander Kira Nerys, an old friend of mine on Deep Space Nine. That's where I served during the Dominion War. If it were not for the situation on Romulus, I would have been glad to host her and show her the sights of our beautiful planet."

As much as Cretak was critical of Romulus's politics, she was proud of her planet's culture and beauty.

Finally, the day arrived when both Senators told Asha that she would be placed on a vessel and flown away from Romulus to a safer destination.

"Safer destination? Where is this safer destination? For how long? What about my husband and friends? Will they join me or will I join them? What-"

"Delon will explain everything later once you are on the vessel, Asha," Cretak interrupted her. "It is time for us to say goodbye."

Asha was unsatisfied, but Cretak was putting her own life in danger by hosting her in her villa, and she refused to prod her host for further information and come across as ungrateful or impatient.

She bowed her head deeply as per Romulan protocol.

"Kimara, thank you. You saved all our lives. Please take this as a keepsake." She gave her a silver bangle. Cretak tried it on, and it fitted. She, too, bowed her head deeply in thanks. " "Khnai'ra, Asha, and jolan'tru. Be safe, and know that I have found great delight in your poetry."

Just like they had arrived at Cretak's place in secrecy, so they left, with Letant once more leading them. Asha was in fact given a mask to wear to hide her Human features as they were flown to the space port where their vessel was waiting, cloaked and ready. They were driven by the young man who had guided them to Cretak. He was not only in her employ, but also a member of the unification movement and went by the name of Kureth, which he hinted was not his real name.

Asha, Kihika, Vereth and Lilou stepped onto the vessel. The first time Asha had been on a Romulan vessel – a Warbird of the Valdore type, no less – she had been a prisoner and had hardly seen anything of the spaceship as she had not been allowed to step out of her quarters. Now that she was entering a Romulan vessel for the second time and although she could move around freely, it was as a refugee. She smiled somewhat bitterly and muttered softly to herself, "Be careful what you wish for."

She didn't even know where she was going. All her trust was now in Letant, whether she wanted it or not. Kureth, it turned out, would also be piloting the vessel, an old D'deridex, but still in functioning order, though Kureth muttered some profanity as he studied the console. The rest of the crew, too, was from anti-government circles, and that was all Letant would say when he led Asha and her friends to their quarters on board and gave her the green light to remove her disguise.

Asha was impressed by the starship and she smiled sadly at the thought that she now had insight into a Romulan vessel but no means of sharing it with André to finish up their novel. Their novel! And André! Her parents, her friends, Thorek, Vreenak…Tears ran down her cheeks as her mind went back to the last times she had seen the people she loved, the sweet times she had spent in Thorek and Vreenak's arms…

A signal went off in her room, and she turned to the console to open the door. Kihika and Vereth came inside with Lilou.

"We can join the others on board, they've all gathered in the mess hall for take-off," Kihika said. Together, they left.

When she arrived, Asha noticed that her fellow travelers all looked tense and frightened. She didn't know anyone in the group, and her heart plummeted. She had been hoping so badly to see her loved ones. However, some of the others recognised her:

"Aren't you the author of _Eijir u'sahe nnea ch'rihan_?" a silver-haired Romulan man inquired.

"Do you know why we're here or where we're going?" a woman with her family asked her.

"I wish I knew. I am just as confused. Probably far from Romulus as our luggage and belongings are on board, too. I don't even know where my deyhhan is," Asha said nervously.

Two officers entered the room, and everyone fell quiet and whoever was standing sat down. Kihika pressed Asha and Vereth's hands as the two men went around and checked everyone to make sure they were ready for take-off.

A few minutes later, Asha felt the vessel shudder slightly as it lifted off into space. They were facing the windows, and she watched Romulus slide away from underneath her, and she felt a sharp tug at her heart as her second home grew smaller and smaller. All the Romulans were pressing their left hands against their chests, and she did the same. Even Lilou looked solemn, her eyes glued to the window.

Finally, one of the officers approached Asha. "Deihu tr'Letant wishes to speak with you. Please follow me with your friends and set'leth."

She was led to the Senator's conference room, where Letant was waiting. The officer left. Letant looked tired, grim and sad.

"Asha, we are leaving Romulus as refugees. I have made sure to transfer all your funds to Earth, because that is where we are going. The Federation is aware of our flight and will escort us after we leave the Neutral Zone and enter Federation Space. I wish this were a happy occasion for you."

A sick feeling was building up in Asha's chest.

"Delon, what is going on? Where's Thorek? Where's Merken? And my other friends? Will I be seeing my family on Earth?"

Letant steeled himself. "You will be seeing your family on Earth again. But..." he stopped, his chest constricting.

"Delon?" Asha said. Her hands began to tremble as adrenaline poured into her bloodstream.

"Asha, many dissidents have been arrested by the Tal Shiar. Merken tr'Vreenak and your husband Thorek are going to be executed, as is your friend, Christine-"

"NO!" Asha's voice was a shriek.

Letant bit his lip and stared at the floor.

"Fly me back to Romulus! Please!"

"We're taking you to Earth for your own safety, Asha-"

"No! You don't understand! I would give my life for them! I have to be there with them! Surely something can be done-" her voice was rising again.

"I have tried everything. I am defecting now as a result," Letant said gently, taking her clenched hands in his. He paused to control his emotions. She was shivering from head to foot. Tears poured down her cheeks. "And Vekal? What about my eneh?"

"I sent out my aides to help him. They reported back saying they had escorted him to the shuttle I had prepared for him. That is all I know about him." He paused, then continued with an effort. "This was given to me by Kimara. It contains messages from Merken, Thorek and Christine to you."

He removed a box from his tunic and placed it in her shaking hands, and she opened it, revealing Thorek's wedding bracelet, Merken's ring, Christine's necklace and three signed letters addressed to her. She sat down, clutching the jewellery in one hand and the letters in the other. Lilou immediately came to her side and nuzzled her lovingly. Kihika and Vereth wept together silently. Letant stared at his feet, unsure what to do, wishing to give her as much privacy as he could for her grief, and feeling guilty for being the messenger of such cruel news.

Asha cried bitterly as she read the letters. They were full of love and tenderness, and there was not the slightest word of reproach in any of them. When she had finished, she pressed them to her heart, buried her face into her set'leth's soft fur and sobbed. Letant sat down next to her, pressed her against his chest and stroked her hair, struggling against his own tears. Letant's own family, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, nephews, nieces – all of them had been executed on Romulus together with Vreenak's family, and he was choking back his own grief. His clan had been murdered out of existence. Kihika and Vereth sat down on Asha's other side, both of them looking miserable. They had no idea how their own families, who had gone into hiding, were doing; but they regarded Asha as part of their common family and were devoted to her.


	57. Hello, Earth

**Chapter 57: Hello, Earth**

A/N: Tomalak, a warm welcome to you! Thanks for your review! I laughed when I read your username. Who can forget the wonderful little battles between Tomalak and Picard? I think this story will be around 65-68 chapters in length, and I've also got a sequel planned. I actually thought this fic would be half the length, but there was so much that kept cropping up despite setting up the outline of the story before I actually started writing the chapters.

Hi romulanlover, the part with Cretak and Kira Nerys was a nod to your wish that the two were actually paired up in Star Trek canon :-) Glad you liked it! The Romulan vessel on which Asha is travelling is not heading for Deep Space Nine, but on a direct route to Earth. I think being in a relationship with someone of the Tal Shiar would be very difficult unless the Tal Shiar agent defected. In my fanfic, Vreenak was always in a grey zone, burdened by the Tal Shiar, trying to escape and never really succeeding…And when he did make a run for it, he was executed…

Thank you very much for your review, Alaya! Looks like that virus is spreading, unfortunately…Let's keep our fingers crossed that it can still be contained to an extent.

From what I've gleaned from the episode recaps of _Star Trek: Picard_ , a very diverse picture of the Romulans is shown, so that's nice to see. I believe Laris and Zhaban, Picard's housekeepers, and Elnor can be regarded as decent Romulans…at least for now! And yes, Asha is finally headed back for home, but at the loss of her other home on Romulus. It's going to be a very tough time for her. Although this is a fanfic, I felt it was really important not to make it too sappy or hunky-dory. As it is, Romulus is run by a dictatorship, and with the ensuing paranoia and mutiny, happy ends just can't be part of it…

Note: Simon Tarses is canon ("The Drumhead", _TNG_ ). His grandfather was Romulan, so I thought it would be nice to upgrade him to Captain in my fanfic and it would make sense to send him out to pick up a defecting Romulan vessel. His background would prove to be an asset.

* * *

The news of the fate which had befallen Asha's Romulan family and friends spread to the other Romulans on board, though they were not aware of the actual bond between her and Merken tr'Vreenak. Each of them sympathised with her and tried to help her and comfort her.

They decided they would hold a memorial with Romulan rites once they reached Earth.

But for now, they were still far away from Earth and on tenterhooks in case they were hunted down by the Tal Shiar. Their vessel was old and no match for the powerful ones of the Tal Shiar. Their first priority was to enter and cross the Neutral Zone, and that would take some days.

Asha dragged herself through those days on the vessel. She had fits of nausea and dizziness, and her period, which was overdue and the delay of which she put down to stress, came with a vengeance, gushing with such force that she was forced to lie down. There was one doctor on board. He was unfamiliar with Human anatomy, and all he could do was supervise her blood levels and give her an iron infusion afterwards. Asha's sense of discipline did not collapse, however. Lilou kept a watchful eye on her and would not budge from her side, and Asha remembered how Thorek had gifted the set'leth to her and the funny moments they had both experienced with her.

Kihika and Vereth managed to coax her into eating, although she had no appetite. She did what she could to help the other passengers as soon as she could get back on her feet. When she noticed how much the seven children on board liked Lilou, she encouraged them to play with her, and the sight of the little Romulans forgetting about their plight with the unique resilience of childhood comforted her. As a result, the children took a great liking to her as well. Asha, who was not at all used to a caravan of children trooping behind her, found this to actually be a welcome distraction. Letant marvelled at her courage. His heart went out to her when he saw how thin she had become and the heavy shadows underneath her eyes. He had been afraid that Asha would hate him or even accuse him of sending Vreenak to his death, but she trusted him and often sat with him when he was off duty from captaining the vessel.

Finally, they reached the Neutral Zone and were met over there by two Federation vessels. When Letant informed them that they had a Terran on board, the Starfleet officers wanted to speak to Asha at once. She was beamed over to one of the Starfleet vessels where Captain Simon Tarses received her decorously. She noticed the slight arched shape of his eyebrows and when he spoke to her in both English and Romulan, she realised that Romulans had scattered across the galaxy for much longer than even Romulans on Romulus knew. He seemed like a gentle man who understood her quandary when she explained about her citizenship.

"By Romulan law and my own volition, I waived my citizenship on Earth and am a Romulan citizen only. Or was. I don't even know what my citizenship status is on Romulus now that war has broken out with the Tal Shiar. I thought I would never see Earth again, and I accepted that I would live out my days on Romulus," she said. She had worn the necklace she had received when she had been sworn into her citizenship, and she touched the raptor pendant on her chest.

"I understand your problem. The Federation will look into the matter and find a solution. My first priority is to escort you and your friends safely to Earth in San Francisco. We will be sending word to your family," Tarses reassured her.

"Thank you. Khnai'ra," she responded, and for the first time in days she smiled warmly with gratitude.

When she gave him the information about her next of kin of Romulus, Tarses also inquired about Vreenak.

"I believe you were well acquainted with the Senator?"

Well, Asha thought, no doubt the Federation had planted their own spies on Romulus, and as she was a well-known poet on the planet and had been officially invited to Vreenak's poetry reading, it was hardly surprising that such information would reach their ears.

She raised her chin proudly. "He was my mate, just as Thorek was my mate, except that marrying was out of the question for obvious reasons, and secrecy concerning my relationship with Merken was of utmost importance. Only Thorek and my closest friends knew about our bond, and my husband in fact encouraged and supported me, as he did with everything I pursued. I loved both my mates very much, and I always will." Her lips trembled, and she brushed her hand over her mouth to hide the spasm of grief which contorted her face for a few moments.

Simon Tarses didn't bat an eyelid. He simply nodded once and entered the information on his PADD.

Afterwards, the Captain gave her a tour of the ship, and Letant joined her.

"Now that you are close to home, what do you feel like?" he asked her once the tour was finished and they were beamed back onto the Romulan vessel.

"Delon, I have so many feelings going on that I feel…numb. Like it's too much. I am looking forward so much to seeing my family and friends on Earth, but I lost my loved ones on Romulus, and that hurts so much. I don't know whether I want to live or die…"

Letant took her hand in his.

"Live, Asha. Live."

She squeezed his fingers. "You've lost so many dear to you, too."

He looked away from her for a few seconds to control his emotions; then he said bitterly: "There's no real winner in war, Asha. There's no winning without loss, grief and death of the innocent and guilty alike. Now it is up to us to move forwards, Asha. We survived the Sundering and built a new life and while you are Human, you, too were sundered from your planet. We are those who march beneath the raptor's wings, whether Romulan or Human."

"Yes," she agreed, placing her hand on her brow – a gesture which was used to indicate or emphasise complete agreement among Romulans. Letant did the same.

* * *

They arrived without incident on Earth. Asha watched with a gush of memories and feelings as planet Earth become bigger and bigger as the ship approached.

The other Romulans shrouded themselves in proud silence, aware that their arrival on Earth would be received with hostile rather than welcoming arms. They in fact looked to Asha as their guide and mediator. Kihika and Vereth were already trying to work out the logistics on Earth and discussing about replicators and proper nourishment, including for Lilou.

It reminded Asha of her first encounters with Romulan food, how she had grown particularly fond of the fish dishes, her stay in Mirek, the joy she had discovered in the arms of her husband during those nights…She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and focused on the vibration of the ground and walls of the old but trusty D'deridex, skilfully piloted by Kureth and his team. The engines began to rumble loudly as the vessel docked onto the station, then calmed down after the procedure was accomplished.

The second Starfleet vessel that had accompanied the first arrived a few hours later, moderately damaged from a Tal Shiar vessel which had attempted to pursue the refugees, ruthlessly breaching the rules of the Neutral Zone and entering Federation Space. Fortunately, it had failed in its mission to stop or destroy its targets, and its warp engine and weapons had been severely crippled by the Starfleet vessel, which bore several disgruntled Tal Shiar captives in its brig to Earth. As was typical of Romulans, the Tal Shiar crew had activated the self-destruction sequence to prevent Starfleet from getting a closer look at their mighty vessel.

* * *

Disembarking, receiving a special pass which would allow her to stay on Earth, being beamed down to San Francisco with her belongings – all that passed in a blur for Asha. Her heart was aching for her family, and she stepped onto the transporter pad with trembling hands.

When she materialised on the other end with Lilou, Kihika, Vereth and Letant, the first people she saw were her parents. Cousin Maya and her Vulcan husband Navok were also there.

Asha flew into her parents' arms with a shriek. The tears, noise and confusion were too much for Letant, who recalled that he would never know a welcome like the one Asha was receiving; at the same time, his pain was soothed as he had fulfilled his promise to Vreenak and brought Asha safely home to her Terran loved ones. He retired discreetly to a corner to give them their own space. Kihika and Vereth followed suit. Lilou, however, proceeded to sniff loudly at Navok, who raised an eyebrow.

"A Romulan set'leth," he remarked. "Fascinating. This leads me to the logical conclusion that your cousin resided on Romulus." Then he remarked: "It has become rather noisy in here."

Maya looked at him, amused. "Asha has returned after something like four years. We haven't seen her since she vanished off the planet. Humans usually become very, er, noisy when a loved one returns in this manner." She dabbed at the corner of her eye as she watched Asha sobbing in her parents' arms.

"Ah, I see," Navok said thoughtfully, petting Lilou.

"Where were you all this time, my darlingest girl?" Asha's mother Shalini was asking her daughter repeatedly. Asha's father Rahul was hugging Asha now, too lost for words, tears running down his face.

And then Asha was in Cousin Maya's arms, and even Navok gave her a small formal hug.

"Live long and prosper," he said, offering her the Vulcan greeting.

She replied in the same manner, then inclined her head and said: "Jolan'tru. I was on Romulus, and I don't know where to start! I wouldn't be here without my friends."

And she introduced Letant, Kihika and Vereth to her family. Lilou garnered many cautious stares because of her gleaming white fangs, mighty claws and size. Even the friendly waggling of her fluffy ears was received with suspicion.

* * *

It took several days for Asha to summarise what had happened and weeks to go into detail. She was unable to speak of what had happened to Thorek and Merken, so Letant, Kihika and Vereth did so.

"I don't know where Vekal is. I hope so much he's out there and safe," Asha ended her story.

It was a ton for her parents to take in. Their daughter had been kidnapped, forced into marriage, found love, a new home and the goodwill of many Romulans thanks to her poetry, and lost her loved ones to the cruelty of the Tal Shiar.

Through it all, faithful Lilou sat next to her owner's knee, ignoring the wondering stares in her direction.

And then there was André. Asha regarded him as her brother, but since he had not been categorised as family by Starfleet, he had been forced to miss out on Asha's arrival on Earth.

Asha was waiting for him in front of the library where he worked. He arrived for his evening shift on his turquoise bicycle with a box containing library PADDS fastened to the rack. His hair was short and dyed neon green, a suitably Romulan colour. With trembling knees, Asha walked towards him.

"André," she said. He turned. And stared at her.

"Asha," he whispered. "Is that you?"

"What happened to the purple hair?" she asked, grinning.

André knocked over his bicycle as he flung out his arms and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. There were tears and exclamations again, making people turn their heads and stare.

"You're coming home with me and telling me where you disappeared to," André said.

Asha had her own cycle with her, and Lilou was sitting next to it. André goggled at her.

"Don't tell me that's a set'leth? _Your_ set'leth?"

"André, this is Lilou. Lilou, this is André."

Lilou got up and sniffed at him. She was a big animal and reached till his upper thigh.

"Lilou? Seriously?"

Asha smiled and patted the set'leth.

"She was gifted to me by...my former husband." There was a catch in her voice.

André stared. " _Husband_?!"

"I was hijacked by the Tal Shiar, taken to Romulus and married off to a Romulan, whom I grew to love very much."

"Are you shitting me, sis?"

"I have such a lot to tell you about. Are you ready to stay up the whole night?"

"Yes. And the night after that."

Asha spent the evening in the library reading quietly until André had finished his shift. Afterwards, they had dinner together and cycled over to André's, Lilou keeping up with them effortlessly.

"I suppose you know that your flat was let to another person in the meantime? Your parents and I hired a storage room to keep your belongings. Where are you staying now?" André asked.

"They told me. Thank you so much. They also insisted I should stay with them, so I'm doing that now, but once the Romulan embassy is ready, I'll be moving there."

"Romulan embassy?! You're really going to have a lot to tell. I kept hoping you'd come back. In fact, I knew you would come back."

They sat down on his sofa and she told him her story. She also showed him the pictures of Thorek, Merken, Vekal and Christine, crying as she did so.

"What I would give to find out how Vekal is doing."

André shook his head, hugging her. "Those Tal Shiar agents are assholes."

Seeing Romulans and a set'leth, plus various odds and ends from Romulus, was quite something for Asha's family and friends. Quite a few eyebrows were raised when she said frankly that she had shared intimate relationships with her husband and Merken tr'Vreenak at the same time, but they had enough sense not to say anything. André was the only one to whom she showed the jewellery Thorek and Vreenak had sent her before their death. She wore Christine's necklace, as Christine had asked her to in her letter. It had been a gift from Vekal on their tenth wedding anniversary. The letters she kept to herself. They were her most precious possessions. André's eyebrows remained where they were when she told him about her love for two Romulan men.

"Hardly surprising, sis. You have a way of bringing a spark into people's lives, you know."

Asha was eager for news about André.

"The holonovel company is flourishing, but I miss your way with words. Nothing on the romantic scene. Might consider dating a Romulan, however."

Asha laughed. "I'll be introducing you to my Romulan friends. Kihika and Vereth travelled with me to Earth. They're married to each other, so no dating possible. And then there's Letant, of course. I have the feeling you'll be best friends, but he's unfortunately straight as a pole. I'm happy to share Romulan dating protocol with you, though they would call it courting protocol."

"Can you tell me now?"

"Romulans take courting very seriously. They are a passionate people who love to explore their sexuality openly, but with a specific courting code. When a Romulan courts another person, it is because they want to spend time with them and might ultimately pick them as a married or unmarried mate for life. They are usually serial monogamists before choosing a permanent partner. A bit like us Humans in that respect. One-night-stands are spurned. Anyone who indulges in them is encouraged to visit the local brothel and told they can't keep their pants up. Romulans are inoculated against sexually transmitted diseases, but before seeking a new mate, a Romulan has their blood tested out of courtesy towards their new partner, and to ensure no new strain of disease shows up and spreads."

"Oh wow. Can one date several Romulans at the same time?"

"Don't even think of it. That practice is viewed in very poor taste and would even result in blood feuds between clans. If you'd like an outraged Romulan showing up at your doorstep and yelling for all the neighbours to hear that you can't keep your pants up, be my guest," Asha warned him grimly. "They are _extremely_ passionate."

"Good to know. Still...I wonder what it's like simply chatting with a Romulan," André mused.

"I'll give you a PADD with all the facts about Romulan culture and advice on how to actually interact with them instead of wondering. Letant is wonderful. He also saved my life and tried to help my loved ones. After he defected, the Tal Shiar wiped out his whole family." She took a deep breath to force down her tears, then continued. "You can start by chatting with him."

Then the tears did fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks. "It has been so much, André. I was ripped away from here to Romulus. I was able to make a new life over there and call Romulus home, then I was ripped away from there, too and while I'm so happy to see you all on Earth, I hardly know what to call home or who I am. And I miss my Thorek and Merken so much!" She began to sob as if her heart would break.

"You need time to grieve, Asha," André said gently, hugging her.


	58. Homecoming

**Chapter 58: Homecoming  
**

A/N: First of all, sorry about the delay! Everything is fine over here. It is currently a very strange time and anxiety-inducing time because of the coronavirus, and it has taken a bit of time to adjust to the new regulations concerning the effort to stop the virus from spreading. I hope all is well with you and you're all healthy. Stay safe!

romulanlover, thanks for your review! Asha's homecoming was difficult to write because she is absolutely heartbroken after the murder of Thorek, Vreenak and Christine, and at the same time, she had loved ones to come home to. Such a ton of emotions! Now she has tons to sort out, including her citizenship and resuming her life on Earth…

Alaya Karangalan, thanks for your wonderful review! My favourite part in the last chapter was finally writing about André again. He is just as mischievous as Letant. As for Navok, it was really funny writing that scene where Maya has to explain to him like he's a child why Humans react in this way and that way. As for Lilou…it's going to be tough for her, as you'll see in this chapter!

Guest: everything is okay over here so far. Hope all is fine with you, too! Thanks for asking :-)

Finally, I'm glad you both enjoyed the introduction of Simon Tarses.

Notes: Annika Hansen is the Human name of none other than Seven of Nine, the former Borg from _Star Trek: Voyager_. Artaleirh is a planet in non-canon Star Trek from the Rihannsu Novels and a colony for the Romulan Star Empire.

* * *

Letant, Kihika, Vereth and several Romulans moved into the spacious quarters of the deserted Romulan embassy near the Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. Letant offered Asha to move in for as long as she wished. Her parents, however, were overrode his invitation.

"But you just came back! You are our daughter. Do stay with us for as long as you want with that...with your pet," her mother said, eyeing Lilou suspiciously.

Lilou was fully aware that Asha's parents found her presence uncomfortable. They also tried to treat her like a Human domestic dog, buying dog treats for her which she disliked and speaking to her in doggie language, which the set'leth disliked even more. As a result, she took to ignoring them completely and sticking demonstratively to Asha. It made the whole atmosphere in the house uncomfortable, and Asha realised that she was fighting a losing battle. Even worse, whenever Lilou encountered Terran dogs, nasty scuffles would break out, resulting in the latter rushing back to their owners howling with fear and pain, for Lilou's long front teeth and claws were formidable, to say nothing of her thick coat which provided her with excellent protection. It was not surprising that Asha's parents regarded her with even more dislike than before, especially when she trashed the neighbour's dog.

Lilou finally solved the problem by rebelling openly and peeing on the rug in their hall, after which enough was enough. Set'leth pee was an oily, greasy, evil-smelling substance, and the whole house began to stink after her stunt.

"Asha dearest, as you know, we're so happy to have you home and we missed you so much. But your pet is a nuisance, and we really don't want her in the house," her mother said finally.

"She has ruined the carpet. It was an old Indian carpet, and the stain won't come off," her father added. "The carpet cleaners tried their very best. We'll have to throw it out."

Asha sighed. "I know. She doesn't like it here. She misses Romulus and…and…Thorek. I'll move into the embassy building. I'll contact you each day and I'll visit you on weekends."

She had known that although seeing her family again would be one of the happiest things she would experience, reintegration would be a challenge. However, she hadn't expected it to be so difficult, seeing that Earth was her home and she had a family to return to, while the Romulan refugees were completely sundered from their home and loved ones. She had to learn the hard way that returning to her family was not going to be peace and harmony as she had imagined it would be like.

Then there was her citizenship to sort out. She was officially a Romulan citizen, and her documents stated clearly that she had waived her Terran citizenship. On the other hand, she had no idea whether it had been revoked in the meantime on Romulus. She decided to lay the matter before the Federation. She explained her circumstances and that she had expected that she would never return to Earth and her family again, and she had decided to make as much of a home of Romulus as she could.

She was granted dual citizenship, but it would only be valid on Romulus if signed by a Romulan who was not a refugee – which was currently impossible; the Romulan embassy was now run by Romulans who had defected, and the original staff had clandestinely deserted the building for the next vessel to Romulus, with probably the Tal Shiar headquarters as their destination.

The dual citizenship was valid in Federation space, signed by the Federation and Letant, and it was good enough for Asha. She felt deeply grateful.

And last but not least, there was Christine's family – an older brother, and no one else. Starfleet had notified them about Christine. When Asha and Letant reached out to him, they were rudely rebuffed.

"I have had no contact with Christine since she was eighteen. I was recently informed about her whereabouts by Starfleet. I am not interested in corresponding with any associates or acquaintances of my deceased sibling. Any further correspondence will not be answered. Thank you for your understanding."

Asha was horrified and Letant outraged.

"What a...what a...thing to say!" he exclaimed.

Asha shook her head in disbelief. "Christine never told me about her family. Whenever I asked, she would shut down. I think I can see why. Her brother at the very least seems dysfunctional. I wonder if she told Vekal."

She looked sadly at him. "If only I knew where Vekal is and how he is. You saved his life."

"I hope I did," Letant said. "It is good that your friend Christine found love with him."

Asha smiled. "Yes, they were a devoted couple. I used to envy them so much at first, you know. I wanted my marriage to be like theirs. Their relationship looked so perfect. Relationships often look perfect from the outside, don't they?"

"Yes. The imperfections, if you want to call them that, are part of what can make a relationship grow and thrive," Letant stated. Asha smiled a little. Letant, for all his nonchalance and flamboyance, was very wise in his own way, and his congenial, charming nature put most people at ease.

After all this had been dealt with, she truly found time to grieve.

The nights were particularly tough without Thorek or Vreenak next to her. She would wake up crying bitterly, missing them so much she was convinced she would die of heartbreak.

Asha's family and friends supported her unfailingly, and Letant visited her regularly. Kihika and her wife set about seeing to the establishment of the little Romulan community near the embassy and checking in on Asha, to whom they were fiercely devoted. While Asha mourned the death of her Romulan loved ones, they encouraged her to express her grief in writing.

She couldn't stop writing when she started. It was therapeutic. She also sought the assistance of a counsellor, what Romulans called a mind healer, stating that someone professional and objective who was not a friend or family member was necessary. She also followed Romulan tradition and only a few days after arriving on Earth, she had had the names of her loved ones tattooed into her arm with ink which would fade after two years.

And very slowly, after around a year, she struggled back to life. And every day she would wonder what had happened to Vekal, Rhian, Doctor Metak and all the others dear to her. Throughout this time, more Romulan refugees arrived on Earth, while others tried to settle down on other planets. Civil war was raging on Romulus, the Borg had grown to become an extra threat to the Romulans in the wake of the failed attempt of the Tal Shiar to generate an army fusing Romulan and Borg genetics, and finally, the Federation became involved. They dispatched a former Borg by the name of Annika Hansen to Romulus on a secret mission on a just as secret a star ship – so Letant, who was in exhausting talks and negotiations with Starfleet, told her. Asha understood better than ever why Letant had become a Senator. Behind his nonchalance, he was a leader, grim and stern when the circumstances required it.

In the meantime, the Romulan refugees were granted asylum and worked very hard on the establishment of their new community. They were confused, torn between their innate pride and their status as refugees and nomads. They, who discriminated so quickly against other species, now found themselves on the receiving end. People would give them a wide berth or poke fun at their Romulan features.

They were made of stern stuff, however, and rallied quickly. In their hearts, they were warriors and raptors. After the Sundering, they had been similarly homeless, destitute and lost. Asha realised that the roles were reversed: she was on her home planet, and they had been forced to leave their home; ironically, thanks to the same people who had forced Asha off Earth: the Tal Shiar. She helped them as much as she could, and they showed their gratitude in many ways.

With the help of the Romulan embassy, Letant had arranged the renovation of a small building for Asha in the proximity of the Romulan community. He watched over her as a mentor and saw it as a duty to his executed friend to see to her wellbeing. Asha used half her funds she had earned with her book, and the embassy insisted on paying the other half for the renovations and supporting her as an acknowledgement of her courage and literary contribution to Romulus. Asha, however, wanted to be independent and work for her living. The embassy was happy to employ her as their teacher and mediator for the Romulan community as Asha, with her multilingual skills, excellent mastery of Rihan and continued studies of the language, was ideal for the position. She taught Federation Standard to the Romulan children at the new little school in the Romulan community. She discovered that she enjoyed teaching them, and she would go beyond her teaching tasks to help them and their parents integrate into Human society. The children grew fond of her, and she chose two of them, a girl and a boy, as assistants and class speakers. When the weather was beautiful, Asha would organise excursions to teach them the English names of flora and fauna.

Over the last months, several vessels from Romulus arrived on Earth, one of them bearing none other than Doctor Metak and Rhian on board. Doctor Metak's parents, husband and children had managed to flee to Artaleirh, but it had been too late for Rhian's family. Her husband and daughter had been arrested and murdered. Some vessels had been bound for Artaleirh, others for Earth, as these were the two safest destinations for Romulan refugees, with Artaleirh having strong cloaking and trapping systems around the planet and a powerful shipyard. The shock and grief at their loss was etched in the lines of Rhian's face. Gone was the arrogant tilt of her chin, her habit of looking down her nose at other people. Asha, with whom she had often butted heads, was so happy to see her that she threw her arms around her former tutor. And prim austere Rhian burst into tears and sobbed against Asha's neck as if her heart would break.

Asha's parents remarked that she spent more time among Romulans than her fellow Human beings, to which she responded: "I'm a Romulan, too."

But even Letant, who noticed that she preferred to be with them, told her: "Asha, you have a life apart from ours."

"Delon, I am homesick for Romulus, for..." her eyes grew bright, then she said: "I find myself having to get used to Earth again. The climate, food, people...I seem to be in limbo. And I want to do this. I want to do this for Thorek. For Merken. For you. For so many who gave up their lives for me. Besides, I'm Romulan, though my DNA might say otherwise."

Letant touched her cheek. "Asha, you are so much more than Terran or Romulan or Human. Live for yourself, not only for us, no matter how much we appreciate it. Your parents are sad because although you are back, you still spend time away from them. Come home to them truly."

She nodded. "My mind healer told me as much."

"You might fall in love again, Asha. Do not deprive yourself of the opportunity of meeting new people."

"I will never fall in love again," she announced, eyes flashing.

Letant was silent, but he smiled a little. Asha seemed unaware of her charms, but he was certain it wouldn't be long until someone (he hoped it would be a Romulan) became aware of them and expressed their interest in her as a suitor. He himself regarded her as a sister and while she had been Vreenak's mate, she had been like his sister-in-law.

* * *

Two years later found Asha gardening. She was wearing two cuff bracelets on her left wrist, that way Thorek's memory would always be with her, and Christine's necklace. The tattoo had faded from her arm. Her parents had been quite nonplussed about her loving two men at the same time, but they had refrained from comment. André had simply said he was not in the least surprised.

As she watered some roses, she heard a commotion at the garden gate. She raised her eyebrows and wiped the sweat from her forehead, setting down the watering can.

Lilou was barking, then she broke out into a high-pitched whining – something she only did if she knew the person and was very fond of them. Asha removed her gloves and went over to the gate, which she had left open. She gasped, her eyes widening. A Romulan was standing at the threshold. The gentle face, the kind brown eyes, the black and grey hair...Taller than Thorek or Merken, and memories of Christine…And as they looked at each other, his eyes became bright with tears.

"Jolan'tru, my dearest Asha," he said.

"Vekal..." Her voice trembled. She stretched out her hand and touched his face. "Is that really you, my eneh?"

He placed his hand over hers. "Yes, my paenhe."

She threw her arms around him with a sob and buried her face into his neck, wetting his skin with her tears. He pressed her tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head repeatedly in his affectionate manner.

"Asha, my darling," he kept telling her in English and Romulan; and she laughed and cried with joy at the same time, saying his name repeatedly. Vekal, too, was crying. Lilou rushed about the garden, barking happily and whisking around their legs. They stood there for a long time, breathing each other's presence in, not wanting to let go.


	59. Here to Stay

**Chapter 59: Here to Stay**

A/N: Hi romulanlover, it was a bittersweet chapter, and it was mainly about no one really feeling at home: the Romulans as refugees, and Asha discovering that she's having a lot of trouble coming home and not really feeling at home. Lilou in particular embodies this diaspora, being particularly "outspoken" about her homesickness for Romulus and discomfort with life on Earth.

Alaya Karangalan, thank you for your thoughtful words! Not only is Lilou not understood well enough by Asha's family, Asha herself feels like a stranger. It's a huge disappointment and disillusionment for her resulting from her expectations that the warm welcome she received on Earth would last forever. Christine indeed did not have a good relationship with her family. Asha is very resilient and while it is true that the murders of her loved ones have marked her forever and she will always bear the scars from that traumatic event, she's determined to live life to the fullest and make the best out of her situation, just as she did when she was kidnapped and forced to marry Thorek.

Doctor Metak was unable to join her family, as they had left on the last vessel to Artaleirh (the planet was getting rather full), and so the only sensible option was to take a vessel to Earth in the hopes of rejoining her family later or the other way around.

Also, Merken, Thorek and Christine are no longer alive. They really were executed. I'm so sorry if this seems hard to swallow, especially considering how tough real life is for us all at the moment with the coronavirus. Given the politics and cruelty of the Tal Shiar on Romulus (including in canon), there really could be no other outcome…

However, Vekal has been such an understated and underrated character so far. I wrote him as a background character, and it was quite a challenge to write him in such a manner that he would not draw too much attention. At the same time, it was important to me to highlight the affection and trust between him and Asha. There will be many sweet and funny moments coming up in the next chapters :-)

In the meantime, stay safe and wash your hands!

* * *

Once Asha and Vekal had calmed down, Vekal stepped back and looked at her, holding her hands in his. She was older, of course, just as he was. Her black hair was touched with a little grey at the temples, and grief for the two men she had loved had probably had its say in one way or the other – he noted that she was wearing her wedding bracelet and the one that had belonged to Thorek on her arm; but her face, wet with tears, was sweeter than ever, and her exuberance and smile were unchanged. His eyes fell onto her necklace, and he touched the pendent briefly.

"Christine sent it to me during her imprisonment, asking me in her letter to wear it and remember her. She told me that you had gifted it to her after ten years of marriage." She hesitated. "Would you like it back?"

He shook his head gently. "No. It's yours, and I am glad it is so, my darling."

"It does not…hurt you to see it?"

"Not if you wear it."

She nodded slowly and took his hand. "Come," she said, smiling.

He patted Lilou affectionately and accompanied Asha inside the little house. She made him sit down and brought him a bowl and towel for him to clean his hands in the traditional Romulan manner. Then she prepared tea with biscuits for him. The tea contained Romulan spices, and he relished the flavour. She went for a quick wash, undid her messy ponytail and brushed her hair before tying it up again. She changed into fresh clothes and joined her guest on the sofa. Lilou rolled herself into a fur cushion at Vekal's feet and dozed.

"I want to know all about you," she said. "Tell me what happened after our loved ones were murdered. The last I heard was that those assassins were hunting for you. I was fearing so much for you. I asked every Romulan who came here if they had heard anything about you or from you. I thought of you every day."

She drew her feet up on the sofa and snuggled into his outstretched arms. Holding her close, he told her what he had undergone, how he had fled from Romulus with Letant's aid, been stranded on planets with Romulan colonies for some time, then had practically hitch-hiked his way to Earth. He had then been interrogated by the Federation and Starfleet officials and finally been given the green light to contact the Romulan embassy in San Francisco.

"Some Romulans moved to Artaleirh, others chose Earth. Why did you decide on Earth?" Asha asked.

"Letant's aid gave me a letter Letant had written to me. In it, he mentioned that he was going to take you back to Earth. And I had your book with me. It gave me courage and hope whenever I longed to terminate my own life. When I saw an opportunity that would take me to Earth, I knew I wanted to go there and see if you had arrived and were alive and well."

"Now that you're here, please don't go, eneh."

"I am here to stay, my dearest." And he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They remained like that for a long time until Lilou went to sleep. Vekal left at almost midnight, refusing her offer to spend the night in the guest bedroom, as the place he was staying at was so close by. They arranged a date for her to visit him at the embassy and lunch together over the weekend.

Vekal closed his eyes and breathed in Earth's air. It was fresh and uplifting. He reflected on his life. He had been with three women so far: his Romulan ex-wife, the woman he had committed adultery with and Christine. He had been pushed into experimenting with other lovers before marriage, but he had not thought much of the idea and ignored the well-meaning suggestions. After Christine's execution and his flight from Romulus, he had wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. He had not been able to stand the sight of his wedding bracelet anymore after Christine's death, and he had put it inside a box, which he carried with him.

Faithful Galan had warned him about the Tal Shiar waiting for him and sacrificed his life for him and Christine, but it had been too late for her.

And while he had wondered in terror about what he was supposed to do, frantic with worry for his wife and closest friends, one of Letant's aides had visited him in his office, led him to a space pad, put him on a shuttle with his belongings, and off he had gone.

He had travelled from one planet to another, looking for one to call home, doing odd jobs, all funds abandoned on Romulus, probably to be frozen and confiscated by the Tal Shiar, but with enough latinum to barter – a generous offering from Letant that had been stowed in the shuttle that had taken him from Romulus.

As a military man, he was a hands-on person and wanted to work for his living as he had always done. Every day when he had woken up and realised that Christine was gone and he would never see her again and hold her in his arms, his heart had broken afresh. And then, he had started to read Asha's book again.

The poems had made him weep and smile – he recognised their context only too well, and one poem had been dedicated to him, for it was called "Eneh", and it had stirred whatever life remained in his numbed heart and drawn fresh tears from his eyes with its affectionate stanzas. Time had shown mercy, and while he had mourned and always would, he had discovered that he wanted to rebuild his life. Maybe his paenhe had arrived safely on Earth. Maybe she had started to rebuild her life, too. He had to know how she was. He had to see her again. And so he had saved up enough money to book a voyage to Earth on a variety of ships: an old Andorian vessel with a foul-tempered pilot, then a Ferengi vessel who had been delighted with the substantial amount of latinum he had given them as payment, and finally a Vulcan ship, whose unsmiling members had listened to his story in patient silence. When the captain had asked him whom or what he sought on Earth, he had replied very simply:

"Asha."

His answer was deemed logical enough to grant him the final stretch of passage to Earth; but they refused to tell him if Asha was indeed residing on Earth. First, they said, he would have to be interrogated by Starfleet to ensure he was trustworthy…and Romulans had the reputation for being one of the most untrustworthy and duplicitous people in the galaxy.

He had been exhausted; not so much from the long journey, but from the force of his emotions. After he had been thoroughly interrogated by Starfleet, he had been informed that Asha was indeed on Earth – she and a small Romulan community, including Senator Letant.

First he had gone to the embassy and been informed that Letant was currently absent, busy with Starfleet discussions involving the mutiny and Borg presence on Romulus; but he was welcome to stay in the little Romulan village, and the staff had given him two addresses: one for accommodation, and the other was Asha's address.

His heart had leapt when Lilou had come rushing out to greet him. And then Asha had emerged. The expression on her face had been worth every tear he had shed and all the pain he had suffered.

There she had been with Christine's necklace gleaming like a star on her chest, but her eyes and smile had outshone the jewellery. He had finally known what peace was when he had held her in his arms and heard her cry and laugh with joy.

He checked the time. He had been waiting eagerly for twelve o'clock and had been very thankful that Earth had one hour less than Romulus. Finally, there was a knock on his door, and when he opened it, Asha was standing at the threshold. Her smile was radiant and her cheeks were flushed. She was wearing a green sari.

"How are you, eneh?" she asked him affectionately, embracing him. He hugged her back.

"I am doing very well, paenhe." He stooped and kissed her forehead. "I see sunshine in your smile, and you are lovely as a lagga. You are well?"

"Yes." Her dimples emerged, and she blushed at his compliment. Some things never changed; and because she looked so sweet as she stood in front of him, he kissed her on the cheek as well. She took his hands in hers.

"Sometimes, I can hardly believe you are really here," she said wonderingly, looking at their clasped hands and back at his face again. "It fills me with such joy to see you, Vekal."

"When I heard that you had reached Earth safely, when your poems sparked hope and the will to live in my heart, I could think of nothing else than to see you again, my dearest one. I brought this with me from Romulus. I studied the climate in your location, and it should do well in a sunny spot."

He handed her a little box. It contained a few plant cuttings.

"From your favourite tree, the Y'gora. It grows very fast. During the Sundering, those who marched beneath the raptor's wing discovered the Y'gora tree thriving on Artaleirh. Before leaving in quest for a permanent home, they took some cuttings with them. I did the same."

Asha embraced him. "Thank you so much!" she whispered, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Can we plant it together?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead.

They had lunch together, strolled around the embassy park and reluctantly said bye when it was time for both of them to get back to work.

Afterwards, they visited each other regularly and went out for long walks. They would also swim together on sunny days, and although it was he who had taught her to swim, he felt like it was the other way around, for she was showing him how to navigate his way through this new strange planet called Earth, strange now even to her. When they began to shop and attend events together, the Romulans at the embassy smiled knowingly. Her friends, especially André, waited in happy silence. Asha's parents had mixed feelings about her going out with another Romulan; they had been hoping that she would switch to a Human if she decided to date. They wisely refrained from commenting, however, and let her be. She had become far more self-confident and wasn't averse to making the occasional acerbic comment when she disapproved of something. She had also developed a new way of snubbing people who got on her nerves with frosty arrogance, reminiscent of the haughty Senator who had fallen in love with her in the Romulan Senate building all those years ago. When her mother gently pointed this out to her, she said: "I'm Romulan. We are known for haughtiness."

Her mother sighed, shrugged and let her be.

Letant, however, was too impatient to wait.

"They need a push," he told André over a glass of tomato juice, a beverage Letant had become a passionate fan of.

"Just leave them alone, Delon. Sometimes, when you push, people can trip and fall on their nose. Besides, it's their business. We really shouldn't pry."

Letant sighed. "Ah, my friend, we lost so much on Romulus. Suddenly, from one day to the next, no time was left. I fear that if they wait too long, they might run out of time and lose each other."

"Fear is a poor advisor," André remarked.

"Or a good motivator," Letant countered.

André laughed. "Bottoms up, Senator."


	60. The Heart Heals

**Chapter 60: The Heart Heals**

A/N: Hi Alaya Karangalan! Thanks for your review! One of the reasons why I was never specific about Asha's appearance is so that you, as the readers, can imagine her the way you wish. Asha is not a "classic" or "in-your-face" beauty. Generally speaking, she's content and self-confident about herself, including her appearance; though just like most of us, she has got her little problem areas and battle zones. What did make her particularly worried was when she first arrived on Romulus and her appearance made it very obvious that she's Human.

About _Star Trek: Picard_. What is funny is that I had the story (including the ending) planned more than a year ago, and when the series hit the screen, I noticed some parallels between my story and the series! Still, I had (and have) no intention of basing this story on the new series. By the way, I'm especially glad to see Seven of Nine back.

Then: Vekal asked Letant's aide to procure, if possible, a cutting of the Y'gora tree, as he realised he was going to be Sundered, maybe even permanently from Romulus. The Y'gora tree is a very important symbol of how the Romulans came to Romulus.

Finally, yes, Asha is trying to cope with her own home planet by turning completely to her Romulan side. She is, however, urged by her friends (including her Romulan ones) to not exclude and forget her Human roots. And no, offering a Romulan a beverage doesn't involve any dating or mating plans :-) In fact, I would imagine that Romulans did a great deal to not end up being associated with their Vulcan ancestors.

Hi romulanlover, Asha and Vekal always loved each other, though obviously in a different manner. There was a tenderness in their relationship much before Asha experienced the loving side of her husband and Vreenak. Vekal was the first Romulan she grew to trust. Love is never as clear-cut as I imagine all of us would like it. Human and Vulcan relationships are quite accepted on Earth, but Human and Romulan relationships are still frowned upon, especially because Romulans have a very bad reputation and were, after all, involved in a war with Earth some time ago. And please don't worry about your English, I've never had the slightest problem reading and understanding your reviews :-)

Happy Easter and stay safe to all my readers and reviewers!

Note: There's some Hindi in this chapter (the translations are included in the chapter). Kurti: Indian blouse for women. Shaadi: wedding. Beti: daughter. Jhumkas: bell-shaped earrings.

Romulan: Hwiiy ouye: you are beautiful.

Though this chapter might sound like the conclusion of the story - it isn't! There are more chapters and surprises to come :-)

* * *

What added to Asha's difficulties when it came to building bridges between Human and Romulan culture was that not only could her parents not stand Lilou, they couldn't stand Letant because of his caustic remarks on their marriage, uttered in their presence. On one occasion, when Letant picked up Asha from her weekend visit to her parents, he walked in on them bickering, as they so often did.

"Puh! I would not tolerate living together with someone who suited me like a mismatched shoe and howled around all day like a set'leth with indigestion!" Letant said scornfully. "How you two managed to marry in the first place is beyond me."

Asha's mother became very red in the face. Her father stared at him. Asha angrily grabbed Letant's arm and pushed him out of the house.

"Letant, are you completely insane? They're my _parents_! It's their way of communicating, and it works for them! It's none of your business, and you were awfully rude to them!" she hissed, remembering what Christine had told her what seemed ages ago.

"I'm simply trying to show them how bad their communication is. I was a Senator! I know these things."

Asha took a deep breath. "Delon, I know you mean well, but they are old enough to know what they're doing, and it's their marriage. There are some things you don't know. You wouldn't like it if you were in their shoes and someone started to criticise their marriage to their faces."

He sighed. "Oh, well. I'll desist. Still, Romulan couples never bicker like that."

"I didn't know you were a married man," Asha said witheringly. Letant raised a neatly combed eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Thank the four elements I never was and never will be!" he exclaimed with a dramatic shudder. "Who wants to be stuck with same person for the rest of their life? Such a crashing bore!"

Then he saw the tears in Asha's eyes. "Oh...I didn't want to grieve you, my dear. It is what's true for me, not for others. And you grew happy in your marriage."

"Delon, please stop rubbing your views on marriage in other people's faces," she snapped. "You've made a lot of people very cross, and that includes me. In fact, I think you had better leave. Now."

Letant obeyed meekly.

When Asha re-entered the house, her father sat her down. Her mother was outside in the garden, working her anger out of her system by pulling out some weeds.

"I don't want that Romulan idiot here again. He may have aided you and he may be your friend, but we won't tolerate him under our roof," her father stated. "Your mother is very angry, and so am I."

"I told him he was out of line and to mind his own business," Asha said. "I agree with you that what he said was very disrespectful."

"Good. Our marriage is none of his concern and none of yours, either. We have not made a single comment about you going out with that other Romulan."

"I know. I was married myself. As for Vekal…" she blushed and studied her hands.

Silence fell.

"My daughter, you are, as you so often say, a Romulan. You will know what to do," her father said. Asha winced inwardly, and she bit her lip as her father got up to join her mother in the garden.

"Daddy?" she said. He turned. Asha got up.

"I love you. It's…I have to learn how to fit in again. Not to feel like a stranger to myself."

He nodded slowly. "I love you, too, beti. But," he raised a finger, "it doesn't mean that I'm going to allow that rude person back in here ever again."

Asha smiled a little. "It's okay. He'll stay outside if he shows up again over here. I scolded him, and I'll do it again."

Asha's parents were slightly mollified when they discovered a sizable box outside their door with the best of Romulan foods and beverages, a book on Romulan culture and the eccentricities of its people (translated into English) and a beautifully carved figure of a raptor. When Letant himself followed up with an elegant apology, he was allowed to re-enter the premises, though Asha's parents maintained a marked distance and somewhat stiff manner towards him. It was good enough for them, and good enough for Asha. If anyone would have criticised her relationships with Thorek or Vreenak, the offending party would have found themselves at the doctor's with a broken nose.

* * *

The other part which added to Asha's Human-Romulan difficulties were her feelings for Vekal, especially after she lunched with Letant and he asked her, in typical direct Romulan fashion, how her relationship was progressing with Vekal.

"Oh, we're not a couple. We addressed and still address each other as father and daughter," she said, her cheeks and ears turning pink.

"But you are unsatisfied with this arrangement of nomenclatures?" Letant prodded mischievously.

Asha poked at her food and put down her cutlery. "Paenhe and eneh…It no longer feels that way. I trusted Vekal as soon as I saw him, and we came to love each other without being in love. But now…Now I love him the way I love a mate. We've been making gestures which are only made between Romulans who are romantically interested in each other."

"So you would like to mate with him?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much," Letant said triumphantly.

"So much has happened. I lived and loved with Thorek and Merken. My heart died when they died." She took a deep breath to steady her emotions. "But today, I know that I can live, love and be in love again. I have grieved, and a part of me will always grieve. I'll always love them. But most of all, I want to live as full a life as I can with Vekal to share it, if he is willing. Every day I thought of him, Delon, fearing for him and hoping that he was well."

"Then, my sister, go for it. I have rarely known you to hesitate, and he adores you. Just make sure you drop "eneh" and "paenhe", though."

"Letant!"

The Senator chuckled.

Asha, however, remained serious.

"You do not think me a traitor or something?"

Letant stared at her. "A _traitor_?"

"Because Merken was like your brother. And you might think that I'm shallow for being able to feel what I feel for Vekal."

Letant shook his head, still staring at her incredulously. "What a strange idea! Did I not tell you that you might fall in love again?"

"I never thought I would. That that was it. I lost two mates, and I loved them so much, and always will…And yet, I am able to love Vekal. Is that wrong?"

Letant smiled and patted her cheek. "No, Asha. There's nothing remotely wrong about it. You are not being unfaithful to their memory, and I saw for myself how truly you loved Thorek and Merken."

Asha nodded.

After this conversation, Letant threw himself into the role of matchmaker with enthusiasm.

When he met Vekal, Asha was leading her little Romulan assistants about the embassy park on a treasure hunt.

"So, for how long are you going to wait like a raptor stuck to the branch?"

"Raptors sit on rocks, not branches," Vekal said evenly.

Letant smiled roguishly. "It is unlike you to evade questions, you, who have commanded the finest of Romulan star vessels and been involved in the most challenging engineering technology. You do not fear challenges, my friend. Yet you evade my question. Is it too soon after your wife's death?"

"No."

"Do you fear that Asha will reject you?"

"I only know that I am terrified of losing her. Of her walking out of my sight." His voice became rough with suppressed emotion.

"Not if you walk with her."

Vekal looked at him and nodded slowly, determination filling his face.

The next time he was invited to Asha to have supper with her, he decided to go ahead. He watched her moving around the garden. She was wearing jeans and an embroidered blue kurti. He had tried on this odd Human legwear and disliked it, finding it to irritate his skin and making him look odd.

"Asha," he called. She turned around and looked at him. When he embraced her and kissed her forehead rather lingeringly, following up his greeting with a deep look into her eyes, she blushed. Her heart sped up its pace, but she met his gaze as usual and noticed that his face and ears were tinged green. He touched the back of her hand with two fingers – one of the many hand gestures of tenderness which had survived the Sundering between Vulcans and Romulans. This gesture in particular was related to courting. She responded with the same gesture. Then she reached up, took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly on the mouth. He responded with a small sound in his throat and with such passion that her mouth became as flushed as her cheeks.

He was reaching towards the back of her head to loosen her ponytail when Kihika called them in for supper, her eyes shining with joy to see both of them so much in love. Before they went in, he whispered to her: "I will leave my door ajar in case you wish to keep me company tonight, my dearest one."

She smiled. "I have every intention of doing so."

He kept his door ajar. And waited with all the impatience of a Romulan hopelessly in love. Finally, he heard soft footsteps. Asha entered. She looked at him, her expression tender, then slowly removed her clothes until she was naked. He dropped his robes onto the floor and embraced her. She had just showered and smelt fresh. Their hands met and their fingers touched, exploring in gestures that were a testament to the Vulcan roots of Romulans, although their touch sensitivity had decreased for most part over the centuries.

"Asha, my darlingest one, calling you 'paenhe' is starting to feel ever so slightly incestuous," Vekal remarked mischievously.

She smiled, took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "I agree, e'lev."

He returned the kiss just as softly and ran his hands up and down her back. They got into bed. As she spoilt him with her hands and mouth, she felt at peace. She had firmly believed that after losing both Thorek and Merken, she would never ever love again, and he had believed the same after Christine's execution. Yet here they were in his bed, discovering that the heart, whether Romulan or Human, had a wonderful capacity for healing and loving if given the chance.

Vekal caressed her breasts and brushed her nipples with his palms, then with his tongue. She closed her eyes with enjoyment. Her hands travelled across his body. He breathed heavily when she played with his erection. He was eager and on fire, but with an experienced Romulan's maturity, he possessed self-control and wanted to savour every moment with Asha.

He drew her tenderly into his arms and she looked into his warm brown eyes; and softly, like an afterthought, his sex slipped into her body. He felt her shiver, and he stilled his movements, watching her face. Her expression was full of pleasure, and she began to move against him, moaning. Her lips parted in a smile when she felt his seed spill into her.

They woke up to the merry chirping of birds in the garden. Eager for each other, they started the morning by repeating what they had done last night, but with far more vigour. The sheets were rumpled and damp when they were finished. They bathed, making love again in the process, dressed and had breakfast together. Vereth and Kihika walked about the house beaming, betting that it was just a matter of time before Vekal moved in with her.

* * *

Six months later found Asha and Vekal in Agra, India. She ruffled his iron grey hair, laughing, and he took her mehndi-decorated hands gently in his, smiling at her playfulness. They were wearing traditional Romulan wedding bracelets around their wrists, designed by a skilled jeweller in the Romulan community. Asha's bracelet was adorned with gold and green gems in the shape of Y'gora flowers, and Vekal had gifted her with a matching necklace and pair of earrings.

Only a few days ago, they had married quietly in a small Human-Romulan outdoors ceremony, with her parents, André, Doctor Metak, Rhian, Letant, Kihika and Vereth attending. And, of course, Lilou. A large group of other Romulans and Humans had come, too. Even a few Vulcans – thanks to cousin Maya and her Vulcan husband – had joined the ceremony. All eyes had been on especially the bride, for she had worn a sari with traditional Indian jewellery suiting her Bengali background, including a big nose ring with a chain fastened to one of her earrings. Paisley mehndi had covered her hands and feet, and a red and white bindi with dots extending over her eyebrows had been painted on her forehead. Vekal had flushed green with enthusiasm when she had walked barefoot over the grass to him, her smile radiant, soft touches of kohl accentuating her eyes, her forehead ornament shining in the sun. Jasmine flowers had been wrapped into her hair. "Hwiiy ouye!" he had murmured to her, enchanted.

"You, too," she had murmured back.

They had put garlands around each other's necks, and Vekal had saved some of the petals. Letant had dabbed at his eyes and blown his nose loudly, earning an irritated nip on the ankle from Lilou. However, credit went to him for the wedding, for he had jokingly asked the couple four months into their relationship when they were going to marry. Asha and Vekal had immediately discussed the idea and had decided it was a very sensible suggestion.

As per warrior tradition during Romulan weddings, Asha and Vekal had decided to include the dagger ritual, during which they inflicted a small cut on each other's arms and their blood, red and green, was poured into a tiny jewelled vial. After the dagger ritual, their crystal of blood had been given to the couple, and they had kept it proudly on a little stand in their bedroom.

Asha had said farewell to the two bracelets she had worn earlier and placed them tenderly inside their box. She had read the letters Christine, Thorek and Merken had written to her and cried tears of sorrow and joy. _Live, Asha, live. Live life to the fullest you can_ , Thorek had written.

Letant, too, had told her as much.

They left for their honeymoon in India, two days after their wedding.

* * *

Asha had seen the Taj Mahal before, but she had been a teen, and it was like seeing it for the first time again. Vekal was astonished, gazing at the huge majestic palace. He loved India with its seas, tropical topography and climate, reminiscent of Romulus, but it was also completely different and new from everything he had seen so far. They visited a few carpet shops, then returned to the one they had liked the most. Interested, he watched Asha bargain fiercely with the salesman.

"Ye kitne ka hai?" she asked, stopping in front of a carpet. The salesman told her. _How much does this cost?_

"Arre, these are tourist prices!" she scolded the salesman in Hindi. "Yeh bahut mehanga hai!" _This is expensive!_

The man enthusiastically spread out the carpet on the floor, enjoying the haggling.

After several minutes they settled on the price for two carpets and their delivery to the hotel.

"We just had our shaadi. We've got to splurge," she told Vekal, who agreed and surreptitiously bought her bangles and earrings, including beautiful gold jhumkas with beads. She hugged him and wore them at once.

That night, as they hugged and kissed each other, Vekal teased her with his fingers until she was well and truly wet. Sweat broke out over her body, and he knew by her moans, growing body tension and accelerated breathing that she was very close. He removed his fingers, positioned himself between her thighs and entered her tenderly, making sure the ridges on his penis rubbed her just the way she liked. She cried out and clutched at him as she orgasmed, ending where he began. He enjoyed the sensation of lying inside of her and feeling her vagina lock him within herself and then let go as she relaxed. After a few minutes, when she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him eagerly, he began to move until they climaxed together.

Finally, their honeymoon was over and it was time to leave hot and sunny India, and return to San Francisco. Vekal was now the Romulan equivalent of a Human community's mayor back on Earth. He was in charge of seeing to the growth and prosperity of the Terran Romulan community, and his schedule for the next weeks was full, as was Asha's. Tired after their shuttle trip and unpacking, Asha and Vekal sat outside in the garden. It was night, and they both gazed up at the stars. Somewhere out there were Romulus and its twin Remus.

The Y'gora tree was sprouting, and a stout little sapling stood in the yard. It, too, seemed to be gazing at the stars.

"Shall we go to bed, my ailhun?" Vekal asked tenderly, seeing Asha rub her eyes sleepily.

She stretched. "Yes, my deyhhan."

They got down from the swing and went indoors, holding hands. Lilou was napping, and she opened one eye to look at them. She yawned and snuggled her face into her paws as Asha closed the door gently. As she did so, she had the feeling that somewhere else, a door was opening, and that the path which lay outside that door was going to be even more special than what she had experienced so far.


	61. Honeymoon Surprise

**Chapter 61: Honeymoon Surprise**

A/N: For starters, there's a second A/N at the bottom of this chapter, as I don't want to spoil the actual chapter for you.

Romulanlover, glad you enjoyed the chapter and that my story would like to make you travel and see places! The Taj Mahal is truly impressive, and you're right, there are not that many Indian protagonists around in Star Trek. In fact, are there any at all? Yes, Letant behaved very badly towards Asha's parents, and it serves him right that Asha and her family got mad at him. Soji Asha – that was really, really weird. Who knows who's actually reading our fanfics? :-)

Alaya Karangalan, yes, you're right about the history of the Taj Mahal :-) Yes, Romulan-Human interactions are very awkward at times! Vekal was a Commander before he switched careers to programming computers for Romulan space vessels. While a military man in many ways, the requirements of his first career tired him and jarred with his gentle and peace-loving nature. And no, no jeans for Romulans. Ever. No, Asha and Vekal do not wear wedding rings – they do wear Romulan wedding bracelets. Asha's story is not done, as you'll see in this chapter :-)

Tomalak, lovely reading you again! It was really difficult to write about Christine, Vreenak and Thorek's deaths. Asha and her friends hope that the mutiny on Romulus will result in the downfall of the Tal Shiar and also in that of corrupt politicians like Neral, Hiren or Tal'aura. They also hope Senator Cretak will play a significant role and manage to gain control over the mutiny through her cleverly chosen allies and resources.

Teamsga: I'm sorry to hear about your endometriosis, I've heard that it is a very painful condition. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you find the right doctors who are truly invested in your wellbeing. Endocrine problems are overlooked far too often and require far more attention and research from the medical community.

* * *

Asha was lying in Vekal's arms, frowning heavily as a wave of dizziness made her head spin.

"You are restless today, dearest," he observed as she shifted her position yet again. "What is it?"

"I'm feeling queasy," she said. Then she suddenly bolted from their bed and rushed to the bathroom, where he heard her throw up. He went inside, concerned, and dabbed her face with cold water.

After she had rinsed her mouth and was back in bed, he fetched their tricorder and scanned her. He studied the results, shot her a peculiar look, smiled warmly and repeated the scan.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"If this tricorder is functioning properly, then it says that you are expecting our child."

Asha blinked and was silent for a few minutes, wondering how such a thing could be possible given her tubal ligation. Six weeks had passed since their honeymoon Since their return to San Francisco, she had missed her period, which she had put down to geographical and time zone change, and she had been smelling cows a few times, although there was not a single cow in sight.

"I'll contact Ruvasa in the morning and make an appointment," she said at last.

"I'll come with you, e'lev."

She kissed him and snuggled back into his arms. As she did so, she realised that she, too, was smiling. That realisation surprised her more than the tricorder scan results.

Doctor Metak scheduled an appointment on the very day Asha called. Asha knew that Doctor Metak had her hands full, and the fact that she still managed to find time for Asha made her realise what a committed doctor Ruvasa Metak was.

000

While Vekal sat patiently in the waiting room, the doctor took Asha's blood, scanned her abdominal region and studied the results.

"You're right. You are indeed expecting," Doctor Metak announced.

Asha raised her eyebrows. "Wow," she said finally. "But I don't understand. I underwent surgery to prevent that from happening. Tubal ligation is said to be very effective."

"In rare cases, the ends of the fallopian tubes grow together again, though it is almost unheard of in women in their forties. You have also beaten the odds by not ending up with an ectopic pregnancy."

Asha shook her head. "I hardly know what to think. Ruvasa…you know my feelings about parenthood."

"Yes, I do."

"And yet...now that I am indeed pregnant, I am uncertain how to proceed." She paused, then said softly: "Vekal would be a wonderful father. But would I be a suitable mother? What is suitable?"

The two women were silent, then Doctor Metak said gently: "I'll call in your husband."

Asha nodded.

Vekal came inside and sat next to his wife. He took her hand in his. Doctor Metak informed him about the pregnancy and added: "If you decide to go ahead with the pregnancy, Asha, your baby will require infusions and medical treatment since your blood contains iron and Romulan blood is copper-based, among other factors. Asha, Vekal, I'm not going to sugar-coat it. It will not be an easy pregnancy."

Asha was silent, thinking of Christine's miscarriage. Vekal was more preoccupied watching her and trying to gauge her reactions than musing about potential fatherhood. Finally, Asha squeezed Vekal's fingers gently.

"Ruvasa, is it okay if Vekal and I have a few minutes alone to discuss this?"

"Of course. You can also go home and talk about it, but I want you back in a week with a definite decision."

Back at home, Asha spend the next four days doing what she usually did: teaching, busying herself with her various projects, including a new book, gardening and sitting quietly in her room to think things through. She had asked Vekal gently to give her some alone time to think about it. He had kissed her forehead and obeyed. She had not told anyone about the news.

She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes, trying, however stupid it sounded or seemed, to feel herself into her child.

Abortion was rare in Romulan society, though neither illegal nor frowned upon. It was because Romulans planned starting a family very carefully. Romulans had to in fact attend family and parenting courses. Just like they had to be fit for the military, politics and other domains, they had to be fit for parenting. This turned out to be a matter of debate between Asha and Vekal when she asked him for more details on Romulan parenting.

"There's only so much a course can teach. The rest you learn while you're actually a parent," Asha stated.

"A Romulan course is very thorough. We have simulations, and children are taught from a very early age to observe their parents so that if they choose to have a family in the future, they will learn through watching," Vekal said proudly.

"My deyhhan, that's second-hand learning. The real stuff is when you actually become a parent."

"That's like saying that as long as you're not a parent, what you know about parenting is not real," Vekal pointed out. "If you prepare for parenting like you prepare for military-"

Asha interrupted him by bursting into laughter. "Oh my goodness! Parenting and military! Now, Vekal, that's a drastic comparison."

Vekal smiled. "My dearest one, it's all about preparation."

"Preparation is great, but basically it's all about learning on the job," Asha insisted.

He stooped and kissed the top of her head. "Having a baby is a lot about parents making compromises, whether Human or Romulan. What do you think?"

Asha chuckled and agreed. However, she did feel scared. Would she make a suitable parent? Would she even carry the child to term? Would it be and stay healthy? Questions upon questions. Her thoughts went back to the nausea, dizziness and the gushing menstruation she had experienced during her flight from Romulus. What if that had actually been an abortion? if that was so, would it have been Thorek or Vreenak's child?…She didn't want to think of that.

She focused on her current situation. She had probably conceived on the night after Vekal and she had visited the Taj Mahal. It had a majestic touch about it, very fitting for a half-Romulan child.

"Very well," she said loudly, touching her stomach. This child was here to stay, and she would do her best to make sure about it. She got up, and Lilou cocked her fluffy ears. Asha patted the thick shining coat.

"Set'leths are said to be good with children, right?" she said on her way out.

Vekal was reading downstairs.

"Vekal, I've decided," she announced. He immediately put down his PADD and gave her his full attention.

Asha said: "I never wanted children. I am forty, and it would add to the risks this pregnancy entails for the baby. Although Humans live well into their hundreds in the twenty-fourth century, I am more concerned about the quality rather than the quantity of my years of life. I would want to offer our child my best. And after what you went through, I don't want you to suffer again through the pain of another miscarriage. I am also thinking of our baby's future. As a Human-Romulan child, would our little one struggle more? There are times when all parents have to look on helplessly when their child suffers, but some children get it worse. So. That's the logical rational stuff. What I've always told myself."

She got up and paced the floor.

"And yet, Vekal, my heart says yes. So much has happened, and we conceived this child with so much love, and it seems to be insisting on having the last word. Everything in me is saying yes. Everything in me already loves this baby. I want our child so very much. Is that selfish of me? What do you think, my deyhhan?"

Vekal took her face in his hands. "Asha, are you sure? I don't want you to have this child for my sake or anyone else's sake. Parenthood has always appealed to me, but never at the cost of pursuing it relentlessly. I would only like to be a father if you would like to be a mother. I don't want you to regret becoming a mother. Our child would know and suffer, and so would we."

"I've made up my mind. I want our baby."

She went on tiptoe and kissed him firmly. He caught her in his arms and laughed. "I am so glad!" he exclaimed.

She laughed, too, excited and elated.

They informed Doctor Metak about their decision, and she smiled warmly. "I will do my very best," she reassured the couple.

Then Asha visited her parents and announced the news. They were rather taken aback and concerned about the risks of her pregnancy and overall, a little dubious about the whole thing, especially her mother; but they were also pleased and excited about their very first grandchild.

André guffawed when he heard the news. "Oh man, Asha. First you didn't want to get married, then you got married. Then you didn't want to have kids, and now you're having one. You're doing us single childfree people a huge disservice. Kidding, sis. Congratulations! Do I get to be an uncle? Godfather? Both?"

Asha laughed as he hugged her. "Thank you, André. I have the feeling you'll have to negotiate with Delon, but first I've got to get through this pregnancy."

"Does he know?"

"I'm about to tell him. I'm really excited, happy and scared about this whole thing."

"After all you've experienced, Asha, it has simply got to work out this time, too!"

Then she told Delon.

"My dear girl, congratulations!"

He swept her into a suffocating hug.

"Your baby will have the heart of a raptor, that's for sure! Now, where do I fit it into this? A close family acquaintance? Or a more avuncular role?"

"You'll have to negotiate with André, he's interested in being the uncle or godfather…Or both."

"I don't think two uncles will overstretch family matters," Letant said happily. "The more, the merrier, so it is said of Romulan families."

"It's a very sensible idea, Delon. By the way, set'leths are said to be great with children? Most Romulan children grow up with a set'leth?"

"The likelihood that Lilou will be jealous of the baby is extremely remote, if that's what you're worrying about. Now, Asha, I think you're in fact starting to worry about a whole lot of little details which will work themselves out in the end anyway. I know you want the best for your baby, and you can begin by doing what's best for you."

Asha nodded. "I'm rather terrified about becoming a mother, Delon. Happy and terrified at the same time. I mean…I'm putting a life into this world. And it's a high-risk pregnancy."

Letant put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Let's send the risks to the talons of the raptors, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because you'll have a lot of people to make sure about that. You and Vekal won't be a tiny family unit bearing the brunt of raising a child alone. Besides, children, Romulan or Human, are far more resilient than we adults give them credit for."

Kihika and Vereth were in ecstasies and immediately began to discuss proper diets and games to stimulate the child's cognitive abilities.

"Okay, ladies. First, I have to get through the pregnancy and give birth," Asha laughed.

Most Romulans learnt relaxation techniques at school when they grew up, and people undergoing military training were in fact required to learn advanced techniques to promote calm and cool decision-making. Vekal, who had served in the military for a long time, knew them by heart. Back on Romulus, it had been Thorek who had managed to convince Asha that relaxing with Romulan lyre music and breathing exercises were very helpful. And now, with the baby coming along, Asha wanted the very best for her bodily and mental health.

* * *

Second A/N: I had originally planned for Asha to not have children, but I was fascinated by the idea of writing about the life of a Human-Romulan character; and so it only seemed fitting that Asha and Vekal become parents. I also did a lot of research on whether women with tubal ligation can still become pregnant and have a successful pregnancy. It seems that in rare cases, the ends of the fallopian tube can actually grow together, though the chances are higher if the woman is in her twenties. I also hugely prefer a scientifically explainable pregnancy in contrast to a mystical pregnancy à la Deanna Troi, and I also wanted a situation where Asha could freely decide whether she wanted to continue with her pregnancy or terminate it, and not be judged for either choice.


	62. Transformation

**Chapter 62: Transformation**

A/N: Hi everyone, this is an extra-long chapter for you, and hope you're all doing well!

Rose d'Epine: Lovely reading you again and glad you're enjoying this story! Yes, Letant feels that marriage and/or starting a family would not be the correct thing for him, so he's happy being a butterfly, as you put it :-)

Alaya Karangalan: Thanks for your review! Having reservations about being a parent myself, I did a lot of research on pregnancy (including Star Trek interspecies ones) until my head was spinning. Sela is proof of a half-Human and half-Romulan parentage; but she's not exactly a role model, unfortunately. Asha will come to share a very special bond with her unborn baby later on in her pregnancy – one that will be different from Human-Human pregnancies due to the baby's half-Romulan and originally Vulcan genes.

Romulanlover: Good question about STDs between aliens and humans :-) Romulans (in my fanfic) have strict customs and regulations concerning courtship to keep promiscuous behaviour and thus STDs as much under lock and key as possible. While Romulans might have several mates, these relationships are governed by strict sexual hygiene. As for humans…well, let's not get there…

Note: The Fireflower is my invention. "Veruul" in Romulan means "idiot".

* * *

Asha got up, finishing her stretching exercises. She would never have thought that she would so warmly welcome the prospect of a child into her life. She was reassured by the fact that Romulans raised their children as a close, tight-knit community. Romulans believed that it took a village to raise children, and they lived by this belief. At the same time, independence and individual time for increasing productivity were expected of each family member, and this was especially expressed architecturally. Romulan villas were huge, with many rooms and spaces, spartan in their construction and decor, without risks of taking a wrong corridor or turn. Family members could retire to their separate spaces if they wished, and gather in other spaces when required.

Asha missed the Romulan custom of having an inbuilt swimming pool in the house – even the most modest of Romulans possessed a swimming pool in their home. She had had to get used to a bathtub and sonic shower again, including the controls which were so different from Romulan ones. She went to her room to change out of her workout clothes.

In the meantime, Vekal roamed around the garden, thinking about Asha's pregnancy. She was a sturdy energetic woman, and she was very disciplined by nature. But Christine had been just as fit and conscientious. She had also been younger than Asha when she had started expecting…

For some time after her miscarriage, Vekal and she had avoided intimacy because she had blamed herself, going over every possibility of what she might have done wrong. He had told her that she hadn't done anything wrong, and sometimes, things were simply beyond their control. That he loved her no matter what. That he had no intentions of leaving her for another woman who would successfully bear a full-blooded Romulan. And slowly, Christine had stopped blaming herself, though she would relapse when she mistakenly thought she was pregnant. She had always wanted to show she was in control by insisting she was right, and she had become more determined about having the last word afterwards. It was no surprise that she had often butted heads with Asha, who had a spirited personality and could be as passionate as an army of Romulans...

As he walked inside the house, he heard Asha's quick footsteps on the stairs.

"You'll be delighted to know that Ruvasa recommends swimming during my pregnancy," she said, reaching up and brushing her hand across the v on his forehead – a caress loved by all Romulans. "Will you join me this evening?"

"Of course," Vekal murmured, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"I can't believe Romulan women are pregnant for ten months," Asha said as Doctor Metak checked her. "It's so long! I thought nine months were long enough."

She hesitated, then she said bluntly:

"Ruvasa, I'm terrified of a miscarriage. Christine miscarried. Is there anything...just anything I can do to prevent a miscarriage?" Her voice quivered.

The doctor sat down and rubbed the area between Asha's eyebrows gently – a gesture of soothing and comfort in Romulan culture.

"Asha, sometimes, it just happens. In spite of our enormous medical progress, whether Human or Romulan, the body has the final word. I can only say the following: do what you are doing now, and I will do the best I can do."

Asha nodded. "I trust you. I trusted you from the beginning. You were kind to me when I was completely new on Romulus, and you've given me the best of treatment."

Doctor Metak smiled and bowed her head modestly in thanks of her patient's praise.

Besides her regular check-ups, Asha also followed Romulan customs concerning her pregnancy. Romulans, for all their state-of-the-art technology and secular beliefs, were steeped in traditions. After each month, Asha underwent a brief ceremonial bath.

"Human or Romulan, water is the element that surrounds us during the very first stages of our life," the Romulan priestess in charge of the ceremony told her.

While Asha sat naked in a pool of herbal-scented water, the priestess chanted what sounded like a mantra; it was about the power of the four elements combined. Asha was also given a Fireflower by the community as a sign of gratitude for aiding them. Fireflowers were costly plants, and a precious handful had been transported by the fugitives. The Fireflower was regarded as the symbolic representation of the four elements, a concept crucial to Romulan culture. If well tended, the plant produced pearly drops of dew and grew serrated petals which, in colour and shape, resembled flames. Because Romulan plants thrived in the heat and San Francisco had a rather cooler climate, Asha was given a special "tank" in which to place the plant. The container was like a mini-hothouse, and Asha would watch with wonder as it attracted Terran insects, especially swallowtail butterflies, which she loved. While it was the season in San Francisco for butterflies, she could not recall seeing so many of them around her house.

Vekal, however, was too nervous and tense to admire the Fireflower and its visitors as Asha approached her third month, though he tried not to show it. He was thinking of Christine's miscarriage.

Once at night, Asha woke up and found him scanning her with their home tricorder. She sat up, turned on the light and blinked at him groggily.

He looked embarrassed. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Asha took a deep breath and spoke out what was on both their minds.

"I know you're afraid that I might miscarry," she told him directly.

"Yes." He let out a harsh breath. "It happened around this time with..."

"Christine," Asha said gently. And she took his hand and held it. "Christine is still here with us. Over here." She placed her hand on her heart and on his. "I miss her every day."

Vekal nodded, then he resumed: "She got terrible cramps one night. She began to haemorrhage." He paused. "We tried to conceive a child afterwards, but when we realised we couldn't, we learnt to live and enjoy life no matter what, or rather, I did. She always struggled with that."

Words were powerless, so Asha simply looked at him silently and chafed his fingers.

"Forgive me. I don't want to be selfish and upset you."

Asha put her arms around him. "It's okay," she whispered. "I worry, too."

* * *

In her fourth month, her sexual appetite became voracious. Vekal enjoyed the fact that Asha loved sex, but during that time, she couldn't get enough of it, or rather, of him. Still, he was more than willing to be seduced in various positions all over the house and a few times in the woods. When Doctor Metak informed them that they were expecting a daughter, Asha and Vekal beamed and celebrated by going out for dinner. She was now sporting an obvious baby bump, and at her mother's suggestion, she switched over to saris, which she could rearrange any way she wished to accommodate the increasing size of her stomach.

In her fifth month, she felt the baby kick. Vekal's eyes were bright with tears when he felt their child's movements like butterfly wings underneath his palms as he touched Asha's stomach. Her parents and friends were excited. On the other hand, as the pregnancy proceeded, so did the occurrence of unpleasant side-effects.

One day, Vekal and Asha were sitting in the hall, occupied with reading. Lilou was playing with a chew toy. After a few minutes, Vekal looked up, his nostrils assaulted by a strange smell. It grew stronger. And it was terrible. Vekal's ears turned green and he brushed his knuckles across his nose. Lilou whimpered and buried her muzzle between her paws. Vekal got up abruptly and opened the window.

"It's a bit hot in here," he remarked neutrally. Asha's cheeks went pink. She agreed and buried herself in her PADD. Vekal watched her incredulously for a few moments, then returned to his reading.

Asha also got vegetable cravings and insisted on cucumbers, carrots and cherry tomatoes.

"Your child is going to look like a vegetable garden," André joked when he visited his best friend. Vekal was busy in the little Romulan village, and so the two of them were left to their own devices. Asha bit into a carrot and chewed. Then she burped so loudly that Lilou sat up in alarm, her ears cocked.

"Oh, wow," André exclaimed, deeply impressed.

"That's nothing compared to the flatulence. Vekal is such a sweetheart, he pretends not to notice."

"Oh, man," he muttered. "Hang on…" He gulped down some air and let out such a huge burp that Lilou barked loudly. The two of them burst out laughing and hugged each other. Then André made a gagging sound and clapped his hands to his nose.

"He really has to be a sweetheart to pretend not to notice this," he groaned. Asha looked guilty. "I know," she admitted. André jumped up to open the nearest window. Lilou took the opportunity to leap out of the window and recover in the garden.

"How do you do that?" André asked in an awed voice.

"I don't know! I just hope it stops soon."

On his way home, Vekal dcided to quickly consult Doctor Metak. "Ruvasa, is it normal for some Human women to struggle with strong flatulence during pregnancy?"

"Oh, absolutely." She embarked on a list of reasons and finished off with: "Blame the odour on your set'leth if you have a guest. It worked very well for me, and it didn't last throughout the whole pregnancy."

"You…I mean…Romulan women get it, too?"

"Yes. My husband survived during each of my three pregnancies."

"Ah…Interesting. That's, er, good to know. Thank you, Ruvasa."

Doctor Metak viewed him with a sly grin. "You know, Vekal, Romulan men are just as…proficient."

"I confine such things to the bathroom."

Doctor Metak stopped smiling and glared at him instead.

"My dear man, flatulence is widespread across all species and genders, whether pregnant or not. You probably pass gas outside the bathroom without even realising it. If you have a problem with your wife's flatulence, which is doubtlessly very uncomfortable for her, I will do my best to transplant the fetus into you and see how you deal with it."

Thoroughly chastised, Vekal had the sense to keep quiet, and while he didn't say anything about his olfactory difficulties to Asha, they both knew it was taking a toll on their intimate relationship.

Finally, in the middle of making love, Vekal's mood was ruined by the phenomenon. Asha produced a specimen which was unkind on the nose and ears. He stared at her, shocked, pulled out of her without a word, dressed quickly and left.

Asha, deeply offended, retaliated by moving into the spare bedroom. Vekal's gentle explanations that he couldn't help what had happened only made her angrier. Lilou, loyal set'leth that she was, refused to leave Asha's side and preferred to bear up with the chaotic repercussions, though it did not do her sense of smell any favours.

Asha was too embarrassed to speak with anyone about the problem, and when Doctor Metak asked if she was experiencing any digestion problems, she became cross.

"He's been complaining to you about my flatulence, hasn't he?"

"Who?"

Her eyes flashed. "Vekal."

"He did ask for more information about some of your pregnancy symptoms," Doctor Metak confessed, actually looking sheepish – a most unusual expression for a Romulan.

"Ruvasa, he asked about my farting," Asha said baldly, glaring at her.

"He did."

Asha scowled. Then she burst into tears. She announced that she was going to be a terrible wife and mother, that Vekal would have been better off marrying a Romulan and that he refused to make love because he found her repulsive.

It took thirty minutes' soothing and coaxing for Doctor Metak to overcome Asha's grim conjectures and send her home.

When she arrived, Asha discovered Letant had dropped by to visit and was chatting with Vekal in his ebullient manner. She greeted the two Romulans and joined them. Lilou was chasing butterflies outside in the garden. Everyone was looking relaxed when Letant indecorously pinched his nose shut with his well-manicured fingers.

"Pooh! What on Romulus is this obnoxious stench?" he exclaimed loudly, grabbing a PADD and swatting at the air with it.

Asha turned red and excused herself while Vekal said hastily: "It's Lilou. She's having some problems with her digestion."

"Really? It is so bad that it has made her become invisible as she's nowhere in sight. My friend, that smell is enough to raise the dead! Or kill the living! I'm not sure which."

"Yes, we are going to change Lilou's diet."

"Please do that, my friend, or you'll become a hermit! Well, I had better be off. By the four elements!"

He took his leave. As soon as his flitter had gone, Vekal went upstairs.

"Asha?" he called.

"I'm going to live in the bathroom!" she said, sounding tearful. "I'm not going to come out until I give birth!"

Vekal pleaded, Kihika and Vereth tried to coax her out, Lilou scratched at the door and even André, who had been contacted by Vekal and rushed round on his turquoise bicycle, tried. Asha remained stubborn and claimed that Vekal no longer loved her because he considered her ugly and disgusting. Finally, five hours later, at the crack of dawn, Vekal messaged Letant at André's suggestion and told him Asha was living in the bathroom.

"Now now...it's your baby who's ruining your social life, not I! Besides, didn't you say it was Lilou who was responsible for that dreadful stench?" Letant yawned.

"I couldn't really embarrass my wife, could I? Besides, you did a fine job of it. Your manners are completely unworthy of a Senator. Now, you started this, so you'll end it. I won't have my wife camping out in the bathroom during the remainder of her pregnancy," Vekal said frostily.

"But you have two more fully equipped spare bathrooms."

"That's not the point."

"What about her parents? Maybe they can help?"

"Her parents are on holiday on Risa, and she claims I don't love her anymore. I want you out _now_ , Delon tr'Letant, because if she goes into stress-induced labour, I will flay you and hang your corpse from the window for animals to eat," Vekal's voice became a dangerous hiss.

"I'm on my way."

Vekal was waiting for him in front of the house, tapping his foot impatiently on the pavement. Letant got out and opened his mouth to greet him, but Vekal placed his hand firmly on his forearm, pushed him into the house and all the way to the bathroom. Then he placed his hands on his hips and waited, tapping his foot again. Letant tried the door handle.

"I thought she may have unlocked it in the meantime," he said as Vekal glared at him.

"I'll try calling, then. Asha!"

He received an answer, though not a very welcoming one: "Veruul!"

Letant pursed his lips. "There's one way to get her out," he said.

"Which is?"

"Override the lock on the door. Aren't you an engineering programming genius?"

"I can't do that-"

"I'll do it, and you'll simply help me do it."

"I am to break into my own bathroom?"

"I see no other option."

"You're giving us Romulans a very bad name."

"If she won't come out despite persuasion and coaxing, then stealth and cunning are the next best solutions," Letant stated.

Sighing, Vekal fumbled at the cover of the code.

"Make a lot of noise," Letant hissed. "In fact, kick the door several times."

Vekal obeyed.

"What are you doing?" Asha snapped.

"Overriding the lock," Letant said cheerfully.

"Asha dearest, please come out," Vekal cajoled.

"Thank goodness I never married," Letant proclaimed loudly. "What a torture it is!"

"What rubbish you talk!" Asha shouted, and the bathroom door suddenly hissed open. The two Romulans went inside, Letant turning on the light.

They found her sitting in the tub, her face blotchy with tears. The window was ajar and the air safe to breathe, however.

"Oh dear," Letant sighed. Then he added thoughtfully: "Maybe getting in through the window with the aid of a ladder-"

Vekal rounded on him. "Hold your tongue!"

Letant clapped his mouth closed. Lilou pushed past him, stamping deliberately on his toes as she did so, and leapt into the bathtub, snuggling up to her owner. Letant discreetly left the bathroom and went to the hall.

"Success!" he announced to Kihika and André, who were sitting in the hall, exhausted. Vereth had sensibly gone back to bed (Kihika often referred to her as a "Vulcan"). The two of them glared at Letant, and André muttered, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in!"

In the meantime, Vekal was trying to get Asha to leave the bathtub. He commanded Lilou sternly to leave the bathtub, and the set'leth obeyed.

"Asha, my darling, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty and gassy."

"Well..."

"Nothing's well! I'm going to be a horrible mother and our child will end up in the lunatic asylum and so will both of us! We don't even make love because I fart so much! I can't help it! It just…happens!"

"Asha?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and our baby, and none of us will end up in a lunatic asylum. Besides, Ruvasa was gassy during each of her three pregnancies."

Asha looked up, raising an eyebrow. "She told you that?"

"She hinted very strongly at it."

"She didn't drop any hints with _me_!"

"Well, you are her patient and she wanted to appear professional. She might have considered it undignified."

"Undignified is one way of putting it."

She stood up, put her arms around him, rubbed her face against his neck and placed one of his hands on her stomach. "We love you, too."

He laughed, helped her climb out of the tub, and they hugged. Then she washed her face and brushed her hair before leaving the bathroom. When she saw Letant, she marched up to him and froze him with an icy stare. "You have probably never farted before or if you do, it smells of the flower fields of Mirek!"

André snickered loudly and Vekal's mouth twitched. Kihika rubbed her lips vigorously with the back of her hand.

"I have...let go...during a Senator's meeting or two, but only after everyone had left," Letant admitted reluctantly.

"I'm assuming you weren't pregnant back then?"

"No, not really."

Asha snorted.

"Well, having cleared up this matter at this late hour, I think I will head back," Letant remarked, quailing at the several pairs of hostile eyes drilling into him. Lilou followed him outside as he left.

He stood still for a few moments, glancing around. Paranoia was hard to get rid of. Then he felt a sudden moisture against his leg. He looked. And shouted:

"Vekal!"

Vekal came out with Asha holding his hand, eyebrows raised.

"Your beast just relieved itself on my leg!" Letant roared, his face turning bright green.

Asha's face lit up, but she tried to look stern and pretended to reprimand Lilou, shooing her inside the house. Once indoors, she hugged her and whispered: "That was brilliant, but please don't pee on people again."

Lilou flapped her ears back and forth, baring her teeth in a triumphant grin. Asha burst into giggles, then went to fetch some equipment and rescue Letant.

Who, in the meantime, was arguing stubbornly with Vekal.

"I refuse to drive home like this!"

"If you remove your trousers, I'll lend you a pair of mine."

"Where? Here?"

"It would be more hygienic if you did it here."

"What a badly trained set'leth!"

"Actually, I think she has been trained superbly," Vekal remarked dryly. "You are starting to smell, by the way."

"Excuse me? You expect set'leth piss to smell of Betazoid bath salts? I can't-"

"Delon, just drop your pants!" Asha snapped, coming out of the house again holding a bag, a basin of water with a cloth and a fresh pair of her husband's trousers.

Letant obeyed meekly and dropped his soiled trousers into the bag.

"To wipe your leg." She held out the basin and pressed the cloth into his hand.

"You shouldn't be doing this," he told her gently, dipping the cloth into the basin.

"Oh, nonsense," Asha said.

Finally, Letant left, bag and all. Asha turned to Vekal. "I want to stay out a little."

"Why?"

"I have to fart very badly. If I don't, I'll explode," she said bluntly.

Vekal fled.

Before they went to bed, Asha hugged Vekal.

"I'm sorry for hiding in the bathroom and causing such a mess."

"It's quite understandable, Asha dearest. That Letant is a rogue and a nuisance. How he became a Senator is beyond me."

"He saved my life and kept checking on me after the execution of our loved ones. I am ultimately glad he's so impossible. We all need someone like him in our lives," she observed wisely. "Though I must say that Lilou was wonderful today."

Vekal laughed. "She was!"

"And so were you."

He kissed her lingeringly and said: "Won't you leave the spare bedroom and join me?"

She snorted. "No, I won't. I want to fart in peace. I'll nip back once I'm less gassy."

Then she frowned. "How would Letant know what Betazoid bath salts smell like?"

"Well, he is very open to encounters with other people," Vekal said.

"I thought the same thing, but just in case Romulus stocks Betazoid bath salts and I knew nothing about it..."

"Definitely not, my sweetest one."

"Okay, sugar cube."

Vekal's mouth quirked at her humour.

Fortunately, the flatulence stopped after two weeks, and Vekal was triumphant when she returned to their bed. They couldn't get enough of each other that night.

Asha moaned and cried out so loudly that Vekal wondered if the baby could hear. He touched her stomach as if to reassure their child that the noise was nothing to be alarmed about.

"Seeing that what we just did resulted in her conception, I hardly think she'll mind," Asha commented dryly.

Vela's eyes gleamed as he rubbed her stomach. "I want to hear you scream again."

"Thank goodness for soundproof technology," she said, "though if you ask me, Kihika and Vereth are probably doing the same thing as we are now."

Vekal smiled. "No doubt, dearest."

"You know, I want to hear you scream, too."

"That can be very easily arranged," he said, pulling her on top of him.


	63. Liruna-Rani

**Chapter 63: Liruna-Rani**

A/N: Guest, thanks for your comment! I agree that Lilou is the underrated hero of the story. She's loyalty on four paws :-)

Tomalak, your comment made me laugh tears! It really wouldn't surprise me if Letant had had to break into his own bathroom back on Romulus!

romulanlover, I'm so please that you're enjoying the realistic touch I added to Asha's pregnancy and women's (and men's) bodies. I really don't know why pregnancies, relationships etc. are made so look so flawless and easy-breezy in tons of movies and books.

Yes, Letant is completely tactless and simply belts out his thoughts, much to everyone's annoyance. On the other hand, he's genuine, affectionate and protective about his loved ones.

And yes, there will be a sequel focusing on Asha and Vekal's daughter. Need to have some Human-Romulan girl-power in a separate fanfic :-)

Alaya Karangalan, Letant is great for comic relief. He doesn't care about social etiquette (whether Romulan or Human), but at the same time, he's shrewd, wise and very affectionate. However, Lilou managed to teach him a lesson by (literally) expressing her disapproval and ruining his pants for good. It also has to be said that Vekal handled the more challenging aspects of Asha's pregnancy rather poorly, too. Well, they'll all live and learn :-)

Note: "Ri'nanov" means "mother". "Rani" is a Hindi word and means "queen." I got the name "Liruna" from a Romulan name generator on the web. "Fvadt" is a Romulan swear word and means "Damn!".

* * *

Two months before her due date, Asha and Vekal went through names for their daughter and were able to quickly agree on that matter. As per Romulan tradition, the name of the child was only pronounced after its birth. Referring to the baby by name during pregnancy was said to bring misfortune, as it was taking the life of the baby for granted. Asha was not sure what to think about this, and her parents found it ridiculous, But for Vekal, whose first child had been a miscarriage, it was very important, and so they both followed this tradition. On the other hand, Vekal had become far calmer about Asha's pregnancy and stopped scanning her stomach secretly in the middle of the night, much to her relief.

Asha also began to fancy she heard music as if coming from far, far away; a soft voice, it seemed, which reminded her of wind and the sound of a river combined, but melodious. She could hear it when all was very still, or if Vekal was with her in a completely quiet environment. She had read about pregnant Romulan women "hearing" their child; but she was Human. She was therefore hesitant and wanted scientific facts to back up her perceptions.

She wondered if she should mention it to Doctor Metak and how to do so without sounding esoteric or silly. She didn't even tell Vekal, as she considered that he had put up with enough oddities during her flatulent phase.

In the end she did tell Doctor Metak, to be on the safe side, and as Vekal accompanied her whenever she had a check-up, he finally heard the news. He always paid close attention and when he started to pat his own stomach whenever the fetus was shown on the screen, the two women teased him and joked that it was he who was pregnant. To Asha's relief, he listened closely this time, too, and didn't seem to find anything ridiculous about what she was saying. He was all ears about their baby's "singing".

The doctor smiled warmly.

"You are hearing your baby. She is half-Romulan, and each Romulan is still, to a smaller or bigger degree, the carrier of Vulcan genes, given our ancestry. Vulcans are touch telepaths, and such genes run stronger in some Romulan families than others."

"This happens frequently with pregnant Romulan women," Vekal reassured her. "Though my mother said I was silent."

"But I am Human, and I can still hear my daughter," Asha said, confused.

"Yes. Her closest physical bond is with you. She is in you, so you hear her."

Asha smiled. "She's very musical." She looked at her husband. "Vekal can't hear her, though. She does seem louder when he's with me."

"That's because she senses when you are near, Vekal."

Asha and Vekal exchanged smiles.

"Will I still hear her after her birth?" Asha asked.

"No – she'll no longer be joined with you as she is now."

"Then I'll enjoy her little performances as much as possible," Asha said, patting her stomach. "And we'll make sure to enrol her in music lessons when she's old enough."

"An excellent idea. All Romulan children are given lessons in music. Music is one of the most important outlets for our emotions and cognitive dexterity," the doctor said enthusiastically.

During her next appointment with Doctor Metak, Asha mentioned how it hadn't always been the case with Humans that men were present while their partner gave birth. And that some who were present fainted.

"Romulan men and women have attended the birthing process of their partner since they arrived on Romulus! And I can't recall one ever fainting," Doctor Metak said proudly. "In some provinces, drummers are brought in to encourage the mother to give birth more easily."

"I really can't imagine having drummers in the room while I'm giving birth. I'd probably throw their drumsticks at them," Asha remarked.

Vekal chuckled softly in the background.

"I have no doubt you would," Doctor Metak said dryly. "Due to our warrior traditions, Romulan women prefer natural birthing. Medical interventions are only for emergencies."

"I want what's best for me and my daughter," Asha said firmly. "And from what all mothers have told me, giving birth is not exactly like spending the day at a spa, even in this century."

"Absolutely," Doctor Metak confirmed. "You'll be getting a painkiller, of course."

"So this is where Romulan tradition and practicality meet?" Asha joked.

"Yes," the doctor smiled.

"I wonder what breastfeeding her will be like. Mom told me it's not half as romantic as it it's portrayed and that it can be quite uncomfortable."

Doctor Metak reassured her that in this age and century, there were several ways to alleviate breastfeeding comfort.

* * *

In the eight month, the baby began to "speak".

Asha stared at her husband in shock when it happened the first time. Vekal immediately started to get up, concerned.

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine. It's just…our daughter said, 'Ri'nanov.'" Then she started and opened her eyes wide. "And now...'Eneh'. After you spoke."

Vekal sat down next to her and took her hand, smiling. "Yes, many unborn Romulans do that. They can hear what we speak, and they'll repeat words which make sense to them."

"Doctor Metak said as much, but how is that possible? First, she was just singing to herself. Now she's talking, but she's talking with me. How can she even possess a vocabulary? I mean, she's not even born as yet! There's a difference between singing without words and actually speaking. I have so many questions!"

"Asha dearest, every pregnancy and every child are different. Our daughter is a child of two planets."

Asha reached up and caressed his cheek.

"How can I answer her?"

Vekal kissed the back of her hand.

"Just say, 'daughter'."

"Okay. 'Paenhe.'"

Vekal stroked her stomach with his hand and repeated the word. Asha listened.

"She's humming now."

It turned out that the baby reacted to Asha's parents and friends as well, but in a milder fashion. Asha could have sworn she heard chuckling when Letant and André visited, and although each and every Romulan told her that what the baby was doing was completely normal among Romulans, she was not reassured until her cousin Maya confirmed this. Maya had become a mother in the meantime, and her half-Vulcan son had displayed similar activities during her pregnancy. Her husband Navok simply remarked that he couldn't see anything illogical about Asha's experiences. Upon which Asha gave him a bear hug as well as she could with her huge stomach and told him he was a pet. Maya laughed tears while Navok tried to understand why people called each other pets in situations "when demonstrating almost over-redundant gratitude," as he put it.

The ninth month rolled around, and Asha was quite breathless getting through the days with her huge stomach. She was used to her daughter's "chatting", but the body changes were a different story. Her ankles were swollen, her breasts were sore and her body had changed in other uncomfortable ways.

"Bah, just look at me! I have to waddle around like an intoxicated goose," she said to Kihika. "And everyone and everything is smelling of cows. Except for my deyhhan."

Kihika laughed. "You won't have to wait for long. Our baby is due in ten days."

Asha liked how everyone in the house was saying "our baby". It gave her a sense of security, knowing that her daughter would grow up in a warm community. Vekal kept hovering around her, much to her combined annoyance and amusement. When he made up excuses to drop in during lunchtime, she decided it was too much and practically marched him back his workplace. Doctor Metak, too, told him that Asha was fine on her own, and Letant wasted no time in teasing him mercilessly, after which he flounced over to visit Asha.

He was quite nonplussed when she wrinkled her nose and claimed that he smelt of cows.

"If you are attempting to retaliate for my blunder with the, er, flatulence-"

"Oh, that!" Asha waved dismissively with her hand. "Everyone else is smelling funny, too. Even Lilou has an odd musty odour about her. I tried giving her a bath, but she managed to hide under the bed. Only Vekal smells wonderful."

Letant's eyes widened, and he coughed delicately behind one hand.

"You tried giving Lilou a bath?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Of course she gets baths regularly, this would have just been an extra one."

Letant's mischievous expression crept back. "Your nose will sort itself out after you give birth, my dear girl," he chuckled. "As for Vekal proving to be the olfactory exception...He is your mate and the father of your child, so it's probably as simple as that."

She winced as she sat down.

"Are you in a lot of discomfort?" Letant inquired solicitously.

"Haemorrhoids."

"Oh dear," he murmured, patting her arm. "That will sort itself out too after birth."

"Why do I have the strange feeling that everything will sort itself out after birth?" she grumbled. Then she stroked her stomach.

"She's silent now."

"She knows she's due soon. She's getting ready," Letant smiled.

"Good. She's a real stomachful, and it's awfully uncomfortable."

Three days before her due date, Asha had a vivid dream in which she saw Thorek, Vreenak, Christine and an older Romulan couple – Vekal's parents, murdered by the Tal Shiar. She looked down at herself. Her stomach was flat, and she began to panic, but Thorek stepped forward and took her hand, guiding her towards she knew not what.

"Thorek'ev," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "where is my baby?"

"Here, Ashaya," he said. And a lovely young woman approached, very tall, Romulan, yet not, and Asha knew at once who she was, and called her by the name Vekal and she had chosen with such care. The woman smiled, and the dream ended.

Asha woke up calling out for her yet unborn daughter, her hands on her swollen stomach. Vekal, startled, turned on the light.

"Asha? Did you dream?" he inquired softly. She told him about what she had seen. Vekal was silent for a few moments, then he said: "Romulans say that sometimes, dreams are messages from the ones we have lost. When we sleep, our minds are…in the driver's seat, is that correct?"

Asha smiled and nodded. Vekal resumed: "Some might be of the opinion that dreams are only a part of the brain's filtering mechanism. Nothing more and nothing less. I believe that your loved ones and mine are preparing to guide our paenhe towards what lies outside your womb. Or maybe you are subconsciously calling upon their memories to give you strength for the labour."

Asha felt the child stir in her, as if she knew that her parents were talking about her.

"I never got to know my parents-in-law because of the Tal Shiar's crimes," she said thoughtfully. She had seen them in pictures Vekal had shown her. "Or maybe it was our baby who sent the dream? I know how silly that sounds, but she does love to keep up a running conversation."

"It may well be," Vekal said. "It wouldn't surprise me."

Two nights later, Vekal was on tenterhooks as his wife shifted and turned, stroking her enormous abdomen every now and then. After a nerve-racking silence of about twenty minutes, she suddenly got up and went to the bathroom. She came out after a few minutes and turned on the light.

"Vekal," she announced, her eyes bright with eagerness despite the late hour, "our baby is coming."

For one of the very few times she could remember, Vekal shed his composure. He had commanded Warbirds during his later military service before changing careers, thrived in a leadership role and started afresh on Earth, but all this paled in comparison to the oncoming birth of his child.

He rushed for their bag, called out to Kihika to start the flitter, pulled on his trousers inside-out and helped her down the stairs.

"My ailhun, she won't be born in the flitter?" he asked.

"No, no, our daughter knows what she's doing," Asha panted.

"Are you sure?"

"Ask her once she's out, she's so chatty…Fvadt!" She groaned as another contraction hit her. Kihika drove the flitter round to the front door, and Vereth had her hands full with soothing Lilou, who was stubbornly trying to join her owners in the vehicle, and alerting Doctor Metak.

Once Asha was inside the flitter, Vekal took her hand, and she squeezed his fingers.

As she focused on her contractions, breathing deeply, Vekal sent a message on his PADD to Letant. The former Senator woke up grumbling loudly. Then he saw the message and leapt out of bed, knocking over a large raptor figurine with a deafening crash. The heavy metal statue dented the floor, but he didn't care. He also kept a huge decorative gong with a powerful mallet in the room, shipped from Romulus, and was intrigued to discover that Humans had gongs, too.

"Asha t'Jo'rek is giving birth!" he shouted, grabbing the mallet and banging it several times against the gong.

In contrast to Humans, the quick metabolism and cardiovascular makeup of Romulans prevented them from feeling groggy or woozy after having their sleep so rudely interrupted, though being hasty-tempered people, they were mightily disgruntled at first. On hearing that their mayor's baby was on the way, however, grumbling soon turned into enthusiasm. One group of people left with Letant, the others remained behind to guard the building and lit lanterns to symbolically guide the baby towards the light outside the womb.

And so it was that Letant showed up at the Romulan hospital with half the embassy staff.

In the meantime, Asha was in labour, and when Vekal left her side briefly in quest of the bathroom, he discovered Senator Letant in the corridor, looking neat and pristine. A whole lot of Romulans were standing or sitting, speaking in hushed tones. Letant smirked slightly.

"Are you ready to go into labour?" he greeted Vekal.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your trousers, my friend. Look at your trousers. They're inside out."

Vekal looked and rushed to the bathroom.

"You're quite a star," Doctor Metak said to Asha when Vekal returned and updated them on Letant's arrival.

"A...fan club, is that correct?" the Romulan assistant asked.

"Uuuunghhh," Asha groaned, too busy, sticky and sweaty to be impressed or answer questions about English vocabulary.

"Trust Letant to arrive with pomp," Vekal observed, smiling.

"The same cannot be said of our daughter," Asha snapped, gasping. "This is _so_ undignified! I think I just shat!"

"Yes, that's completely normal in Romulans, too," the assistant murmured. Asha shot a triumphant look at Doctor Metak, who managed to remain completely deadpan.

* * *

"How beautiful!" the assistant said, gazing at the infant. Liruna-Rani Christine Sen t'Jo'rek was a big sturdy girl. She had inherited her golden-brown colour and heart-shaped mouth from her mother, together with her father's ears and brow ridges. She also had lots of fine black hair. Asha placed her hand tenderly on the warm sticky bundle which was put on her chest immediately after birth. Vekal had the honour of cutting the umbilical cord. While Liruna was checked and cleaned up, Asha was allowed to wobble her way to the adjacent bathroom and shower. She was soaked with sweat, her hair was a sticky mess, and her bowels had also had their say during the labour. She looked and smelt like a terror. There were certain things where even state-of-the-art healthcare had its limits.

As per Romulan custom, the couple was given special robes to initiate them into their new roles as parents.

Asha received her baby again, both of them fresh and clean.

"Liru," she whispered, resting her cheek against the baby's head. It wasn't long until it was time for the very first nursing, after which Asha was even more than thoroughly exhausted. When Vekal spoke to her and received no answer, he noticed she had gone to sleep. He sat down engrossed in his baby daughter, who showed her awareness of him by defecating on him.

Then Kihika and Letant joined him and took turns holding the baby. Letant was wearing a sappy expression on his face completely unbecoming of a Senator. Finally, he bent his head and planted a smacking kiss on the baby's forehead.

The other Romulans crowded around him. Liruna couldn't be bothered and continued to sleep as they took turns holding her, including an elderly admiral who was known for his grouchy disposition. He broke into an untuneful lullaby. Letant grimaced and rubbed his ear vigorously.

"Stop that infernal noise!" he barked. "You'll wake her up!"

Admiral tr'Maiek broke off and glared at him. Kihika quickly and skilfully extracted Liruna from his arms while a fierce argument broke out between him and Letant about the former's singing skills. It took six Romulans to calm both of them down.

Later, when Liruna opened her eyes (which were rather unfocused and settled on people in an appalling squint), her parents saw that they were brown like Vekal's and with the shape of Asha's large eyes. However, there was a sliver of green in the iris of her left eye. Heterochromia was unheard of in Romulans, rare in Humans and considered a fluke. It just happened. In Liruna's case, however, it seemed to have a genetic component, considering her mother's odd-coloured eyes.

Asha's parents and friends visited the next day. André, now a proud godfather, was sporting bright orange hair, and Asha's mother had worn a sari for the occasion. Maya, who was godmother, was telling her son about the common roots Vulcans and Romulans shared. Liruna was fussed over, covered with kisses and exactly twenty-four hours after her birth, her brow-ridges were painted green, to symbolise that she was a warrior who would defend family and friends with her own blood. Lilou, too, was introduced to the baby. The set'leth studied her closely, and Asha had the feeling that the two would band up together in the future and wreak havoc.


	64. Two Homes

**Chapter 64: Two Homes**

A/N: Dear all, hope you are all well and looking after yourselves!

Guest and Romulanlover, thank you very much for your reviews for the previous chapter! And to all of you who read and/or reviewed this story, big thanks and many, many hugs!

This is the last chapter, and it's always a simultaneous pang and relief to end a story. I'm planning a story after this one, and since there have been requests for Letant to have his own romance fanfic, I'll be seeing what I can come up with. I've also got a mini-sequel planned for Asha and Vekal's daughter Liruna, and her life as a half-Human, half-Romulan adult.

Many thanks again to all of you!

Note: Annika Hansen, better known as Seven of Nine, and Kathryn Janeway are canon figures from _Star Trek: Voyager._ I love Seven of Nine, so I absolutely had to include her in this final chapter :-) As for Jean-Luc Picard, we all know he's from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_!

* * *

Asha and Vekal were driven home by Kihika in the new family flitter, the back of the car full of gifts from relatives, friends and acquaintances. It was also custom for the respective parents-in-law to accompany the new family home. Asha's parents Shalini and Rahul sat proudly next to the new parents, Liruna tucked away in her grandfather's arms. She was fast asleep and seemed completely unfazed by the whole procedure.

"She knows she's loved," Kihika said wisely.

Living with a baby was challenging and confusing. Asha had known and expected this, but actually experiencing it was another thing. She was deeply grateful for having so much help from particularly Kihika and Vereth, who took turns getting up at night when Liruna bawled for her milk and brought the baby to her parents' room to be nursed. Lilou would always follow, as if to ensure that Liruna would reach her destination at the "milking station", as Asha jokingly referred to it. While she groggily undid her dress, Vekal would hold Liruna and murmur endearments in Romulan and English to her.

Vekal was a proud and dedicated father. He was aghast to hear about Terran gender roles which had lasted well into the twenty-second century, forcing especially women into unrealistic and unreasonable roles.

"It is very understandable that you prefer Romulan men," he stated.

"But Vekal, we are in the twenty-fourth century now and have come a very long away," Asha laughed. "Just look at André. He's a gem of a Human man. Sweeping statements cause more harm than good."

"True. May the four elements be thanked that it is so," he said.

Asha sighed softly. "I miss Romulus. I hope we can take our daughter to Romulus one day."

"One day, e'lev. One day."

In the meantime, Asha discovered to her chagrin that she would display the same quality which her own parents had always displayed and which used to annoy her to no end: she would hover and try to micromanage. She insisted on checking on the baby whenever she could, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Ihhei, I have looked after babies before," Vereth pointed out to her testily.

"It can't hurt to check an extra time," Asha said defensively. Finally, Vereth discreetly made her displeasure clear to Vekal. He addressed the matter promptly.

"Asha dearest," he said, "it seems you fear that our baby has difficulties breathing."

"I just want to make sure she's breathing properly," she replied, looking sheepish.

"E'lev, Liru is breathing just fine," he said gently. "She's also Romulan, after all."

Asha grinned. "You're teasing me again."

"Naturally," Vekal answered, smiling.

He did have a point. Being a half-Romulan child, Liruna did things differently than Human children. Her cognitive and motor functions were a lot quicker. She smiled at her parents after three weeks and began to crawl after four months.

Asha's parents, who obviously meant well, kept giving her suggestions when they visited each other. Asha would get increasingly irritated, and it was hard for her to react as calmly as her husband did. She knew her parents were not trying to tell her she was incompetent, but simply sharing their knowledge about what had worked for them. Vekal, however, would notice the pinched look on her face and pat the back of her hand.

It was not easy for him to have Human parents-in-law, and for Asha's parents it had been even more difficult to have a Romulan son-in-law and to be in contact with the Romulan community because of their daughter's choices. It had all been very sudden for them, and now, with a half-Romulan grandchild, it made the fact clear that whether they wanted or not, Romulan genes and culture were fused with theirs. However, they loved their grandchild to bits, and Liruna would give obvious signs of affection when she saw them.

Admiral tr'Maiek would come to visit, croon untuneful lullabies over her and even knitted booties for her, much to Asha's incredulity.

"He adores knitting," she told Letant. "He's made ten pairs of booties for her now. I myself can't stand needlework, knitting, crocheting and the like."

"You see? Romulans are good at everything!" Then he paused. "Though he could work more on his singing."

Not to be outdone, Letant tried to apply himself to knitting his own booties. When he proudly handed his first pair to Asha, she stared at the shapeless bag-like shoes, thanked him affectionately and put them away in a cupboard to collect dust. Vekal could not stop laughing when he saw Letant's effort. The best was still to come, because André, also not to be outdone, tried to knit bonnets for her. They were hideous, garish things, and Asha would put one on Liruna's head when André visited and remove it as soon as he was gone.

"Why don't you just tell him that you don't like them?" Vekal asked. Maya's Vulcan husband Navok agreed with him.

"This kind of dishonesty is illogical," he commented.

"Dishonesty? Navok, André would be very hurt if I told him. He put so much time into knitting them. Besides, Liruna will grow out of them," Asha said.

"It would be far more efficient if you told him, then he will stop putting time into tasks which waste his time and encourage hypocrisy."

Maya placed her hand in front of her mouth, her shoulders vibrating with laughter. Vekal, too, looked amused.

"Hypocrisy? Are you serious?" Asha exclaimed, outraged.

"Vulcans are always serious." Behind him, Maya shook her head vigorously. Asha managed to swallow down her laughter and continued.

"It's the correct thing to do when you want to spare someone's feelings. And I want to spare my best friend's feelings," she resumed.

"You are doing it the wrong way," Navok said pedantically.

"Okay, I can see that we're thoroughly disagreeing on this. Just make sure you don't tell André."

Navok wrinkled his nose haughtily. "It is not the Vulcan custom to be sworn into secrecy based on deceit-"

"My husband, deceit, hypocrisy, dishonesty – whatever you want to call it – is necessary sometimes to nurture social contacts. Dishonesty comes in different shapes and sizes," Maya explained, holding her fingers to his.

"Ah, I see," Navok said, brushing her fingers affectionately. "I must say that the headwear produced by your friend is unaesthetic," he remarked to Asha.

Asha's dimples emerged. "Something we can agree on!"

Navok picked up Liruna, who had crawled up to him, and looked at her. "A very charming little individual."

Asha and Vekal smiled at each other.

And so Liruna-Rani, daughter of the House Jo'rek on Earth, grew up surrounded with love. She remained an only child, as Doctor Metak advised Asha and Vekal that another child would be too risky, and the couple was perfectly happy with life the way it was. What they did miss, however, was Romulus.

During that time, thanks to clandestine and highly secret meetings in which Letant, other former high-ranking Romulan authorities and Starfleet officials were present, bits and pieces of news from Romulus came. Romulans were not tolerating the isolation of the Empire or the persecution of minorities. But the worst thing was that the Tal Shiar had kept the threat of the Borg a secret, forcing the Romulan. They had in fact forced military commanders to steal samples of Borg technology and finally managed to smuggle drones onto Romulus. With those samples, the Tal Shiar had created a threat risking the lives of their own citizens: a nanovirus, originally meant as a weapon against other species. The Borg, aware of the capture of their drones, had assimilated hundreds of Romulans serving on spacecraft and had destroyed more outposts. And then a Borg vessel had appeared near Remus, ruined Remans and the dilithium mines. The military had decided to take action against them – and against the wishes of the Tal Shiar.

Not only had this thrown the Empire into chaos, but whatever grudging trust the Tal Shiar enjoyed was withdrawn from them. Mutiny was the result. The Tal Shiar headquarters were stormed by an angry mob consisting of military personnel and the people, notably the younger generation of Kihika's age. In the meantime, Senator Cretak did what she could to send and receive information to and from Earth.

Overall, it was a shameful business, Romulans killing Romulans, and the Borg waiting on the sidelines.

Finally, a call for aid was sent out by the Romulan Empire to the Federation, and the Romulan embassy became a key player in the conflict. Annika Hansen, a former Borg, was dispatched to Romulus together with Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who had tackled the Borg in the delta quadrant, and with Jean-Luc Picard, who had had encounters with the Borg during his time as a Captain of the starship _Enterprise_.

Back on Earth, Asha and the Romulan community waited anxiously for news, afraid that Romulus and its people might be destroyed, but also grimly satisfied about the downfall of the Tal Shiar. Besides the Human-Romulan cooperation, other planets were invested in coming to Romulus's aid, such as the Vulcans and Klingons – obviously with the political goal of having Romulus owe them a huge favour, and thus maintain a specific hierarchy of power and piece in the quadrants. But the bottom line was that the Borg was everyone's enemy, and for that reason alone, people who usually disagreed with each other were willing to cooperate to achieve a common goal.

"Veruulir. The Tal Shiar had no business meddling with Borg technology," was Kihika's dry comment.

Vekal said that the mess, although it grieved him deeply, was actually a good thing.

"It offers Romulus the chance to begin afresh. Them and us over here on Earth."

Liruna was four years old by then. When she heard the adults talking about Romulus, she asked when they would visit the planet. Her parents exchanged a long look, and finally, Asha said: "Soon, Liru. Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"When we know the date," Vekal said patiently.

"When will the date be?" Liruna pressed.

"Once we know the date, we'll tell you," he said.

"And when will you know the date?" Liruna continued.

"When we write it in huge letters on your bedroom wall," Asha quipped.

"Oh," Liruna said, sounding concerned. She was silent for a little; then she asked: "Is Romulus very far away?"

Asha bit back a smile and left the room. She returned with a PADD on Romulus for children, in English and Kzhad. Liruna was happily occupied over the next few hours while her parents took the opportunity to make love upstairs.

As they lay together in bed afterwards, recovering their breath, Asha said thoughtfully: "I hope to make love with you on Romulus. In fact, I hope to do a lot of things on Romulus, Vekal. And most of all, I want Liruna to have real contact with her roots. She's a child of two worlds, as you said. Our whole family is of two worlds, now."

"I have a lot of hope for Romulus, e'lev. Hope for renewal, for abolishment of slavery on Remus, for improvement and progress. It will take long. It will take many generations, but Liruna's generation will contribute to shaping New Romulus," Vekal remarked.

"Yes, my deyhhan." She snuggled up to him. "One day, I hope Liruna will see Romulus."

"She will, my ailhun," Vekal said, kissing her and stroking the stretch marks Asha's pregnancy had left on her stomach, where Liruna's first world had began. A dermal regenerator could have wiped them out, but Asha had refused. Her daughter was a separate entity from her now, but Asha wanted her to remain engraved in her skin, to remind her of the unique Human-Romulan bond they shared.

END


End file.
